Chaos, Thy name is Chibi!
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: After a long state of Hiatus, I have finally begun work on the final story arc. Please bear with me while I try to get used to this again!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: hi, I don't own YGO. But if you like I can post my Anime on this site!

Hi there, I'm the teenage Manga-ka Khamille! I've finally decided to do a Chibi fic! I hope you like it, and this will also be a self-insertion.

* * *

**Dateline:** November 26, 2005

**Time:** Midnight

**Area:** Domino City

**Location:** Kaiba Mansion

Here, we see the Kaiba mansion's living room, furnished beautifully by exotic, expensive furniture. But all is not silent, for we see a figure sneaking into the said room, with a slightly translucent figure behind him/her. "Are you sure this is a good idea…?" The 'ghost' said, tapping his/her companion on the shoulder. The solid person waved at her/him in reply. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm just trying out my new potion." He/She said.

They snuck quietly to a large room, where on a massive, king sized bed, Seto Kaiba lay asleep.

"Now, I just need the last ingredient." The solid person thought aloud. He/She pulled out a pair of tweezers and a vial. They ducked below the bed and with the tweezers, neatly plucked a lock of hair from the 6 ft. teen and placed it in the vial.

"Now let's get out of here! We got all of them!" The 'ghost' whispered hurriedly. And with that the two intruders ran away.

**Area & Location unknown**

The two intruders from before were in a basement of some sorts. In the center of the said room, a large cauldron was placed, its insides gurgling happily. The 'ghost' was pacing around the floor. "I'm not sure we should do this…" it mumbled aloud.

Then her/his companion came into the room, carrying 10 plushies with her/him. "Oh, come on, our little spell won't hurt anyone!" He/She complained, placing the plushies on the floor and walked to the cauldron. She/He reached for 7 glasses, filling them with the contents of the cauldron. Then he/she pulled out 7 vials, containing 7 hairs in order from the left: a long wavy blonde one, a long brown one, another blonde one, a short brown one, a tri-colored one, a grayish-silver one, and a long pure white one.

She/He placed each hair in a glass then spilled each one over a plushie, the last 6 she spilled a half of a glass over them. The 10 plushies glowed and then disappeared.

"Hehe, operation 'Chibi care' is underway!" She/He said.

* * *

Whoever can tell me who were targeted can get a prize! Feel free to guess and review me! Also, as a bonus, one of the hairs was so obvious and I've already said Seto is a target! Guess the other 5 and I'll c'ya next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, or their chibies. I just own this fic.

Congratulations to Umi for getting 4/5 and Kilnorc for a perfect score! (Hands out 3 bars of Hershey's Chocolate to them) (Don't own!)

I was planning to use dub names. But I think it is a welcome change of pace if I used sub. Okay, enjoy it!

* * *

(Nov. 27, 2005, Kame Shop, 7:30 a.m.)

Yugi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached up to shut if off, and sat up in bed.

'Oh, how I hate waking up early…' He thought bitterly.

Yami woke up from within the puzzle, mumbling out his thoughts. _'I just despise the sound of that clock.' _He said.

Yugi got dressed, and went down the stairs to make himself breakfast. Since his grandfather left for a convention with his mother two days ago, he's been living alone. But when he got down, he found the kitchen completely ransacked. Jars were broken their contents spilling the floor.

'_What has happened here, Yugi?'_ Yami asked worriedly as he saw the scene through Yugi's eyes.

'I don't know…maybe there was a break-in.' Yugi thought in reply.

Yugi rushed to the safe where Sugoroku kept the money the shop had earned to find it untouched.

'_Nothing was stolen, Aibou. What could've they wanted?' _Yami asked. Yugi shook his head in reply.

Suddenly, they heard light snoring coming from the couch. Yugi crept into the living room and looked over at the couch.

He couldn't believe his eyes. There were 2 kids on his couch. What's more, they both looked like him! One was hugging the throw pillow on the couch; the other was sitting on the floor hugging his legs, leaning on the couch.

Yami appeared beside him and observed the two children. _"Aibou, who are these two children?" _He asked, creeping closer to the one on the couch. _"This one looks like you, Aibou…" _He mused.

Yugi was staring at the one on the floor. "This one looks more like you, Yami…" he whispered, pointing at the kid.

True, the kid was a miniature Yami, right down to the lightning streaks in his hair. He was wearing a small black undershirt and dark purple shorts. The miniature Yugi, on the other hand, had a white polo shirt with blue shorts, and clutching a small version of the Sennen Puzzle in one hand, and gripping the pillow with the other.

"Where did they come from?" Yugi asked quietly, kneeling down next to the mini-Yami.

The chibi opened his red-violet eyes, looked up at Yugi, and squeaked in surprise.

"Don't worry, little Yami…I won't hurt you." Yugi whispered soothingly, extending his hand towards him.

Chibi-Yami looked at Yugi, and blinked. "Ugi?" He asked.

Yugi smiled at his chibi partner's attempt to say his name and nodded. He looked over at his real partner.

Yami was gazing at Chibi-Yugi with interest. Suddenly, the chibi woke up, looked at Yami and smiled. "Ami!" He cried, and tried to hug him, only to go right though him. "Huh?" He said, looking over at his shoulder at Yami. "Wat happened?" He asked.

Yugi laughed out loud and Chibi-Yami waved his partner. "Me over hewe, aibo." He said cutely.

Yami rolled his eyes. _"Very cute..." _He said and disappeared into the Sennen Puzzle.

Chibi-Yugi blinked and asked, "Wer big Ami go?"

Yugi just smiled as the doorbell rang. He opened the door and there was Jonouchi, Anzu and Bakura.

"What's up, guys?" He asked.

"Umm…Yugi, when we got up this morning, we kinda found something…" Anzu explained.

They stepped aside and Yugi saw what they found.

A chibi version of Jou, who was wearing a pair of pants and a blue t-shirt, was busy poking a frowning chibi version of Anzu, wearing a yellow dress, on the cheek. While two chibi versions of Bakura (One of them he suspected to be Yami Bakura) were bickering amongst themselves.

"Well, I can relate, guys." He replied as chibi-Yami peeked out from behind his legs, Chibi Yugi peeking out from the other side.

"Aww…they're so cute!" Anzu cried, spotting chibi-Yami and chibi-Yugi.

Chibi-Yami stepped out from behind Yugi and waved. Chibi-Yugi, seeing it was safe, came out too. "Hi!" Chibi-Yugi greeted, smiling.

"Hi!" Chibi-Jou and chibi-Anzu greeted back.

They were all about to get into the shop when two cars pulled up in front of them. One of them a blue convertible and the other a black limo.

"Uh…oh…" Chibi-Yugi said.

"…Kaiba…" Chibi-Yami continued.

Mai got out of the convertible and Seto got out of the limo.

"What's going on Yugi?" Mai Kujaku asked as she spotted the chibies. "What's with the kids? I found one of them in my house trying on my make-up!" She explained, showing them a chibi-Mai, wearing a purple blouse and long purple skirt, with lipstick all over her face. "Sowee…" She said, blushing.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know that it's your fault, Yugi!" Seto half-shouted, stomping up to him with Mokuba huffing along behind him.

Jou moved in between them, arms open protectively. "So, what damage did your chibi do?" He asked.

Then, Mokuba spoke up, panting slightly. "He didn't do any damage, we just found him sitting on the couch reading 'Harry potter and the Half-Blood Prince', sipping some hot chocolate." He said.

"I don't know what's going on, Kaiba…We've got chibi troubles of our own, as you can see…" Yugi explained, gesturing to all the chibies.

Seto glared at the chibies, causing the girls to cry and hide behind their older counterparts. "He's scawwy!" they squealed.

"Kaiba, look what you did!" The two girls scolded, kneeling down to comfort the chibies. Then, the limo's car door opened and the last chibi came out.

Chibi-Seto had his entire face hidden in a thick book, refusing to look at anything else. He wore Seto's attire during Duelist Kingdom, complete with the deep blue trench coat. He walked up to them, not looking up from the book and amazingly, dodged any obstacle in his way, like the telephone pole, the mailbox, and even weaved around Tea, Mai and Chibi-Jou and stopped at Seto's side.

"Wow…he's good." Chibi-Ryo mused, finally finished with his argument with Chibi-Bakura.

"Wateva, I can do dat!" Chibi-Jou said, snatching the book from Chibi-Seto.

Said Chibi looked at Chibi-Jou, then at the older Jou, took the book back, bonked Chibi-Jou on the head, and stomped on Jou's foot and said, "It's impowite to steaw."

"Hang on you little brat, why'd you stomp on my foot!" Jou asked the chibi angrily, leaning down to meet his face.

Chibi-Seto shrugged and said, "He's youw chibi. And awso, can you use mowthwash next time? I smell dawg breth."

Yugi and Anzu had to restrain Jou before he pounced on the small chibi.

Seto smirked at his chibi and said, "I could grow to like this kid."

* * *

There you go! Now, how to bring Marik to the picture… Anyway, C'ya and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I just own whatever their chibies do.

Thanks Kilnorc for always being there for me! This is dedicated to you!

* * *

(Nov.26, Cairo, Egypt, 8:35 p.m.) (Be noted that this is because of the International Date Line)

Marik was trying to sleep that night, after a rough day of helping his sister run the Cairo Museum. It was almost below zero that night, and he was tossing and turning in his sleep. When he decided he couldn't sleep, he got out of bed and tumbled to the floor, tangled in the many blankets that he used to cover himself.

'Just perfect…I feel like a cocoon.' He thought sleepily.

Then, he heard two giggles coming from the corner of his room. He took the Sennen Rod from his bedside table and held it over his head. The Rod glowed with a golden light, revealing the two intruders.

One of them was a mini-version of himself, complete with the belly shirt and golden accessories. The other one on the other hand, was his yami, just really tiny, wearing a black sweater and black pants. Both were laughing like crazy.

"You wook fat." Chibi-Marik said between giggles.

Marik untangled himself from the blanket and picked up C. Y. Marik (Chibi-Yami Marik). "How oldare you two?" He asked them.

"Me just 6 years owd." Chibi-Marik replied, holding up an open hand.

"Baka, dat just fibe, Dis is 6." C.Y. Marik teased, holding up a 4.

Marik just sweat dropped. "Umm… that's 4." He corrected.

Chibi-Marik blew a raspberry at his chibi partner. "See, you no no how to cownt eder!"

"Okay…I need to talk to Yugi." He thought aloud.

C. Y. Marik raised his right hand, and then suddenly, a glowing ball of silvery light appeared in his hand.

"Dat can be awanged." He said as the three of them glowed with the same light and disappeared.

(Nov.27, Kame Shop, 9:00 a.m.)

All of the teens were in the shop while their chibies were in the living room, playing with Yugi's old puzzles.

(Teens)

Yugi was pacing the length of the shop while everyone else was watching him. "What do we do with these chibies?" He asked.

"I guess we could take care of them. It's not like they're a burden or something." Seto drawled.

"Yeah right, yours isn't. Mine chewed through my entire fridge!" Jou cried out.

"Oh yeah, that's because he has your appetite!" Mai retorted, causing Jou to growl in reply.

Just then, Chibi-Seto came into the shop. "I'm hewe to weport dat dere awe two unidentified chibies and one unidentified mail Egyptian in the libing woom." He said and walked back into the living room.

"See, at least mine is disciplined." Seto smirked.

They followed Seto's chibi into the living room and there they saw Marik, face first on the couch, with two chibies sitting on his back. "Hewwo!" The two chibies greeted in unison.

Yugi rubbed his eyes and stared at the two chibies. "Marik? Yami Marik?" He blurted.

"Hi Ugi!" The two greeted.

Then, the rest of the chibies came in from the kitchen. Chibi-Yami stepped up from behind them and crossed his arms Yami-style and asked, "What awe you guys doin' 'ere?"

"Dis guy wanted to tawk wid big Ugi, so I brod im ere." C. Y. Marik explained.

"Yea, wat wong wid dat, paro?" Chibi-Marik asked, raising his eyebrow.

Marik brought his head up from the couch and said angrily, "These chibies teleported me here from Cairo!"

Yugi and a translucent Yami raised their eyebrows and asked in unison, "And how, Marik, is that possible?"

"Dat's simpow!" Chibi-Yugi cried out.

"Yeah! Wid Chibi magic!" Chibi-Anzu continued.

"Chibi magic?" the teens chorused.

"Yea! We all got it!" Chibi-Mai added.

"Oh please, you mean to tell me that you little chibies have magic powers?" Seto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we do!" The chibies chorused. They pointed to Chibi-Seto, who as on the couch, on the last page of his book.

When he finished his book, he put it down, and looked at a nearby bookshelf. When he spotted a book of the top shelf, he snapped his fingers and the book was surrounded with blue light. It came off the shelf, floated down, and opened to the first page in front of Chibi-Seto, who continued reading.

"See wat we mean?" Chibi-Marik asked the disbelieving teens.

"Okay…I take that back…they are going to be a burden." Seto said, breaking the silence.

Suddenly, a growl rang through the room.

"Oops…I'm hungwy…" Chibi-Jou confessed, blushing.

All the teens anime-fell and the Chibies cried, "Dawg pile on Jou!" and jumped on top of him.

Chibi-Seto looked up from his glowing book and drawled, "So I'm not the onwy one who thinks dat…"

Suddenly, all of the chibies on top of Jou glowed a bright green and flew off into their teen's arms.

"Aww, shaddup, Kaiba…" Said Jou from below the pile.

Jou clapped his hands twice, and the rest of the chibies stopped glowing.

"We'd better feed these chibies…"Anzu whispered into Yugi's ear.

"Yeah, who knows what that chibi magic is capable of besides levitating stuff…" Mai agreed.

The teens went off to prepare food and the chibies were left to their own devices, which was a bad idea.

(Chibies)

Chibi-Yami was going through Yugi's deck in Yugi's room. Chibi-Yugi was downstairs with everyone else.

"I wonder…" Chibi-Yami thought aloud, he walked toward a chest, opened it, and found a vast majority of Duel Monster plushies.

Then, Chibi-Seto came into the room. "I just wanted to teww you dat the food's awmost wedy." He said.

"Hey Kaiba…" Chibi-Yami called, taking out a Dark Magician plushie. "Cawe fow a duwel?"

"Wegular, Tech, or Chibi-style?" Chibi-Seto asked, a smirk on his face.

"Chibi-Style." C. Yami replied, making the plushie glow with a dark-purple light.

"Fine by me…" C. Seto replied, creating a blue ball of light.

(Teens)

Anzu was busy making peanut butter sandwiches, with C. Anzu near her. "Can you get the rest of the loaf please, chibi-me?" She asked.

"Otay." C. Anzu replied, clapping her hands once, making the loaf of bread glow with pink light and floated toward her teen counterpart.

"You're really helpful, you know." Anzu mused, smiling.

C. Anzu giggled and replied. "Dat's becawse you're elpfool."

Suddenly, there was a crash from upstairs. "Guys…Help!" Mokuba cried, running down the stairs.

Seto rushed to his brother's side. "What's wrong?"

Mokuba didn't need to answer, because at that moment, C. Yami came running down the stairs, and a moving Dark Magician plushie glowing a dark purple behind him. "Excuse me, in da middow of a chibi-duwel ere!" He shouted and ran in between them.

Then, Chibi-Seto came down the stairs, with three Blue Eyes White Dragon plushies glowing blue flying over him. "Did you two see Yami go by hewe?" He asked, as if nothing was wrong.

Mokuba shook his head, staring at the moving plushies.

"Dwat." Chibi-Seto said.

He looked up at his three dragons and commanded, "Spwed out!"

The plushie-dragons nodded and flew off in different directions and C. Seto walked off to the kitchen.

"That was…weird…"Mokuba mused, his eyes wide.

Then, one of the BEWD plushies flew over them, still searching for C. Yami.

"Very…weird…" Seto mused, rolling his eyes.

(With the rest of the chibies)

C. Bakura and C.Y. Marik were nearby the kitchens, directly below the safe that kept the Kame Shop's earnings.

"Hey, hewp me up." C. Bakura told C.Y. Marik.

"Why shood I?" C.Y. Marik replied, crossing his arms.

"Cawse, I know how ta open dat and you downt." C. Bakura retorted.

With that settled, C. Bakura climbed up on C.Y. Marik's shoulders, trying to reach the knob on the safe.

"Stiww…can't…weach…" C. Bakura strained out.

Then, C. Seto came into the room and asked them, "Did you two see Yami go by hewe?"

"Nope, haven't seen da paro anywewe, twy wooking for his aibo." They replied in unison.

"Otay…" C. Seto replied and then called out. "Hey, big Yugi! Dese two are steawing from the safe!"

"What?" Yugi cried and ran into the room. He saw what the two chibies were doing and picked them up, one in each arm.

"Tanks a wot, you snitch!" C. Bakura said.

"Yeah, tattowtawe!" C.Y. Marik added.

Then, C. Yami came into the room, his D.M. plushie behind him.

"Aha!" C. Seto cried out. "Dewe you awe!"

Then, C. Seto whistled and his 3 plushie-dragons flew into the woom. "Wedy to wose, Yami?" He asked, smirking.

"Nope." C. Yami replied, holding something behind his back. "Cawse I fownd my secwet weapon!"

He pulled out a Kuribo plushie from behind him and took out a card from his pocket.

"I combine dis Kuwibow pwushie and dis magic cawd! Mowtipwy!" Yami declared, and said items glowed dark purple.

Suddenly, the room was filled with Kuribo plushies, which buried C. Seto and his three dragons.

"Haha! I win again!" C. Yami cried proudly.

"How embawassing…" came a mumbled reply from under the Kuribo plushie mountain. "Buwied in Kuwibow…"

* * *

Aww…ain't that cute! Anyway, that's all for now, hope you guys review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, whether Teen, or Chibi…

Hello again, everyone! Here's the update for the adventures of the chibi YGO cast! Oh yeah, and someone dared me to make these chibies cuter… extreme cuteness ahead, you have been warned…

625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625625

(Last time's recap)

"_I combine dis Kuwibow pwushie and dis magic cawd! Mowtipwy!" C. Yami declared, and said items glowed dark purple._

_Suddenly, the room was filled with Kuribo plushies, which buried C. Seto and his three dragons._

"_Haha! I win again!" C. Yami cried proudly._

"_How embawassing…" came a mumbled reply from under the Kuribo plushie mountain. "Buwied in Kuwibow…"

* * *

_

Seto and Mokuba ran into the room only to find a mountain of Kuribo plushies in front of him.

"What the heck?" Seto asked, gaping at the mountain of plush.

"Downt ask…you downt want ta know…" came C. Seto's reply from under the countless Kuribo.

"That kind of reminds me of the outcome of our Duelist Kingdom duel…" Yugi mused with a grin.

Seto glared at Yugi as he bent down and began to dig up his chibi from the pile, Mokuba snickering while he helped.

Suddenly, one of the plushie-dragons popped his head out of the pile and flew up, C. Seto holding onto the tail. The other two plushies lay lifeless.

"Wemind me to burn dat stupid Kuwibow." He mumbled and walked off, the dragon following him overhead.

"Umm…chibi onii-sama…where are you going with that dragon and what are you going to do with it?" Mokuba asked, almost dreading the answer.

C. Seto turned around and replied. "It's a dwagon pwushie and it gowes wereber I go. Downt wowwy, he's hawmless wen I downt ask him ta attack."

The plushie grinned in reply and nudged C. Seto in the shoulder.

"Oh, and he's asking if da food's wedy." C. Seto added.

Then, C. Mai ran into the room and called out, "Food's hewe!"

Everyone went into the kitchen and they saw a pile of sandwiches on the counter.

"Everyone dig in!" Anzu announced cheerfully.

Everyone besides C. Seto, Mokuba and Seto dove into the sandwiches and started eating. C. Yugi shared his sandwich with C. Yami, C. Anzu was quietly nibbling on one end, C. Mai was in tears because C. Jou was stealing her sandwiches, C. Bakura and C. Y. Marik were eating like animals, making their chibi-partners look disgusted, and the chibi-dragon tossed its share of sandwiches in the air one by one, and catching it in its mouth.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'ww get it!" C. Anzu volunteered and got out of her seat. She opened the door and there stood Hiroto Honda and Ryuji Otogi.

"Hewwo!" C. Anzu greeted.

Hiroto and Otogi just stared in reply. "Anzu!" They asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Dat's me!" C. Anzu replied, grinning childishly. Then, the teen Anzu came to the door.

"Sorry about her…" She apologized, blushing.

"Umm…Anzu…was that by any chance a little cousin or a little sister you didn't tell us about…?" Hiroto asked suspiciously.

"No…that wasn't my relative…in a sense…" Anzu replied, letting them in. "It's kinda hard to explain this…but that's kinda me when I was around 5 years old…"

"I'm 6, tank you vewy much!" C. Anzu pouted, crossing her arms.

"Correction, six years old…" Anzu corrected, rolling her eyes at her chibi. "Anyway, me, Yugi, Jou, Bakura, Mai and Kaiba found them in our homes and—"

"Wait, back up!" Otogi cried suddenly. "You're saying _Kaiba _is in this mess too?"

"Yes, unfortunately, Kaiba is in this mess too…anyway, as I was saying, we woke up and there they were. And now we don't know what to do with them…"

Anzu led the two disbelieving boys to the kitchen just in time to see C. Jou try to take a sandwich from C. Seto's dragon. The dragon flew up in the air and aimed a stream of energy from its mouth and narrowly missed Jou by an inch or two, which, proceeded to the dragon chasing a screaming chibi in circles around the couch, which in turn made everyone else's eyes follow them around the couch.

Then, C. Seto took one of the sandwiches in the dragon's feeding pile and called out to the said creature which was resting its wings on the couch while C. Jou was still running in circles, screaming.

"May I?" He asked, holding up the sandwich.

The dragon-plushie nodded in reply, flew up again and continued to chase C. Jou around the couch.

C. Seto proceeded to nibble on the sandwich, pausing between swallows to call out to C. Jou, "Dat's why you shood awways ask first."

Seto smirked as everyone else sweatdropped. "Well said." Seto declared.

* * *

After the sandwich scenario, everyone went into the living room to discuss their 'little' problem and also to brief Hiroto and Otogi about it.

"So…" Hiroto started. "…what you guys are telling me, is that this morning you all found chibies who have magic powers in your houses and those two…" He pointed to C. Marik and C. Y. Marik. "…teleported Marik from Cairo to your living room?"

"Weww…kinda…I didn' do nothin'." C. Marik said, raising his hand.

"Whatever." Hiroto said airily, waving a hand at the chibi.

"So…what are you guys going to do now?" Otogi asked.

"We don't know…" Yugi admitted, C. Yugi sitting on his lap.

"Well, so we don't get confused…why don't we give them different names?" Otogi suggested.

"Okay…what were you thinking of?" Mai asked them, raising her eyebrow.

"Umm…first off…how about Yugi's chibi?" Anzu thought aloud, glancing at the said chibi.

"Yeah, I was thinking of calling him…well…Yoshiro." Yugi suggested.

"Yoshiro…that's kinda nice…" Mai mused.

"Okay, Yoshiro it is. How about the chibi-Yami over there?" Jou asked, pointing at C. Yami, who was stacking a bundle of Kuribo plushies on top of C. Seto's dragon, which wasn't able to call out because one of the plushies was in its mouth.

"Yahiko is a good one." Marik suggested.

Everyone stared at the Egyptian. "What? I was able to get some _Rorouni Kenshin _DVD's before I left for Cairo!" He explained hastily. After that no one debated.

"I have one for mine." Seto declared as his own chibi wrestled Yahiko (C. Yami) to the floor. "Saito, after Hajime Saito, also from _Rorouni Kenshin_."

"Really, I thought you were going to pick Sanosuke." Marik said, earning him a glare from Seto.

"Oh, I got one!" Jou exclaimed, almost toppling his chibi, who was sitting on his shoulder. "Janku!" He said.

"Where did you get that?" Mai asked.

"Just made it up." Jou replied.

Mai was just about to reply when C. Jou said, "Dat's otay, me likey anyway!"

"I wanna be Amika!" C. Anzu declared.

"And I'ww be Mikawa!" C. Mai added.

"Okay, so 6 out of 10 chibies have been renamed. The 4 remaining are Bakura's and mine." Marik said, counting off on his fingers.

"I think Ryanku for this one…" Bakura mused, picking up C. Ryou. "…and Kurashi for the one that's trying to rob the safe again." He added, glancing over and sure enough, Kurashi (C. Bakura) was standing on a chair trying to reach the knob.

"Kuwashi, awe dose habits of youws impossibow to bweak?" Ryanku (C. Ryou) asked, one finger in his mouth.

"Yes." Came the reply.

"All that's left are mine…" Marik said with a sigh, glancing as both of his chibies were watching the wrestling match between Saito (C. Seto) and Yahiko (C. Yami) with interest.

* * *

Okay, that's all my readers! I'm having trouble deciding the names for Marik's chibies, so toss in a few reviews with ideas! Also, here's a guide with the new names:

Yoshiro – C. Yugi

Yahiko – C. Yami

Janku – C. Jou

Amika – C. Anzu

Mikara – C. Mai

Saito – C. Seto

Ryanku – C. Ryou

Kurashi – C. Bakura

Okay, C'ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YGO characters, no matter what age they may be.

Hey there again! I'm here and I'm posting another chapter to this! But sadly, I still don't have any idea what to name the two Egyptian chibies…hmm… (In deep thought)…maybe…hmm…no…what about...nah…will never work…what if…no silly that's a card! (Hits self on head)…maybe…ok, I'll use those!

Okay, I've got the new names! For now here's a recap of the newly renamed chibies:

Yoshiro – C. Yugi

Yahiko – C. Yami

Janku – C. Jou

Amika – C. Anzu

Mikara – C. Mai

Saito – C. Seto

Ryanku – C. Ryou

Kurashi – C. Bakura

Okay, that's all! On with the fic!

* * *

The chibies were upstairs in Yugi's room along with Marik because of a new system that the teens thought up.

_(Flashback)_

"_Okay…" Seto was saying, pacing around the couch. "Since we need to get to school and I need to get back to work, we'll have Marik there take care of the chibies until we get back and-"_

"_Hey wait a minute!" Marik cried out suddenly. "How come I'm stuck watching them?"_

"_Because…" Yugi explained. "You're the only one who doesn't have any plans. You're supposed to be in Cairo, remember?"_

"_Oh yeah…" Marik replied, sighing and ran a hand through his hair._

"_Anyway, as I was saying." Seto continued. "The first one who can be done with all of their agendas takes over the chibi-sitting job."_

_The teens nodded, while Marik sweat dropped._

_(End flashback)_

Marik looked on from his seat in the corner. Mikara was brushing Amika's hair; Janku was tossing Kuribo plushies at Saito's dragon plushie, which was batting them away from itself with its tail. Yoshiro was watching Saito and Yahiko play a rather fast paced version of checkers along with bothof Marik's chibies, and obviously, Yahiko was winning.

Just then,Marik felt something tugging on his pant leg. He looked down and there was Ryanku, looking at him with big brown doe eyes.

"Hab you seen Kuwashi anywew?" He asked, glancing around.

He was right, the mini-thief wasn't around. Then Marik stood up, went out of the room and instructed the chibies not to get out of the room until he came back before closing the door.

And sure enough, the mini-thief was at the safe yet again, this time standing on six really think phone books and was already turning the knob.

"Get over here, Kurashi!" Marik commanded, picking the chibi up from the stack of books.

"Rrrr, lemme go!" The chibi cried, glaring at the Egyptian with brown-red eyes.

"All you think about is treasure, right?" Marik asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"Ob couws! Twesure is da best ting I cowd eber hab!" The chibi replied, smirking.

"Well, let me tell you this: there's a better treasure than what's in there." Marik said, smirking back and placing Kurashi back on the floor.

"Weawwy? Wat twesure is dat?" Kurashi asked with his eyebrow raised.

Marik led Kurashi to the kitchen, took a jar from the counter and opened it.

"This." He said, taking out a chocolate coin from within the jar.

"It wooks wike a wegular gowd coin." Kurashi mused.

"But it isn't an ordinary coin." Marik said, removing the gold wrapping and offering it to the chibi. "Here, take a bite."

Kurashi eyed the coin with interest, took the coin in his hands and nibbled on it.

"It's dewiciows!" He exclaimed, biting a chunk off.

"See, I told you that it's better than what is in the safe." Marik replied.

He took Kurashi back into Yugi's room, only to find it locked.

"Hey chibies, open the door!" He called.

"Otay." Came Mikara's reply and suddenly, the knob glowed yellow, and opened by itself.

The scene of the room was catastrophic. Feathers from Yugi's pillow were scattered on the floor, along with random books and papers. Up in the air, Janku and Saito were riding on their respective dragon-plushies, (I mean, blue eyes and red eyes) trying to knock the other off.

"What's going on!" Marik asked in disbelief.

"Deir joosting." Yoshiro replied, showing him a random picture from a medieval book.

"Umm…aibo, dat's 'jowsting'." Yahiko corrected.

Then, a red ball of light came their way, causing Marik to grab as many chibies he could and jump out of the way.

"Sowwe bout dat!" Janku called out as he was dodging a charge from Saito's dragon.

"Cobawt, attack wit White Lightning!" Saito commanded, and Cobalt launched an energy ball from his mouth.

The attack hit Janku's dragon on the right wing, causing it to teeter in midair.

"Wuby!" Janku called as the dragon fell to the ground. He held onto the Ruby's neck as they landed on a pile of feathers from a wrecked pillow.

"I towd you wittow puppy, you can't beat me in a biwwion yeaws!" Saito proclaimed as Cobalt roared in agreement.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Like teen, like chibi." He drawled.

After he and the chibies cleaned up the mess of the room, he spotted a stray book on the floor. When he picked up the book, it was a Japanese-English dictionary.

"Perfect, maybe I can think of names for my chaotic chibies using this." He mumbled as he picked up the book.

He flipped through the pages and came across a possible name.

"The Japanese word for 'mirror' is pronounced as 'Kagami'…" He thought aloud. (This is true.)

Then he spotted a Naruto Manga on the shelf. 'Yugi reads Naruto?' He asked himself.

'Hmm…I kinda know some characters in Naruto…' Marik thought. 'There's one character that seems so cool…what was his name…Kakashi?" (Me likey Kakashi-sensei:P )

He closed the book in his hands, smirking.

4654165465464161346546464644684648465161846516515649843465454549849842454854543456651546864561654672424378654

Back downstairs, the chibies were playing games on Yugi's PS2. (Sadly, I don't have one…)

"It's my turn, Janku!" Mikara sobbed, tugging the controller away from the boy chibi.

"No way!" Jamku replied, sticking out his tongue at her.

Meanwhile, Marik carried both his chibies to the couch and sat down.

"I've finally found out what I'm gonna call you two." He announced.

"Took ya long enuff." C. Y. Marik huffed.

"Anyway, You'll be Kagami." He said to the now pouting chibi.

"Wha 'bout me? C. Marik asked, a finger in his mouth.

"You mini-me, will be called Kakashi." The teen replied.

Both his chibies nodded enthusiastically, hopped off him and joined the other chibies.

"Well, that's one problem done." Marik mused happily, lying down on the couch.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a breaking jar.

"What now?" Marik asked angrily stomping toward the noise.

When he got to the source of the noise, namely the kitchen, he saw Kurashi in front of a broken jar, his arms full of chocolate coins.

"What now, mini tomb robber?" He asked the chibi, his arms crossed.

"Dis is my twesure! Back off ow it's twuble on youw pawt!" He threatened, his brown-red eyes narrowing.

Then, Yahiko came into the room and spotted Kurashi. "Whewe did all dose coins come fwom?" He asked, glaring at Kurashi.

"Dat's simpow, youw dad's gwave!" Kurashi spat back.

Yahiko's eye twitched. "You dawe twead on sacwed gwound with youw fiwthly bwood?" He asked, outraged. "Pwepare for youw punishment!"

Suddenly, the entire room was filled with a dark purple light. The light collected behind Yahiko, forming a long wisplike line that thickened and bulged at the end.

"Oh Ra almighty…what powers have you given these children!" Marik exclaimed, ducking behind a table, mouth hanging open as he saw the purple light become a horse-sized Saint Dragon, God of Osiris. (If you're asking, that's supposed to be the subtitled name of 'Silfer the Sky dragon'. If it's wrong I'm sorry.)

"Insowent cwiminal! Pwepare fow da wath of da gods!" Yahiko declared, jumping onto Osiris's head. "Attack wid thunda forse!"

Then Marik shot forward to shield Kurashi and take the full force of the attack. "Yahiko! He's bluffing!" He called desperately.

Yahiko's red violet eyes met Marik's lavender ones. Suddenly, the attack vanished inches from Marik's chest and Osiris vanished, causing Yahiko to jump down.

"I can see youw tewwing da twooth. Fine, I'ww spawe da both of you." Yahiko said, looking over his shoulder at them.

When Yahiko left the room, Kurashi blew a raspberry behind Marik, sending drool all over the back of his shirt. "Hmph, baka paro." He mumbled as he ran off, chocolate coins and all.

"Ra almighty, why do you torment me so?" Marik asked desperately, looking at the ceiling.

* * *

That's all! You guys don't know how annoying it is to share this computer. Anyway, have to go. My _baka one-san _wants to watch Naruto on the computer. Anyways, C'ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the chibies or the teens…just own me, my fic and the fact that Kilnorc wants a favor.

Anyway…I'm here again and there's more of the adorable but chaotic chibies! And here we get to see a glimpse of who's behind all this…be warned, there might be an extra chibi in all this, and as Thunderstorm101 put it, 'more Marik-torture!'

Yoshiro – C. Yugi

Yahiko – C. Yami

Janku – C. Jou

Amika – C. Anzu

Mikara – C. Mai

Saito – C. Seto

Ryanku – C. Ryou

Kurashi – C. Bakura

Kakashi – C. Marik

Kagami – C. Y. Marik

With all of the chibies named, on with the fic!

_-"Song lyrics"-_

-/-

Marik was lying down on the couch, hands behind his head. 'Who knew that chibies would be this much trouble?' he thought to himself, looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a weight dropped himself on his chest. "Oof!" He gasped, looking down and seeing Yoshiro sitting on his torso.

"And why, little Yoshiro, are you on my chest?" He asked in strained kindness.

"I can't find Yahikow." He replied sadly, a finger in his mouth.

Marik rolled his eyes and picked up the chibi as he sat up on the couch. "Let's go find him." He said, getting up and walked off, Yoshiro on his shoulder.

(Yugi's room)

Janku had dragged Yahiko into the room, pulling of his black undershirt.

"Wew awe you taking me, Janku?" Yahiko whined.

"I want you ta see somethin'." He said happily, taking out a radio.

"Sow? It's big aibo's wadio." Yahiko replied, shrugging.

"Wisten." Jamku instructed, pressing 'play' on the radio.

After a moment, the radio was playing 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park.

_-"I cannot take this anymore…saying everything I've said before…"-_ The radio said.

"Wat song is dis?" Yahiko asked in interest.

"Me dunno, but I tink it's a wock song!" Janku replied, nodding vigorously to the music.

"I wuv wock songs!" Yahiko declared.

_-"All these words, they make no sense…I've found bliss in ignorance...less I hear the less you say…you'll find that out anyway…"-_ The radio sang.

Suddenly, Saito raced into the room, panting. "Who's playing Winkin Pawk?" He asked hurriedly.

"Dat's da song's name?" Janku asked, stopping his 'headbanging'.

"Dat's da band, mutt! Dat's song's 'Won Step Cwoser'!" Saito corrected angrily.

"How do you no?" Yahiko asked, raising a brow.

Saito's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Umm…weww…" (Insert sweat drop here)

"Neber mind, wet's make it wouder!" Janku announced as he raised the volume to max as the chorus played.

_-"Everything you say to me... (Takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)…I need a little room to breathe… (cause I'm one step closer to the edge, and I'm about to break!)"-_

The three chibies ran to Yugi's bed, jumping on it like a trampoline.

_-"I find the answers aren't so clear…"-_ The radio sang.

"…wish I cowld find a way to dissapeaw…" Saito sang along. "All dese thots, dey make no sense, I've fownd bwiss in ignowence, nothing seems to gow away, ober and ober again…"

"Just wike befow…" Yahiko and Janku chorused.

Then they jumped in unison, making the bed tremble.

"Eberything you say to me..." Saito started.

"Takes me won step cwoser to de edge…" Yahiko continued.

"And I'm abowt ta bweak!" Janku finished.

"I need a widdow woom ta bweeth…" Yahiko and Janku sang.

"Cawse I'm won step cwoser ta de edge…I'm abowt ta bweak!" Saito shouted.

(Back downstairs)

Marik looked up and saw the ceiling shaking and muffled music playing. Seeing this, he rushed upstairs and opened the door to Yugi's room.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed, barely heard over the radio's speakers.

_-"Shut up when I'm talking to you!"- _The radio sang.

Yoshiro grinned broadly. "Dat's my favowite pawt!" He shouted. He then jumped down and joined the other three on the bed, bouncing along.

"Eberything you say to me…" Yoshiro and Saito sang. "Takes me won step cwoser to de edge, and I'm about to bweak!" Yahiko and Janku continued.

Marik was able to reach the radio's plug in all the chaos and yanked it out of the socket.

"Wat de?" the chibies chorused as the music died down.

"All right, you little troublemakers!" Marik cried out angrily. "Get over here!"

He chased the chibies around the room and after a half hour, caught Yoshiro by the rope of the Sennen Puzzle, Janku by a pant leg, Yahiko by the strap of his undershirt and Saito by the hem of his trench coat.

"Gotcha!" Marik cried out triumphantly.

He dragged the four chibies downstairs only to meet their teens staring oddly at him.

"What're you doing?" Jou asked curiously.

Marik looked at the chibies in his hands, to the teens in front of him and asked, "Do you know how these chibies know the lyrics to 'One Step Closer'?"

"You mean 'One Step Closer' by Linkin Park?" Yugi asked. "I can answer that; I have 'Meteora' and 'Hybrid Theory' up in my room."

"Yeah, I heard." Marik replied flatly, glaring at each chibi in turn. "Now, don't get me wrong; I love the band as much as the next guy, but I prefer it _under _the sound barrier."

"Winkin Pawk Wules!" The chibies cheered in unison.

Jou couldn't help but stare. "Okay…did I just hear Saito, who is a chibi _Kaiba_… say he likes Linkin Park?" He breathed in disbelief.

The three turned to see Seto halfway through the door.

"Kaiba…" Jou called out, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Seto froze. "What is it?" He asked, a blank expression on his face.

"_You _like Linkin Park?" They all asked in unison.

Seto stared stoically, a slight tint of red in his cheeks. "No…not really…" He answered, his unwavering stare on them all.

Then, Yoshiro started to hum the chorus of 'In the End' rather loudly.

"I twied so hawd, and got sow faw…but in de end, it dosen't eben matta…I had two fa, two lose it aww…but in de end, it doesn't eben matta…" Saito sang softly.

"All right, fine! I listen to Linkin Park, happy?" Seto blurted out.

"Wow…I didn't know you liked that kind of music…" Yugi admitted, shrugging. "I always pictured you with a classical taste."

Seto didn't reply and changed the subject. "C'mon, let's get the 'LP fan club' inside." He instructed, gesturing to the four chibi boys.

Then, Anzu came up behind them. "Hey guys, what's up?" He greeted.

"Kaiba here likes Linkin Park!" Jou exclaimed, earning him a punch in the head by Seto.

"Eww…you like that?" Anzu squealed. "Those songs are just dark, creepy and scary."

"Winkin Pawk is da best!" The 'LP fan club' roared.

"It beat's youw stupid giwly songs any day!" Janku declared.

"Yeah!" the other three agreed.

Anzu smiled. "Typical guy answer." She replied and waltzed inside.

-/-

After a half-hour, Anzu heard a knock on the door. She answered it, and there she saw a boy, around 16 or 17, with messy brown hair, wearing the Domino Highboy's uniform.

"Hi…" He greeted, his hazel eyes looking at a spot on the ground. He was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Umm…you forgot this at school. I tried calling you, but you didn't hear me, so I thought I kept running to you until I caught up." He said, handing Anzu her Math and Science notebooks.

"Oh thanks!" Anzu replied, taking the books from him. "Umm…you're Brian, right? The transferee from America?"

"Yeah, that's me, Brian Berg." The boy replied, smiling.

Suddenly, Amika came racing through the door, yelling "I wanna pway outside!" At the top of her lungs.

Both Brian and Anzu sweat dropped. "Umm…that's just my sister…" She said hastily, but Brian raised his hand.

"That's a chibi, I know." He said flatly.

"But how…?" Anzu tried to ask, but then another chibi came running up to Amika.

"Hi! I'm Bwian!" The new chibi introduced.

"Does that answer your question?" the teen Brian asked flatly.

-----------------------------------

Uh oh…more trouble for the Chibi-sitters! BTW, I don't own Brian and his Chibi. Anyway, R&R and I'll c'ya next chappie!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I so don't own YGO, or Kilnorc's OC, Brian Berg. But I do Own Kingdom Anime, so why should I complain?

Hello again! So far, this story has the biggest number of hits in my entire story list! I'm so good with chibi fics! Anyway, joining me on this author's corner are random YGO characters, starting with the OC, Brian!

Brian: (waves to readers) Hello.

Sonja: So, Brian, how do you like it on my story so far?

Brian: Since it's only been one chapter, I not sure. But I can honestly say I was surprised when I saw Chibi-me.

Sonja: Yeah, well, what's more chibies than more fun, chaos and Marik torture?

Brian: You really love to see Marik suffer, don't you?

Sonja: Yup! His face as Yami Marik creeps me out! Did you know that the edges actually stretch out?

Brian: (goes green in the face) don't remind me…

Sonja: Oh well, let's remind everyone what happened last chapter!

"_Oh thanks!" Anzu replied, taking the books from him. "Umm…you're Brian, right? The transferee from America?"_

"_Yeah, that's me, Brian Berg." The boy replied, smiling. _

_Suddenly, Amika came racing through the door, yelling "I wanna pway outside!" At the top of her lungs._

_Both Brian and Anzu sweat dropped. "Umm…that's just my sister…" She said hastily, but Brian raised his hand._

"_That's a chibi, I know." He said flatly._

"_But how…?" Anzu tried to ask, but then another chibi came running up to Amika._

"_Hi! I'm Bwian!" The new chibi introduced._

"_Does that answer your question?" the teen Brian asked flatly._

Sonja: Anyway, on with the fic!

_-"Song Lyrics"-_

-/-

Anzu lead Brian into the living room, where they saw the strangest site ever.

Jou, Seto, Yugi and Marik were sitting on the couch in that order, bound and gagged. While their chibies were either playing air guitar (Jou and Yahiko) or bouncing along to the music (Yoshiro and Saito) that was playing on Yugi's DVD player.

_-"You like to think you're never wrong…You live what you've learned…"- _The radio sang

"You wike to act wike youw someone…you wive wat you wearned…" The chibies sang.

"You want someone ta huwt wike you…You wive. Wat. You wearned!" Brian's Chibi shouted aloud, running into the room.

Saito pressed 'pause' on the DVD's remote and stared at Chibi-Brian. "Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm Bwian, Bwian Bewg!" He replied, smiling at them. "Dat was 'Points of Awthowity', Wight?"

Jou, Yahiko and Yoshiro grinned. "Yup! And wewcome to the 'LP fan cwub'!" They cheered.

The teens rolled their eyes in what could only mean, _"Not another one…"_

Anzu and Brian untied the other four on the couch and almost immediately, Seto scooped up four chibies, two in each hand and dropped them on the couch.

He looked up and saw everyone else staring at him. "What? You try raising Mokuba and not learning a thing or two!" He retorted flatly.

Brian shrugged and held his chibi in his hands. "I'd better tell my story then…"

* * *

**Nov.27, 6:30 a.m.**

**Brian's apartment**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Brian's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. I needed it because I had to unpack my things and attend my new school, Domino High. Not to mention find a way to make some cash.

I took a quick shower, got dressed and made my way to my rather cramped kitchen, because of all my boxes. I was able to see a long, pure white pencil peeking out from one of the bags that held my personal stuff. I took it out and made sure that it was in mint condition. Why, you might ask? This is a Author's pencil, the lifeline of a writer, like me. Let's just say that this pencil is like my Sennen Item, only without the crazed alter-ego.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I opened it and there stood a girl, around 14, with long black hair tied into a ponytail, with a rather chubby build with a rounded face. She wore oval spectacles behind dark brown eyes. She wore a denim jacket with a black shirt with butterflies on it inside with blue denim pants with black boots. (1)

"Hello, and who're you...?" I asked, confused.

"Never mind." She replied, holding up a hand. I noticed she had a green ring on her left ring finger and a silver watch on her wrist.

"What are you…?" I started to say, but she barged into my apartment and rummaged into my boxes.

"Where is it?" She asked angrily.

"Where is what!" I asked, matching her anger.

She then took out a long white quill from her inside jacket pocket.

Then it hit me. "You're…"

"Yeah…I am…" She said airily.

"But…what're you doing here?" I asked her.

She gave me a look that clearly said, _"No comment."_

I showed her my Writer's pencil, and she nodded.

"Listen to me; you're going to be in big trouble if you don't do what I say. When you get back from school, you've got to…"

She whispered and then the deal was set.

**(Skip to after school)**

I left the classroom and ran to unoccupied spot under a tree. I took out my Pencil and started to draw in the air. My Pencil left a white trail in the air as I drew an outline of a chibi boy.

When I was done, I wrote in the air.

CHIBI BRIAN

Suddenly, the outline glowed a sparkling white and I heard a thud coming from in front of me.

"Hewwo, I'm Bwian!" A voice similar to mine, but much younger said.

My chibi could've passed as my brother. Same brown hair, same hazel eyes, only larger and rounded. He wore a blue t-shirt and dark blue shorts with black sneakers, and a blue baseball cap on his head.

'Well, I've done my part…' I thought sadly, turning to the Main Gate, where I saw Anzu leave her books behind.

"Hey wait! Anzu, Wait up!" I called, but she didn't hear me and continued on her way.

I ran to catch up, my chibi right behind me.

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"…and that's how I got here, to where you guys are…" Brian finished.

The YGO gang was stunned. "You mean…you're a fan writer?" They asked as one. (2)

"Yeah…I'm a writer…an author, actually…" Brian corrected.

"What's the difference?" Jou asked, clueless as usual.

"Well, there are 2 types of fanfiction members, Writers and Artists. They're kinda separate breeds, like there are collectors and duelists." He started. "They both sprout from the Student, who's kinda a newbie in the fanfic-dom, both in fanart and fanfics. When they get the hang on what they're doing, or their really gifted, they either become a writer or an artist. The writer has 3 stages, the first is the Apprentice, then comes the Writer, and lastly there's the Author."

"But how did you create that chibi?" Seto asked, eyes locked on the chibi in Brian's arms.

"All writers have a sort of magic, fueled by their creativity." Brian explained. "It started a few eons ago in the orient, in China, Korea, and right here in Japan. That's why a lot of the world's most beloved writers, or as they say here, _Manga ka_, are Japanese."

'_Sort of like the origin of the Sennen items…' _Yami mused.

"Like the Sennen Items…" Brian continued. "We writers must have something to channel our magic into."

He took out his Pencil. "This is mine. Anything can be used, but there are criteria to be met. Like the most important one: It has to be something you use almost all the time."

"Okay…But then, who's that girl? You said that she had a white quill. So she's a writer, too?" Jou asked.

Brian looked at him, a solemn expression in his eyes. "That girl is more than a mere Author like me…" he sighed.

"But you said that the Author is the last stage of a fan writer!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is…but she's an elite breed of fan writer." Brian replied.

"Elite?" Anzu asked.

"When someone masters fanart and fanfiction simultaneously, they are considered the best of the writers or artists anywhere."

"What do you mean by that?" Marik asked, finally speaking up.

"She's in the same league as J. K. Rowling, Stephen King, Kazuki Takahashi and Hayao Miyazaki…" Brian breathed.

He continued after a deep breath. "Like Kaiba over there is the youngest businessman…" Seto smirked at this. "…that girl is 14 years old, the youngest animation artist, or _Manga-ka_, in the world…"

* * *

(1) Whoever can guess who this is gets a prize. 

(2) In this fic, they know that Anime exists, hence the Rouroni Kenshin DVD's and Naruto Manga mentionings. They recognize Kazuki Takahashi as the governor of Domino City and a good artist, not as their Author. And since they know that there's Anime, they also know the existence of fanfiction and fanart. They just don't know (and never will) they're an Anime as well.

Sonja: Phew! That's done, finally!

Brian: Who's the girl?

Sonja: Oh no you don't! Your Author is around here somewhere, and I'm not spilling.

Brian: Oh nuts!

Sonja: R&R and C'ya next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Brian. But I do own this fic, and Kingdom Anime.

Sonja: Hello again, and I'm Sonja, the Authoress' main OC! Joining me in the writer's corner is 'Mr. Tall, Rich and Hot' himself, Kaiba!

Seto: Greetings, Sonja.

Sonja: And also, another guest, the Authoress herself, Madame Khamille!

Me: (Comes in and nods to readers) Thank you all for patronizing this fanfic! I'm deeply honored and moved.

Seto: (rolls eyes)

Sonja: Madame, what is the prize for guessing who the girl is in the last chapter?

Me: Well, since three people (two anonymous) have guessed correctly, there will be a box load of chocolates shipped to wherever they live.

Seto: And who, may I ask, was that woman?

Me: Well Seto, that girl was me. And Kilnorc, Chibineko and Ryu(underscore)Chan will be receiving their chocolates soon.

Sonja: Well then, Madame? Shall I give them the recap?

Me: Just one more thing: If I sounded a little too conceited and egotistic when I described myself, I'm sorry. But I really pride myself in my skills.

Seto: No duh!

Sonja: (Glares)

Me: Anyway, I'm sorry if I was too Kaiba-ish...and here's the recap.

Seto: (Death Glares at me)

_Brian looked at him, a solemn expression in his eyes. "That girl is more than a mere Author like me…" he sighed._

"_But you said that the Author is the last stage of a fan writer!" Yugi exclaimed._

"_Yeah, it is…but she's an elite breed of fan writer." Brian replied._

"_Elite?" Anzu asked._

"_When someone masters fanart and fanfiction simultaneously, they are considered the best of the writers or artists anywhere."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Marik asked, finally speaking up._

"_She's in the same league as J. K. Rowling, Stephen King, Kazuki Takahashi and Hayao Miyazaki…" Brian breathed._

_He continued after a deep breath. "Like Kaiba over there is the youngest businessman…" Seto smirked at this. "…that girl is 14 years old, the youngest animation artist, or Manga-ka, in the world…"_

Me: Refer to last chapter for chibi names. Anyway, on with the fic!

-/-

There was total silence when Brian finished his story. Even the chibies were silent, staring at Brian like he was made of sugar. (And we all know how chibies react to sugar…)

"And then there was silence…" Jou thought aloud, grinning at his own joke.

Brian smiled and put down his chibi. "Anyway, I think I can help you with whoever did this. I mean, It's not like I'm a pushover or anything. If there's anything dangerous, I'll be glad to help." He assured.

Yugi was too absorbed with his conversation with Yami to listen.

'This means that there's someone out there who's helping us. That's good…' Yugi thought happily, mentally letting out a sigh of relief.

'_Don't be so sure…I mean she's the youngest of the manga-kas, she might be a female, 14-year old, magic-using Kaiba and we don't even know her name!'_

'Don't be so paranoid and I promise not to trust her too quickly once we meet.' Yugi replied.

'_Deal…'_ was all he got as a reply.

He was stirred back to reality when he heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up and answered the door, revealing Honda, Otogi, Ryou, Mai, Mokuba, and for some reason, Shizuka.

"Hey everyone, what's Shizuka doing here?" Yugi asked, half-concerned and half-worried.

"I just want to see my brother and Honda told me he was here. And for some reason, everyone was with him going to your place." Shizuka replied, smiling softly.

Yugi opened the door wide enough and let them in. When he got to the living room, he dragged Shizuka to another room and explained everything that happened during the course of the day, Which Shizuka took in quite well, only now she wouldn't put Janku down.

"He's just too cute!" She squealed girlishly, hugging Janku like he was a plushie. "I can't believe this is my brother!"

"Can't…bweathe…hewp…me…" Janku choked, turning blue from lack of air.

Jou was able to separate Janku from Shizuka as the clock chimed 10:00 p.m.

"Time for sleep: both for chibies and hyperactive little brothers." Seto announced, earning a pout from Mokuba.

"I'm not sleepy!" The 11-year old protested, crossing his arms childishly.

Saito, on the other hand, snapped his fingers and Cobalt grabbed onto Mokuba's sleeve and tugged him to the limo parked outside.

"Mokuba, you're outnumbered. Stop protesting and let's go." Seto said flatly, smirking at Saito, who grinned in reply.

Just then, Yugi had an idea. "Umm… we could all just sleep here, since we all have to look after the chibies…"

Mokuba grinned widely and escaped Cobalt's grasp. "That's a great idea! Can we,_ nii-sama_? Can we please sleep over here?"

Seto looked at his brother, and then to his chibi, who shrugged. "Fine." He said, rolling his eyes.

Mokuba's yelp of triumph was heard throughout the entire block.

* * *

(12 Midnight)

Saito woke up with eyes full of sleep and a full bladder. Cobalt awoke next to him, sapphire-like eyes staring unblinkingly at him.

He snuck around the rest of the slumbering chibies and crept out the door, Cobalt flying soundlessly over him.

He tiptoed down the stairs and looked over his shoulder just to check, but then he bumped into someone.

"OW!" The person yelped.

"Shhh!" Saito hushed, turning around to see Janku, in his hands a bag of potato chips.

"What awe you doing up?" Saito asked suspiciously.

"Nighty-night hunger." Janku replied. "You?"

"Bathwoom." Saito said simply. Suddenly, there was a noise coming from outside.

"Wat was dat?" Janku asked frightenedly, hugging his potato chip bag tightly.

Saito climbed up a chair that was next to the window and he saw two men wearing black were hiding in the bushes outside Yugi's front door.

"Okay, are you positive that this is the house?" One of them was saying.

"Yeah I'm sure. Mr. P said that he wants this guy and some others brought to him, stat." The other replied hastily.

"But what does he want with them?" The first one asked again.

"How should I know? Maybe he's too drunk on wine, but h---, why do I care? He's paying 100 grand per head!" The second one snapped.

Saito jumped off the chair, grabbed Janku by the arm and raced up the stairs.

"Wew awe you taking me, Saito!" Janku cried.

"Der's cwooks owt der abowt to bweak in!" Saito shouted back, bursting into the room where the chibies slept.

"Wat's gowin on, Saito?" Yoshiro asked sleepily.

"Dew's two wobbers owtside about ta bweak in! We haveta warn da teenagews!" Saito shouted.

Every chibi in the room panicked. "Wat do we do?" They asked frightenedly.

"I'ww wawn da teens, You aww find a pwace ta hide!" Yoshiro said. He ran to the door but Yahiko grabbed his hand.

"I'm gowing with you." He said bravely.

Yoshiro nodded and they ran out the door.

Saito turned around and looked at the rest of the chibies. "C'mon, you guys hide. Kuwashi, Kagami, Kakashi, Janku and I wiww gib da intwudews a widow gweeting…" He instructed.

The mentioned chibies grinned mischievously. "Wet's go boys…" Janku instructed, and the 5 chibies strode out the door.

* * *

Back down below, the two crooks just got the door open and were slowly making their way into the main room. "Who lives here again?" One of them asked.

"Some kid by the name of Yugi." The other replied.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the kitchen. The two rushed to investigate and there they saw Kurashi standing there, arms crossed, eyes wide and lips curled into an evil smirk.

"Hewwo, and wewcome to youw worst nightmawe!" He said, laughing maniacally.

* * *

Me: Sorry, I have to end it here.

Sonja: You know Madame Khamille…you're just going to irritate your readers if you leave this cliffhanger.

Me: I know, but blame my _baka onee-san. _She wants to watch her precious Naruto videos.

Seto: And she's how old?

Me: Just had her birthday on December 2nd. She's 25 now. And she's just a wannabe anime fan. She can't even get the story of Naruto straight!

Seto: Aren't you just a little bit rude to your older sister?

Me: Not everyone can have a perfect angel for a younger sibling Seto Kaiba, get used to it!

Sonja: R&R and we'll c'ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own me, my OC and my Anime. Kilnorc is a friend, and Kazuki Takahashi is my Idol!

Me: Hello again, dear readers! I'm here to announce that tomorrow is a field trip, then they day after that is a Christmas party, and the following days after that will be my CHRISMAS VACATION! (Dances like crazy)

Sonja: While Madame Khamille is dancing for joy, this Authoress' corner is proud to present Yami Bakura!

Y. Bakura: (Crosses arms) Hn.

Sonja: Do you want to know why you're here?

Y. Bakura: …yeah…

Sonja: It's because your chibiis one of the most popular ones on this fic.

Y. Bakura: (grins)

Me: (stops dancing) but you're tied with Saito.

Sonja: _Daijoubou, Khamille-sama._ I'll type. You just keep dancing.

Me: _Domo arigato ne, Sonja-kun. _(Grabs Y. Bakura and starts waltzing)

Y. Bakura: Unhand me, woman!

Sonja: Before I forget, here's a recap!

_Back down below, the two crooks just got the door open and were slowly making their way into the main room. "Who lives here again?" One of them asked. _

"_Some kid by the name of Yugi." The other replied._

_Suddenly, there was a noise coming from the kitchen. The two rushed to investigate and there they saw Kurashi standing there, arms crossed, eyes wide and lips curled into an evil smirk._

"_Hewwo, and wewcome to youw worst nightmawe!" He said, laughing maniacally._

Me: (while dancing) On with the fic!

* * *

The two crooks were staring at the Kurashi, eyes wide in disbelief. "Very funny, kid. Shouldn't you be scared?" One of them asked in a mock kindness.

Kurashi's smirk broadened. "Me, the gweat thief pwince? no way! I tink it showld be de oder way awound…" He replied. (1)

"Is he crazy, Koji?" One asked another.

"I think so…" The other, Koji, replied.

The two crooks laughed heartily, unknown to them there was a large shadow coming up from behind them.

"Don't bewiebe me? Weww, wook behind you!" Kurashi warned.

Koji and his accomplice turned around to see a Blue Eyes White Dragon the size of a Great Dane in front of them, Saito standing next to it, smirking.

"Fiwe at wiww, Cobawt!" Saito called out, and Cobalt sent out a volley of White Lightning attacks.

"Run for it, Sanjuro!" Koji called out as the two of them ran out of the room.

Then, Kurashi took out a toy walkie-talkie and pressed a button. "Hey Ishtaw twins, Janku, dey're comin' youw way."

"Phase one is compwete..." Saito announced triumphantly. "Phase two undewway…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Koji hid behind a bookcase, gasping for breath. "What...(pant)…was…(pant)…monster…!" He asked himself.

He shifted slowly, and then he heard a splash. He looked down and there were 3 puddles of water. 'What the…what're puddles doing here?' he thought.

Suddenly, the puddles glowed a pale lavender and rose up in front of Koji. Each one having a face like a person whose face was melted off. (Guess what card?)

"Grgrgrgrgrgrgrgrgrghhhh…" The things gurgled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Koji screamed, running though the puddle monsters and crashing into one head on. He hurriedly wiped the remnants off his face and ran out the door.

Then, Kakashi stepped out of the shadows and the puddle monsters disappeared. "Hehe…now on to phase thwee…" he hissed softly.

* * *

Sanjuro was able to get into a broom closet, and was now in a fetal position, with a thumb in his mouth. (What a baby!)

"Scary…horrible…monster…" He rambled.

Suddenly, the room grew colder and (if possible) darker. Sanjuro looked up and saw a pair of blood red eyes looking down at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed. He scrambled up and tried to run, but when he turned back, he saw a Labrador-sized Red Eyes Black Dragon holding onto his backpack with its teeth.

When he turned around again, he saw a bear-sized Winged Dragon of Ra staring directly at him, its beak filled with razor sharp teeth seemed to sneer at him. (2)

Sanjuro's eye twitched as the Dragon's tongue moved over its lips.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" Sanjuro screamed. He stumbled, ran and hobbled toward the door in a fright.

Kagami and Janku came out from their hiding places and high fived each other. "Mission akompwished." They said as one.

The 5 chibies met up in the living room, each of them smirking triumphantly. "We did it!" they exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ryanku and C. Brian ran down the stairs. "_Taihen da!_" They called. ("We've got trouble!")

"What's wong?" Janku asked, spotting the heavily panting chibis.

Then, Amika and Mikara came down the stairs. "The teens awe missing!" She cried.

"And sow awe Yoshiwo and Yahikow!" Mikara finished.

"Dwat!" Saito cried, stomping his foot onto a strip of cloth. "Dose two wosers were just a dibewsion!"

"Wat do we do now?" Ryanku asked, a defeated expression on his face.

Suddenly, Janku climbed up on a chair and called out loudly.

"Awe we goin' ta quit like dis?" He asked. "Or awe we goin' ta show dem who's boss?"

"But wat dow we do? We're just chibies!" C. Brian called.

"So wat? We may be just six yeaws owd, but we no how ta kick butt!" Janku proclaimed. "Sow, awe we gonna show dem who's boss?"

"YEAH!" the chibies chorused.

"But anoder question…" Mikara said. "Wew did dey go?"

Saito looked down and saw the strip of cloth that he stomped on. "Wait…dis came fwom on of de cwooks!" He said.

"Sow, wat do we dow wid it?" Janku asked, clueless.

Saito's eyes widened with realization. "We get a bwoodhownd…" He said.

Janku fumed. "Now is not da time fow youw insuwts, Saito Kaiba!" He whined.

"Not you, mutt! I mean an animow dat can twack dem down!" Saito retorted.

Kurashi interrupted the conversation. "Maybe now is time I towd you guys someting…" he thought aloud.

"What?" Saito and Janku asked in unison.

"Weww, I woke up befow aww dis happened, and I couldn't hewp it…" Kurashi explained, taking out 7 deck cases.

"Dat's pewfect!" saito exclaimed, taking one leather deck case with the engraving of 'KC' in the corner. (Three guesses who's that is…)

"Wet's go. Whoeber duels, take youw wespectibe decks. I'be got a pwan…" Saito announced, running out the door.

* * *

(1) Hey, he used to be called the 'Thief King', right? So why not call his chibi the 'Thief Prince'?

(2) Well, sue me if I don't know the Winged Dragon's sub name!

Me: There we go!

Sonja: and what's the reason this time, Madame Khamille?

Me: My _baka_ _onii-san. _Chatrooming with his girlfriends again.

Y.Bakura: I could…

Me: Don't even…the evidence will be too obvious and I don't want to get caught. But thanks anyway.

Sonja: R&R and c'ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Kilnorc, just own my fic.

Me: Greetings and happy holidays to you, my loyal readers!

Sonja: And joining us in the authoress' corner is the reigning King of Games, Yami Yugi!

Yami: (nods)

Me: Anyway, just came back from my field trip and my feet are hurting like crazy right now.

Yami: Where did you go, Khamille?

Me: (blushes) Umm…we went to the National Museum of the Philippines and then to the San Augustin Church.

Yami: What did you learn there?

Me: Well, the strangest thing is that over the 400 years recorded in history,a total of 4 countries set their eyes on the Philippines.

Sonja: Really?

Yami: (stares at Sonja): You're her OC and you don't know?

Me: Take it easy! I created her to be Japanese, so she doesn't know my country's history. Anyway, if you want it in order of when they conquered, the countries are: Spain, America, Britain, and Japan.

Yami: Very intriguing…

Sonja: Anyway, a little note: if no one guessed what the 3 'melted face monsters' were in the last chapter, they were either the Slime Tokens or Revival Jam. Right now I forgot which one…

Yami: And here's a recap…

_Kurashi interrupted the conversation. "Maybe now is time I towd you guys someting…" he thought aloud._

"_What?" Saito and Janku asked in unison._

"_Weww, I woke up befow aww dis happened, and I couldn't hewp it…" Kurashi explained, taking out 7 deck cases._

"_Dat's pewfect!" saito exclaimed, taking one leather deck case with the engraving of 'KC' in the corner. (Three guesses who's that is…)_

_"Wet's go. Whoeber duels, take youw wespectibe decks. I'be got a pwan…" Saito announced, running out the door._

Me: On with the fic!

* * *

The chibies huffed and puffed to catch up with Saito, who was faster than they ever thought he was. 

"Swow down, Saito!" They called.

Saito stopped in the center of the road, thankful that there was no one around. He took out Seto's deck case, took out the deck of cards inside and shuffled through them.

Janku was among the first to come close to Saito. "Wat's youw pwan if ya gowin to stay hewe in da woad?" He asked, clutching his chest and breathing shallow breaths.

Saito took out 4 cards and pocketed the rest of them. (Take a guess…)

"Dis…" He said, leaning in and whispering into Janku's ear.

Janku's eyes widened with excitement. "Hey guys! Hewe's da pwan!" He called.

The other chibies gathered in a huddle and explained their plan.

* * *

**(Teens)**

Seto was among the first of stir among the captured teens, unlike the others, who were still asleep, he was knocked out when the incident took place.

He sat up and rubbed his forehead. "What hit me…?" he asked himself.

He looked up analyzed the room-or cell, as the case may be- looking for a weakness in the walls or bars. But he was hit with a startling realization.

"This place…looks familiar…" He mused.

"Isn't it?" a voice replied.

Seto's head snapped up so fast his neck hurt. "You…?" He asked.

"Yes, Kaiba-boy, me…" The voice said.

* * *

**(Chibies)**

Amika and Mikara were in the kitchens, looking for thing to take with them on the trip.

"Appows…owanges…bananas…mangos…watewmewons…sandwiches…check." Mikara counted off.

"Potato chips…chocowates…owange, gwape and appow jooz, wata…check!" Amika continued happily.

"Dat's eberyting!" They announced happily as they packed up everything they said into two large backpacks, which C. Brian, Kurashi, Kakashi and Janku carried on their shoulders.

"I…can't bewiebe…wew…bwinging…aww…dis…stuff!" Janku strained.

"Bettew safe dan sowee." Mikara replied.

They hobbled out the door and gasped at the sight on the road.

There, standing as tall as the Kame shop was a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, each of its three heads staring unblinkingly at them. Its wings were was wide as the shop's sign and its long, whip-like tail was curled around its massive armored body. And there, sitting on the dragon's middle head, was Saito, looking down at them.

"Wat took you sow wong?" he asked irritably.

"Widdow…hewp…"Janku, Kurashi and C. Brian strained.

Saito rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers twice. The two side heads bended down and gripped the large backpacks in their teeth and lifted them upward.

"Now…cwimb abowd." Saito instructed.

Kurashi, Kakashi and Kagami climbed up without a problem, but C. Brian accidentally stepped on the Ultimate's tail. The three heads turned on him and glared ominously, but Saito patted the head he was sitting on and comforted the beast.

"Dat's okay, Azuwe…He didn't mean it… if he did, I'ww make suwe he suffews." He cooed, glaring at C. Brian as he said the last part.

C. Brian gulped as he continued his climb, with the rest of the chibies after him.

"Ebwyone wedy?" Saito called out. "No one needs to 'go' befow we webe?"

"Nope!" The others chorused.

"Can we wide on de oder heads?" Ryanku asked timidly.

"Nope, I'm widing shotgun coz dis is _my _dwagon, wemembew?" Saito replied coldly. "Now den, Azuwe, to de aiw!"

Azure opened out its massive wings and beat down, causing its body to rise into the air. The chibies gasped in awe as they ascended into the night sky.

Saito took out the cloth strip from his pocket and placed it in front of the middle head's nose. "Sniff dem owt, Azuwe, I'm cownting on you!"

The middle head closed its eyes and opened them after a moment, flying toward a direction in the east.

"Yahoo!" The chibies chorused as they sped off into the unknown.

* * *

**(Teens)**

Seto was staring into the eye of Pegasus J. Crawford, the man responsible for the majority of Seto's paranoia when it came to the Sennen Items.

"What do you want _this time, _Pegasus?" Seto spat, glaring daggers at the said man.

Pegasus just gave a mischievous smile as a reply. "What do I want? Why… you, Kaiba…you and your other accuaintances…"

"For what?" Seto replied sharply.

"Well, during my annual trips back to Egypt, I came across some hieroglyphics depicting a way to reanimate the dead." Pegasus replied calmly. "Well…the spell requires a blood sacrifice. But then, most Egyptian spells need that, don't they? And besides, someone in your little group stole from me, and I'm merely getting back what's mine…both my Sennen Item, and my long lost wife…" He said with a maniacal gleam in his remaining eye.

* * *

Me: And we're done! 

Yami: (Eye twitches) Pegasus…again?

Me: Yeah…but either him or Zork…

Yami: (Sweat drops) Never mind, Ididn't sayanything.

Sonja: And by the way, you can e-mail Madame Khamille at sonja(underscore)d(underscore)queen(at)yahoo(dot)com. Anyway, R&R and c'ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11, Romance with Chibies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Kilnorc!

Sonja: Hello and Merry X-mas to all you readers!

Me: Okay, this fic is officially my most popular one!

Sonja: And joining us today is the first girl on this Authoress' corner, Anzu!

Anzu: (Smiles sweetly) Hi guys!

Sonja: Anzu, I got a review from one of the readers that they want romance in this fic.

Anzu: Then go with it!

Me: Fine, but they want your chibi paired up with either Seto's, Y. Bakura's or Ryou's.

Anzu: (Blushes) …no comment…

Me: Thought so…

Sonja: Well, find out for yourself who we're pairing up in this chapter!

Me: On with the fic!

* * *

**(Chibies)**

Azure soared over the midnight sky, the buildings below looking like Lego shapes from the chibies' POV. Most of the chibies were asleep, curled up and snoring slightly.

C. Brian was looking at the view in awe, his mouth wide open. "Wow…it's bewtifuww up hewe…" he breathed.

He turned around and saw Janku looking at a particular star in the sky, a mournful expression on his face.

"Wat's wong, Janku?" C. Brian asked thoughtfully.

"I'm just wowwied about Jou and Shizuka…"He replied, not looking at him.

Then, Mikara looked at Janku, her features filled with concern.

"Don't wowwy, Janku…I'm suwe dey're awwight…" She cooed softly.

Janku nodded in reply.

Mikara let out a yawn. "I'm stiww a widdow sweepy…" She said.

Janku pulled her closer and let her lean on his shoulder. "In case you get cowd…" He said.

Up on Azure's middle head, Saito viewed the scene with a stoic stare. "Dey'we pewfect fow each oder…" he said soflty.

Azure let out a soft growl as the pure blue eyes seemed to look up at him.

"Yeah…maybe youw wight…I'ww find someone…someday…" Saito replied, closing his eyes as he lay down on his back.

Azure looked at the little chibi on her middle head and seemed to smile contentedly. (Let's make Azure a female, shall we?)

* * *

**(Teens)**

Seto was locked in a staring contest with Pegasus, staring directly onto the center of the latter's brown eye in the utmost hatred.

Pegasus smiled and laughed heartily. "My, my, Kaiba-boy, you still have a lot of spirit in you…good, I'll need that."

"RRrrr…curses on you, Pegasus…" Seto spat out venomously.

"Now, now Kaiba…you don't want your precious little brother to hear your foul mouth, would you?" Pegasus asked calmly.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" He snapped.

"I didn't do anything…my men just _found _him asleep and brought him to me, unharmed." Pegasus explained.

He then led Seto to an open room and there lay Mokuba, fast asleep on a bed and the covers pulled up tightly, not a scratch on him.

"Fine…" Seto said stoically, a defeated expression on his face.

"Good…I want you to come with me… and wake up your other companions…I'm sure they want to see this for themselves…but then again…they don't have a choice, do they?" Pegasus asked teasingly, making Seto scowl again.

'Please say someone's on our trail… please…' he thought desperately as he followed Pegasus.

* * *

**(Chibies**)

Amika woke up on Azure's back, her sparkling blue eyes fluttering open. She got up and looked around. The sky was now a beautiful soft pink hue, the same color as newly fallen Sakura petals. They were over a wide body of water, whether it was Domino Lake or the Pacific Ocean was unknown to her.

She glanced up at Azure's middle head and saw Saito lying down. Thinking he was asleep, she heard her stomach growl.

She spotted the bag of food dangling from the right head's mouth and tried to call out to it.

"Umm…Azuwe?" She asked timidly.

The right head turned and looked directly at her.

"C-c-can I pwease habe da b-b-bag?" She stammered, fighting back an urge to squeak in fright.

The head nodded and arched over, dropping the bag in front of her.

Amika rummaged in the bag and took out an apple. She bit into one and smiled at the sweet taste.

She spotted Azure's head looking at her and took out another apple. "Want one?" She asked.

The head nodded and opened its mouth slightly.

Amika placed he apple in the dragon's mouth and withdrew her hand. Azure closed her mouth and chewed up the apple. Upon swallowing, the head nuzzled Amika's shoulder and let out a small growl of thanks before arching back to its former position.

"She wikes you…" She heard someone say.

She whipped around and saw Saito sitting down next to her. "Azuwe seems to wike you…" Saito repeated, his eyes stoically staring up ahead.

"Do you no wewe we awe now?" She asked, hoping to strike up a conversation with the usually silent Saito.

"Wew ober Domino bay...I tink wew headed fow Duwelist Kingdom Iwand." Saito replied, staring beyond.

"Wewwy? Isn't dat da pwace wew Peggy-sus wibes?" Amika asked, looking for a sign of the said island.

"Yeah, I'm tinking he's da one who took da teens..." Saito replied.

"But why?"

"How shood I no?" Saito snapped back.

Amika recoiled slightly. "You no, Saito…youw teen is kinda scawwy…but youw not…"

Saito's eyes snapped at Amika. "Wat?" he asked.

"Seto's kinda scawwy… awways gwaring at eberyting and anyting…and he neber smiwes…" Amika explained.

"Yeah…but neider do I, you no…" Saito pointed out.

"Yeah but…at weast youw not so scawwy…aww you do is wead books…wike you neber hab time fow anyting ewse…" Amika pointed out fondly, gazing at the beautiful sky.

"Seto used to be wike me, you no…" Saito said, also looking at the sky.

"If he was…I hope he'ww be as nice as you someday…" Amika said softly, leaning on Saito's shoulder as they gazed at the sun about to rise.

* * *

Me: That…was (sniff)… beautiful…

Sonja: You're so good, Madame!

Anzu: I applaud your romance skills.

Me: Anyway, expect more fast updates because today is the start of my Christmas Vacation!

Sonja: So, R&R and we'll C'ya soon during the next chapter!


	12. 12: Princes of Games rescued!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Kilnorc, don't make me scream!

Sonja: Hello everyone!

Me: Welcome once again to the funniest Chibi fic on Fanfic. Net!

Sonja: And joining us now is the lovable blondie, Jou!

Jou: (waves energetically) Hey!

Sonja: (Slices up cake) Who wants cake?

Jou: (Runs to cake) I do!

Me: Thanks Princess of Thieves, Alias Sanura and her chibi for the cake!

Jou: (Mouth stuffed with cake) Mmmff miiif muuf! (What she said!)

Sonja: And a little note: Kilnorc, how are the teens and chibies going to duel tag team if they have the same deck?

Me: Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

**(Chibies)**

Azure landed on a vast plain on Duelist Kingdom Island, each of her three heads on the lookout for an ambush.

Saito jumped off and landed gracefully in a martial artist's stance. "C'mon, we can't wouge awound wike dis!" He called.

He looked up and saw Janku's rear end dangling off of Azure's back. "I wewwy didn't need to see dat…" He mumbled, covering his eyes.

Janku got off and Saito uncovered his eyes. Mikara jumped off and accidentally landed on Janku.

"Sowee…" She apologized, looking down at a red faced blonde chibi. Amika climbed down slowly, but slipped and fell, only to be caught by Saito.

"Tanks…" She said, blushing as she saw she was being held bride-style. (Hehe…)

When everyone got off, they immediately saw Pegasus' castle in the distance.

"Dat's pwetty faw…" Ryanku mused, sitting down on the grass.

"Yeah, and some of us awe wewwy hungwy…" C. Brian added, his stomach growling for emphasis.

"Awwight, eat fiwst, den we go, dat okay?" Saito sighed, a defeated expression on his face.

The chibies settled down in a circle on the grass and Azure's left head dropped the bag of food in its mouth in the center.

Janku immediately took out a cookie and was about to chomp down in it, when he saw Mikara next to him.

"Spwit wid me?" He asked, holding out the cookie.

Mikara smiled and took the cookie, breaking it cleanly in half and taking the other piece.

The rest of the chibies ate peacefully, when Azure suddenly let out a loud growl.

"Somebody's comin' dis way!" Saito exclaimed, standing up.

Kurashi, Kakashi and Kagami stood up and took a battle stance. Janku stepped forward and shielded the girls and Ryanku.

Suddenly, Brian emerged from nearby bushes, his body badly beaten up and bruised.

"Bwian, What happened?" Saito asked, looking at his wounds.

Brian looked at them all and then at the massive dragon behind them. "Rest first…story later…" He breathed as he passed out.

* * *

**(Teens, Yugi's POV)**

I looked around. I was in a cell, chained to the wall by my hands, the Sennen Puzzle nailed to the wall opposite me.

"Who could've done this…?" I asked aloud, hoping within this distance Yami could still hear me.

No such luck.

Then, I spot Kaiba walking up to my cell and I called out to him.

"Kaiba?" I asked timidly.

Seto unlocks the cell door, his stoic stare on a spot on the floor.

"Yugi, understand this…I'm not willingly doing this." He mumbled, unlocking the chains on the walls and grabbing my wrists.

"But…why?" I asked. Why was he doing this?

"Pegasus is blackmailing me…" He mumbled in reply.

Pegasus, what does he want this time?

I followed Kaiba up a spiral staircase, into a grand hallway, and ended in a large room, where in the middle, Pegasus was waiting, an evil smile on his face.

"We meet again…Yugi-boy…" He greeted, his grin never fading.

* * *

**(Chibies)**

The chibies lay the unconscious Brian against Azure's belly, her mighty wings beating slowly to create a breeze.

"Wyanku, Amika, Mikawa, you guys take cawe of Bwian, whiwe da west of us go up to da cassel." Saito instructed, turning around sharply.

"Okay. Be back soon, Saito-kun…" Amika replied.

Saito turned to the rest of the boy chibies, who were staring. "Wat?"

Suddenly, Janku, Kurashi and C. Brian burst into song.

"Saito and Amika, sitting in a twee, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" They sang happily.

"Shaddup!" Saito commanded angrily, bonking Janku on the head.

"OW!" Janku cried.

Saito took out a card from Seto's deck and threw it like a Frisbee. The card glowed blue and suddenly turned into a Spear Dragon. He got on the Spear Dragon like someone would get on a horse. "C'mon!" He said irritably.

Janku took out a card from Jou's deck, rubbing the spot on his head that Saito hit. He tossed the card in the same way, and Ruby, his Red Eyes, appeared.

"Stoopid Kaiba…" Jou mumbled as his dragon snapped its jaws in agreement.

Kurashi took out a Dragon Zombie, Kakashi and Kagami shared the Winged Dragon of Ra and C. Brian got on his Gray Wing.

"Wet's wide, boys!" Janku exclaimed, and the dragons took off.

The flight to the castle was uneventful. But for some reason, Kurashi seemed distracted.

"Wat's wong, Kuwashi?" Janku asked as Ruby soared closer to his Dragon Zombie.

"Dew's someone watchin' us, I just no it…" He replied, glancing left and right rapidly.

Janku just shrugged and make Ruby soar higher into the air.

But little did they know that in the castle, someone with a pair of binoculars was looking directly at them.

"Mr. Crawford…There are some intruders you should know about…" He said into a walkie talkie.

He pocketed the walkie talkie and turned around. There with him were Yahiko and Yoshiro, bound and gagged.

"Looks like your friends are here, eh? They're trying to save you, isn't that sweet?" He asked in a mock kindness.

Yahiko glared at him and Yoshiro looked like he was about to cry.

"Aww, your wittle brother I crying…" He said mockingly to Yahiko, making him glare even more.

He was about to pick up Yahiko when suddenly, a fireball came in through the open window and singed his (ahem) rear end.

"**YYYYEEEOOOOWWW!**" He exclaimed. He ran out the open door screaming and holding his bottom.

Yahiko looked back to the window and saw Janku, standing on Ruby triumphantly, arms crossed.

"Dat otta teach you!" he exclaimed as he jumped off Ruby and untied Yahiko and Yoshiro.

"Tanks Janku!" Yoshiro said happily.

"Yeah, tanks." Yahiko added.

Then, the rest of the boys jumped in through the window, their dragons disappearing.

"Do you guys no wew da teens awe?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup, oh and I adbise you to take owt ya stwongest monstews…" Yahiko said, receiving Yugi's deck from Kurashi.

"Awwight, wet's begin da wescue mission!" Janku announced as the band of chibies marched out the door.

* * *

Me: And that's all folks!

Jou & Sonja: Hey, that's from looney tunes!

Me: I know, but at least it's better than Kaiba saying it in YGO the movie.

Jou: Good point…

Sonja: Anyway, R&R and We'll c'ya next chapter!


	13. Spotlight's on Honda!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Kingdom Anime!

Sonja: Hello again!

Me: 50 reviews? (Faints)

Sonja: Madame! (fans my face)

Me: (Gets up) Sorry, anyway, here with us today is Hiroto Honda!

Honda: Umm…I'm only in a minor part but thanks anyway…

Me: (Gets box of cookies from Princess of Thieves) Who wants?

Honda: I do! (Takes one)

Sonja: Don't worry Honda…you'll be in a big part in this chapter…

Honda: Really?

Me: Anyway, Recap!

_Then, the rest of the boys jumped in through the window, their dragons disappearing._

"_Do you guys no wew da teens awe?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yup, oh and I adbise you to take owt ya stwongest monstews…" Yahiko said, receiving Yugi's deck from Kurashi._

"_Awwight, wet's begin da wescue mission!" Janku announced as the band of chibies marched out the door._

Sonja: On with the fic!

* * *

**(Teens)**

Hiroto Honda was sneaking through the halls of Pegasus' castle, his back completely against the wall.

'Why did I have to split up with Brian…why?' He asked himself.

_-Flashback-_

_Brian and Honda were sharing the same cell, with Brian pacing the length of it._

"_Brian, will you stop it! You're making me dizzy…" Honda whined._

_Brian stopped pacing and sat back down on the floor. Suddenly, he stood up again and rummaged in his pockets. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He said to himself._

"_Think of what?" Honda asked._

_Brian took out his Pencil and started rubbing the eraser end on the bars._

"_Do you really think that's gonna…work…" Honda said with his mouth gaping open as the areas where he erased were actually disappearing._

"_Never forget I've got Author's magic…" Brian said matter-of-factly._

_When the hole got big enough, they climbed out through it and sneaked their way up a corridor. Suddenly, a whistle rang through the hall. _

"_Shimatta, they've seen us!" Brian exclaimed. (1)_

_The two dashed up the halls until they came across a fork. (Not the kitchen utensil!)_

"_Let's split up!" Brian instructed. _

_Honda took the left hallway and Brian took the right hallway._

_-End flashback-_

Honda was holding his breath as he saw a shadow go by. He saw Seto and Yugi walk by.

'Yugi...and Kaiba?' He thought. Then he added two and two together. 'Kaiba, that traitor!'

He swore mentally as he saw Seto and Yugi enter a door and close it.

Honda inched closer and the door and placed his ear on it to hear what was going on inside.

"_Well, hello again, Yugi-boy…" _he heard a scarily familiar voice say.

'Pegasus?' Honda thought. 'We're in Duelist Kingdom again?'

"_Pegasus…what do you want? We've left you alone…" _Yugi replied.

"_Yes, and I appreciate that…but then again…someone in your group stole from me…" _Pegasus replied.

There was a moment of silence and then a squeak of fright.

"_You see, all I want is what's rightfully mine…" _Pegasus said.

"_But I don't have it…" _Yugi replied innocently.

"_I know…What I also know is that your little albino friend has it." _

"_Bakura?" _

"_Yes… Ryo Bakura I believe…"_

"_But how?"_

"_I'd blame that thief of his…"_

"_Then…why all of us?"_

"_Because, I also want to get back the life of my beloved Cynthia…and you know what they say…'An eye for an eye'…"_

"_You mean…"_

"_I'll need blood, a LOT of it…" _

Honda gulped visibly. "He's not thinking of killing us off…is he?" He whispered.

Suddenly, a call came from behind him, "There he is!" A gruff voice said.

"Cripes!" Honda yelped and dashed off.

* * *

**(Chibies)**

Yahiko led the way, followed by Janku, Saito, Yoshiro, C. Brian, Kurashi and the Ishtar twins.

"Dey wew awound hewe somewew…" Yahiko said, glancing left and right.

Suddenly, Honda came running up from the other side of the hall.

"Honda?" The chibies chorused.

"Chibies?" Honda asked, almost bumping into them.

They all ducked into a hallway and the guards ran past them.

"What're you guys doing here?" Honda asked them.

"We came ta sabe you and ebewyone ewse!" Janku replied.

"That's very brave and all, but you're just chibies, you can't do anything!" Honda interjected.

"Dat's wat you tink!" Saito exclaimed, creating a ball of blue light in his hand. "You fowget, we'be got Chibi magic…"

"Yeah…why am I so forgetful today…?" Honda realized. "C'mon, I'll help you!"

He led the chibies up to the cells, mentally praying that he knew what he was getting himself into.

* * *

1.) **_Shimatta:_** A Japanese swear. (Replace 'matta' with 'T') 

Me: there you go, the spotlight's on Honda!

Honda: (strikes pose)

Sonja: What a ham…

Me: Anyway, R&R and we'll c'ya next chapter!


	14. The End of the 1st Saga or Season

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO or Kilnorc's OC, got that!

Sonja: Hello again!

Me: 60 reviews? At this rate, I'll have 100 by the time it's Christmas!

Sonja: And here joining us is the cutest member of YGO, Yugi!

Yugi: (Waves shyly)

Me: And as a treat, here are the Chibies!

Sonja: (dodges the parade of chibies that rush in the room)

Yugi: Why do you have the chibies in here?

Me: (Points at the pie given by Princess of Thieves, and the candy given by ShadowRealmChibi) These…

Yugi: (Gapes) Do you want them sugar high?

Sonja & Me: Yup!

Sonja: Coz at the last part of the chapter they'll- (I cover Sonja's mouth)

Me: Don't give it away!

Sonja: (Nods and I uncover her mouth) Anyway, Recap!

"_What're you guys doing here?" Honda asked them._

"_We came ta sabe you and ebewyone ewse!" Janku replied._

"_That's very brave and all, but you're just chibies, you can't do anything!" Honda interjected._

"_Dat's wat you tink!" Saito exclaimed, creating a ball of blue light in his hand. "You fowget, we'be got Chibi magic…"_

"_Yeah…why am I so forgetful today…?" Honda realized. "C'mon, I'll help you!"_

_He led the chibies up to the cells, mentally praying that he knew what he was getting himself into._

Me: On with the fic!

* * *

Honda was in the lead, looking back once in a while to monitor the chibies. The group split up, which left Honda with Saito and Janku, a bad combination if you knew their teens. 

"What am I getting myself into?" He asked aloud.

"I'ww teww you! A wescue mission!" Janku replied.

Saito bonked Janku on the head and said, "Dat was sour-casem!" (Sarcasm)

"OW!" Janku cried out.

'Like teen, like chibi…' Honda thought to himself.

They came to the door Yugi was in, and Honda told the chibies to stop.

"Here's where Yugi and Kaiba are…" He said, and was about to say something else, but Janku rammed the door down.

"Just like Jou…" Honda remarked, slapping his forehead.

Inside, Pegasus and Yugi were gawking at the pint sized intruder.

"So youw da one behind dis! I new it aww awong!" He accused, pointing at Pegasus.

Then, Saito strode into the room and walked towards Seto, bonking Janku on the head along the way. "Dat's my wine, mutt!" he scolded.

"OW!" Janku cried out, clutching his read.

"Well said…"Seto remarked softly as Saito stopped in front of him.

"Kuwashi took dis." Saito reported, handing Seto his deck.

Seto nodded in reply.

Suddenly, a high-pitched laugh caught their attention.

"So _this_ is your search party!" Pegasus asked, grinning widely. "A bunch of little kids?"

He threw his head back and laughed heartily, causing the chibies to glare at him.

"Honda!" Yugi exclaimed, seeing his pointy-haired friend with the chibies.

Pegasus stopped laughing, his remaining eye locked on Janku. "Tell me, little chibi…isn't your mother worried about you…?" He asked a gleam in his eye.

Janku growled and spat in reply, "Leabe my mom owt of dis!"

Suddenly, the wall near Pegasus dissolved like it was made of powder, revealing Kurashi, C. Brian and the Ishtar twins riding Kurashi's Dragon Zombie.

"Did ya miss us?" Kakashi asked, grinning.

"Wat took you sow wong?" Saito asked in reply.

Kagami rolled his eyes, and thumbed at Kakashi, "He got us wost." He replied.

Suddenly, the other wall was blasted apart, revealing Yahiko, Yoshiro, a chibi Dark Magician and the remaining teens and Mokuba.

"Yugi!" Yahiko called out.

Yugi turned around sharply and saw the chibies.

"_Omai-tatchi_…" He breathed. (You guys…)

The Dark Magician rounded on Pegasus and pointed his staff at him.

"Wet us go, Peggy-sus!" Yahiko demanded, glaring at him with red-violet eyes.

"I'm this close to getting my beloved Cynthia, why should I stop now?" Pegasus asked in reply.

With a clap his hands, a dozen men in suits came out, each holding guns aimed for them.

Saito grinned widely. "Dat's aww?" he asked proudly.

He raised his hands to his lips and whistled loudly.

Suddenly, the large window behind Pegasus shattered and Azure flew into the room, each of her three heads roaring proudly, Amika, Mikara, Ryanku and the now conscious Brian riding her.

"Anyone need a lift?" Brian asked, a smile on his battered face.

All the teens (plus Yahiko and Yoshiro) were staring at Azure in awe. Even Seto couldn't retain his amazement.

"…what…how…who…?" He stuttered.

"I had to bowwow aww thwee of youw Blue Eyes…sowwy…" Saito apologized before turning to the henchmen, who were also staring at the dragon. "Now, do ya wanna see which won of you can shoot fastew?" He asked the men as Azure's 3 mouths charged up an energy ball.

That was all they needed to hear, they all turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Cawads…" Saito stated flatly, crossing his arms. Seto just nodded in reply staring at Azure like a child would stare at an expensive toy.

Pegasus was outraged and awed at the same time. "What in the name of God is that monstrosity doing here?" he asked angrily.

Both brunet Kaibas glared angrily. "WHAT!" they exclaimed.

"Awwight, dat's it!" Saito exclaimed angrily.

"Azure, Neutron Blast!" They both commanded.

Azure let loose her attack, causing Pegasus to jump out of the way.

The Blast utterly destroyed the chair that Pegasus was sitting on. Pegasus on the other hand, accidentally crashed headlong into a wall and was knocked out.

The other chibies snickered as they saw a grown man on the ground with his rear end in the air.

"C'mon!" Saito instructed, gesturing to the other chibies.

They all assembled around Azure, who was remarkably enjoying the attention.

"Umm…Saito…I downt tink Azuwe can cawwy aww of us…" Amika realized, glancing at the said chibi.

Saito's brow was furrowed in thought, until Seto caught on to how this happened and handed him a card. "Try this…" He said, a knowing grin on his face.

Saito looked at the card and then it hit him. "Azuwe!" he called. He threw the card like a Frisbee and magically, it circled around Azure's body.

"Equip wid Megamowf!" Saito called.

Suddenly, Azure started to glow a deep sapphire blue. Everyone doubled back as the Dragon grew to twice its size. As it stopped glowing, Azure lowered its middle head and Seto, carrying his chibi, got on.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Seto asked everyone irritably.

Everyone scrambled onto Azure's back. When everyone was onboard, Azure spread out her mighty wings, but Kurashi stopped her from taking off.

"Just a widdow…pawting gift…" he said, tossing Saito a card.

Saito took one glance at the card and smirked. "Tanks, Kuwashi…" He said.

He tossed the card, which shone blue and circled around Pegasus.

Before everyone found out what happened, Saito commanded, "Azuwe…to de aiw!"

And the massive dragon took to the air, leaving Duelist Kingdom Island, on the teens' opinion, for good…

Seto looked down at his Chibi and asked, "What was that card you threw?"

Saito just looked up at the sky and whistled.

**(Back on Duelist Kingdom)**

"AAAAHHHHH, HHHHEELLLLPPP!" Pegasus cried as he was being chased by a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, accidentally stepping on a note that was written in a childish calligraphy.

_This is for making my dragon a stupid toon!_ It said.

* * *

Me: There we go, the end of the Teen Rescue Saga! 

Yugi: Umm…Khamille… (Ducks as Janku is swinging from the ceiling fan) Why did you want the chibies hyper again?

Sonja: Okay, chibies! You know what to do!

(All chibies gather in a line)

Me: May I present: Joy to the World, sung by the YGO chibies!

All Chibies: Joy to da word!

Janku: We got candy!

Kakashi: Wet's aww jump with hypewness!

Kurashi: Wet eberyone know der chocowate ain't safe.

Saito: Sownd off da teef awawm, sound of da teef awawm.

All Other Chibies: Until da candie's gone on Cwismas mowning!

Me: See, isn't that so sweet it makes you want to review?

Sonja: R&R and we'll see you again in the next chapter and the beginning of a new Saga!

Yugi: (Sweat drops)


	15. The Christmas Saga Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or their chibies; I also don't own Kilnorc and his chibi, Nor Princess of Thieves and her chibi!

Sonja: (singing 'Santa Claus Lane', by Hilary Duff)

Me: Yay! Only 4 more days until Christmas!

Sonja: (Stops singing) and we're celebrating this day with a new Saga!

Me: Please Welcome: The YGO Chibies Christmas Saga!

Sonja: With someone else joining us, Oh, Sarika!

Sarika: Hey dew, Sonja and Khamiwwe!

Me: Aren't you happy that I added you in this chapter?

Sarika: Yup! I just wuv dis ficcy! And I wuv Kuwashi and Wyanku! (Hugs Bakura Plushie) Tanks fow da pwushie!

Me: You're welcome!

Sonja: On with the X-mas fic! (Chomps down on completely chocolate cookie that ShadowRealmChibi gave)

* * *

(December 15, 2005, A couple of weeks after the last Saga)

Yugi was scrambling back and forth, carrying boxes from to the living room and the kitchen. Since it was almost Christmas, and their house was too cramped for 9 (Including Brian's) chibies, they were staying at the Kaiba Mansion for the remainder of Christmas. Marik finally found a way to get back to Egypt, saying he couldn't bear the snow in Japan, hopped on the closest plane and left two days ago with his chibies.

"Yugi, are you sure it was a good idea to give Kaiba ALL of the chibies?" Sugoroku asked him worriedly. Since he came back from his convention yesterday, he and Yugi's mother were worrying sick when they heard.

"Yes, I'm sure they're safe…" Yugi replied distractedly.

'_I'm sharing their concern, Aibou…' _Yami reminded him in his mind.

'Oh no, not you too…listen, I'm sure Kaiba is perfectly capable of taking care of them, he took care of Mokuba when he was Saito's age remember?' Yugi retaliated.

'_Yes, which was only one chibi, what more if there were 11, and had magic powers?' _Yami replied.

Yugi stopped. 'I really didn't think of that…' He thought.

He suddenly had the feeling Yami was smirking.

* * *

**(Kaiba Mansion)**

"Janku put that down!" Mokuba cried as Janku ran off with a very expensive miniature BEWD crystal statue.

"Make me!" Janku replied, and suddenly tripped.

"Oh no!" Mokuba cried out, diving after the statue, closing his eyes as his face hit the floor.

He looked up and saw the statue floating inches from the floor, surrounded by blue light.

"You'd bettew be cawefuww, mutt!" He heard Saito's voice say. He stood up and turned around to see Saito's outstretched hand glowing blue and his other hand bonking Janku on the head.

He drew his glowing hand closer to his face and the statue floated into his hand and hovered over it.

Saito turned around and placed the statue on a table as Janku rubbed his head, muttering, "Stoopid Kaiba…"

Mokuba could only roll his eyes at the scene.

Meanwhile, Seto was in his room/office, typing away on his laptop, Amika sitting next to it.

"Watcha doin'?" Amika asked sweetly.

"Working…" Seto replied, other than that, ignoring the chibi.

Then, Saito came into the room, muttering, "Stoopid mutt…"

"Saito-kun!" Amika cried, jumping down from the desk and hugging the said chibi.

Seto looked up from his laptop and cast a questioning look at his chibi. Saito just shrugged his shoulders.

"Amika…get off…" Saito said.

"Why…it's Cwismas! Wighten up!" Amika replied, literally squeezing Saito.

"Wet…go…pwese…choking…me…" Saito strained, almost turning blue from lack of air.

Amika finally let go, blushing slightly at Saito, who was gasping for air.

Seto raised his eyebrow. 'Me…and…Masaki?' He thought. He shook his head lightly. 'It could never happen…' he decided as he turned back to his laptop.

Then, a beeping sound on the laptop indicated there was someone at the Mansion gates. He clicked an icon that looked like a camera and a window opened, showing Bakura and Brian at the gates.

"What do you want, Bakura, Berg?" Seto asked, speaking into a microphone mounted on his collar.

Bakura winced on the camera and Brian spoke up. "We're here to pick up our chibies; we're taking them to the mall for Christmas shopping." He said.

Seto rolled his eyes and pressed the microphone lightly. "Attention chibies Kurashi, Ryanku and the newly renamed Brandon Berg, report to my office immediately." He announced. (Doesn't he sound like a school principal?)

Said chibies could be heard scrambling up the stairs near his office and then running through the doorway.

"What did I do?" Ryanku asked timidly, a scared look on his round, pale face.

"What did I do dis time?" Brandon asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't do nuthin!" Kurashi exclaimed.

"You three didn't do anything. It's because Bakura and Berg are right outside waiting for you." Seto explained flatly.

A loud "Oh…" rang though the room.

* * *

**(After a while…)**

Bakura and Brian were right outside the mall, their chibies by their side.

"Wew are we?" The chibies chorused.

"We're at a mall…" Brian replied, smiling at the chibies' excitement. "…where you can buy all sorts of stuff you want or need."

They went in and saw a lonely little girl sitting on a nearby bench. Bakura, being the sensitive one, sat down next to her.

"Hey little one…" He said softly. "Did you lose your parents?"

The girl looked up and stared into Bakura's eyes, her curly brown hair perfectly framing her face and her blue-green eyes sparkling with tears. Suddenly, she grinned widely and grabbed Bakura's midsection, screaming, "OMG! It's Bakuwa!"

Brian and the chibies rushed to their side and tried with all their luck, but they couldn't pry the kid off…that is until she spotted Ryanku and Kurashi.

"WOW! Chibi Bakuwa and chibi Yami Bakuwa!" She squealed and chased the said chibies around in circles.

"Umm…okay…" The teens said, sweat dropping.

The girl stopped chasing the two Albino chibies and faced the teens while Ryanku and Kurashi continued to run in circles.

"I'm Chibi Sanuwa, oderwise nown as Sawika, pweased to meet you aww!" She said smiling.

* * *

Sonja: Sorry, but cliff hanger!

Me: (playing 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire' on GBASP) Yeah! Take that!

Sonja: Umm…Madame Khamille?

Me: Ever since I ate those cookies, I've got this sugar high! And you know howI write when I'm sugar high!

Sonja: Don't remind me…we were almost banned for bashing Pegasus into oblivion.

Sarika: WWWWWAAAHHHH! I GOT TO MEET WYANKU AND KUWASHI! YYYYAAAAYYYY! (Is spinning around in circles)

Sonja: Okay…since I'm the only sane one here…R&R and C'ya next chapter!


	16. The Mall Adventure Ends

Disclaimer: Own anything mentioned in the story, what are you, crazy? Of course I don't!

Sonja: (Running around in circles chasing Ryanku and Kurashi) Get back here you two!

Kurashi: (Swings giant candy cane that Princess of Thieves gave him) MY CANDY! NO TAKEY MY CANDY!

Me: Red Alert! Sugar high tomb robber!

Sonja: (Being chased by Ryanku, who's using his candy cane like a sword)

Ryanku: TAKE MY CANDY AND I'WW BANISH YOU!

Me: (Light bulb flash) I've got it! (Makes Gigantic Chocolate bed appear) Kurashi…Ryanku…You want? (Shows them the bed)

(Both of them jump on it and immediately fell asleep)

Sonja: Phew…

Me: Anyway, onto explanations! For Earthpaw, I've told everyone during the prologue AND epilogue that the SAGA ended but the story didn't. Please take your time to read them, I'm not sure, but I think you missed the chibies caroling at one point in this fic.

Sonja: Anyway, On with the Fic!

Me: Hold it, Recap first!

_The girl looked up and stared into Bakura's eyes, her curly brown hair perfectly framing her face and her blue-green eyes sparkling with tears. Suddenly, she grinned widely and grabbed Bakura's midsection, screaming, "OMG! It's Bakuwa!"_

_Brian and the chibies rushed to their side and tried with all their luck, but they couldn't pry the kid off…that is until she spotted Ryanku and Kurashi._

"_WOW! Chibi Bakuwa and chibi Yami Bakuwa!" She squealed and chased the said chibies around in circles._

"_Umm…okay…" The teens said, sweat dropping._

_The girl stopped chasing the two Albino chibies and faced the teens while Ryanku and Kurashi continued to run in circles._

"_I'm Chibi Sanuwa, oderwise nown as Sawika, pweased to meet you aww!" She said smiling._

Me: Okay, NOW On with the fic!

* * *

Brian and Bakura were walking up to the toy store, intent on getting the other chibies presents. Kurashi was snickering at Ryanku, who was being glomped by Sakira.

"Man, Wyanku, you'b got a wot of girws aftew you…" Brandon remarked.

"I no…I no…" Ryanku strained in reply, glancing down at the girl huggling his waist.

"Mmmm…Wyanku…maybe aftew a few mowe seconds I'll hug Kuwashi next…" She mumbled, causing Kurashi to blush.

"Gwad it's not me!" Brandon announced, grinning.

When they got there, the chibies suddenly got an adrenalin rush and bounded off in random directions, leaving the two teens dumbfounded and scrambling for them.

Bakura was running after Kurashi and Sarika, bounding up a stuffed toy aisle. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, a woman by the pitch of the yelp she issued out.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…" Bakura said hastily. Looking up and seeing the girl.

She had shoulder length black hair and rather attractive pale blue eyes. She had a light complexion and a thin graceful build. She was wearing a pale green sweater and a white jacket over it and a pair of jeans that had feathers around the cuffs. (You know those fluffy things that make anybody ticklish?)

"I'm sorry too…I didn't see where I was going…" She said timidly, helping Bakura up.

"Anyway, did you see a white haired chibi go by here?" He asked distractedly.

"No, I'm sorry, I was busy picking out a plushie for my…ahem…" She drifted off, blushing slightly.

"Niri?" A voice called. "Where the codfish are you?"

"I'm over here!" The girl, apparently named Niri, called out in reply.

Yami Bakura snorted. _'Where the codfish? What kind of idiotic mortal says that?' _

Then a girl came into view. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail that stared at the top of her head, the bangs curling over her deep brown eyes, which here behind oval glasses. She had a round face and a stout build. She had a small ring on a silver chain around her neck. She had a deep red sleeveless sweater inside a dark purple jacket and flared jeans with two small belts around her thighs and black boots.

"Where did you get off to, Niri?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Khamille…" Niri apologized.

Then Khamille spotted Bakura. "Sorry about her…" She said.

"That's alright…did you see a white haired chibi accompanied by a curly, brown haired chibi?" Bakura asked the two girls.

Khamille nodded. "I know the brown-haired chibi. Her name's Sarika, right?" She asked.

"Yes! How did you know?"

Niri piped up. "Umm… We came here with her and Sanura, her tee-" (She sees Khamille shaking her head) "…Her older sister. Sanura kinda split up from us, and then she split up with Sarika, so we're trying to find her."

Khamille nodded. "Yeah, but then 'little miss plush' over here wanted to look at a plushie." She added, playfully glaring at Niri, who blushed in reply.

Suddenly, Bandon and Sarika ran up to the three. "Hey! Bwian's bin wooking fow you! He awwwedy fownd Kuwashi and Ryanku!" He reported.

When he saw Niri and Khamille, he smirked. "So…Wyanku wewwy did get his wooks fwom you…Youw such a wadies' man, Bakuwa…" He said.

Bakura, Sarika and Niri blushed and Khamille made a face. "Sorry, I don't go for anyone ivory-haired." She said simply, holding up her hands.

"Otay, wateber you say…" Brandon replied, shrugging.

Then a woman came up to them. She was almost like Sarika, but her hair was longer and she had a bow in it.

"Niri, Khamille?" She asked.

"Sanura, there you are! Where've you been?" Niri asked.

"I was busy looking for something, and then…" She drifted off when she saw Bakura.

Niri caught on and glared at Sanura. She whispered something to Sanura and she flared her nostrils.

Khamille just sweat dropped. "Okay, we'll be seeing you guys later!" She called and almost dragged her friends and Sarika out of the mall.

Bakura and Brandon sweat dropped. "What just happened?" they asked in unison.

* * *

**(In a different part of the mall)**

Khamille took them to an unoccupied parking space and let go of their wrists. "Thanks a lot! We almost blew our cover 'cause of your fangirl senses!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry, Khamille, but you know fangirls…you being one yourself." Niri countered.

"Yeah, But I'm not THAT possessive of Yami, am I?" Khamille countered back.

Sanura took a deep breath and relaxed. "Okay, you're right, we shouldn't have been that possessive…but then again, there's no one around…" She said, a smirk forming on her features.

"Go ahead, battle your hearts out. I'm not the one falling for Bakura, anyway." Khamille replied, shrugging and sitting down on a nearby bench.

* * *

Bakura returned to Brian and the chibies, the former carrying a mountain of purchases.

"Where'd you go, 'kura?" Brian asked, straining to carry all the toys.

"I just bumped into this girl and her friends…strangely though; they seem to know me…" Bakura explained, blushing at the thought of one of the girls.

Brian realized something, but chose not to tell Bakura. 'He's better off not knowing…' he thought.

'_Yeah, no telling what's going to happen to him if he does…he might be scarred for life…' _Another voice sounded in Brian's mind.

They walked out of the mall's doors, not speaking a word to the other.

* * *

Me: There you go! The Mall Adventure has come to a close!

Sonja: (sitting on the mountain of Shounen Jump mangas that ShadowRealmChibi gave, reading one) Yeah! Go Yami!

Me: Hey share the mangas! (climbs up the mountain)

Sonja: Yodelehihoooo!

Me: Very funny, now share the mangas! (Grabs another manga and starts reading)

Sonja: R&R and we'll c'ya next chapter!


	17. Saito's Christmas Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here!

Sonja: Hello and welcome to 'Chaos, thy name is Chibi' Christmas Saga!

KMT (If you must know, these are my initials): And since it's two days to Christmas, we're speeding up the days to bring you Christmas Eve in Domino!

Sonja: And for some people who're confused…The two girls and the chibi in the last two chapters were actually Princess of Thieves and Dragon's-Maidens. NOT my muses.

KMT: Yeah, why don't you guys get that? Anyway, since it's Christmas Eve, there's going to be a few fluffy moments.

Suddenly, a chibi comes into the room.

Saito: Huh? Why am I hewe?

Sonja: Because you're taking center role!

KMT: Okay, on with the fic!

* * *

**(December 24, 2005, sometime around sunset, Kaiba mansion)**

Saito was in Seto's room, looking out the window at the hazy orange sky. He let out a sigh, remembering what happened downstairs.

_-Flashback-_

_Saito walked into the living room, where a large Christmas tree stood, with the mother load of presents at its feet. Janku was with Shizuka, who was visiting along with everyone else._

"_Shizuka, I got something fow you!" Janku announced, and took out a flower and gave it to her. "Oh, Janku it's beautiful!" Shizuka exclaimed._

_She took the flower and hugged him. Then, Jou comes into the room with a bouquet. "So that's where the other flower went…"Jou mused, spotting the flower in Janku's hand._

_Janku blushed and said, "I awso gabe one to Mikawa, is dat okay?"_

_Jou nodded, and proceeded to hug his sister and his chibi._

_Saito left the room and spotted Yahiko and Yoshiro playing a game on PS2._

"_I win again!" Yahiko cried out. Yoshiro sweat dropped and said, "you wewwy can't wose, can you?"_

"_Sowwy, Aibo. I twied to but…" Yahiko apologized but Yoshiro smiled at him. "No don't apowogise...you can't hewp it, wight?"_

_Yahiko nodded and smiled back._

_Saito saw enough and walked on._

_-End Flashback-

* * *

_

**(Saito's POV)**

I looked up at the moon just barely visible in the almost purple sky as I let out another sigh. I was the only one who was alone. Everyone had a friend or a sibling they could be with this Christmas. Even Seto, he had Mokuba… While me? All I had were books that helped me escape reality… what was it that Kurashi kept saying? 'When you have a treasure, always keep it safe from the world?' Well, what treasure do I have?

I pondered on this as I spotted a star on the sky, twinkling happily. I remembered the Christmas story, saying the first star the magi saw was the Christmas Star. I looked up at it and said, "Wight now, I wish I had a fwiend I could twust, I could cawe about, and no one wood wook at me funny…"

Yeah, I know wishes didn't really come true, but I just wanted to get that off my chest. I jumped off of Seto's bed and walked toward the room I was staying. Ironically, my roommate was Janku, and boy can he snore.

As I walked in, I saw Janku sitting on his bed, looking at the presents that he got. "I can't wait fow tomowwow!" He exclaimed. He spotted me and looked at me funny. "Wat's wid you, it's wike you know wat youw gonna get." He asked.

I climbed into my bed and told him, "Nah, I just finawwy weawized wat I wewwy want."

* * *

**(That night, at midnight)**

A figure was sneaking across the rooms in the mansion, heading towards a room. He/She let out a sigh and whispered, "The things I do for my chibies…"

He/She stopped in front of a door and took out a notebook. She tore out a page and drew on it with a white pencil. When she placed it on the doorstep, the paper glowed white. When the light dimmed, the paper was gone, in its place a white basket, a bundle of blankets inside it.

"Sleep tight, little Menkura…" He/She mumbled, kissing the bundle and sneaked off.

* * *

**(That morning)**

Saito woke up to a half-screaming Janku and sat up in bed. "Wiww you pipe down?" he asked sleepily.

"Oh shaddup! It's Cwismas!" Janku's voice called out from under a pile of torn wrapping paper. He poked his head out from the pile and held up a deck of Duel monster cards. "I got my own deck now! I don't hab to bowwow Jou's anymowe!"

"Godd fow you…" Saito replied, going though his own pile of gifts. He too got his own deck as a gift from Yugi, and a vast majority of books from everyone else.

"Okay, you'b got youw deck too! C'mon, wet's duel!" Janku challenged.

Saito reached out with his left hand, which was glowing blue and made a pillow fly into Janku's face. "You don't duel just as soon as you get a deck, you peabwain! You hab to no what dose cawds do fiwst! Wemembew wat happened to Jou wen he dueled Otogi?" He said irritably.

Janku grimaced at the thought of that. "Oh yeah…" he mused.

Suddenly, they heard muffled cries outside. "Wat's gowin on?"

Saito and Janku raced out the room and ran to the source of the noise. They stopped in front of Mokuba's room. Janku placed his ear on the door and told Saito, "Yup, it's comin fwom in dew…"

Saito took a step back, Janku catching on and joining him in doing so.

"Okay, on da cownt of thwee, we chawge…" Saito instructed and Janku nodded in agreement.

"One…two…THWEE!" They counted and charged. Just then, the door opened and Seto walked out, only to be tackled down by the two charging chibies.

The two looked down at Seto who was lying down on the floor. "Oops…" They said in unison.

"Saito…Janku…get off me…NOW!" Seto exclaimed angrily, scaring the chibies into running behind Mokuba who was standing behind Seto.

"_Nii-sama!_" Mokuba exclaimed.

"We hewd cwying, Mokuba…" Saito started, slightly ruffled by Seto's outburst.

"Yeah, what's gowin on?" Janku asked worriedly.

"Well…"

Mokuba showed them a white basket on his bed, a little bundle in it was squirming gently. He reached over and removed the blanket and it showed…

"A baby?" Janku asked, peeking in between Saito and Mokuba.

The baby was barely over a year old, almost completely bald, except for two locks of black hair in the center of his forehead. The baby's slate-gray eyes looking up at them all. The baby was wearing a sky blue shirt and…well…a diaper.

"For some strange reason, I found him in front of my bedroom door." Mokuba explained.

"Who is it?" Janku asked.

"I don't know…but it looks like Mokuba back when he was a year old." Seto said, looming over them.

"I looked like that?" Mokuba asked his brother, a curious look on his face.

"Of course I remember, I was six at the time…" Seto explained, a knowing grin on his face as he recalled the memory.

The two brothers turned back to the chibies and saw the baby raising his little hands grabbing the air. Strangely, it looked like he was grabbing for Saito.

"Well, what do you know…he really is a 1-year-old you…" Seto mused, glancing at Mokuba.

* * *

KMT: And there we go, a cute little cliffhanger!

Sonja: Aww isn't that sweet…

Saito: (eating one of the marshmallows that ShadowRealmChibi gave) At weast now I'be got a bwoder…

Sonja: 1199 mellows to go…

KMT: when we get to 100, we can sing the song.

Sonja: Anyway, R&R and we'll c'ya next time! (hugs Yami plushie that ShadowRealmChibi gave)

KMT: Hey! Share the plushie! (tackles Sonja into the other plushies the S.R.C. gave)

Saito: Umm…wat dey said…(takes another marshmallow) one thowsand, nine hundwed and ninety-ate left…


	18. A Present To Change All

Disclaimer: I wish you a Merry Christmas and to stop pestering me! YGO isn't mine!

KMT: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!

Sonja: AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR UPDATE!

Janku: (plugs ears) STOP SHOUTING!

KMT: (Tones down) hehe, sorry Janku…

Sonja: And now, the moment we've all been waiting for!

Janku: Da pwesents?

KMT: No, the Christmas day update!

Sonja: Where we last left off…

_The baby was barely over a year old, almost completely bald, except for two locks of black hair in the center of his forehead, the baby's slate-gray eyes looking up at them all. The baby was wearing a sky blue shirt and…well…a diaper… _

"_For some strange reason, I found him in front of my bedroom door." Mokuba explained._

"_Who'sis it?" Janku asked._

"_I don't know…but it looks like Mokuba back when he was a year old." Seto said, looming over them. _

"_I looked like that?" Mokuba asked his brother, a curious look on his face._

"_Of course I remember, I was six at the time…" Seto explained, a knowing grin on his face as he recalled the memory._

_The two brothers turned back to the chibies and saw the baby raising his little hands grabbing the air. Strangely, it looked like he was grabbing for Saito. _

"_Well, what do you know…he really is a 1-year-old you…" Seto mused, glancing at Mokuba._

KMT: On with the fic!

* * *

Saito was amazed by the new discovery. "A baby Mokuba…?" He gasped, looking down at his baby brother. Then, he spotted a card by the baby's head. He reached for it, only for the baby to grab his hand.

"Aww, ain't dat sweet…?" Janku asked in a mock sweet tone, making kissy eyes.

"Shaddup!" Saito retorted, bonking Janku on the head with his free hand.

"Ow!" Janku cried out. "Wat awe you twying to do anyway?"

"Dewe's a cawd neaw his head, mutt!" Saito replied hotly, pushing Janku away with his hand.

It resulted in a pushing contest between the two chibies until Mokuba had to break it up. He reached for the card and read what it said.

"This is Menkura. Say hi to Saito for me! Signed, KMT…" He read. "So, his name's Menkura…"

"All that leaves is: who's KMT?" Seto mused, glancing at the little Menkura.

Saito, who was only a head shorter than Mokuba, reached down and picked up Menkura in his arms.

The little baby snuggled cutely and gurgled in happiness. Then they all carried the new chibi to the living room, to meet everyone else.

* * *

Everyone gathered around the big tree in the Mansion's living room. The teens were whispering about the new arrival while the chibies were literally swimming in the wrapping paper pile.

"Wook wat I got!" Yoshiro cried out, showing the others a new videogame.

"Yey! Wat I wanted!" Amika cried out, hugging a huge teddy bear.

"Awwight! Wook!" Janku cried out, pointing to a bunch of presents that (miraculously) weren't opened.

They all trotted up to it and read the card.

"To chibies, fwom Seto…" Saito read aloud. The rest of them dove directly into the gifts, tearing away the wrapping and lifting the lid off the boxes to reveal…

"Wat is it?" Janku cried out when he saw the inside of the gifts.

There were 8 identical devices resting on packaging peanuts. They all consisted of a large curved semi-circular piece of metal that looked like a blade of an axe. There were 6 squares on it, and upon closer inspection, there were also 5 slots in the side of the metal, which was connected to a circle by two metal bars. (1)

"I see you've found the new Duel Disks I've designed…" Seto mused, coming up from behind them.

"You gave them Duel Disks?" Anzu exclaimed after she overheard, causing everyone to look at Seto with awe.

"After what happened on Pegasus' Island, I'm sure they're perfectly capable of dueling…" Seto replied calmly. "If you must know, I remodeled the current Disks into these smaller, more lightweight and aerodynamic styles. I call it the X-Generation Duel Disk."

The chibies were amazed at this explanation. Janku looked back to the Duel Disks, a hungry look in his eyes. He took one and immediately put it on. "Yeah! Dis wooks so coo on me!" He exclaimed while striking a pose.

Saito rolled his eyes and bonked Janku on the head. "Coo wike a cowwew on a dawg…" He drawled.

"Awwight, dat's it! Saito, I chawwenge you to a duwel!" Janku replied angrily, pointing at him with his left arm, where the Disk was placed.

"Like teen, like chibi…" Honda remarked, rolling his eyes. "So I guess those two will be borrowing?"

"Umm…no…you see, I kinda gave a few chibies decks of their own…" Yugi said, sweat dropping.

"You did?" Jou asked.

Yugi nodded. "I kinda had a little agreement with Kaiba…we both decided that since they could handle real monsters, what more holograms? So I put together 8 decks and gave them to the chibies, with the exception for Ryanku and Amika." He explained.

"Then _Nii-sama _remodeled the Duel disks into the X-G duel disks!" Mokuba chimed in.

"Weww, Saito? Wat do ya say?" Janku asked tauntingly.

Said chibi glanced at Menkura, who was propped up on some pillows on the couch, then turned back to Janku and nodded.

"Wet's duwel!" He declared.

* * *

(1) That would be a Duel Disk design of my own, thank you very much!

KMT: Hehe, cliffhanger!

Sonja: Hehe, we'll have to wait for the next chapter for the chibi duel!

Janku: (Sitting on the mountain of candy canes that P.o.T gave) why did ya habe ta do dat? (P.o.T.: Princess of Thieves)

KMT: Hey, you try making two decks from scratch!

Sonja: Anyway, We'll c'ya next chapter!


	19. Love Among Duelists

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. But I do own Kingdom Anime, and the X-G Duel Disks.

KMT: Hello again, readers!

Sonja: And thanks for the Presents!

Ryanku and Amika: (Hold up two more XGD's and their new decks) Tanks Pwincess ob Teefs!

KMT: I'm sorry there isn't some fluff Sarika; I was concentrating on Kilnorc's wish for duels. I've got to tend to I think 5 reviewers' needs so cut me some slack!

Sonja: Yeah! And also, Madame's assignments are catching up to her!

KMT: I have to outline 12 modules in my science book, and believe me, that's not easy. I might not be able to update as fast as I am now, so I'd better tell you know so there won't be any flames.

Sonja: Where we last left off…

"_Weww, Saito? Wat do ya say?" Janku asked tauntingly._

_Said chibi glanced at Menkura, who was propped up on some pillows on the couch, then turned back to Janku and nodded._

"_Wet's duwel!" He declared._

KMT: On with the fic!

* * *

Saito took out an XGD, placed the deck Yugi gave him into the deck slot and placed the device on his arm. Then, both their duel disks' sides glowed with a brilliant light. (You know that multicolor thing that shows the VR energy?) 

Janku drew first. "Awwow me…" He said, drawing a sixth. "I set one webewse cawd and a facedown monstew and end my tuwn." He declared, the field in front of him showing just that. (FYI, I'm used to writing duels in script format. So I'm sorry for sloppy writing)

Saito drew his cards. "I pwace thwee webewse cawds and pway 'Powymewization' on my Winged Dwagon, Gawdian ob da Fowtwess numbew 1 (1400/1200) and Faiwy Dwagon (1200/1100) to summon Kaisew Dwagon! (2300/2000)" He declared and inserted the magic card in his slot.

A vortex appeared above him and out came a long serpentine dragon reminiscent of a Chinese dragon. The monster landed in front of Saito, coiling around itself, waiting for the command to strike. "…and since fusion monstews can't attack immediatewy…" He continued. "I end my tuwn."

Janku glared at Saito as he drew his card. "I pway Gwacefuw Chawity to dwaw thwee mowe cawds and den discawd two." He said, taking out a monster, trap, and magic card in that order and then placing two cards from his original hand in the discard slot. ('Graveyard' can get monotonous typing)

"I pway Pwematuwe Buwial to wesuwwect my Seiyawyu fwom my gwabeyawd." He said as his life points descended to 3200 and a crevice opened up from in front and a beautiful periwinkle dragon flew up from the crevice. "I command Seiyawyu to attack youw Kaisew Dwagon!" Janku declared as his dragon let out a volley of amethyst fireballs from its mouth.

Saito looked unphased by the attack. "Open twap cawd, 'Sakuwetsu Awmow' to destwoy Seiyawyu befow he can make any damage." He declared as a gigantic rock-like golem appeared in between the two and grabbed Seiyaryu, afterwards self-destructing.

Janku was fuming. "Set a webewse cawd and end my tuwn." He spat.

Saito drew his card, his face expressionless. "Actibate fiewd magic cawd, 'Mountain' to incwease de attack and defense of aww dwagons by 200 points." He said, placing the said card on the 6th slot, the Field Card slot.

Kaiser's attack/defense rose to 2500/2200. "And den I summon Wustew Dwagon 2 (1900/1600 – 2100/1800) in attack position." He said as a large, sapphire blue dragon appeared next to Kaiser, all four claws exposed. "Wid dat my tuwn ends."

Janku tried his best to calm down, and was visibly failing. He drew his card with a trembling hand. He grinned widely as he saw it. "I speciaw summon Da Feend Megacybew (2200/1200) in attack position!" he said, throwing down the card on his Disk. Then a knight in yellow-and-black-striped armor appeared on his field.

Janku took out another card. "Den I sacwifice him to summon a monstew in facedown defense mode." He declared. Megacyber exploded and a facedown card took its place. "Den a facedown cawd and end my tuwn."

Saito was smirking as he drew. "Kaisew Dwagon attack dat cawd." He declared. Kaiser sprang towards the card, an energy ball charging in its mouth. As it neared Janku's monster, the card flipped over and Kaiser's attack was deflected by a massive shield.

"Fwip summon my Totaw Defense Shogun (1550/2500)!" Janku declared happily, all fear gone. "Kaisew's attack is defwected!"

Saito frowned. "End tuwn." He said flatly.

Janku's face was twisted into a big grin as he drew his card. "I equip 'Swowd ob Dwagon's Souw' to my Shogun." He said, placing a card in the reverse card zone. Then the Shogun's sword, which was peeking out from behind the shield, turned into a long multi-bladed one, with four spikes on each side and one at the tip, causing his attack points to rise to 2250.

"Attack Kaisew Dwagon!" Janku commanded, and the shogun, still hiding behind the shield, leaped up and thrust the sword into Kaiser's hide, but instead of exploding into holographic triangles, it was sucked into the sword as Janku's life points diminished to 2950.

Saito muttered under his breath and drew his card. "I pwace Wustew Dwagon into defense mode and den actibate my twap cawd, 'Uwtimate Offewing'. Den I discawd my Thundew Dwagon to dwaw two mowe Thundew Dwagons into my hand. Den, I summon Monstew Eye (250/350) in attack position." His deck was reshuffled automatically as five floating eyes appeared onto the field. "Den, I actibate Monstew Eye's effect and pay a thowsand wife points to wetuwn 'Powymewization to my hand."

The eyes turned to Saito as their pupils glowed a light green. A beam of green light shot out from the largest one in the center to Saito's graveyard slot as his Life points dropped by a thousand, leaving 3000. Then a card flew out of it and into Saito's awaiting hand. "Den, I actibate the 'Powymewization' to summon Twin-Headed Thundew Dwagon!" (2800/2100 – 3000/2300)

The vortex appeared again and what came out this time was a long, lizard like creature with two heads, both of which were snarling at Janku evilly.

"And aftew dat, I use up 500 of my wife points to sacwifice Wustew Dwagon and Monstew Eye fow a facedown monstew." Saito commanded as his life points lowered to 2500."And den I command Thundew Dwagon to Attack Totaw Defense Shogun."

The dragon's twin heads let loose a thunderbolt from their mouths which struck Shogun's shield, electrocuting him.

Janku's eyes widened as his monster was destroyed. "Why didn't dat dwagon go to da gwaveyard?" He asked Saito.

"Because…" Seto answered. "…Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon is considered a Thunder type. 'Sword of Dragon's Soul' only affects Dragon Type monsters."

Saito smirked as Janku stamped his foot in frustration. "I hate technicawities…" He mumbled.

Yugi and Jou watched the duel with interest. "That deck you gave Janku is really good!" Jou complimented Yugi, who was beaming.

"Well, I knew he was going to challenge Saito first thing, so I gave him a little boost with 'Sword of Dragon's Soul'. You see, Janku's deck is mostly of monsters boosted by _Sogen_, meaning Warriors and Beast Warriors. Saito's, on the other hand, is powered by _Mountain,_ meaning Dragons, Winged Beasts and Thunder Types, but it's mostly Dragons."

"Wow, and since you gave them those decks, if you have to battle them, you'll know what to expect." Jou mused, holding his chin in thought.

Yugi nodded at the thought. "I guess…but you know what we can call this battle?" He asked.

"What?"

"The Sword Master vs. the Dragon Tamer."

The chibies, on the other hand, were watching the duel.

"Wow! It wooks so cool!" Mikara exclaimed. "I can't wait to twy my XGD owt!"

She took out her own deck and XGD and hastily assembled everything. Amika watching her longingly.

Mikara spotted her and asked, "Wat's wong, Ami?"

Amika sighed and replied, "I wanna get an XGD, but I didn't get a deck becawse Anzu and I don't know how ta duwel…"

Mikara smiled and gave her a box wrapped in blue. "I fownd dis undew Saito's bed da wast time I was in dew awone." She said, a mysterious smile on her face.

Amika took the gift, removed the wrapping and gasped.

It was an XGD, but it had her name written on the side in gold leaf, it was also a metallic pink color, unlike the rest, which were silver. And also, there was a long stemmed rose packed into it and a letter.

She took out the letter first, and in a childish calligraphy, said:

_Dear Amika,_

_I just wanted to say merry Christmas in my own special way, I heard about Yugi giving everyone decks, so I asked Mokuba to help me customize your own XGD, but for some reason, he wouldn't stop giggling while we worked. Anyway, all the 40 cards here are my own handpicked ones, because I heard from Yugi you liked pretty ones. The rose is a thank you for taking care of Azure while I was gone. She seems to like you a lot, and that's saying a lot._

_Enclosed is a card I thought was too special for the deck slot, which has 39 cards. This makes the 40th._

_Signed, Saito Kaiba._

Amika shook the envelope and a card came out. She picked it up and blushed.

It was a card with a beautiful angel with almost transparent wings, which were outstretched wide against an orange sunset with the sun behind her. She wore a white dress with gold trim and two long sashes attached to her gloves which curved around her body gracefully.

_**Guardian Angel Joan, level 7, (2800/2000) Fairy/Effect: When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your life points by an amount equal to the original attack of the destroyed monster.**_

Then she spotted a note next to where the card had fallen. She picked it up and almost squealed.

_PS: It was special to me because the background reminded me of that flight on Azure. And if I had my way, I'd change the name to Amika, because to me…you're my guardian angel… _

Amika placed the XGD on her arm, her name on the side glittering in the light above as she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Mewwy Cwismas, Saito my wuv…"

* * *

Amika: (Making kissy faces) Dat was so womantic! 

Sonja: Okay fangirl. Just don't drool on the carpet.

KMT: Hope that quenches your tastes, I might not be able to update tomorrow, but don't worry, I will!

Ryanku: Wead and Webiew and we'ww see you next chaptew!


	20. The Beginning of the Lovers' End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Announcement:** This is the last update I'm going to make. For the past few weeks, I've been updating once per day only to see that my fellow authors have abandoned updating their fics. It's not fair. I'm here diligently updating my fics and what about you? Until I see an update in one of my favorite stories, I'm not updating this fic.

**(Duel Stats)**

Janku (LP: 2950): Two reverse cards, no monsters in the field.

Saito (LP: 2500): Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (3000/2300) on the field, a reverse card, and 'Mountain' Field Magic card in play.

* * *

Janku closed his eyes as he drew his next card, his heart pounding. He peeked at the card and yelped in triumph.

"Wat?" Saito asked, confused. "You went nuts awwedy?"

Janku puffed his chest out and declared, "I wemobe fwom pway my Seiyawyu and Totaw Defense Shogun to summon Bwack Wustew Sowdiew, Enboy ob da Beginning!"

In front of Janku, a white vortex appeared on the field. And a monster ascended onto the field. It was a blue skinned knight decked out in blue and gold armor. His gigantic sword slung over his shoulder and a shield on his arm.

The tens were gawking at the card. "Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" They exclaimed. Yugi sweat dropped, embarrassed.

"Den, I summon Senju of da thowsand hands, which wet's me dwaw a witual monstew cawd." Janku said, taking out a card from his deck. "Aftew dat, I actibate pot pf gweed, to dwaw two mowe. Den I use Bwack Wustew's Effect and wemobe da facedown monstew in exchange fow a thowsand wife points."

Janku's LP became 1950 and Black Luster raised his sword and sent a beam of light at the card, making it disappear. "In exchange, I can't attack. It's youw tuwn, Saito."

Saito nodded as he drew. He looked at the card, and saw Amika wearing the pick XGD. 'Oh no, she found it!' He thought.

Mokuba saw where Saito was looking and spotted Amika. "Oh no…" he whispered. Anzu spotted Mokuba and gasped. "Amika, where did you get that XGD?" She asked.

Seto whirled around. "That's not my XGD!" he exclaimed.

All the teens were looking at Amika suspiciously. The brunette chibi was looking at each of the teens, confused.

"Wat's wong?" She asked.

"Amika, where did you get that?" Seto asked, his blue eyes were cold with suspicion.

Amika looked like she was about to crumble under Seto's stare. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I…I…I got it as a gift…" She said.

"From who…?" Seto asked, ice blue orbs piercing into sky blue ones.

Mokuba let out a cough. "She got it from me. I gave it to her." Mokuba said, grabbing everyone's attention.

'I can't let _nii-sama _know Saito's in love…He might blow his top and make those two separate…or even worse…_copy some of Gozaburo's 'lessons'…_'

Amika gaped at Mokuba. "But…you didn't…" She started before she caught on.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"She came to me asking for the rules of Duel Monsters. She said she wanted to duel, but was too shy to ask _nii-sama _or anyone else. So she came to me. I gave her a deck and everything." Mokuba lied, his eyes glancing at Saito from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah!" Mikara said suddenly. "Amika and I would go to Mokuba's woom and pwactice."

Amika looked like she was about to cry with happiness. 'Tanks, you guys…'

The group of teens was about to ask Mikara further when suddenly…

"…I suwwendew." They heard Saito say solemnly.

They all whipped around. It was true, Saito deactivated his XGD and started out of the room.

Jou's mouth dropped open. "Okay…Saito just surrendered. Saito _Kaiba _surrendered…The world's ending, I tell you!" He exclaimed, running round in circles like a headless chicken.

Honda rolled his eyes and spotted Amika following Saito. He nudged Mai next to him and they snuck after her and saw her catch up with Saito.

"Tank you fow youw gift, Saito…" She said timidly, her XGD gleaming in the corridor light.

"Youw wewcome." Saito replied. "Oh, and teww da mutt he showd tank me."

"Why is dat?" Amika inquired.

Saito took out the card that he drew before he surrendered. "Chaos Empewow Dwagon-Enboy ob da End?" Amika read.

"Yeah, if I pwayed dis, he'd wose."

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to gibe him a pwesent. So…"

"Youw so sweet Saito-kun…"

"Onwy fow you, Amika-chan."

Mai and Honda gasped inwardly. The terms 'kun' and 'chan' were only used between a boy and a girl who were more than friends. "You don't think…" They both whispered.

"Saito-kun, wook up." Amika said.

Saito obeyed and saw, over his head, was a bit of mistletoe.

"Amika-chan, Mewwy Cwismas." Saito said.

"Same to you…and awso…_watashi…skidatta…_" Amika whispered. (1)

"_Aishiteru,watakshino Koibito…_" Saito whispered back as they shared a kiss. (2)

Mai and Honda were shocked. "Oh…my…god…" Mai whispered.

"No way…" Honda gasped.

"Amika and Saito…_together_?" They whispered in unison.

For Saito, Christmas was perfect.

* * *

(1) I love you. Teenage girls say that when they confess to their crush.

(2) A more passionate way of saying I love you. In exact words, what he said was "I love you, my sweetheart."

And that, my friends, was the end of the Christmas Saga. When I update again, we'll the first day of school for the chibies and perhaps maybe, some familiar faces…


	21. Truths and Dares

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and Happy New Year!

KMT: Hehe! Hello again!

Sonja: And this is now the 3rd saga of the YGO chibies! Rejoice that we updated!

KMT: And now, for thanks! (Walks over to podium) We would like to thank Kilnorc for all the support that he has given me, and Dragons-Maidens for all of the ideas she has unwittingly given to me and for adding me in her deleted fanfic, 'Portal Jumpers'. (BTW, I'm still waiting for the update, send me and E-mail) Along with Princes of thieves, one winged thief and all my other reviewers!

Sonja: (On separate podium) and we would also like to thank Thunderstorm101, ShadowRealmChibi and an old friend of mine, Joanna for taking this fic over the 100 review barrier!

KMT: And another hand of thanks for Cathy-bloom1 for updating her fic, _Chasing the Dragon_ which was our wake up call to update!

Sonja: And another thanks to ShadowRealmChibi for the Mangas and the fudge!

KMT: and without further ado…

Sonja & KMT: On with the Fic!

* * *

**(December 31, 2005, 8:30 P.M, Kaiba Mansion)**

Everyone was outside in the backyard, enjoying the beautiful night sky. Honda was trying to sweet talk Shizuka and at the same time keep Otogi at bay, Jou was glaring at both boys for fawning over his sister, Anzu was talking to Yugi while Yami was snickering in Yugi's mind, Seto was trying to keep Mokuba away from the candy on a picnic table for fear of a sugar high, and the chibies were busy with their newly acquired XGD's, whose fun still hasn't worn off yet.

"Wat? Again?" Brandon whined as his Life points dropped to 0. "Yahiko, you wewwy awe da Pwince of Games!" He said.

Yahiko smirked in reply. "Yeah, I no…" He said.

Yoshiro rolled his eyes and dragged his partner away from Brandon. "You'b got a big ego, Yahikow…" He said, grinning.

Mikara and Amika laughed as they watched the two. "So, Amika…youw wewwy enjoying Saito's company, wight?"

Amika nodded and blushed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "He's sow sweet! You woodent no he was dat womantic!" She squealed. (Wouldn't)

Saito walked up to them and remarked, "I twy now to weak it out dat easiwy…"

Behind them, Kurashi, Kagami and Janku were singing, "Amika and Saito, sitting in a twee, K-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Get ober hewe!" Saito yelled angrily, running after them.

Then, Mai came up to them and sat down next to Amika. "You know, little one, you really got the pick of the bunch." She said, a knowing smirk on her face.

After the mistletoe incident, all of the chibies, plus Mai, Mokuba and Honda knew. They all promised to keep it a secret, but the boy chibies were having fun blackmailing Saito.

Amika blushed in reply.

"But then again, you do know that Anzu and Seto have to know about this…you can't keep it a secret forever…" Mai said darkly.

"I no…" Amika replied. "I just want to wait untiw da New Yeaw…"

Back with the teens, Seto finally tore Mokuba away from the candy and asked him, "Do you know where Amika got that XGD?"

Mokuba froze and turned to his brother. "No, what made you think that?" He said hastily, his hands in his pockets.

"Because I know when you place your hands in your pockets, you had something to do with it…" he replied, a smirk and a stare on his little brother.

Mokuba looked up with surprise and looked down again. "Alright…yes it did come from me…but no I wasn't the one who gave it to her."

He was about to tell Seto, when…

"Ryou, don't hurt him!" They heard Anzu cry out.

"Hurt him? He's the one hurting me!" Ryou replied hotly.

They both wheeled around and saw Anzu trying to pull out Menkura from the tangled mess that was Ryou's hair. The little baby had a fistful of it and was giggling happily while Ryou looked like he was about to rip a piece of his hair off just so he'd let go.

Anzu finally reached over and gently picked up the baby, while Ryou collapsed onto the grass to relax. "Thank you…" he breathed.

Brian and Yugi were snickering at the scene. Seto was smirking at the scene thoughtfully, giving Mokuba a chance to escape.

Just then, Yugi called out, "I'm getting bored…anyone want to play a game?"

Then the chibies came up and shouted out their ideas.

"Spin da bottow?" Janku suggested.

"Twooth ow Dawe?" Yahiko called out.

Saito just glared at the two on them.

"Actually, truth or dare sounds fun!" Anzu said happily.

Yugi agreed. "Yeah! Let's let the chibies join in too!" He said.

"But Yugi, they're just kids…" Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah, but they like Linkin Park and know how to duel, so they don't think like regular 6-year-olds…" Yugi retaliated.

(After rounding up all the chibies)

They all sat around in a circle and Anzu started the game.

"Umm...Brian, truth or dare?"

Brian smirked. "I'm feeling brave, so dare me!" he replied, striking a pose.

"Okay, I dare you to…quack like a duck everytime someone says your name until midnight."

"Okay…" Brian said. "So…it's my turn then…" his eyes scanned the group. "…Janku?"

"Yea, Bwian?" Janku asked, causing Brian to quack.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dawe me!"

"I say…you kiss Mikara everytime someone chooses 'dare'!"

The boy chibies snickered while Janku and Mikara blushed a deep red. Honda elbowed Jou and whispered into his ear, earning him a bonk on the head.

"Okay, Saito! Twooth ow Dawe?" Janku asked, rounding on the said chibi.

"Dawe me mutt!" Saito replied bravely. "And wemembew youw dawe…" He added mockingly.

Janku blushed and kissed Mikara on the cheek. "Okay…I dawe you to…gibe Anzu a kiss!"

Saito shrugged and pecked Anzu on the cheek. "Yahikow, twooth ow dawe?" he asked.

"I say dawe so dat Janku can kiss Mikawa again." Yahiko replied, smirking as Janku glared at him before kissing Mikara.

"I dawe you not ta tawk until I say you can tawk again, and da dawe stawts as soon as youw tuwn ends!" Saito declared.

Yahiko glared at Saito and picked Yugi.

"Truth, I prefer to spare Janku a 3rd kiss." He replied.

"Aww…" Yahiko said. "You wike Anzu, wight?"

Yugi blushed and nodded. Anzu just smiled and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush even more.

Yugi glanced around and asked, "Seto, truth or dare?"

Seto smirked and replied, "I really don't want to humiliate myself, so truth."

Yugi raised an eyebrow and said, "Tell us one thing that we should know about."

Seto just stared and mumbled his reply.

"What?" Jou asked, eager to hear what he said.

"I'm…allergic to dogs…"Seto confessed.

Jou threw his head back in laughter. "You!"

"Yeah…"Mokuba added. "Everytime we're near a pet store, he keeps scratching his arms."

Seto rolled his eyes and asked Amika. "Truth or dare."

"I say twooth."

"Fine then…Tell me who gave you that XGD."

* * *

Sonja: Dun Dun Dun! There you go, the truth is revealed; tune in next time for the revelation of the biggest coupling in 'Chaos, Thy Name is Chibi!'

KMT: I really have to go, we're going on a road trip to visit our family and to set off some fireworks!

Sonja: Yeah, she says it takes around 3 hours!

KMT: C'ya next year! (don't worry, I mean in the year 2006)


	22. The Forbidden Soul Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO. If I did, Kaiba wouldn't be so stuck up and have the Sennen Rod.

KMT: Hello and welcome to the long awaited update of 'Chaos, Thy name is Chibi!'

Sonja: And now, the thanks go to Marik's dark queen for updating her fic, Big Brother: YGO style!

KMT: So that'll be our system. If someone in my fave stories list updates their story, then I'll update my stories. Is that okay?

Sonja: Because it'll be unfair if I keep updating and you guys don't do anything…

Kakashi: (comes in) Hey, guys…we'be got a pwobwem…

KMT: What's wrong, Kakashi?

Kakashi: Weww, you no how Pwincess ob Teefs gabe aww ob us puppies?

Sonja: Oh no… (races into another room) Madame, _taihen_!

KMT: (finally gets it) Oh _kami-sama_…

Sonja: (comes out with Saito, who was deep red blotches on his arms) looks like the allergies are really_ that_ bad…

Saito: (while scratching) when I get my medicine, I'm gonna make suwe dat mutt's going ta get his!

Sonja: Madame, I have to take Saito to the hospital…

KMT: _Daijoubu_, I can handle this…

(Sonja and Saito leave)

KMT: Anyway, where we last left off…

_Seto rolled his eyes and asked Amika. "Truth or dare…?"_

"_I say twooth."_

"_Fine then…Tell me who gave you that XGD."_

KMT: Oh and by the way when you see /"this"/ it means it's said in Egyptian, since I don't know how to translate. Okay then, on with the fic!

* * *

Amika was speechless. Seto's piercing ice cold stare melting her like an ice cube in Egypt. She was visibly shivering, her eyes watering, her lips trembling. 

Then, Anzu pulled Seto back by his collar. "Stop staring her down! She's not your opponent in Duel Monsters, you know!" She scolded angrily.

Seto was both taken aback for being scolded and angry that someone touched his person. "I know a liar when I see one, Masaki." He said curtly, straightening out his collar.

Anzu huffed in reply and turned away, mouthing off more of his arrogant qualities. Seto, in retaliation, was insulting her about her 'togetherness' nonsense.

Amika, while the commotion was going on, snuck behind Saito, whispering 'Hewp me…' into his ear. Saito hugged her in return, consoling her softly.

Mai and Honda spotted them and tried to distract the two arguing brunets, but to no avail.

Anzu was distractedly shaking off Mai when she spotted the two hugging. "Oh my god…" She breathed, gaping at the chibies.

Seto, spotting this, turned to where she was looking and also gaped at the two. "_Sonna…bakana…_" He muttered. (No…way…)

Meanwhile, everyone else, excluding the chibies and Mokuba, were in a similar position to Anzu and Seto. (O.O)

The two hugging chibies paid no heed to their surroundings, as Saito lifted Amika's tearing face up to meet his.

Amika just wailed and hugged Saito tightly, as if loosening her grip would make her lose him forever. "Awwight I'ww teww you! Saito was da one who gabe it to me, and I'm happy! You want to no why? I wuv him, and him me! Awe you aww happy now?" She wailed, burying her face in his chest, sobbing loudly.

Anzu fainted on the spot. And amazingly, Seto as well.

Yugi was like a goldfish, mouth gaping and eyes wide. "Okay…I didn't expect that…" he said.

"Neither did I…" Jou added.

Everyone else just said, "Whoa…"

* * *

**(Jan. 1, 2006; half past midnight, Seto's room)**

Seto had been knocked out for four hours now; everyone had to drag him and Anzu to their rooms, because everyone was staying at the mansion for the remainder of the Christmas break.

Yugi stopped by the room to check up on him. He peeked in and saw that he was still out.

'That must've been hard…to find out they're in love…' Yugi thought.

'_Aren't you mad?_' Yami asked, concerned for some reason.

'Why should I be mad, Yami?' He asked back.

'_He and Anzu are, as you say, 'an item'. You have had feelings for Anzu long before we met…and here comes Kaiba, stealing her away._'

'No, _Saito _is in love with _Amika. _They may be their chibies, but Anzu has no feelings for Kaiba, I'm sure of that.'

'_But Aibou…keep in mind that Saito is Seto back when he freely displayed emotion. Who knows what Anzu really feels? Amika might be a mirror to her true feelings…_'

Yugi froze in mid step. 'I never thought of it that way…'

Suddenly, Yami appeared next to him, his red-violet eyes wide and alert.

"_I sense the presence of another Sennen Item…_" He warned, eyes shifting left and right.

Suddenly, the corridor grew dim and cold, despite the bright ceiling lights and Air Conditioner.

"What's going on, Yami?" Yugi asked frantically.

Then, they saw a figure emerging from the shadows in front of them.

"_Shadi, you again?_" Yami asked accusingly, recognizing the white turban and robe.

"Yes, My Pharaoh, it is I, and I have business to attend to in this abode." Shadi replied in a monotone voice.

"What is it you want this time, Shadi?" Yugi asked, gaining courage.

"My business is with another. I have to set the course of destiny in the right direction." He replied in his usual vague manner.

"_Who is your victim this time?_" Yami asked, glaring at the white-robed Egyptian.

Shadi rummaged through his robes and took out the Sennen Rod. "Do you remember the Memory World, my Pharaoh?" He asked.

"_Of course I do, that particular memory runs vivid in my mind…_" Yami retorted. Suddenly, his eyes widened with realization. "_You don't mean…_"

Shadi merely nodded. "Yes…it is _that _time…" he said.

Yugi looked to his yami, then to Shadi and back. "What's going on?" He asked.

"_Aibou, do you remember my cousin from the Memory World?_" Yami asked, hoping he'll catch on.

"Yeah, the priest who looked like Kaiba…" Yugi replied, and then it hit him.

He whipped around to face Shadi and asked, "You're going to give the Rod to Kaiba?"

Shadi nodded in agreement and started toward Seto's room. "The Sennen Rod has waited long enough. Now is the time…" Shadi said airily.

The three of them entered Seto's room and stopped at the foot of his bed. Then, Shadi took out his Sennen Key and slowly approached the head of the bed, Yugi and Yami following suit.

"It will only be a brief visit. So don't delay." He warned.

He placed the Key on Seto's forehead and turned it, sending the three of them into the depths of Seto's mind.

* * *

KMT: And that's it! 

(Crickets chirp)

KMT: Do you really believe me? Of course that's not the end!

* * *

The three were transported into a large pure white room filled with mirrors of varying sizes, but they all have antique, ornate designed gold frames decorating the walls. A desk in the center of the room had a computer and next to it, a red velvet heart shaped pillow that bore a spherical puzzle and Seto's card locket circling the puzzle. 

"It has been said that mirrors represent confidence." Shadi started. "The gold frames represent arrogance and self-importance and the vast number of mirrors each containing a memory behind them. And obviously, the heart pillow represents his heart. The spherical puzzle is a grave reminder of the duel of fate at the Death-T finals. And as you remember, the final piece to it…" He gestured to the card locket. "Was his beloved brother, for whom he'd risk his life for…"

Yugi nodded at Shadi's explanation, completely absorbed by a red framed heart shaped mirror with a red tint glass which was violently shattered.

"What's this?" Yugi asked.

"That, young Pharaoh would his ability to love someone other than his brother." Shadi replied. "And the one next to it…" he pointed to a small mirror designed with two dragons with intertwining tails at each side, also shattered. "…would be his ability to trust another."

Yami was admiring a large floor length mirror when he noticed that it was able to move. "I think this is hiding more then a memory…" He said aloud, attracting his two companions.

They all pushed the big mirror aside and found a metal door behind it, with a barred window in it.

Since it was low enough for everyone to see through, they all peered inside and almost gasped.

They were looking into a prison cell reminiscent of the one in Duelist Kingdom. Inside was an older Saito, or rather, a 10 year old Seto, dressed in a sweater vest, brown slacks and leather shoes, sitting down against the wall opposite the door, hugging his legs. They also noticed he was chained to the wall by his ankle and both his arms were in thick handcuffs.

"That's just dreadful!" Yugi exclaimed, but the prisoner inside didn't heed their presence.

"I suspect that this boy represents Seto's emotions." Yami mused.

Shadi nodded. "Yes, he does. Seto has kept him under constant lock and key, which explains the cold, emotionless face we all see…"

"Until now…" A different voice said.

They all looked back into the cell and saw the boy looking up at them. "Hmm… I thought he came back. But I guess I was wrong…" he said, a weak smile forming on his face. "I don't mind really, I'm lonely here…"

"What do you mean by 'until now', young one?" Shadi asked, eyeing the boy with curiosity.

The smile on the boy's face widened to such a point he was unrecognizable as Seto Kaiba. "Ever since the chibies came, to the key to my shackles have been in front of me, just out of my reach." He said. "Since I'm almost free, you see more and more emotion come out of him…"

"I see…" Shadi said.

"This is about the Sennen Items, right?" The boy-Seto asked.

They all nodded.

"I knew it. Well, I hope you can convince him…" he replied, smiling warmly at them. "Maybe that Rod can make the keys come closer to me."

"I'm sure it will young one, it will…" Shad said reassuringly.

"I have a name you know. It's Nuzomi." He said. (1)

"Nuzomi?" Yugi asked, confused.

"My original last name." Nuzomi answered.

"Come, we must leave." Shadi warned.

"Goodbye…" Nuzomi called after them, before going back to brooding.

* * *

In a flash of light, they were in the real world once again. Shadi took out the Rod again and placed it in Seto's open hand. The Rod glowed brightly and then dimmed just as suddenly as it shone. 

The only difference…Seto was awake when the light dimmed.

"What…happened…?" He breathed out.

Yugi was about to say something to Shadi, only to find that he disappeared.

* * *

**(Seto's POV)**

That was basically the most bizarre dream I ever had. I dreamt that Yugi and what looked like his clone and another man in robes went into my _mind _and met someone who looked like me before I met Gozaburo. And what's worse, that kid told them that my birth name is Seto Nuzomi…

I held my head in my hand and tried to forget the dream. For some reason, my heartbeat was faster than normal, like I ran a marathon.

"Umm…Seto…?" I heard Yugi call me.

I looked at him and recoiled in surprise. What's wrong with me? I almost never get surprised…well, not that easily.

I saw _two _Yugis…okay, maybe not two of the same person. The other one was see through, taller, and had a wilder hairstyle than the Yugi I'm used to seeing. I think Ishizu mentioned something about a Pharaoh back in battle city…No wait! That's just stupid! There's no such thing as a 3000 year old spirit that looks 16!

I shook my head to get rid of the 2nd Yugi. Unfortunately, when I looked again, he was still there, and looking directly at me.

"Seto…Are you alright…?" I heard Yugi ask.

It was then I felt something in my other hand. I held it up to my face and almost dropped in it fear. It was that blasted Sennen Rod! Shouldn't Marik be keeping this?

Wait a minute…in _fear_? I, Seto Kaiba, _don't _get scared!

But…what's wrong with me…? Why are my emotions suddenly showing themselves so easily?

"Kaiba!" I heard Yugi call.

I looked up at both of them and glared. "What is going on?" I asked angrily.

"Umm…you see…that Sennen Rod is yours now…" He said timidly.

I looked at it again. Mine now? This overgrown letter-opener?

I shoved it into his hands. "Well, I don't want nor need it." I retorted.

Yugi was taken aback. "Seto, you still deny it. Even if you saw everything that happened in your Soul Room…"

"My what?"

"That room you saw in your dream, the one full of mirrors."

Oh, that room… humph, whatever… I just rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"_Kaiba, stop denying it! You saw what happened and you can't shirk your destiny!_"

"There is _no such thing _as destiny! How many times do I have to tell you that, Yugi?" I said angrily. His constant banter is giving me a migraine.

"But Kaiba, I didn't say anything…you mean you can hear Yami?"

I quickly snapped my head back up. Why didn't I recognize that that first voice was different from Yugi's…?

I saw both Yugis staring at me. "What are you two staring at?" I snapped.

Oh no, I just said 'you two'. Now they know what I know!

"'You two'? So you _can_ see and hear Yami now!" The solid Yugi said happily.

"_He can?_"The see through one repeated. "_Aha, You can't deny it now Kaiba!_" He said triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at me.

/"Shut up, Yugi! I can deny whatever I want!"/ I told him.

"Umm…Kaiba, you just said that in Egyptian…" The solid Yugi pointed out.

I covered my mouth with my hand. 'What the h--- is happening to me?' I thought.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Yami and Yugi were speechless. They just realized Seto could see and hear Yami and speak in his native language.

"Seto…" Yugi started. "I think you should take this." He held out the Sennen Rod to Seto, who was staring at it like it was poisonous.

Then Yami noticed Seto was panting. "_Kaiba, it's not going to kill you, just take it. I was supposed to be yours anyway…_" Yami said.

"What do you mean by that?" Seto spat angrily.

"_My cousin, my second in command, and my most trusted friend, comrade and priest…looked exactly like you. And he kept the Sennen Rod. Don't you remember the Memory World?_"

"That's nothing but an ingenious trick." Seto replied flatly.

"Fine. We'll be leaving now. We'll just keep the Rod on this table. It's making my hands burn." Yugi said, placing the Rod on a bedside table and he and Yami left.

* * *

(1) Okay, so I don't know his original name. could someone tellme that if they know?

KMT: Okay, this is serious. That's the end of it!

(Readers are holding a funeral for the story)

KMT: Not the story, the chapter!

Sonja: (comes in with Saito, whose arms are bandaged) We're back!

Saito: Wat happened in da stowy?

KMT: You'll see…R&R and we'll c'ya next chapter!

(By the way, this is my longest update ever!)


	23. Authors, Unite Against the Mary Sue!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything YGO related. If I did, Pegasus wouldn't exist. I also don't own Kilnorc or his OC Brian. But I do own his OC's chibi, Brandon.

Sonja: Hello again and here's the next update of 'Chaos, Thy Name is Chibi!"

KMT: Yup, and now thanks go to Miriku's 'My Life, MY Rules!' I'm saying her nickname because her username is really long.

Sonja: Anyway, I had to take Saito to the hospital, so I don't know where we last left off…

Saito: (licking lollypop that Princess of Thieves gave) Tanks, Sawika! (Holds up allergy balm that Joanna/LilyIris gave) Tanks fow da bawm too, Joanna!

KMT: Aww, isn't that sweet…? Anyway, where we last left off…

_Yami and Yugi were speechless. They just realized Seto could see and hear Yami and speak in his native language._

"_Seto…" Yugi started. "I think you should take this." He held out the Sennen Rod to Seto, who was staring at it like it was poisonous._

_Then Yami noticed Seto was panting. "Kaiba, it's not going to kill you, just take it. I was supposed to be yours anyway…" Yami said._

"_What do you mean by that?" Seto spat angrily._

"_My cousin, my second in command, and my most trusted friend, comrade and priest…looked exactly like you. And he kept the Sennen Rod. Don't you remember the Memory World?"_

"_That's nothing but an ingenious trick." Seto replied flatly._

"_Fine. We'll be leaving now. We'll just keep the Rod on this table. It's making my hands burn." Yugi said, placing the Rod on a bedside table and he and Yami left._

Saito: (stops enjoying the big lollypop) On wid da fic!

Sonja & KMT: THAT'S OUR LINE!

(Beeping sound comes from computer)

Sonja: (Checks computer) Oh, another update! This one's from White Angel Chan with her story, 'The New Students'

KMT: Oh really? That means another long chapter!

_

* * *

As soon as the two left, Seto glared menacingly at the Sennen Rod. 'Magic…Past…Destiny…bah, even if they were real, they don't apply to me! Who do those two think they are? I am Seto Kaiba, and I make my own f---ing destiny!' he thought sternly. _

He kicked off the blankets and stood up. He glanced at his glow-in-the-dark digital clock. '1:05 in the morning…how long was I out?'

And then it all came back to him…

"Oh, how could I forget? Amika actually declared her love for Saito…" he mumbled in disgust, recalling her exact words.

"_Awwight I'ww teww you! Saito was da one who gabe it to me, and I'm happy! You want to no why? I wuv him, and him me! Awe you aww happy now?" _

He was thankful there wasn't anyone around as he stuck out his tongue in disgust. "What could Saito see in that girl?" he asked himself.

Then he stretched his arms, and climbed back into bed. 'That's enough for now, seeing as it's the new year, might as well sleep on it, as I won't get enough relaxation time for the rest of the year…' He thought grimly as he dozed off.

* * *

(**A few hours later**) 

Seto's clock just shone 3:00 in the morning when the teen slowly got out of bed. He stood up sluggishly and turned around. He glanced stonily at the Sennen Rod before picking it up and dragged his feet out of the room.

Saito, who had a problem with his bladder and sleeping, peeked out into the hall. While he was checking for anyone, saw Seto walking in a zombie's stance into a large empty room.

Saito, curiosity getting the better of him, sneaked after him and peeked into the room. Inside, he saw Seto hold the Rod in front of him horizontally like a sword.

'What's Seto doing?' Saito thought curiously. He inched closer, his back up against the wall.

Seto took no notice of the chibi in the room and continued…whatever he was doing. He unsheathed the hidden dagger and spun both sides in his hands like a gun in the old western films. With a snap of his wrists, both pieces stopped spinning, the tip of the dagger and the end of the Rod pointing at an unknown enemy, one extended in front of him, and the other behind his head.

What proceeded was a stunning display that even a sword master couldn't copy. The two rod pieces acted like twin swords in Kenshin Himura's hands. Spinning a stabbing the air with such grace it was as if he was only using bare hands.

Saito couldn't help but stand there slack-jawed. 'Wow! He's amazing!' He thought.

Suddenly, Seto stopped his 'sword dance' and combined the Rod into its complete form once again. Then suddenly, it started to shine with a golden light. When the light dimmed, Saito was even more slack jawed then before.

The Rod now extended a height identical to Seto's own, with the two axe-like joints transformed to look like wings and the eye symbol now in the mouth of a serpentine dragon.

And then, Seto twirled the staff between his fingers like a baton, turning his body as he did so.

'That's strange…if I can still remember, Seto trained in unarmed martial arts. Where did he learn to handle weapons so masterfully?' Saito asked himself in wonder.

Then, the first rays of the sun shone through the window of the room. Seto turned to it sluggishly before turning to the door, the Rod shrinking back to its original size as he did so.

He didn't even notice Saito was there, he just walked on, staring beyond into the distance.

* * *

(9 a.m. Seto's bedroom) 

Seto rolled in his sleep unconsciously and came face to face with something ice cold. He snapped his eyes open and saw the slim handle of the Sennen Rod, causing him to jerk his head up with a crick.

He massaged the back of his head as he took the Rod into his hands. 'Blasted Rod, I thought I left you on the bedside table…' He thought scornfully as he got dressed and descended the stairs.

* * *

In the main dining room, everyone was happy and cheerful. Well, the chibies were anyway…Yugi had told everyone what happened last night and they were both nervous and scared. And in turn, Saito told them about his discovery last light and they were all shivering. 

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Jou asked, a quiver in his voice. Yugi nodded solemnly in reply.

When Seto entered the room, the teens hushed. The chibies, noticing the sudden hush, kept quiet as well.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, uncertainly.

"I had to tell them about the Rod, Seto…" Yugi piped up.

The said teen just rolled his eyes and sat down. But then, Saito, who was next to him, inched closer to him.

"Umm…awe you mad at me…?" Saito asked, pressing the tips of his index fingers together.

Seto just shook his head.

"Weww, can you teach me how ta do dat?" Saito asked again.

"Do what?"

"Dat coow swowd ting you did wid da Wod."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't wemembew? You wewe so coow wid dose!"

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't remember, Seto?" Yugi asked nervously.

"No I don't."

'_Perhaps Seto has finally lost his mind..._' Yami suggested in Yugi's mind.

/"I'm not crazy."/ Seto said curtly.

"Ob cowse youw not! But why did you say dat in Egyptian?" Yahiko asked, Yoshiro nodding next to him.

Everyone over 10 years old (Excluding Seto) stared slack-jawed at Yahiko and Yoshiro. "You can understand that?" They asked in unison.

The accused chibies nodded.

"Wat did he say?" Janku asked Yoshiro.

"He said, 'I'm not cwazy'." Yahiko replied.

After the initial shock, Yugi shook his head and asked, "Okay, can anyone else understand Egyptian at this table?"

Ryou, Brian, Ryanku, Kurashi, Saito and Brandon raised their hands.

"Okay, Brian, Brandon…how…?" Jou was about to ask, but Brian held up a hand.

"It's an Author thing." He said simply, Brandon nodding at his side.

Seto couldn't take more of their nonsense babbling, so he snuck outside into the hall.

"What are those idiots going on about?" He asked himself. Then he started off in the direction of his office when suddenly, he started to fell sluggish and fatigued.

'What's wrong with me? Why am I so tired…?' He thought frantically. He dragged himself into his office and then collapsed on the nearby couch.

* * *

Back in the dining hall, Yugi was putting away the last of the dishes when Yami appeared. 

"_Something's bugging me about Kaiba…_" He said distractedly.

'I know, but then again, he seemed perfectly fine…' Yugi countered mentally.

"_**You **seemed perfectly fine when you completed the Puzzle, remember?_"

'Yeah, but I had blackouts often, because of you…' Yugi mused, not meaning any sarcasm or insult. Yami involuntarily turned red at this, but Yugi didn't take notice. 'But Seto didn't say anything about losing consciousness…'

"_Aibou, Kaiba was already unconscious when Saito told us about what happened. Something could've happened that we didn't foresee…_"

'Stop being to negative and paranoid. I'm positive that Kaiba can take care of himself. End of mental conversation.' Yugi replied curtly.

After the dishes were put away, Yugi walked out to the hall and saw Seto walking up to him.

"Hey, Kaiba…are you sure you're alright?" Yugi asked him.

Seto just nodded, not looking at him, eyes unfocused. He walked on, following an unknown call.

Yugi noticed Seto's weird behavior and confronted him again. "I know something's wrong Kaiba…just say it."

Then came something that was highly unexpected from Seto: he looked down, took a few steps back, and bended over in a graceful bow to Yugi. He then straightened and walked on, brushing past the small teen.

/"I have business to attend to, I am sorry."/ Seto mumbled as he walked past Yugi.

Yugi just stood there as he watched Seto turn down a new hallway and out of sight.

'_You were saying…?_' Yami asked triumphantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Brian's room, Brandon was bouncing on the couch while Brian was booting up his black customized laptop with a Yin & Yang symbol on the back of the monitor. 

"Bwian, wat's wong wid Seto?" Brandon asked childishly while he bounced.

"I'm not sure…" Brian replied distractedly. "But I think that a certain _Authoress _has something to do with it…"

His computer let out a beep, indicating that boot-up was successful. He turned to it and took out his Pencil.

"Hey Brandon…" He said. "Guard the door while I'm gone, okay?"

The chibi nodded as Brian used the tip of the pencil to tap on an icon on the computer screen. The icon opened up and showed a list of his chat mates that were currently online. "Hmm…looks like she's online…" He mused as he clicked on a name on the top of his list.

_Animaster-Sonja_

Suddenly, the screen glowed white and filled the room. And when the light dimmed, Brian was missing, and the monitor showed a yin & yang symbol enclosed between two circling dragons.

* * *

(**Somewhere in Cyberspace)**

Brian reappeared in a pure white room, wearing a black overcoat with a yin-yang symbol with two dragons entwining it on the back and a golden gauntlet with the Sennen symbol on the back of the hand. (1)

"You can't stay invisible forever, Sonja!" He called out.

Then, the room turned into a beautiful garden with a rainbow in the sky. And out from behind a tree came a girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and deep brown chocolate eyes. She wore a uniform that had a grey checkered blouse with a deep gray vest and knee length skirt with black leather shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a multicolored star-shaped pendant on it. (2)

"Hey there, Kilnorc…long time no chat." She greeted, with a warm smile on her face.

Brian, or in this case Kilnorc, Narrowed his hazel eyes ominously. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Now now, Kilnorc…don't get your Sennen gauntlet rusty…" Sonja warned teasingly.

"I thought you said that if I didn't get together with the YGO gang then they'd be in great danger." Kilnorc said suspiciously.

"Yeah, I said that…but I was just joking back then…but now…they are in grave danger…" Sonja replied solemnly, absently looking at a butterfly nearby.

Kilnorc's eyes widened with surprise. "What do you mean?"

"A Mary Sue…Kilnorc…a Mary Sue escaped my Notebook, stole my fic quill, and took off into Domino City…"

Kilnorc's jaw dropped. "Not the dreaded Mary Sue! That's like a walking atom bomb!" He exclaimed.

Sonja nodded. "I know…and with you in the body of your OC…you only have limited power. So I made Shadi give Seto the Sennen Rod…hopefully, the team can have enough power to beat that blasted Mary Sue."

Kilnorc sighed. "You and I both know that a Mary Sue is utter _perfection_...not even the great Atemu can beat that monster!"

"I know…I know…But then again…her weakness is Yami…" Sonja interjected. "I should know…Anyway, her weakness is to see Yami so weak and vulnerable, so she can't face Yami in a duel or anything."

"Are you sure?" Kilnorc asked. "You know how a horrible it would be if a M.S. got hold of the bishies…"

"That's why I asked for your help, Kilnorc…no…Brian Berg. I need your help…"

"Anything for a great _manga-ka_…" (Anime writer/artist)

And with that they both left the virtual chat room.

* * *

The computer flashed again and Brian reappeared in his room in the Kaiba mansion. Brandon hopped off the bed and approached Brian. "How'd it go?" he asked. 

"It's worse than I thought…" Brian breathed. "A M.S. is on the loose."

'_What do we do? Warn the bishies?_" A voice sounded in Brian's mind.

'We can't, Kilnorc-sama…It's even worse when they know what waiting for them…" Brian replied.

"I guess der's nothing den…" Brandon replied.

* * *

(1) That would be the Millennuim / Sennen Gauntlet, completely Kilnorc's creation. 

(2) That's my school uniform. The pendant is the symbol of the Animasters. (refer to mediaminer for that one)

Sonja: And that's it! Thank you, Khamille-sama, for putting me in your story!

KMT: And there you go, the update for this time! I hope you like!

Sonja: R&R and we'll c'ya next chapter!


	24. Priest Set's Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO, or Kilnorc…I only know the fact that I can't decide whether to put Set here or not…

KMT: Hello and thank you for updating so fast!

Sonja: Special props to Kilnorc for his new Story and Primeval Eidolon Scar and Seto's Princess for their updates!

KMT: Should I put Priest Set in this story or place all those weird moments as sleepwalking while dreaming of Ancient Egypt?

Amika: (hugging puppy plushie that Princess of Thieves gave) Tanks fow da pwushie, Sanuwa! Now Saito isn't itchy anymow!

Saito: (nodding while applying allergy balm to his arms)

KMT: (Giggles) anyway, on with the fic!

Sonja: BTW, There's a fanfic reference forum here, so it said that Yami Yugi shouldn't be called Yami alone and Yugi is spelled with 2 u's…I'll follow that but I'm Yami's name the same because 'Yami Yugi' is tiring to type. So there…

KMT: I've finally decided! Yeah I'll put Set here! So sue me if I'm a stoicshipper!

Sonja: Don't worry, there will be NO YAOI in this story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Seto was groggily walking towards his room with Yuugi sneakily following him.

'I'm worried about Kaiba…what wrong with him?'

'_I'm not sure whether this is a normal reaction or the Sennen Rod is causing this…_' Yami agreed, uneasiness evident in his voice. '_Aibou, let me take over…_'

Yuugi switched with Yami and confronted Seto again.

/"Kaiba, I'm not sure if this is something you're doing on your own, or the Rod is influencing you, but I command you to speak to me!"/ Yami declared in Egyptian.

Seto turned around slowly toward the former pharaoh and inclined his head. /"That is a command I cannot reply to, Atemu…"/ He replied in a monotone voice.

Yami was taken aback. /"Set, is that you?"/ He asked.

* * *

(**Somewhere…)**

Seto woke up in the computer chair in front of the desk in the room full of mirrors. (The term 'soul room' just makes me blush, so I'm refraining from typing it)

"What…?" He asked. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Where am I…" He asked no one in particular.

"Welcome to the Soul Room…Kaiba…" A voice replied.

Seto stood up briskly and came to face the speaker, Nuzomi, who had a warm, knowing smile on his face. (Refer to chapter 22)

"What? How did you get out!" He asked. "Last time I saw you, you were locked in a cell behind a huge mirror."

Nuzomi smiled mischievously. "I know…but then you came and released me, just after that turban guy came…" he said.

"What I did not!" Seto said angrily.

Nuzomi's smile widened. "I know, but he looked like you…only with a streak of black hair among the brown."

Seto's brow furrowed in thought. "I don't understand this…not at all…"

Nuzomi tugged on his sleeve and dragged him to the spot where the large mirror once was, only now it was shattered badly and pieces lay on the floor, in its place a large oak door. "This was what happened when they gave you the Sennen Rod…" He said as he turned the handle.

As the door opened, on the other side stood another door, but this one was old, rusted and worn. The Sennen symbol was adorned on it, and vein like bulges were carved onto the sides.

"After he freed me…he made this and went through… I tired to follow, but I couldn't open it." Nuzomi explained, turning the lock with no success.

* * *

(**Back outside)**

Yami was staring at Set, his red-violet eyes wide with surprise. "Cousin, is it you?" he asked.

"No use hiding anymore…" Set replied and snapped his fingers. Then a black streak appeared in the center of his hair. When he looked at Yami, his eyes were now a blue-violet hue.

'That's your cousin?' Yuugi asked through their link.

"So it was you who was practicing with the Sennen Rod…" Yami mused as Set nodded.

"I was just getting used to my new surroundings…" he replied, twirling a hand distractedly.

"New surroundings or new body?" Yami asked, his eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Both actually…" Set replied, a smirk on his face. Then, his eyes widened. "Looks like your rival is awake now…"

"Kaiba…?" Yami breathed. "Do you think it will be a positive reaction when he knows about you?" he asked.

Set shook his head and replied, "Referring to my observations, I think not… You'd better get out of here, Atemu… He's going to blame you for what happened to him…"

Yami waved a hand, smirking. "No I want to see the look on his face…" he said.

Set shrugged and took a step back. In doing so, a flash of light emanated from the Sennen Rod on his belt. When the light dimmed, Seto was stumbling backwards, clutching his head.

"What the heck happened?" he asked no one in particular. Then he spotted Yami.

"You…what did you do to me?" he spat out, glaring at Yami.

"I didn't do anything…Seto…" Yami replied innocently, smirking at the use of his rival's first name.

Seto just strode off, deeply irritated at Yami's attitude. 'What's with him?' he asked himself.

Engulfed with his thoughts, he didn't see someone in front of him and crashed headlong into him.

Seto looked up and saw who he bumped into and said briskly, "Watch where you're going, Berg…"

/"You should watch where _you're_ going…especially if you run into someone who can hurt you…"/ 'Brian' replied darkly in Egyptian.

Seto's eyes widened and narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean by that, Berg…?"

"Oho, I'm not Brian Berg…I'm the one who _created _Brian Berg..." The man said standing to full height, which was a foot shorter than Seto.

He looked like Brian, but it wasn't Brian. He wore a black unbuttoned coat with a silver feather shaped clasp near the neck area and feather shaped cuff links. His right hand was adorned with a long arm length solid gold glove with the Sennen symbol on the back of the hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Seto asked, half enraged and half frightened.

"Just call me…" He said, before grabbing Seto's forehead with his gloved hand, which was glowing with a golden light.

Seto felt his strength giving way and tried to struggle out of his grip, and failing miserably. When he let go, Seto collapsed to the floor, but not before hearing the last part of the sentence.

"…Kilnorc…" He said as Seto's eyes were engulfed in darkness.

* * *

KMT: Okay, that's all!

Sonja: What?

KMT: Just kidding! On with the fic!

* * *

(**Somewhere…again…)**

Seto woke abruptly, jerking his head up to see his surroundings. He was in a rather strange room, with a mixture of purple, black and blue draperies all along the walls which looked like they were made of sandstone blocks. The floor was actually a carving, the same carving he saw in his vision on top of the Battleship. (I don't know what it's called in the 4kids version, but it's that blimp thing that the Battle City semifinals were held)

"_The Blue Eyes White Dragon…magnificent, don't you agree?_" He heard a voice say.

Seto turned on his heel in search of the speaker. "Who are you?" He asked angrily, his hands balled into fists.

"_I can't show myself unless you will believe what you see…_" The voice replied, an air of regality in its tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Seto spat out.

"_You, who have never believed in the ways of the magical and the mythical, are blind to its truth, if you cannot accept that it exists, you will never know my face…_"

"So what? I don't need to see you anyway! Where am I? How did I get here?"

"_This is my abode, and you have been brought here by a feat of magic unfamiliar to me. Brought about by a being named 'Kilnorc'…_"

"Well, how do I get out of here?"

"_You can exit this place at any time; just go through the exit within this room._"

"But there _isn't _a exit in this room."

"_That is because you're searching with your eyes…and the eyes can easily be fooled. Don't rely on your sight, and you will leave…_"

Seto just rolled his eyes, leaned against one of the walls, and closed his eyes in thought. Almost immediately, his body sank thought the wall, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor of the hallway lying on his back.

"What was that?" He asked himself frantically. He placed his hand over his eyes, and leaned against the wall.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought. First I find myself in a hall facing Yuugi and I don't know how I got there…then that incident with someone who looked like Berg, and then that weird dream I had. Something is definitely wrong…wait a minute! All this started when Yuugi gave me that overgrown butter knife! I'll just get rid of it, and I'll be back to normal…'

Seto got off the wall and half-ran to his room, not hearing the whisper from the back of his mind.

'_But…ridding yourself of me is going to prove impossible…omote…_'

* * *

KMT: Okay, I'm serious this time! That's all I've got!

Sonja: Anyway, put up more updates and so will we!

KMT: R&R and c'ya next chapter!


	25. Revelations: Enter The Authors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the YGO gang, their chibies or Kilnorc. I only own this story and Sonja.

KMT: Yup! Here's the update, fresh off of Microsoft Word!

Sonja: (sees disclaimer) Hey, what's with my name on the disclaimer?

KMT: You're going into the story again!

Sonja: Yeah! Oh and thanks to all of you who updated their fics, too many to name…

KMT: Yup! Oh and by the way, here comes the long awaited update of 'Chaos, Thy Name is Chibi!'!

(Seto barges into the room)

Seto: Whose idea was it to shove this gigantic toothpick into my hands? (Shows Sennen Rod)

KMT: Mine, why what's wrong?

Seto: I'm downright p--sed, that's what! (Stops for a moment) Did you just bleep me?

Sonja: Sticking to the rating. And by the way, I wanted it…_we _wanted it.

Seto: Well, I'm going to sue you if you continue this!

KMT: (snaps fingers and Seto is tied to a chair) So sorry for taking your idea of calming Seto down, Jo…

Sonja: Anyway, where we last left off…

_Seto just rolled his eyes, leaned against one of the walls, and closed his eyes in thought. Almost immediately, his body sank thought the wall, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself on the floor of the hallway lying on his back._

"_What was that?" He asked himself frantically. He placed his hand over his eyes, and leaned against the wall._

'_What is wrong with me?' he thought. 'First I find myself in a hall facing Yuugi and I don't know how I got there…then that incident with someone who looked like Berg, and then that weird dream I had. Something is definitely wrong…wait a minute! All this started when Yuugi gave me that overgrown butter knife! I'll just get rid of it, and I'll be back to normal…'_

_Seto got off the wall and half-ran to his room, not hearing the whisper from the back of his mind. 'But…ridding yourself of me is going to prove impossible…omote…'_

KMT & Sonja: On with the Fic!

* * *

Seto got to his office, bolted the door just to be sure, and sat down in his safety zone-the computer chair behind his desk. Then, he removed the Sennen Rod from its place on his belt and examined it carefully in his hands, checking for anything that might explain the strange happenings around him.

'What could all this mean? Surely it can't be that magic nonsense…' He thought intently, twirling the Rod with his fingers. 'Maybe a hallucination drug…or a form of holographic technology…'

"_Humph, omae-da hontoni no baka!_" A female voice rang out. (Humph, you really are stupid!)

Seto sprang to his feet and into a martial artist's stance. "Who's there?" he spat out angrily.

Suddenly, a pale blue light came from the ceiling and a woman stepped out from the light. She had sunflower yellow hair tied into a high ponytail and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a purple mini t-shirt with a beaded star on it and a dark blue knee length denim skirt. Her high heeled purple boots clicked as she came closer to Seto, close enough for him to see a necklace with a strange multi-colored star on it around her neck.

"You should really loosen up, Seto." She said slyly.

Seto jumped back and stood his ground firmly. "Don't call me that unless I say so! Who are you and what do you want?" He half shouted at her.

The woman didn't seem to be frightened. She smiled and replied, "My, my…always the ignorant, skeptic bishie, huh Seto?"

"What do you mean by bishie? And you still didn't say who you were!" Seto spat.

"Oh my, how silly of me. My name is Sonja Marcy Edachi, lead O.C. and fanfic counterpart of Khamille May Tong, or as her username says, 'animaster-sonja.' Oh, and 'bishie' means: a male character of an anime that is very H.O.T."

"Wait…K…M…T…So she's the one who sent Menkura!" Seto accused, recalling the card he read sometime back.

Sonja nodded. "And she even told Kilnorc to find you so he can show you Set's room…"

"She was the one who told that weirdo to find me!"

Sonja nodded. "Now you're getting it!"

Seto held up a hand. "So, let me get this straight. You're a creation of a crazy fan fiction writer and you just teleported yourself into my office?"

Sonja nodded.

"Okay…this stupid f---ing Rod has done something to me! I've got to get rid of it before it makes me lose my mind!" he exclaimed, grabbing the Rod, opening a window and throwing the Item out of it.

But for some reason, The Sennen Rod, spinning around while it was in midair, did a 'boomerang' effect and turned around and landed at Seto's feet.

"What the?"

"Okay, good thing I came, we have got to get rid of that skeptic philosophy of yours." Sonja said, clapping her hands once.

Suddenly, the Rod let out a glow and Seto heard a thump in front of him. When the light dimmed, he gaped at the sight before him and Sonja smirked.

* * *

**(Seto's POV)**

This is another thing to add to the 'Why I hate Yuugi list': Crazy people with even crazier powers visit me everyday. Even more this girl, claiming to be the 'brain-child' of a famed fan fiction writer who just made someone appear at my feet, and this someone looks exactly like me.

Despite the fact that he was see through, there was no mistaking the twin like features. Same height, same facial features…only, his hair had a black streak down the center, and his clothes where the same as mine only his were silver-grey where mine was white.

"Wake up, sleeping yami…" The girl, Sonja commanded jokingly.

The doppelganger rose to his feet, one hand over his eyes. It…He was shaking his head slightly, as if getting rid of a migraine.

/"_What happened?_"/ He asked in Egyptian.

"Good to see you're awake. Now, will you talk some sense into your counterpart over there?" She said, pointing at me.

He looked at me, slightly surprised, his lingering shock visible in his red tinted blue eyes.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here? I demand to know!" I shouted angrily.

Sonja pushed past the doppelganger and asked, "Isn't it obvious, Seto?"

She stretched out her hand, and the Rod floated from its spot on the floor and into her hand. She then presented it to me and said, "I told Shadi to give this to you because a Mary Sue is on the loose, but now I have to put up with your ridiculous anti-magic attitude, even when I asked Brian to show you!"

I glared at her and said, "You can't do _anything _to make me believe in that idiotic b-ll---t."

Sonja rolled her eyes. "And now your foul potty mouth…what more do I have to endure? Come on you two!" She commanded grabbing both my and (amazingly) the Doppelganger's wrists and walked out the door.

* * *

(**Regular POV**)

Brian was assembling everyone into the living room, a solemn expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Brian?" Anzu asked as she took her seat. "Why do you need to talk to all of us so badly?"

"Yeah? Wat's wong?" Janku asked, his hand in a cookie jar.

"There's something I should've told you a long time ago…" Brian replied, hiding his eyes under his hair.

When everyone was seated and their chibies on the floor, Brian took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You all know how I'm an Author, right?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well…" Brian continued. "There's a deep dirty secret we Authors have to keep…"

'_Somehow I knew he was going to say that…_' Yami Yugi snorted smugly.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking, Atemu." Brian countered.

Yuugi was taken aback. "You can hear Yami?" He asked.

Brian nodded. "You see…isn't it when an inventor creates something, that something is called the inventor's 'brain-child'? Well, I'm someone's brain-child."

'_Well, you're brain-parent must not know what boys really look like…_' Yami Bakura remarked mockingly.

"**_I heard that, Akefia! And if you want to annoy me that much, why don't you say that to my face!" _**A thunderous voice rang throughout the room.

A pale blue light surrounded Ryou as everyone jumped back I surprise. When the light dimmed, there were two Bakuras, one looking scared and the other slightly transparent and fuming.

"_Where are you? Show yourself so I can skin you alive!_" Yami Bakura spat out venomously.

Suddenly, Brian's shadow twitched and jerked, even though Brian was stationary. The shadow then moved away from Brian, and floated to the center of the room, and then it took form, revealing a mirror-image of Brian, only the 'new' Brian wore a black coat with a Yin and Yang symbol on the back and a solid gold glove on his right hand.

"Kilnorc-sama!" Brian cried out. (1)

"I'm only here for a short while; Sonja will be back in a few minutes, with Seto and Set in tow." The coated Brian, Kilnorc, said hastily, putting up a hand.

The Puzzle glowed as Yami Yugi appeared.

"_What are you doing_?" He cried out angrily.

"We need all the help we can get, Pharaoh Atemu." Kilnorc said, bowing. "There is a Mary Sue on the loose and it is suspected that she's on her way here."

"Wat's a Mawy Soo?" Yahiko asked, stepping in front of the other chibies.

"A Mary Sue is a taboo, female brain-child of an Author or an Authoress." Kilnorc explained. "There is a male counterpart, but the name escapes me. Regardless, a Mary Sue is created with 3 ingredients: Undying love for an Anime Character, sheer hatred of the character's love interest, and the writer's cancer: Writer's Block."

"Why is it dangew fow us?" Saito asked, stepping up next to Yahiko.

"It is a danger to you because in an anime fan's term, it is _unstoppable._" A new voice said. Then Sonja came into the room, dragging Seto and his new counterpart, Set. (I'm NOT going to put 'yami' in this sentence!)

"Sonja!" Kilnorc cried out. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to give a hard 'talking to' to Seto!"

Sonja scoffed. "As you can see, he's more stubborn than I thought…" She said, thumbing over to the two.

Seto was staring disbelievingly at Set. He was informed of his identity on the way there, and now was trying to a) believe it, which he was failing miserably, b) Find a logical explanation, which also didn't work, or c) Prove it was a dream. Apparently, the true answer was (a) But he's not going to believe it.

"Anyway, A Mary Sue is _pure_,_ uncontrolled perfection!_ Not even the great Atemu can stop her!" Sonja said angrily.

"Weww, how _awe_ we going to stop her?" Amika asked in a quavering voice as she held Saito's hand tightly.

"Well, Sonja briefed me on the M.S.'s bio, and she has a weakness, rare in the M.S. criteria." Kilnorc said sternly.

"She _hates _to see Atemu weak, doubtful, or in general terms, vulnerable. So she _can't _challenge him to a duel or any of the like."

"But…" Jou said, expecting a drawback.

"_But…_"Sonja agreed. "…spend 1 minute with her, and you'll fall instantly in love. And I mean 'take a bullet for her' in love."

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. "I wish I was that beautiful…" She said longingly.

Sonja shook her head. "And what's worse, she took my Fanart Quill…" She added solemnly.

"Fanawt?" Yoshiro inquired.

"Where there're fanfics, there's fan art. 'Fic' means stories, and as you know, 'art' means pictures. And that's they're only difference, they're equally powerful."

"_Really now? What harm can a lousy feather do?_" Yami Bakura scoffed.

Sonja raised her brow and took out a red leather bound notebook, opened it to a random page, and took out a gold trimmed white quill. "This is my fanfic quill, whatever I write, just about anything, it happens."

"_You're bluffing!_" Yami Bakura replied, pointing a finger at Sonja.

Kilnorc slapped his face. "It's your funeral…" He muttered.

Sonja started writing, and when she was done, slammed the book shut, the book emitting a light blue glow as it was shut.

When the light dimmed, Yami Bakura was now solid, his hair was dyed pink, and his shirt was missing.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he looked at the changes.

Anzu was looking at Yami Bakura's well muscled chest when Jou caught her and she blushed.

"Now do you believe me?" Sonja asked, opening her Notebook again. "Or do you want another demonstration?"

"I believe, I believe!" Y. Bakura replied hastily, holding up both his hands.

After a quick scribble, Bakura was back to normal, meaning white hair, a shirt on, and see through.

"If you want another example, I was the one who wrote that Shadi will give Seto the Sennen Rod." Sonja added.

"WHAT?" Seto exclaimed, making the occupants of the room jump. "You're the one who sent this…this…copycat at me?"

"Copycat?" Set repeated, crossing his arms. "Well, I never…"

"Deal with it, Priesty!" Sonja teased, pulling her left lower eyelid and sticking her tongue out as she and Kilnorc disappeared.

* * *

(1) I think that OC should call their creators 'master' hence the 'Kilnorc-sama'.

KMT: And there you go! The revelation of the M.S. and the meeting of Seto and Set!

Sonja: Haha that was fun!

(Suddenly, a spark of light flashed from behind them)

C. Set: Huh? Wewe am I?

KMT: Waa! _Kawaii! _(Hugs C. Set)

Sonja: Madame's favorite Memory Arc Character is Set, although her crush is Yami/Atemu.

KMT: R&R and we'll c'ya next chapter!


	26. The Attack of the MARY SUE!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO. I only own me, my story, and my OC's.

KMT: Hey there all! Welcome once again to the update of 'Chaos, Thy Name is Chibi!'!

Sonja: Madame's 3rd quarter exams are finished, and right now, she's bouncing with joy!

KMT: Yeah! Me and some friends are going to go to the mall!

Sonja: Oh and to all those people who think Set should have a chibi, well…we're thinking about it…but we're not sure, send a review telling us if we should.

KMT: Oh, and we're still trying to find Sarika, since she snuck into the story, as a treat, everyone comes back into the story!

Sonja: So, if you want to be in it the next chapter, send me an OC!

KMT: Where we last left off…

_Sonja started writing in the notebook. When she was done, she slammed the book shut, the book emitting a light blue glow as it was shut. When the light dimmed, Yami Bakura was now solid, his hair was dyed pink, and his shirt was missing._

"_Ah!" He exclaimed as he looked at the changes._

_Anzu was looking at Yami Bakura's well muscled chest when Jou caught her and she blushed._

"_Now do you believe me?" Sonja asked, opening her Notebook again. "Or do you want another demonstration?"_

"_I believe, I believe!" Y. Bakura replied hastily, holding up both his hands._

_After a quick scribble, Bakura was back to normal, meaning white hair, a shirt on, and see through._

"_If you want another example, I was the one who wrote that Shadi will give Seto the Sennen Rod." Sonja added._

"_WHAT?" Seto exclaimed, making the occupants of the room jump. "You're the one who sent this…this…copycat at me?"_

"_Copycat?" Set repeated, crossing his arms. "Well, I never…"_

"_Deal with it, Priesty!" Sonja teased, pulling her left lower eyelid and sticking her tongue out as she and Kilnorc disappeared._

Sonja: (While hugging C. Set) on with the fic!

* * *

Three days have passed since their meeting with the authors, and everyone was tense. What could you do if someone you didn't know could destroy you? Yuugi was downright scared, shifting his gaze left and right constantly as he sat in his last class before break.

Suddenly, he got hit in the side of his head by a crumpled note. He straightened it out and saw Jou's untidy scrawl.

_Hey, hang in there! I'm here, just waiting to bash away any girl that comes in a 3 mile radius of you…except Anzu, of course._ He read.

Yuugi chuckled under his breath as he wrote his reply and sneakily tossed the note back.

Jou, three seats behind Yuugi, caught the note before he got hit in the face.

_Thanks…I'm just worried…Sonja said that this would be worse than Dartz...and Noa…and even maybe Zork…_ Yuugi wrote in reply.

Jou shuddered at the memory as a paper airplane landed on his desk, with a note written on the wing.

_Hey, Jou…I need to talk with all you guys, it's about my…ahem…master…could you call everyone and meet me at the front of the Gym? Just write on the other wing and it'll fly to me._

_Brian._

Jou looked up and saw Brian waving at him from the other side of the classroom. Jou scribbled his reply and aimed at Brian.

The plane flew low, just above everyone's heads, and sure enough, it landed on Brian's desk.

The bell rang and everyone stormed out of the room.

* * *

**(Lunch)**

Brian was waiting in front of the Gym as he saw everyone come up to him.

"What's the emergency this time, Berg?" Seto asked, glaring at him. Ever since the meeting with the Authors, he's grown an acute sense of loathing for them.

Brian sighed, and suddenly, Kilnorc appeared.

"I've been able to contact the Animaster. She said she could help us, but she's kind of ashamed to come." He reported.

"Animaster?" Yuugi asked, confused.

"Animaster-sonja. Sonja's authoress." Kilnorc replied.

"Hold up, Kilnorc." Jou inquired. "You mean that that girl was just an OC?"

"How do you know what an OC is? I haven't said a word…" Both Kilnorc and Brian pointed out.

Jou sweat dropped and replied, "Shizuka. She's crazy for Yu Yu Hakusho, even made an OC so she could fawn over Yusuke."

"I don't blame her." Said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see a black haired girl in a completely denim attire, with gold eyeglasses and a big clamp in her long black hair. (All veteran readers should know who this is by now.)

"Khamille, what are you doing here?" Kilnorc asked the new person.

"Sarika is on the loose. Sanura and Niri are looking for her as we speak." She replied, glancing at them all.

"Why were you ashamed?" Yuugi asked, assuming correctly that she was the Animaster.

"The M.S. is my creation. Serlina has to be stopped, but I can't believe she came from my Notebook…" Khamille replied, looking down.

Suddenly, Niri ran past them, chasing Sarika.

"Sarika, get back here!" Niri cried out.

"No! I'be got to sabe Wyanku!" Sarika cried out.

"Sarika, Ryou's right here!" Khamille exclaimed, pointing at the said person.

"WWWWAAAHHHHH! Bakuwa!" Sarika cried, running up and hugging Ryou's leg.

Just then, Sanura came running up to them all.

"Oh good, you caught Sarika…oh…hi Ryou…" She mumbled as she saw who Sarika was hugging.

"As you can see, I've got everyone on the hunt for Serlina." Khamille said, glancing at Sanura.

"You mean those girls are Authors?" Jou asked, scratching his head.

"The correct term is 'Authoresses'. But I thought everyone knew that, _koinu_." Seto remarked, smirking at a fuming Jou. (Koinu: I think it means 'puppy…')

"Watch your mouth, Priesty…" Khamille taunted, fingering a long, gold trimmed feather tucked into the side of a red leather-bound notebook in an inside pocket on her jacket.

Seto's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply.

"As for Sanura, Niri and Sarika…Yes, they are Authoresses and more…Bakura Fan girls…" Khamille added, rolling her eyes.

"I've got fan girls!" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"Partially…Sanura here prefers your yami…" Niri said, glancing at a blushing Sanura.

'_Mental note: kill all fan girls._' Yami Bakura mumbled angrily.

"Regardless…" Khamille started again. "I'll be taking care of the chibies for a while. I've got to make sure my kids are doing fine you know…"

"'Your kids?'" Seto cried out. "You're the one who made them!"

"Let's just stop with the accusations, please…_ryu no musuko_…" ('Dragon's son'. Explanation later)

"Did you just call Kaiba a dragon's son?" Kilnorc asked in disbelief, Jou joining in.

"Yeah, you see, his name means 'sea horse' which in mythological times, was thought to be the offspring of a dragon."

"Okay…you know your mythology…"Niri remarked.

"_It's about time you guys showed up in the same area!_" a devilishly seductive voice rang out.

Out sprang from the bushes a beautiful and curvy woman in an entirely black leather ensemble. Perfect red lips and perfect waist length curly ebony black hair framed her perfect body and perfect purple eyes accented her perfect sculpted face. (Note repeated use of the word 'perfect'.)

"Serlina!" Khamille cried out angrily, her dark brown eyes narrowing in utmost hatred.

"Greetings, _mother…_" Serlina greeted, the last word spat out with venom.

"She's b-e-a-utiful!" Jou cried out, drool forming on his lower lip. (Taken from Bruce Almighty, don't own!)

"She is such a slut!" Anzu remarked angrily.

"Now…where was I…" Serlina asked mockingly, strutting over to Honda, who was drooling like Niagara falls. "Oh right, I remember… Yugi…" She glanced at the said person, who was red as a tomato, steam literally coming from his ears.

"**_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!_**" A voice cried behind them.

Who they saw was…

* * *

KMT: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I was feeling evil today, so I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger!

Sonja: SERLINA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!

KMT: Relax… that was supposed to be a new OC, but I can't do it without a profile…

Sonja: oh…well…R&R and we'll c'ya next time!


	27. The Elite League of FanficDom

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own anything in YGO. But I DO own the concept of 'The Elite League of Fanfic-Dom'.

Sonja: WOW! So many OC's!

KMT: You know I was in a hurry to update last time but I forgot to mention… (Faints)

Sonja: Madame Khamille! (Rushes to help)

KMT: (gets up) ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY-TWO REVIEWS?

Sonja: WHAT? (Rushes to the computer) OMG!

KMT: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND STICKING BY THIS STORY!

(Suddenly, Kilnorc comes into the room)

Kilnorc: Can you all stop shouting and get on with the fic! The readers are about toram down the door!

Readers: BASH-Update-BASH-the-BASH-FIC!

KMT: Okay, we're updating!

Sonja & KMT: You all know where we last left off, so ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"**_HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!_**" Said a voice behind them.

They all turned around and saw a girl dressed in pale blue armor similar to that of the medieval knights. On her breastplate she had an insignia of a scroll of parchment with two quills crossing over it, all tied together by a ribbon that had the words: 'Seusyr Amhs Abdna Seihs Ibpm Olg' on it and her helmet had a single chibi-drawn wing on it. She had brown hair sticking out from below the visor and she was wearing brown glasses, behind which her brown eyes burned with fury. The only thing that was off about that girl was that she was carrying a bazooka on he shoulder. (1)

"Step away from Yuugi Motou, you hag!" She cried, the bazooka aimed right at her.

"And just who are you, you 'Sword in the Stone' reject?" Serlina retorted.

"Humph! I am Mikey Labrador, coded as One Winged Thief, The Supreme Judge of the Elite League of Fanfic-Dom!" The blue knight announced.

"And what are you and that gigantic pea shooter of yours going to do to stop me?" Serlina asked seductively, her perfect torso coming inches to Yuugi's cheek, making him blush even harder.

Just then, a swirl of black shadows came in between Serlina and Yuugi, causing Serlina to be pushed to the ground.

"What the h--l? She asked angrily.

"Umm…Ryou…Kaiba…are either of you two doing that?" Yuugi asked, his voice shaking.

"No…Yami Bakura didn't do that…nor did I…" Ryou said, shaking his head.

"I don't even know how to do that…and even if I did, I refuse to use it." Seto said flatly, crossing his arms. His eyes were as cold as ever, but a faint trace of fear tinted them.

Then, the shadows formed into the figure of a woman.

"**_We cannot allow you to come close to Yuugi, foul Mary Sue…_**" A feminine voice coming from the shadows warned darkly.

The shadows dissipated, in their place a girl around 14, with ebony black hair with blood red highlights, her crimson eyes narrowed ominously at Serlina. She wore a black cloak that had a blue feather clasp similar to Kilnorc's over a black tank top that had the words: 'back off' in red glitter, black miniskirt, black fishnet socks, and black pump boots.

"Another one? And who might you be?" Serlina asked again, her patience slowly ticking away.

"I am Kairi Lumina, coded as Wolfen-Ways. I am the Dark Magic Sorcerer of the Elite League." Kairi replied calmly, her crimson gaze unwavering.

Yami appeared beside Yuugi and sighed. "_Why am I sensing deja-vu?_" he asked Yuugi, who shrugged in reply.

"Ahh, my beloved Yami Yugi…you have come answering my love at last…" Serlina sighed longingly, taking out a pale blue trimmed quill, throwing it like a dart which went through Yami, causing him to glow with pale blue light.

When the light dimmed, Yami was now solid, with his hands bound, and his mouth gagged.

"Finally we can be together, my love…" Serlina cooed, snuggling up to Yami, who was trembling in fear.

Then, two daggers grazed Serlina's face, narrowly missing Yami's. They landed on the ground with a thud.

"WHO DARES DAMAGE MY FACE?" Serlina screamed, turning around wildly.

She saw two girls smirking evilly at her. One had purple highlights in her black hair, black eyes and was straightening out her black gloves, which had two daggers sticking out of the sheaths. She was wearing a black denim jacket which had a same insignia on Mikey's armor on the back, a purple tank top underneath, and black denim flared pants over combat boots.

"You…" Serlina spat venomously, rounding on her.

"Me. I am Anni, otherwise known as Animefan44, Chief Commander of the Elite Council." She replied, smirking.

The girl next to her giggled slightly, her brown eyes twinkling mockingly at the M.S. She wore a blue leather jacket with a light blue feather pin on the collar with a white blouse inside. Her blue heather bootleg pants slightly covering blue studded boots. She also had a blue hip bag that had a feather-shaped lock.

"Joanna!" Khamille exclaimed.

"Heya! You didn't think you'd start the party without me, didya?" she asked, winking. She turned to Serlina, and wore a smirk rivaling that of Seto's. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Joanna, coded as LilyIris, second in command to Queen Animaster-Sonja." She said, bowing mockingly.

"So, you're surrounded, Serlina…" Kilnorc said, speaking up, raising his right hand, the gauntlet on it revealing a hidden sword blade. "Do you surrender?"

"Hmph, I still have Sonja's fan art quill and her beloved Yami in my arms. You can't harm me…" Serlina remarked evilly.

Just then, Sarika came, riding a horse sized apple green dragon flew downward, making Serlina lose her grip. Sarika jumped down, swipe the fallen fan art quill, and jumped back onto the dragon's back and took off.

The dragon landed in between Sanura and Niri. "Do you think we're just bystanders?" Sanura asked. "I am the Princess of Thieves, Grand Councilor Of the Elite League."

"Whereas I am Dragon's-Maidens." Niri declared, the dragon by her side snarling. "Mythological Advocate of the Elite League."

"And I am Kilnorc, Law Enforcement Executioner of the League." Kilnorc announced placing his left hand on the feather clasp on his chest.

Khamille raised her hand towards Sarika and the Quill in Sarika's hands flew towards her. Then, she took out her Notebook and crossed her arms, one hand holding a Quill and the Notebook resting on her chest.

"Yuugi, everybody…I suggest you leave, what you might see might be too disturbing." Khamille suggested.

"I want to see!" Jou complained.

Joanna shrugged. "Oh well…So…Animaster-Sonja…what is your verdict?" She asked.

Khamille glanced at Mikey, who was shaking her head while holding up her bazooka.

"Send her to oblivion. I want nothing more to do with her." She said in a monotone voice.

"…and destroy your own daughter?" Serlina asked.

"When you cross the line of my fanfic kingdom, you are nothing more than slime to me." Was what Serlina got as her reply. "Finish her."

"_With pleasure…_" Niri's dragon said evilly, its fangs bared.

The dragon fired an emerald beam at Serlina, binding her to the ground. Mikey fired her bazooka, firing a blue beam, doing the same thing. Kairi fired a blast of dark purple beams from her fingers, surrounding her in darkness.

Meanwhile, Joanna, Anni, and Niri had their right hands raised up, Notebooks opened and sending a pale blue beam from each of the Notebooks and they met on a point over where Serlina was, forming a pyramid.

Then, Kilnorc ran through the field, blade poised, and reciting something in Japanese When he got to the Mary Sue, he raised his Judgment Blade high over his head and shouted. "I now dispel thee from thy bounds, spawn of the devil!"

Kilnorc plunged his Blade through the shadows that engulfed the Mary Sue and they all dissipated, except for a sickly green haze that was floating around, as if looking for an escape.

Then, Khamille closed her eyes and chanted,

'_Come to me child of the darkness,_

_Come face your fate._

_To be brought to the light_

_To be reborn by the hands those create_

_I command thee now, repent thy sins_

_Release thy agony and sorrow_

_A new life you shall begin,_

_For a better tomorrow…_'

At the last verse, the green smoke flew from its confinement in the pyramid, and into Khamille's Notebook. Then, they all slumped down, exhausted.

Yuugi ran up to Khamille and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Khamille replied weakly. "Just tired…"

* * *

**(Three Hours later)**

Everyone was resting in the Kaiba Mansion's living room. The Authors were sitting on the many couches, while the YGO gang, along with their chibies was asking them a few things.

"So…all you guys are Authors, right?" Yuugi asked.

Niri nodded, stroking her dragon's neck as it drank from a bucket.

"And…you're in a club?" Seto asked.

"It's not a club, Seto! Gosh, you're such a _baka_!" Joanna said angrily, jumping up to smack him upside the head. He wanted to smack her back, but after witnessing what she can do (plus with Set warning him in his mind) He decided against it.

"It's very similar to Atemu and his six priests back in Ancient Egypt." Kilnorc corrected.

"With me as Atemu." Khamille added, raising her hand.

"You said before that Niri and Sanura are Bakura fan girls…" Anzu inquired, earning playful glares from the said people. "…are there any more?"

"Indeed." Khamille said matter-of-factly. "Mikey over there also likes Bakura, but prefers his Ancient Egyptian counterpart, Thief King Akefia…"

'_Even the **past **me isn't safe…_' Yami Bakura grumbled angrily, causing Mikey to blush.

"…Anni likes Marik, both Marik Ishtar and his yami…"

Anni grinned at the mention of the names.

"…Joanna is crushing on Seto…"

Joanna glomped Seto, who was just about to explode with anger if Set hadn't taken over.

"…as for me, Serlina already mentioned it…" Khamille finished, glancing at the now solid Yami Yugi, who met her gaze with soft crimson eyes.

"Abowt dat mawy soo…" Amika asked, dragging Saito up to Khamille's side. "Wewe did she go?"

"She's gone…obliterated, never existed." Khamille replied.

"And anoder ting…" Amika piped up. "Can you make a chibi Set?"

Set, who had taken over Seto, gaped at Amika.

/"What?"/ He exclaimed.

"I wewwy want it! Saito's awways tending to Menkuwa, and he has no time fow me! Pweeze!" Amika whined.

"If it's really what you want…but you have to ask Joanna about that." Khamille replied.

Amika turned to the said girl, flashing the 'chibi eyes'.

"Noooo!" she wailed jokingly. "Not the eyes! Okay, I'll do it!"

she took out her Notebook, scribbled, and suddenly, right next to Set, his chibi appeared, C. Set was wearing a blue baseball cap with a yellow and blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue rubber shoes.

"May I present…umm…I can't think of a new name…" Joanna confessed, sweat dropping.

"Huh?" C. Set said, glancing around.

"Senkouru." Khamille suggested.

"Okay, that's settled!" Joanna declared. "Senkouru it is!"

* * *

(1) Whoever can tell me what that means will get a prize! Here's a clue: Think Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!

Sonja: Well, that's all! R&R and We'll c'ya next chappie!


	28. The Chapter with a lot of Languages

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO. And also, I'm only using the borrowed 'Elite League of Fanfic-Dom'

Hi there! It's only me this time, Soniya Miyuki Edachi. If some of you are wondering why my name is Soniya Miyuki when I tell some other people it is Sonja Marcy here's the answer: I have 2 names. One is the Japanese version, which is Soniya Miyuki Edachi (typed in American name format), and the American version, Sonja Marcy Edachi. Same with my brother! Oh by the way, He's here! (Grabs microphone) Daizuji!

Daizuji: _Nani-o, nee-san_? (What do you want, sis?)

Soniya: This is my bro, who's going to help me since Madame Khamilleis in the fic.

Daizuji: I'm Daizuji Mizuki Edachi, but in English version, it's Damien Marcus.

Soniya: Anyway, we figured since we're using Japanese names in this fic, we should also use our Japanese names!

Daizuji: Moving on, we would like to thank Shakiah Kestrel, cheeky-eyes and Mikey, for guessing correctly.

Soniya: Yeah! Whet we were asking for was what was written on Mikey's armor, it was, as they guessed, 'glomp bishies and bash Mary Sues' written in the same way as the Mirror of Erised's engraving in HP&TSS. We'll be giving away some fortune cookies to those who guessed right in honor of Chinese New Year!

Soniya: Also, I'd like to thank Anni for all those chocolates!

Daizuji: (While munching on one) Where Soniya last left off…

"_Abowt dat mawy soo…" Amika asked, dragging Saito up to Khamille's side. "Wewe did she go?"_

"_She's gone…obliterated, never existed." Khamille replied._

"_And anoder ting…" Amika piped up. "Can you make a chibi Set?"_

_Set, who had taken over Seto, gaped at Amika. /"What?"/ He exclaimed._

"_I wewwy want it! Saito's awways tending to Menkuwa and he has no time fow me! Pweeze!" Amika whined._

"_If it's really what you want…but you have to ask Joanna about that." Khamille replied._

_Amika turned to the said girl, flashing the 'chibi eyes'._

"_Noooo!" Joanna wailed jokingly. "Not the eyes! Okay, I'll do it!"_

_She took out her Notebook, scribbled, and suddenly, right next to Set, his chibi appeared, C. Set was wearing a blue baseball cap with a yellow and blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and blue rubber shoes._

"_May I present…umm…I can't think of a new name…" Joanna confessed, sweat dropping._

"_Huh?" C. Set said, glancing around._

"_Senkouru." Khamille suggested._

"_Okay, that's settled!" Joanna declared. "Senkouru it is!"_

Soniya: On with the Fic!

Daizuji: (rolls eyes)

* * *

**(February 1, 2006; Elite League Headquarters)**

Joanna was pouring over some paperwork that had piled up when Khamille ordered the capture of Serlina. Ever since then, the league had used their powers to erect a rather homey country-style house nearby the Kaiba mansion to make monitoring the chibies easier.

"Argh, I can't stand this!" She cried out, scratching her head in frustration. "I can't believe how many people are illegally bashing Anzu now that they found out that Minn is an Azure-shipper!" (That's my nickname. Check my bio)

Anni was walking by when she heard Joanna. "Heh, at least you didn't see all the hate mail she got from Seto's fan girls…although, I won't be surprised if I find your name on one…" She taunted, smirking as Joanna blushed.

Then, Brian came into the house/headquarters, rubbing his head. "Oh _kami-sama…_" He mumbled. (That's 'God' BTW…)

"Chibi trouble?" The two girls asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah…" Brian replied, leaning against the wall. "Amika thought it was a good idea for Menkura to come close to Dragon (Niri's dragon) and when Menkura sneezed, Dragon went crazy, trying to wipe the snot off, and then Saito thought he was attacking, so he jumped on his back and rode him like a bull in a rodeo."

Joanna giggled and blushed at the mental image. "That's Seto for you: No matter what age, he'll protect his little brother…" She remarked.

"Speaking of Seto…" Kairi said, coming up to her fellow Authors, her blonde hair and blue eyes twinkling.

"So your hair & eyes changed color?" Brian asked as Kairi nodded. "When did it happen?"

"Last night…" Kairi replied, running a hand through her yellow locks. "It takes longer to change back from black with red highlights if my anger hasn't died own yet."

Then, Sanura poked her head from behind Brian, smiling cheekily. In her hands were two bags full of groceries. "Hey guys, any luck with the paperwork?"

"Nope…we're sunk over here…how'd things go at the Kaiba estate?" Joanna remarked exasperatedly.

"Even worse…" Sanura replied, glancing over at the gigantic house.

-/-

**(Kaiba Mansion)**

Amika, Mikara, Saito and Janku were in the master bathroom, trying to treat Saito's cuts from Dragon's claws. In the skirmish, Saito was thrown off Dragon as he flew around the room and used his arm to block Dragon's claws when he was wiping his snout.

"Ow!" Saito winced as Amika applied antiseptic.

"Stay Stiww!" Amika whined, dabbing more antiseptic on the cut.

"Wat wewe you dowin' on Dwagon, anyway?" Janku asked.

"I thot he was attacking…" Saito confessed.

"But it's was a good ting you took da bwow fow Menkuwa." Mikara remarked matter-of-factly.

"Weww, duh! He's awways wike dat!" Amika remarked hotly, now wrapping bandages around the now treated cuts around his arms.

Just then, Niri came into the room and saw the wound. "Saito, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

"An incident wid Dwagon…" He mumbled in reply.

Oh you little dragon warrior…" She said, smiling.

She took out her Notebook and scribbled something in it. In a blue flash, Saito's arm was healed.

"Dat weminds me…" Janku thought aloud.

He turned to Amika. "Why did you ask Joanna to cweate Senkouru?" He asked.

Amika blushed and replied, "Cause I tink he wooks cute."

"Weww duh! He got his wooks fwom me!" Saito remarked flatly, crossing his arms in a cute, Seto-ish way.

"Speaking of Senkouru, where is the little yami?" Niri asked.

"In da twaining woom wid Seto…" Saito replied, rolling down his sleeve, which still had the tears from Dragon's claws.

* * *

**(Training Room)**

Seto was observing Senkouru as the little Egyptian was practicing using a bow staff, using a baseball bat for a staff. It was rather funny, seeing as Senkouru kept tripping over the bat.

Suddenly, a strange feeling washed over Seto. It felt like something akin to a mix of admiration and knowing ridicule.

'What was that?' Seto thought, his eyes slightly widening.

/'_I apologize about that. It's just that I was very clumsy during my early days of training…_'/ He heard a voice reply in Egyptian.

'Argh, it's you again. Don't you have a pyramid to rot away in?' Seto replied angrily, glaring at a spot over his shoulder.

'_At least appreciate me keeping silent for the past month now._' Set replied hotly, in English this time.

'I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet _forever_…' Seto stated flatly, snorting for emphasis.

'_You and I both know that's impossible…_' Set replied mockingly. Seto half-felt the spirit sticking out his tongue at him, resulting in him huffing in reply as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Just then, Niri came into the room, with Dragon by her side.

"Seto, how are you dealing?" She asked, sitting down on the floor next to Dragon.

"Dealing with what?" He asked sharply.

"_Having a yami…_" Dragon continued, resting his head on a nearby chair.

'_Not very well, actually…_' Set replied.

"I'm fine…" Seto replied sternly.

"_Just face it_." Dragon said,a plume of smoke emerging from his nostrils. "_I can hear Set you know…you can't hide things from me…_"

"If you weren't a dragon, I'd kill you right now." Seto threatened sharply.

Suddenly, they heard music coming from the next room.

The two teens rushed to the next room, where Mikey and Khamille were enjoying music coming from the radio.

The weird thing was: it wasn't in English but in a different language. It was neither Japanese nor Egyptian.

"_Pinoy, ikaw ay Pinoy!_" Mikey sang happily. "_Ipakita sa mundo kung ano ang kaya mo_!"

"_Ibang-ibang Pinoy!_" Khamille continued. "_Wag kay matatakot…Ipagmalaki mo…_"

"_Pinoy Ako, Pinoy Tayo_!" They sang together. (1)

Seto stopped the system and the two singers were staring at him.

"And where did you get that song that announced to the world that you're both Pilipino?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"Before we answer…" Khamille replied, stepping forward. "How did you know that's what the song meant?"

"I'm multilingual, remember?" Seto asked back. "I understood what that said."

"Multi-what?" Mikey asked, confused.

"Multilingual means that he can understand more than 3 languages." Khamille explained. "And to answer your question: That's my CD."

"Well, what's it doing here?"

"It's only now I found out Mikey is a Pinay."

"_Pero, bakit mo ginagamit yung radyo ko ng walang permisyon?" _Seto asked.

"_Hindi naman iyan sa iyo e, sa akin iyan!_" Khamille retorted.

"_Paano iyan_?"

"_Ginamit ko yung _Notebook _ko, syempre._" (2)

Seto glared at her and walked out the door.

"Umm…Khamille, what was that? What did you guys say?" Niri asked.

"It's just a friendly conversation…" Mikey said, smiling.

* * *

(1) That was the chorus of the 'unofficial' Philippine National Anthem, 'Pinoy Ako'. Meaning (Rough translation): 

Mikey: "Pinoy, You're pinoy! Show the world what you can do!"

Khamille: "There are different Pinoys, don't be shy…cherish (?) It…"

(2) Translating:

Seto: "But, why were you using my radio without permission?"

Khamille: "That's not even yours! That is mine!"

Seto: "How is that possible?"

Khamille: "I used my Notebook, obviously!"

* * *

Soniya: There you go! A very global chapter of this fic! 

Daizuji: We know it was weak, but give us a break! We're having a hard time incorporating the Authoresses!

Soniya: Anyway, R&R and c'ya next chapter!


	29. School Days Pt1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **anything** besides the plot!

Soniya: _Konnichiwa_, _minna-san_! (Hello everybody!)

Daizuji: Someone's hyper…

Soniya: Shut up! Anyway, I'm really sorry that everyone complained that last chapter only focused on the authoresses. Don't worry! This time it's chibies, chibies and only chibies!

Daizuji: With only a little smidgeon of everyone else.

Soniya: And so begins the new saga of 'Chaos, Thy name is Chibi!' School days!

Daizuji: Anyway…On with—

Soniya: I'm the lead OC here!

Daizuji: (starts mumbling)

Soniya: On with the fic!

* * *

(**Feb. 4, 2006, Kaiba mansion**)

The teen YGO characters were in the living room when Seto announced a startling letter in the mail.

"It's from a truant officer…" Seto reported sadly.

"Wat's a twuant offisew?" Janku asked.

"It's a man whose job is to make suwe dat kids awe gowin ta school…" Saito recited.

"What Saito said. Anyway, he sent me a letter saying he's going to report it to the police if we don't put the chibies in school." Seto said flatly, handing the letter over to Yuugi.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I've noticed that for the past few weeks around a dozen children, (one of them barely a year old may I add), have been sighted at this address. I strongly advise you enroll them at an educational facility, for it is illegal for children of that age to not be enrolled in a school or what not._

_Signed, K. Takahashi, Jr. Truant Officer_

"It's authentic…" Yuugi declared. "…and from Gov. Takahashi's son to boot."

Senkouru, who was standing on the back of the couch and looking over Yuugi's shoulder, asked curiously, "Wat's dis pwace you caww a schoow?"

Saito sent a glare at Senkouru's direction and mumbled, "_Omae-da hontoni no baka!_" (You really are an idiot!)

Senkouru returned Saito's glare and replied/"Bettew an idiot dan a son ob a jackaw!"/

"Why don't you say dat to my face, you cawadly excuse fow a cwone?" Saito shouted, trying to strangle Senkouru but was held back by Amika, Yoshiro and Janku.

"Who awe you cawwing a cwone! If dew's a cwone here, it's you!" Senkouru shouted back, stomping up to Saito and was held back by Ryanku, Kurashi and Mikara.

"Wow…those two really don't like each other, do they?" Jou asked, pointing out the obvious.

Seto broke up the fight by picking up the two brunet twins and shoving them both onto the couch. "Anyway, should the chibies go?"

Yahiko crossed his arms and huffed in protest. "It's not faiw! Just becawse wewe 6 yeaws owd doesn't mean wewe babies! Webe got da I.Q. of sixteen yeaw owds!"

"Some highew dan oders…" Saito added matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! If wewe babies, den how come I no dat da numba 5 cubed is six hundwed and twenty fibe?" Brandon complained.

"Aww dis just becawse we can't pwonounce tings wight!" Yoshiro, Amika and Kurashi whined in unison.

"YEAH!" The chibies chorused.

"That's not our only problem." Seto pointed out. "They may have different names, but one look at Saito, Yoshiro and Yahiko, and anyone with eventhe vaguest knowledge of Duel Monsters would know who they look like."

Yuugi nodded in agreement. "What do we do? We need someone who knows who these chibies are, runs a school, and knows how crucial this secret is!" He thought aloud.

Just then, Joanna came into the room and said, "Heya guys! I just wanted to tell you all that since the Elite League needs some cash; we've opened up a daycare center at the ol' HQ!"

"Joanna, you just solved all our problems!" The teens cried out in unison.

* * *

(**The Next Day**)

The chibies were looking up in awe of the country style house-turned school, with a sign that read, "Heaven's Hope Daycare Center"

"Wow…dey wewwy outdid demsewbes…" Saito remarked.

Then, Joanna came down the side steps leading up to the front door and smiled at all of them. "Hey again! How are all my favorite chibies?"

"Fine." They chorused.

"Cool! Okay, let's get inside!" Joanna said, ushering all of them inside.

The inside the building was spectacular. There was a mini ball pit on one end, a chibified computer at the other and an array of toys scattered all around. In another room were small desks and a blackboard. In addition, outside of the house was a magnificent playground, and right next to it was a mini basketball court and right next to that, a wide grassless field with two large flat triangular rocks on either end.

"Whoa…" The chibies, Minus Senkouru, Yahiko, Saito, and Janku, chorused.

"Anyway, go ahead and play you guys! I'll call you in for some lessons." Joanna said happily and turned to walk back to the house, but Yahiko grabbed her hand.

"Wat's dat fiewd ober dewe?" He asked.

"That, would you believe, is a dueling field, set to the auto field of wasteland. I heard from _Seto-kun_ that the XGD's could sense the field you're standing on and reflect that into the game."

Saito and Yahiko exchanged looks, and asked in unison, "Can you use youw Notebook to summon ouw XGD's, Pweeze?"

Joanna smiled and scribbled in her notebook. Suddenly, all those who got XGD's were wearing them on their arms.

"Awwight! Wet's duwel!" Saito and Yahiko declared in unison, facing each other and running toward the dueling field.

"Awways da same, huh _itoko_…?" Senkouru asked, raising an eyebrow to Yahiko. (Cousin)

Janku looked at Senkouru and asked, "You downt wike Saito, do you?"

"Wat makes you ask dat? Ob couwse I don't!" Senkouru replied hotly.

"Dis is da beginning ob a bewtifool fwiendship!" Janku declared, shaking Senkouru's hand.

Senkouru was confused, but shrugged it off and nodded.

Then, Joanna called them all inside. Saito and Yahiko reluctantly deactivated their XGD's and trudged up the stairs to the house.

* * *

After a few hours of doing whatever they wanted (Seto was paying Joanna to make it look like a day care center but really they're babysitting the chibies) When Joanna head a knock on the door. When he answered it, on the other side of the door was Anni, looking sheepish and…

"Marik?" Joanna asked in disbelief.

The Egyptian ran a hand through his silver hair and shrugged. "Yeah it's me…" He said. "Anni Warped me back here, but this time, she warped Ishizu, Rishid and well, all our stuff along, so now we're staying on Domino."

"Yeah, the problem is, I also warped the two horrors along with him." She said flatly, gesturing to Kakashi and Kagami at her feet.

"Sure, Seto's paying me double the usual fee justnot to get in trouble with the truant officer!" Joanna said happily, ushering the two chibies in.

Kakashi and Kagami immediately found Kurashi and asked eagerly, "Miss us?"

"Oh wewe you two gone?" Kurashi replied sarcastically. "Anyway, dewe awe two new additions to da chibi famiwy…Menkura, a 1-yeaw-owd Mokuba, and…weww…see fow youwselbes…"

The Ishtar twins looked around and spotted Senkouru, staring as Janku was playing a racing game.

"Saito? You changed owtfit?" They asked in unison.

"Umm…not exactwy…" Yoshiro, who as playing with Janku, pointed out.

Then, Saito came up to them and said, "I see you'be met _him…_" All the while glaring at Senkouru.

The feeling was mutual when Senkouru added, "Ob couwse you no whewe da Sennen Wod went to…"

The twins just stared for a while and said "Oh…"

* * *

Soniya: And there you have it! The return of the Ishtar Twins!

Daizuji: School days part two coming up next chapter.

Soniya: R&R and update soon, so we can update!


	30. SD2: The Past Repeats Itself

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything YGO related!

Soniya: (Staring at her computer, drooling) Oh…my…god…

Daizuji: (slaps his own face) don't mind my _baka nee-san_. One of Madame's friends told her about a website and now she's drooling because she found the subtitled version of the Egyptian Arc on it.

Soniya: (drooling like crazy) Oh _kami-sama_, thank you so much for YouTube!

Daizuji: Oy…anyway, here's the latest chapter, and thanks to a reliable source…not saying who…has given us an idea, where we last left off…

"_Marik?" Joanna asked in disbelief._

_The Egyptian ran a hand through his silver hair and shrugged. "Yeah it's me…" He said. "Anni Warped me back here, but this time, she warped Ishizu, Rishid and well, all our stuff along, so now we're staying on Domino."_

"_Yeah, the problem is, I also warped the two horrors along with him." She said flatly, gesturing to Kakashi and Kagami at her feet._

"_Sure, Seto's paying me double the usual fee just not to get in trouble with the truant officer!" Joanna said happily, ushering the two chibies in._

_Kakashi and Kagami immediately found Kurashi and asked eagerly, "Miss us?"_

"_Oh wewe you two gone?" Kurashi replied sarcastically. "Anyway, dewe awe two new additions to da chibi famiwy…Menkura, a 1-yeaw-owd Mokuba, and…weww…see fow youwselbes…"_

_The Ishtar twins looked around and spotted Senkouru, staring as Janku was playing a racing game._

"_Saito? You changed owtfit?" They asked in unison._

"_Umm…not exactwy…" Yoshiro, who as playing with Janku, pointed out._

_Then, Saito came up to them and said, "I see you'be met him…" All the while glaring at Senkouru._

_The feeling was mutual when Senkouru added, "Ob couwse you no whewe da Sennen Wod went to…"_

_The twins just stared for a while and said "Oh…"_

Daizuji: …and since my sister is preoccupied, On—

Soniya: On With the Fic!

Daizuji: _Kuso_…

* * *

_**School Days Part 2**_

_**The Past Repeats Itself**_

The two Egyptian chibies looked at each other, and grinned. They both advanced on Saito, and said in unison. "Did Seto use its powews yet?"

Saito took a step back. "Umm…no…he's been using it as a lettew openew…" He replied, wearily eyeing the two.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the response. "Dat idiot. He dosen't no wat he's missin'…"

Senkouru took Saito's side and replied, "And weed both pwefew to keep it dat way…"

Kakashi and Kagami just looked at the brunets in front of them, shrugged, and turned away.

Saito shot Senkouru another glare. "I stiww don' twust you." He said flatly, turning around.

Saito left, leaving a bewildered Senkouru behind, who breathed a sigh.

"I don't undewstand anyting anymow…," he said sadly.

Just then, Yahiko came up to him. "Why sow sad, _itoko_?"

Senkouru turned his head, and replied, "Dis ewa is so confusing, Yahikow…"

Yahiko glanced out the window, and smirked. "You no wat cood cheew you up, cousin?"

The brunet stared at him questioningly, and yelped as he was dragged out the backyard door.

* * *

"Awe you suwe dis is going to wowk, Yahikow?" Senkouru asked as Yahiko's smirk grew wider by the minute.

"Yeah I'm suwe! Just concentwate…" Yahiko called back, forming a ball of dark purple energy in his hands.

Senkouru stared in amazement as the dark purple ball formed and enclosed Yahiko's right arm. When it dissipated, there on his arm was a replica of the Ancient Egyptian Duel Disk.

"Come on!" Yahiko urged excitedly.

Senkouru shook his head and said, "As I wemembew, my magic is a widdow diffewent fwom youws…"

The brunet chibi outstretched his hand, and in a flash of blue and gold light, the Sennen Rod was in his hands.

"How did you do dat?" Yahiko asked. "I can't do dat wid da Puzzew."

"So I'm de onwy one who can do dat? Nebewmind. Wet's pway!" Senkouru said, brushing it aside and conjuring his A.E. Duel Disk.

"Duwel!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

**(Across the Street)**

A couple of police officers were walking down to the local donut shop when suddenly they heard a roar come from the house next door to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Somehow I knew it was going to be weird today…" One of them said.

"Yeah…remember how weird it was when Kaiba started Battle City? I saw the blimp coming home from routine patrol. The top of the blimp was covered in this weird purple smoke." The other replied as they ran down the street.

When they got there, one of them knocked on the door and Anni answered it.

"Hey, weren't you the one who stole that suit of armor from the Domino Museum?" The one who knocked asked. (Heh, sorry Anni, couldn't resist!)

Anni took a step back in surprise. "Oh Officer Kawajima! I didn't expect to see you here!" She said hastily.

"Sir, you know her?" The other one asked.

"Not now, Jirokome." Kawajima said bluntly. "Me and my partner here heard a roar of some sorts coming from your backyard. I just want to make sure you're all alright."

Just then, Joanna spotted the two policemen. "Hi officers, I'm sorry but did you hear that surround sound? I'm sorry; the chibies were messing with the volume of my TV." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh okay then…" Kawajima replied, nodding in reply. As they were about to leave, They heard a shout coming from the backyard.

"Youw gowin down!" They heard Senkouru cry.

The officers rushed into the backyard only to see two chibies with something gold strapped to their arms. However, what was amazing was what they were doing. Senkouru had somehow found his way onto an Ultimate Dragon, while Yahiko was dressed up like a Dark Paladin and trying his best to slay the massive Dragon.

"You haben't won yet!" Yahiko cried out, aiming a blow at the Ultimate's leg.

"Just watch me!" Senkouru cried again, making the Ultimate fly into the air.

The two officers were dumbfounded and they both fainted.

Joanna and Anni looked up at the two chibies and gave them a questioning look.

"He stawted it." Senkouru said immediately, pointing at Yahiko.

"Not the point." Anni said crossly. "Now we have to deal with two guards who just saw something from the middle ages."

"Weabe dem to me." Senkouru smiled, making the Sennen Rod appear in his hands again.

He walked up to them, raised the Sennen Rod above their heads and suddenly, the Rod was glowing a mysterious blue and gold light.

"Wisten to me. You two awe to get owt ob dis house, and as soon as you two get to youw poweeze station, fowget you saw, heawd, ow wemembewed anyone." Senkouru commanded.

The Eye of Horus appeared on both the guards foreheads as they both stood up.

"Now go!" Senkouru commanded.

The two obeyed without question. They both walked out the door silently, Anni closing it after them.

"That was close…" She breathed.

Joanna picked up Senkouru and hugged him. "You were so cool, _Kouru-chan_!" She squealed, giving Senkouru a big glomp.

* * *

**(Around Sunset)**

Joanna was busy cleaning up some discarded toys when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a sec please!" She called as she put away the toys. She straightened out, straightened her jacket and blouse, opened the door, and fainted.

Anni, hearing the thump, ran to Joanna's side and saw what made her faint.

Seto was on the other side of the door. Now, we know that Joanna is a Seto fangirl, and what could have made a Seto fangirl faint than to have seen Seto in an ebony black tuxedo, with a white rose in his chest pocket.

"Okay…am I missing something here?" He asked, eyebrow rose at Joanna's unconscious form.

"You just made her wish come true. Where did you come from, your own wedding?" Anni retorted jokingly.

Seto just glared at her and replied crossly, "If you must know, I have to meet Gov. Takahashi in a few hours. I just came here to tell you to bring the chibies to the Mansion yourself since I have to go."

"Okay, sure…" Anni replied, mentally humming 'Here Comes the Bride'.

'_I can hear you, you know…_' She heard a voice call out.

"I can hear you to Set, and if you're wondering, the Rod is with Senkouru." Anni called out, seeing Set appear next to Seto, also wearing a tuxedo. (Don't mind me, I'm drooling right now…)

"_What is he doing with it?_" Set asked suspiciously.

Just then, Joanna stirred. "Oh my god…" She mumbled. "I must've had a dream to see Seto in a wedding tux…"

She looked up and squealed. "It wasn't a dream!" She cried out. Then she started chanting, "Please don't say Seto's getting married, please don't say Seto's getting married…"

"I'm not getting married god---n it!" Seto exclaimed angrily.

"Oh good." Joanna sighed in relief.

"_Regardless, I wish to know what Senkouru was doing with my…our…Sennen Rod._" Set demanded regally, earning him a glare from Seto.

Then, Senkouru came into the room, Sennen Rod in his hands. "It seems dat I'm de onwy one who can summon deir Sennen Item, Neither Yahiko and Yoshiwo, nowe Kuwashi and Wyanku and do dat." He explained.

"And Saito?" Seto asked, concerned.

"Weww…" Senkouru began. Suddenly, the Sennen Rod glowed with blue light and disappeared.

"Yep, he can do it too!" Senkouru declared.

Seto ran into the room and into the main living room, where to his amazement and amusement, saw Saito, Sennen Rod in hand, commanding Janku, who had the Eye of Horus on his forehead, to 'roll over' and 'sit'.

Saito spotted the tall boy, and said smugly, "I finawwy found a use fow dis ting…"

* * *

Soniya: And that's the end of the chapter!

Daizuji: It's really long as an apology for not updating fast enough.

Soniya: anyway as always, update your stories and we'll update this!

Daizuji: R&R, update soon, and c'ya next chapter!


	31. Lovestruck and Determined

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to YGO!

Soniya: Hi again!

Daizuji: We're only 4 reviews away from our goal of 200 reviews! So, to increase the reviews coming in, here's the Valentine's Day Chapter!

Soniya: Yeah, we know it's a little late, but cut me some slack here! I got Writer's Block! Oh and a little note: from now on, since Yami got his own body during the Mary Sue Arc, he'll be referred to as Atemu. Got it?

Daizuji: Anyway, without further Ado, on—

Soniya: On with the fic!

Daizuji: One of these days, _nee-san_…one of these days…

* * *

**(Feb. 14, 2006)**

Amika was outside in the Kaiba Mansion's garden, watching as the Sakura petals were falling in a beautiful display of pink rain. She sighed longingly as she thought back to earlier that day.

**_-Flashback-  
_**

_Amika woke up to find a bouquet of flowers at the foot of her bed, with a card attached to it._

_She took the bouquet in her hands and took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of the flowers. She picked up the card and read it aloud:_

"'_Fow you, my Vawentine…_' _Aww…Saito…youw so sweet!_"

_She then jumped out of bed and ran as fast as she could to Saito's room. As she opened the door, she ran headfirst into Janku._

"_Oof! Amika watch wewe youw gowin'!_" _Janku scolded._

"_Sowwy, Janku…habe you seen Saito anywew?_"_ Amika asked, glancing hastily into his room._

"_Nope, haben't seen youw boyfwend anywew...but I tink I saw him in da gawden eawwyew dis mownin_'_…_" _Janku replied, pointing down the hall as Amika ran off in a hurry. (Earlier)_

_**-End Flashback-**_

As she glanced out at the garden, she noticed a flash of blue among the pink of the petals.

"Saito…?" She asked aloud as she got off the ground and walked towards the direction of the blue.

She came into a massive field of wildflowers, and amongst them, she saw a mop of brown hair amidst some blue flowers.

"Saito?" She asked, reaching out to touch his hair.

The person looked up and she saw that is wasn't Saito but Senkouru. "Oh…Amika, it's just you…" He said distractedly, looking down at a particular flower.

"Senkowwu? Wat awe you dowin' hewe?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"I was just tinking…" Senkouru replied, lying down and looking up at the blue sky. "Tinking abowt home…"

"Home? You mean Egypt, wight?"

"Yeah…I miss it…the sands, the pawace…and especiawwy…Kisawa…"

"You mean dat giwl wid white haiw who had a Bwue Eyes ka?"

"Ob cowse dat's who I meant! It's just…so…shamefuw dat it was my fader who…you no…"

"Yeah…I no…"

Senkouru sat up and picked up a budded red rose. The rose glowed for a moment, and when the glow dimmed, the rose was fully bloomed and its petals were a shade of royal sapphire blue- the same shade as Saito's eyes.

"To wemembew who you wuv by…" Senkouru said solemnly, standing up.

"Tanks…_Kowwu-chan…_" Amika gasped, sniffing the rose thoughtfully.

"You twaitow!" They heard a voice shout out.

Amika whirled around as Saito stomped up to them.

"You fiwthy twaitow, steawing Amika fwom me!" Saito spat angrily, sending a death glare in Senkouru's direction.

Amika jumped up and consoled the fuming brunet. "It's awwight Saito-kun, he was just tewwing me abowt Egypt…"

Saito tightened his fists and gritted his teeth, but Amika gave him a peck on the cheek. "He eben gabe me dis Wose to wemembew you by…" She added softly, showing him the blue rose.

"I wood nebew betway you, _omote…_" Senkouru said solemnly, his eyes shielded by his cap's visor. "My heawt bewongs to onwy one giwl…awways wemembew dat…"

As Senkouru walked off, from behind the Sakura tree, Atemu was hiding, viewing the scene with stoic red-violet eyes.

"Perhaps I should tell Seto this…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"What?" Seto asked sternly, looking up from his computer screen to look into Atemu's red-violet eyes.

"Senkouru is lovesick and homesick. I need to speak with my cousin, Seto…now." Atemu repeated, matching Seto's level of force.

"I take orders from no man, regardless of their rank." Seto said stubbornly.

'_Omote…_' Set pleaded. _'Please…my cousin requests my presence…surely you know the bond of blood, am I correct?_'

'Of course I do.' Seto replied flatly. 'But I obey no one but myself.'

'_Then I am truly sorry for my actions…_' Set apologized as he forcibly seized control.

As Set straightened, he stood up and bowed to Atemu formally. "_What is it you require, My Pharaoh?_"

Atemu held up a hand. "I am no longer one of royalty, Set. We are of equal rank. Bow to me no longer." He said regally.

"_Then_ _why do you talk like one?_" Set asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny. Now, back to the matter at hand…" Atemu joked, and continued to talk about the tension between Saito and Senkouru.

"That's my problem…I think if Senkouru makes even one false move…he'll—" He was cut off by an angry cry that sounded like it came from Saito.

* * *

**(A little while earlier)**

Saito and Amika were coming back from the garden and were chatting, when they spotted Senkouru reading a book from Seto's bookshelf, _Eragon_.

"Hey…Saito-kun…why don't you wike Senkowwu? He's wewwy nice! Kinda quiet too…" Amika asked, glancing at Saito's stoic eyes.

"I just habe my wesons…" He replied.

"I'm kinda thiwsty, cood you get me a gwass of watew?" Amika asked.

Saito nodded and left for the kitchen as Amika took a seat on the couch, a few feet away from Senkouru, who took no notice.

"_Ne, Kowwu-kun…_" Amika started, looking down at her shoes.

Senkouru looked up and glanced at Amika. "_Hai?_"

"You wewwy miss Egypt, don't you…?"

Senkouru nodded and dove back into the book.

"Can you teww me abowt Kisawa?" Amika asked, inching closer to the brunet.

"She…oh…she was de most bewtufuw woman you'be eber seen…fwom my point ob biew, anyway…" Senkouru said, burying his face into the book even more to hide his blushing face.

"Wewwy? I saw hew…ow at weast…Anzu did…she was kinda pwetty…"

Amika inched closer, but Senkouru took no notice.

"I miss hew so much…but den again…I doubt wat happened to me wood happen to hew…" Senkouru said, his voice slightly strained.

"You no…she did wemind me kinda ob Shizuka…" Another inch closer.

"Shizu-who?"

Closer she moved. "Jou's sistew, Shizuka…"

Suddenly, Amika held both his hands in her own…directly in front of Saito's face.

"Rrrraaaaaagggghh!" He cried, somehow making the Sennen Rod appear in his hands, unsheathing the hidden dagger and lunged at Senkouru.

* * *

Soniya: Hehe cliffie!

Daizuji: Soniya!

Soniya: Haha, _jo-dan te, jo-dan te! _(Just kidding, just kidding!)

_

* * *

Senkouru pushed Amika out of the way and jumped for the discarded other end of the Sennen Rod, grabbing it just just in time to block Saito's blow to his face._

"You fouw, disgusting, fiwthy twaitow!" Saito hissed, urging the Rod's blade downward. (1)

Just then, Atemu and Set rushed into the room.

"Senkouru! Saito!" Atemu called out, seeing the skirmish.

Set rushed to their side and wrestled Saito off his chibi-partner, tossing the Rod aside.

"Let me at the backstabbew!" Saito roared, struggling against Set's grip.

"What's gotten into you?" Atemu asked the struggling chibi, while Senkouru ducked to the side.

"He's nothin' but a thief! He's eben wowse dan Kuwashi!" Saito accused, fury burning in his eyes.

Amika walked up to Set and asked him to put Saito down, to which Set abided.

Saito was about to lunge at Senkouru again, but Amika placed her left hand on his shoulder, and with her right hand…slapped Saito across the face.

"Puww youwsewf togeder, you _baka_!" Amika scolded, her face molded into an unfitting glare.

Saito could only stare dumbfounded at Amika.

"I was twying to get to no Senkowwu because he said dat he wiked Kisawa and I tink Kisawa tuwned into Shizuka! But no, you had ta pway de 'pwotectow'. Weww guess wat? Just becawse I wuv you, dosen't mean I can't kick butt!" She half-shouted, pouting afterwards.

* * *

(1) The chibies are so short that in Saito's case, the Sennen Rod can be used like a sword.

Soniya: Yeah! Go Amika! Girl Power!

Daizuji: Hope you guys will review and update your stories!

Soniya: C'ya next chapter!


	32. Back to the Past

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot, neither YGO nor a book that is mentioned in the story.

Soniya: Hehey! Welcome back to another chapter of Chaos, thy Name is Chibi!

Daizuji: Madame Khamille went shopping and then found (And bought) the latest inspiration to this chapter!

Soniya: Hehe, when she saw the book it was just screaming Seto Kaiba!

Daizuji: And now, the newest saga for our little heroes!

Soniya: On with the Fic!

* * *

A few days after the incident with Senkouru and Saito, Amika had tried her best to make peace between the two. Saito couldn't help but give in, but Senkouru was now completely silent and won't speak to anyone, anytime, anyplace.

"See wat you did? You scawed Senkowwu out ob his wits!" Amika scolded Saito, who was burying himself into a 'Lord of the Rings' book.

"How cood I do dat if he didn't habe wits ta begin wid?" Saito replied coolly, raising his brow casually to Amika.

Amika huffed and crossed her arms. "I sweaw, de onwy ting you two habe in common is a wuv fow dwagons…" She remarked hotly.

Saito looked up and asked. "Wewwy…?"

"Yeah! I awways see him weading da _Ewagon _sewies…"

Saito put down the book and got of the chair that he was sitting on. "Awwight, if it makes you happy, I'll twy to make amends wid him…"

"Yay! I new you wewen't wewwy dat bad, _Saito-kun_!"

She gave a tight hug to Saito, who was blushing slightly, and ran off.

-/-

Senkouru was in the mansion's library, looking for another book. Since the incident, he had devoted himself to books, all of which had something to do with dragons.

"Pewhaps…a wuv fow dwagons wuns in a famiwy…" Senkouru said solemnly, browsing through the titles with a lazy sapphire eye.

"Maybe…" He heard Saito add.

Senkouru turned around and immediately bowed his head.

"Wisten, I'm…umm…I…What I mean is…" Saito started.

"Fowget it. It wasn't youw fawlt…" Senkouru said, brushing it off.

"So it's awwight…?"

"I was wike dat wid Kisawa…so it's awwight…"

They both came closer and shook hands, as they were both too embarrassed for anything else.

"I see you both made up…" They heard someone else say.

They both whirled around and saw Mokuba running up to them. "I was wondering when you two were going to bury the hatchet." He added with a grin.

The twins just shrugged in reply.

Suddenly, Senkouru spotted an old book sticking out of the shelves. "I'be nebew seen dat book befow…but it does seem famiwiaw…" He thought aloud.

Saito glanced at where Senkouru was staring and also saw the book. "Huh…disis somting new ta me…" He said.

He gently took the book and blew off the dust on it. It was a thick leather bound book, in a rich maroon color, with a dark design of a dragon on it circling a seal on the center of the cover. In elegant gold leaf print was the word _Dragonology: the Complete Book of Dragons_.

"Dwagonowogy?" Saito thought aloud. "Mokie, do you ebew wemembew seeing dis befow…?" Saito asked.

Mokuba shook his head, ebony black hair flying in all directions. "Nope, haven't seen it until now." He replied.

Senkouru took the book from Saito's hands and examined it. His eyes widened in surprise. "Dis writing…"

"Yeah…" Mokuba and Saito said in unison.

"It's in dwagon scwaw…" Senkouru announced.

"You can undewstand dat?" Saito asked.

Senkouru nodded, still gaping at the ancient text. "And you guys awwen't gonna bewiebe dis…"

"What does it say?" Both Saito and Mokuba asked unison.

"It says…'Pwopewty ob Gozabuwo Kaiba, Japanese Dwagonowogist.'"

* * *

The three burst into Seto's office, panting hard and book in hand.

Seto turned to face them, spinning his computer chair fully and his hands together, elbows resting on the armrests. (You know, like those whodunit stories…)

"What?" He asked irritably, casting a stony gaze on them all.

"_Nii-sama, _you're never going to believe what he found!" Mokuba cried aloud, running up to him and showing him the large book.

Seto glanced down at it and said plainly. "It's a book."

"Not onwy dat!" Saito called out. "It was Owd Gozzy's book!"

Seto's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name. "_What?_" He asked with more emphasis.

Senkouru nodded. "It's witten in dwagon scwaw. It's a book on dwagonowogy, a study of dwagons. And I tink Gozzy bewiebed it."

Seto opened out the book and saw a letter inserted into it. He took out the old and worn envelope and took out a letter in a very illegible handwriting. After a few minutes of deciphering the letter's text, he abruptly stood up and walked out the door, calling back, "Let's go. I have an urgent meeting to attend to, and I need you all to come with me."

They all followed Seto to the Airplane Hangar where he started boarding the Blue Eyes White Jet. (Yes, very unorthodox, but we're talking about the immensely rich Kaibas here!)

"Wewe awe you gowin?" Saito asked.

"That letter…it was an old letter addressed to _him_..." Seto said stoically, and everyone knew who he was talking about.

"So why are we rushing?" Mokuba asked, confused.

"The one who sent it to him…" Seto replied, staring out a large window. "…was Pegasus…"

* * *

Soniya: Hehe! I love doing this! Cliff Hanger!

Daizuji: Soniya!

Soniya: Anyway, I've made a new fanfic concerning this one! Chaos Thy Name is Chibi Birthdays! Where all of the birthday fics will be posted! I'm working on Jou's right now!

Daizuji: So you guys had better read Soniya's other fic if you want to know what's going on here!

Soniya: I'll c'ya next time!


	33. When the CEO's away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to deal with anything copyrighted in this story except the story itself!

Soniya: Wow…that was a long and redundant disclaimer!

Daizuji: Anyway, we're no about to show you the latest chapter of Chaos, Thy name is Chibi!

Soniya: Oh yeah! And it's going to be a long split take one because we have to show you two scenarios.

Daizuji: so it's a treat for all you loyal fans out there… (Cough) whoaren'treviewinganymore (cough)

Soniya: Edachi Daizuji Mizuki!

Daizuji: But it's true!

Soniya: Anyway, last time:

"_Wewe awe you gowin?" Saito asked. _

"_That letter…it was an old letter addressed to **him**..." Seto said stoically and everyone knew who he was talking about._

"_So why are we rushing?" Mokuba asked, confused._

"_The one who sent it to him…" Seto replied, staring out a large window. "…was Pegasus…"_

* * *

**(Over Domino City, sometime after the Kaibas set off)**

Seto was going over the main flight controls of the jet, trying really hard to keep his sanity together.

'What in blasted he-- was _he_ doing with Pegasus?' He thought to himself angrily, balling his hands up as he gripped the joystick in a rage.

'_Omote, please…any tighter you're going to send the plane into a double helix spin right into the KC tower!_' Set pleaded, nagging at Seto's mind.

'You stay out of—how do you know what a double helix spin is?' Seto asked suddenly.

'_Sometimes when I get bored I research on the modern times…what do you think I do? Just stare into the Shadow Realm all day long?_' Set retaliated.

"Pepow, focus on da upcomin' sky!" Saito called out, flying closer to Seto's cockpit. Since the two chibies couldn't fit into the plane without sitting on someone's lap, they improvised and summoned one of Seto's Blue Eyes to carry them to their destination.

"And wet's not fowget da mission at hand…." Senkouru added in a somewhat strained voice, gripping Saito's waist for dear life.

Saito almost gagged from Senkouru clutched his waist. "Didn't you wide on a dwagon befow?" Saito choked out.

"Da sky squapews wook wike jagged wocks!" Senkouru hissed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes and looked at the dashboard of his cockpit. "Umm…while you four were arguing…"

"What do you mean 'four'?" Seto asked, half trying to fly the plane and half arguing with Set.

"Oh come on, _nii-sama!_ I asked Khamille to make me a special headset so I could hear any yamis talking in a 2 mile radius. And I'm wearing them!" He protested angrily, pointing to the livid purple headset on his head.

"Why did you have to be so good in negotiations?" Seto asked exasperatedly.

"It's in the blood." Mokuba replied smugly, copying Seto's trademark smirk.

Seto sweat dropped while Set was snickering.

Saito rolled his eyes and whispered to Senkouru. "Do day awgue wose dan we do?"

Senkouru just nodded vigorously, still shutting his eyes.

* * *

**(Back at the Kaiba Mansion)**

Amika was walking down the hall to Saito's and Menkura's room. Since Menkura came along, Janku had to move out so now he sleeps on the gigantic couch next to the game room, which Janku is really enjoying. (Although both Seto and Saito wanted Janku outside)

Amika peered into the room and saw Menkura's basket in the corner, with a note attached to it. She crept up and saw the little baby sleeping soundly.

'_Dearest Amika…_' The note started. Amika immediately recognized Saito's writing. '_Seto has dragged me away to another of his meetings again. Could I ask one favor of you? Could you take care of Menkura for me while I'm gone? P.S. Don't let him near any peanut butter…_'

Amika glanced at the sleeping boy curiously. 'Why shouldn't he be near peanut butter…?' She asked herself.

At that moment, Menkura opened his wide slate grey eyes. "Umm…poo…ree…koo…" He gurgled, staring into Amika's sky blue eyes.

Amika smiled widely. "Aww…He's so _kawaii_!" She squealed. (All fan girls should know what this means by now!)

She picked Menkura up gently and carried him into the living room.

* * *

**(Over Domino Bay)**

Seto's rage had finallysubsided as he stared out at the vast blue of Domino Bay. The clouds covered the sun partly, giving the water a sparkling sapphire radiance.

Mokuba gazed out in awe as they flew lower towards the water, making the bottom of the plane skim the surface. "Oh wow…this is so cool!" He exclaimed.

Seto grinned inwardly as he took in the scene. He then looked up and saw the Blue Eyes doing the same thing. Saito was standing on the Blue Eye's back like it was a surfboard, hands out to balance and grinning broadly, while Senkouru was also standing, trying desperately to keep balance.

"Hey, if you can't keep up, downt copy me aww da time!" Saito called back mockingly, seeing Senkouru wobble.

Senkouru just smirked back. "Who said I can't keep up?" he asked, in a flash of gold-blue light, there were translucent dragon wings on his back. He jumped off of the Dragon and flew beside it. "Just a widdow twick dat I wewned…" He said proudly.

Saito glared at him in reply.

Seto was just about to open his mouth to ask something, when Set answered his question.

'_It's a mage's thing…I could teach you if you want…_' He said triumphantly.

Seto could've sworn he heard Mokuba snicker.

* * *

**(Back in the Mansion)**

Atemu was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when Ryou came into the room.

"Oh? What brings you here, Ryou?" Atemu asked, lazily putting peanut butter onto a slice of bread.

"Umm…Bakura wants to talk to you…" Ryou replied distractedly, nervously glancing at a spot over his shoulder.

Then Bakura took over.

"You think you're so high and mighty because you have your own body now? Heh, I think you're just scared…" Bakura sneered.

Atemu just shrugged. "I don't think of myself like that." He replied simply. "Anyway, do you know where Kaiba went? I haven't seen him all morning. I was hoping to catch up with _itoko_…"

"I haven't seen your blasted cousin or his brat of a partner!" Bakura hissed back.

Atemu raised his eyebrow. "You know what…? I think you're jealous…" He jeered heartily at Bakura.

"Me…jealous? You're crazy…" Bakura taunted.

"Then prove it. Stay in control until I say so!"

"Fine. But only if you don't say a word to me besides telling me I can let Ryou take control!"

"Fine!"

"That was a word!"

Atemu just crossed his arms and huffed.

Then, Amika and Mikara came into the room, little Menkura in Amika's arms.

"Saito-kun said dat he and Seto went out fow a speciaw meeting and dat we shood take cawe ob Menkuwa..." Amika announced.

Bakura snorted and said, "Humph, fine whatever. It's not like a 1 year old can cause serious damage, can't it?"

Amika handed the baby over to Atemu, who was still glaring at Bakura who in turn was smirking at Atemu. The Ex-pharaoh just set Menkura on the counter and continued the staring contest.

"Wat's gowin on?" Janku asked as he came into the room, holding a big bag of cookies.

"I tink dey'we awguing…and why do you habe cookies?" Mikara asked.

"Me and da guys wew habing an eating contest. I won natuawwy…Awwdow, Yahikow awmost beat me if it wewen't fow him thwowing up." Janku explained, shuddering at the memory. "Come on! I can show you wew he thwew up!" Then they all raced off.

Bakura turned at this. "What? The Pharaoh's brat threw up?" He asked in disbelief before rolling on the floor with laughter.

Little did they know, Menkura was able to unscrew the peanut butter jar open, and dropped chunks of it onto the floor, and when Bakura started laughing…things were going to get very ugly…not to mention sticky.

"What is Ra's name…?" Bakura yelped angrily, seeing his hair turned brown with the peanut butter clinging to it.

Atemu doubled over in silent laughter, but yelped in surprise when he saw Menkura throw a lump of peanut butter at his face.

Atemu tried to keep calm as he wiped his face with his sleeve, and proceeded to glare at the baby, who gurgled in laughter.

Bakura frantically combed his hair with his hands to get rid of the peanut butter when he lost his balance and bumped against the wall…and then got stuck.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Bakura wailed, trying in vain to get off the wall.

Atemu couldn't hold it in any longer and howled in laughter. "You're…stuck…to…the…wall!" he gasped between laughs.

"Now is NOT the time for hysterical laughter!" Bakura shouted frantically, pushing himself off the wall.

Atemu had his head bowed in laughter, but he didn't notice Menkura applying peanut butter to his back.

When he turned around and saw Menkura behind him, he picked the baby up in his arms.

Menkura let go of the jar that shattered at his feet. Atemu then started to slip, and slid towards Bakura, who managed to unstuck himself from the wall just as Atemu and he made contact and slammed into each other.

Atemu shook the stars from his eyes and tried to stand up, but couldn't when he noticed a strange weight on his back.

"Look what happened now?" Bakura yelled behind him. They were now stuck back to back, with Atemu on the bottom and Bakura on top of him.

"What in the name of Ra?" Atemu gasped when he realized it.

Menkura just giggled cutely.

* * *

Soniya: I think I got that idea from a show called _Brandy and Mr. Whiskers_,Which I don't own!

Daizuji: What chaos could Atemu and Bakura get into stuck together like this? Review to find out!

Soniya: R, R&U and I'll c'ya next time!

Daizuji: That meant read, review and update your fics, by the way.


	34. A Hero Emerges?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that's YGO!

Soniya: Heya all! I'm sorry for not updating this. It's my 4th quarter examinations…(sigh) just a few weeks to go…and then…TOTAL FREEDOM!

Daizuji: Yeah…what she said…

Soniya: Also, I've finally got the 3 books! Dragonology, Wizardology and Egyptology!

Daizuji: …

Soniya: Enough babbling, on with the fic!

**Last Time:**

_Atemu couldn't hold it in any longer and howled in laughter. "You're…stuck…to…the…wall!" he gasped between laughs._

"_Now is NOT the time for hysterical laughter!" Bakura shouted frantically, pushing himself off the wall._

_Atemu had his head bowed in laughter, but he didn't notice Menkura applying peanut butter to his back._

_When he turned around and saw Menkura behind him, he picked the baby up in his arms. _

_Menkura let go of the jar that shattered at his feet. Atemu then started to slip, and slid towards Bakura, who managed to unstuck himself from the wall just as Atemu and he made contact and slammed into each other._

_Atemu shook the stars from his eyes and tried to stand up, but couldn't when he noticed a strange weight on his back._

"_Look what happened now?" Bakura yelled behind him. They were now stuck back to back, with Atemu on the bottom and Bakura on top of him._

"_What in the name of Ra?" Atemu gasped when he realized it._

_Menkura just giggled cutely._

* * *

As the two struggled to get to their feet, Mikey suddenly came into the room. 

"Holy…what the duck happened to you?" She cried, seeing Bakura's brown-clotted white hair and Atemu's P.B. covered face.

"'What the duck'? Honestly, can anyone in this house swear properly?" Bakura yelled angrily, trying to pry himself from Atemu's back.

"Okay…that's a very _sticky_ situation you have there…" Mikey snickered mockingly, grinning.

"_Urusai_…" Atemu muttered darkly.

Then, Anni and Niri came in as well. "Oh my…" Niri gasped softly, giggling slightly.

Anni burst out with laughter. "This is SWEET!" She exclaimed.

After a few moments of the two Egyptians' humiliation, the girls tried in vain to separate the two.

After their latest attempt, involving boiling hot water and some toast, they all collapsed to the floor, panting.

"Okay…plan number 352…'wait until Seto comes back'…" Anni panted heavily, leaning against the wall.

"WE CAN'T DO THAT!" Both Atemu and Bakura cried out.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'LL THINK WHEN HE SEES ME LIKE THIS?" Atemu roared. "I COMMAND YOU, DO NOT LET HIM KNOW!"

"One, we only take orders from Khamille, and two, you're not royalty anymore." Anni snapped back, helping the two up.

* * *

Back with the Kaibas, they had landed onto the Island only to discover… 

"Wewe…"

"Don't say it."

"But we awe…"

"No we're not…"

"Yea, we awe…"

"Shut up!"

"Wewe wost…"

"I told you not to say that!"

Mokuba let out a deep sigh. Saito and Seto had been going at it for quite some time now. Senkouru was as distant as usual, staying by his side and keeping a watchful eye on his surroundings.

-/- (Senkouru's POV) -/-

I could never understand how such a secluded plot of land could have such dense trees. Mokuba was beside me, exasperated by his supposed wiser older sibling, who was currently having a heated argument with Saito about our location.

Just then, something caught my eye. A flash of something pitch black in a mass of lush green…when you're used to seeing only one color wherever you look, much like the dull yellow of Egypt's sands, other colors stand out immediately.

"I tink I saw someone…" I said loudly so everyone could hear me.

They all wheeled around and stared at me. "What did you see?" They all asked in unison.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby Saito. He leaped aside and stood up, poised for battle.

Then, a large blue-white egg rolled out. It was as big as a dinner plate, and slightly blotched, it was no ordinary egg.

"What the h--l is that thing?" Seto asked, taking a step back in surprise.

Then, with another rustle of the bushes, someone else stepped out of the forest into our line of view.

"Croquet?" Seto asked, noticing the hair even pointier than Honda's.

"Kaiba! What are you doing here?" Croquet asked, genuinely surprised at our arrival.

"I have a bone to pick with Pegasus."

"Well…he's not here…he went to Europe for a vacation."

"Cut the c-ap and tell me the truth! I know he has a connection with…with…"

I noticed Seto tighten his fists as he said that last sentence, so I assumed that he couldn't bring himself to say _his _name.

"So…you know…" Croquet said vaguely. He knelt down and picked up the egg in his hands. "Might as well…" He mumbled.

"Might as weww wat?" Saito asked, crossing his arms.

"Master Pegasus went to Europe, more precisely, Spain, to further his long forgotten secret career…as a Dragonologist."

* * *

Back in Domino, the 'Peanut Butter Siamese twins' as the were so affectionately deemed, were busy glaring over each others shoulders, lips sewn tightly shut. 

Joanna, who was called over, was bottle-feeding Menkura and at the same time, trying to understand the situation.

"So…this baby did that?" She asked, glancing over at them, and giggled. "Boy, Khamille's going to have a fit."

"This is preposterous! I can't be attached to this thief for the rest of my life!" Yami wailed angrily, pouting cutely.

"Excuse us…?" Niri and Mikey asked, glaring at Atemu.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, Pharaoh…" Joanna pointed out simply, Menkura giggling in her arms.

"Can't you use your powers to fix this?" Bakura half-pleaded, looking at Niri and Mikey almost longingly, causing the two girls to go 'Aww!'

"We could…but…" Anni started, pointing at the ceiling.

The boys looked up and saw Anni's, Niri's and Joanna's Notebooks stuck to the ceiling of the room, stuck there by a gray-blue glow.

They all turned to Menkura, who was looking up at the books, with a half-lidded stare.

Bakura slapped his forehead and muttered, "Great, even babies are magical nowadays…"

A few seconds later…

"…and now my hand is stuck to my head…what else could go wrong…?"

-/-

Soniya: There you go! Hope you like it!

Daizuji: It's almost summer vacation, so expect more soon!

Soniya: _Sayonara_! Update you fics and review, _ne_? (Winks)


	35. Attack of the Plushie Duel Monsters!

**Disclaimer: **I really need to beg for your forgiveness on this, but it's kinda your fault for not reviewing…anyway, Don't own.

No more monologue. Just ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

"_Can't you use your powers to fix this?" Bakura half-pleaded, looking at Niri and Mikey almost longingly, which caused the two girls to go 'Aww!'_

"_We could…but…" Anni started, pointing at the ceiling. _

_The boys looked up and saw Anni's, Niri's and Joanna's Notebooks stuck to the ceiling of the room, stuck there by a gray-blue glow._

_They all turned to Menkura, who was looking up at the books, with a half-lidded stare. _

_Bakura slapped his forehead and muttered, "Great, even babies are magical nowadays…"_

_A few seconds later…_

"…_and now my hand is stuck to my head…what else could go wrong…?"_

* * *

Bakura tried to get up, but Atemu obviously didn't get the memo and they both fell over.

"You could just try to remove your shirts…" Mikey pointed out innocently.

"OH NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The two shouted.

"Do you know what could happen to us if we did?" Atemu added, lowering his voice in a whisper.

"Uhh…besides getting a cold…?" Anni pointed out, her eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"No," Joanna said flatly. "Khamille will be all over Atemu…"

"Exactly…" Atemu replied, shuddering.

"Anyway, we have got to find out another way to get you two unstuck." Mikey instructed firmly. "Until then—"

"Ahem, Mikey…" Joanna interrupted hotly, tapping her foot. "Since when did you become the leader…?"

"Oh umm…sorry, Joanna…I didn't mean to…" Mikey started, but Joanna smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, but give a girl a warning sometime, okay?"

Atemu and Bakura looked at each other, and thought the same thing. _What did she mean by that?_

* * *

Back on Duelist Kingdom Island, Croquet lead Seto, Mokuba, Saito and Senkouru to a room with by the truckload of paintings. But these paintings were of dragons in flight. From a mother feeding her young a herd of live cattle, to one where two were battling it out for the right to a mate.

"This was his study a few years back. As you can see, he discarded this when I2 skyrocketed in the stock market." Croquet started, explaining the things in the room like a tour guide.

Saito and Senkouru ducked away from them and sneaked out the door.

"Somting tewws me dats not weww we'we wooking fow…" Saito warned darkly, looking over his shoulder. "I'be got a feewin' it's wight awound hewe someweww…"

"I seem to wecaww a towew dat was wike his secwet hidaway…" Senkouru mumbled.

"Dat's pewfect! He's hiding it dew!" Saito exclaimed, dashing off.

Senkouru just sweat dropped. "Me and my big mouth…" he scolded himself as he ran after him.

After a while, they were both in the courtyard. Saito looked up and pointed to a large tower on the far side of the castle. "Dew it is!"

Senkouru looked in the direction Saito was pointing to and nodded. Then he recited a spell in Egyptian.

_/Beholders of Osiris,_

_I beg onto thee_

_Let me your loyal follower_

_Be granted the way of your glorious son_

_To feel Nut's skin as she caresses me softly,_

_To safely leave Geb's protective grasp,_

_My power pales before thine beckon, _

_Crest of Horus come forth and guide me…/_

As soon as he finished the last verse, two transparent, dragon-like wings appeared on his back. "Come…" he said, outstretching his hand.

"I am so not going to get used to that…" Saito mumbled as he grabbed Senkouru's hand as he took off.

* * *

Somewhere on another part of the island, someone was shifting through the vast shrubbery of a dense forest. The person tripped, sending her face first into a puddle of mud.

"Eww! That's just gross!" She cried out in anguish. She flipped her long hair away from her face and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"That book had better be here…this is getting really revolting…" She mumbled under her breath.

She then spotted something blue hovering over the castle overhead. "Hmm…looks like someone beat me to it…ugh, never mind. Just a little more until I get to the castle, then I can ignore the book's glowing…" She said to herself.

She sat down on a nearby rock, took off her backpack, and fished out a large, leather-bound book with a beautifully crafted falcon ornament on the cover. Hieroglyphics covered the top and bottom of the book while under them, English words read: _Egyptology: the Secrets within the Tomb of Osiris _in bold, gold leaf covered, embossed letters. There were three gems crafted into the cover, two under the falcon's talons and one on a headdress on the falcon's head, which were shining a brilliant ruby light. (I modified the subtitle of the Egyptology book. If you want verification, ask Mikey…)

"If I take you to your brothers, will you stop glowing?" She asked the book angrily, glaring at the sparking rubies.

She whipped out a red leather-bound notebook and a gold trimmed feather quill and wrote something down on it. And in a flash of blue light, she disappeared.

* * *

Back with Saito and Senkouru, they both landed in the tower room safe and sound. Senkouru mumbled something under his breath and his wings disappeared.

"So, wat awe we wookin' fow?" he asked, bewildered.

"A cwoo ow somting…like somting he wwote down, wike a wettew, ow a juwnaw…" Saito replied distractedly, shifting through papers on a nearby desk.

After a few minutes of searching, Senkouru found a red journal under a pile of papers. "I found it!" He called.

Saito poked his head out of the tangled mess of the fallen curtains, untangled himself, and ran to his chibi-partner.

"Yup, dis is it! Accowding to da cawendaw on dis ting, it dates back to Pegasus' days in cowwedge…" Saito explained.

"Cowwedge…?" Senkouru inquired.

Saito sweat dropped and mumbled, "Nebew mind…" as he turned to a random page.

_September 5, 1989_

_And so begins another semester…yawn…too bad they don't allow excelling students…why did I sign up for Business Management again? Oh, never mind. So, I've been given a new dorm room and a new roommate. He seems very silent for a 17 year old like me. I don't think he's had many friends in his youth…But still, I know they have a dress code, but a pale blue business suit? That's too much…Anyway; I was able to get a few words out of him. He says his name is Gozaburo…hmm…maybe Japanese…who knows…well, maybe there will be more about him in the later years…_

"So dat's it…dose two wewe woommates…" Saito mumbled thoughtfully while Senkouru was looking over his shoulders.

"I'd put that book down if I were you kid…" A voice rumbled behind them.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba Mansion, The chibies were instructed by Atemu to take care of Menkura inside the plushie room.

"Heh, dis is a pizza pie!" Janku said proudly.

"It wood be if you hewped a widdow!" Mikara scolded, tossing a rattle to his head.

Yahiko was trying to make Menkura let go of one of his lightning shaped bangs, but the baby's grip was too strong.

"Hewp me!" He cried out longingly, making Kurashi laugh out loud.

"Haha! He's got ya by da haiw!" he jeered.

Yahiko's eyes shone a dark purple as a nearby Feral Imp plushie sprang to life and whacked Kurashi upside the head. Menkura giggled and let go of Yahiko's bangs.

Kurashi growled angrily as his eyes became a crimson blood red. "So, you wanna pway it dat way huh?"

From behind Yahiko, a Sangan plushie came to life, its 3 eyes blinking furiously.

Just as it was about to grab yahiko from behind, a Cure Mermaid plushie came to life and dived at the Sangan, wrestling it away from them.

The boys turned to see Amika, her eyes a pale shade of pink, frowning at them. "Do you mind! I'm twying to let Menkuwa sweep!"

As the three argued, Menkura crept out of his makeshift bed made of Kuribo plushie, crawled his way up to a big pile of plushies, and sat himself down, giggling.

The 5 chibies turned to look at the baby, whose hands were shining a grayish blue as he clapped happily.

"Uh…oh…" They chorused as they felt a rumbling coming from under the plushie pile.

* * *

Atemu and Bakura had finally gotten the hang of walking, and they were walking down a hallway nearby the plushie room with Joanna.

"Jo…"Atemu started. "Back in the Fandom, do others consider you a leader…?"

"Oh…well, yeah…but I'm not as powerful as Khamille. She's the Queen anyway."

"But you're…" Atemu started again.

"Just put it this way: Khamille is my Pharaoh…and I am her Priestess…High Priestess…pardon the analogy." Joanna snickered.

Suddenly, a small explosion burst the door to the plushie room open, and the 5 chibies came running out, along with some Duel Monster Plushies: Dark Magician for Yahiko, Harpie's Pet Dragon for Mikara, Tri-horned Dragon for Kurashi, Skull Guardian for Janku, and Guardian Angel Joan for Amika.

"What's going on guys?" Joanna asked frightened by their scared looks.

They all just pointed at the doorway and cowered behind Joanna.

In the entrance way was a 5 feet tall Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Plushie which was glowing a grayish-blue light, with little Menkura sitting on top of the middle head, giggling happily.

"Oh crud…" The 3 teens said in unison.

* * *

What's going to happen hmm? I left a lot of cliffhangers just to make sure you all review! SO review please! 


	36. Perhaps the longest chapter ever

**Disclaimer: **Ahh…the glories if YGO was mine…too bad it's not.

Okay…came down with writer's block, so don't sue me…and plus I ran into a critic…not a flamer…a critic…oy vey… I seem to attract everybody, don't I?

Enough babbling, there are two separate cliffhangers, so let's get started...

* * *

Saito whirled around and saw a girl behind him. She was a tall, lanky girl, with Blood Red shoulder length hair that curled around her shoulders and sparkling baby blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue blouse with a green knitted sweater over it and a long swishing dark blue skirt. She also wore a light blue clip in her hair and black schoolgirl shoes.

"Who'we you, miss?" Saito asked, holding his ground.

"I'm Midori, and I don't think you should be snooping around in someone's personal journal…" She said, swiping the Journal from Saito's hands.

Senkouru ran to Saito's side, but Midori simply put the journal on the desk and said, "Come on…you should really be getting back to your companion…"

"_What does she mean by that?_" Senkouru whispered into Saito's ear.

"_I think she means Seto and Mokuba…_" Saito whispered back and the two followed suit.

_**-;-What? You think she was a guard or something?-;-**_

Back at the Mansion, the house was in pandemonium. Joanna, Anni, Mikey and Brian, who came in earlier hearing strange noises, were being chased by Menkura's Ultimate, which was snapping at their rear ends. The Chibies on the other hand, were trying their best to get Menkura off the massive plushie, only to be batted away by one of the heads.

"Dis is widicuwuss!" Yahiko exclaimed angrily as he urged the Curse of Dragon he was riding to dodge the Ultimate Plushie's left head. "Does anyone habe any ideas?"

Ryanku could only shiver and duck behind his Change of Heart Plushie, which was repelling the gigantic plushie's swishing tail.

"Take dat as a 'no'…" Brandon said, trying to swing a plastic 'Salamandra' sword at the Ultimate's leg. Unfortunately, the Ultimate lifted said leg and brought it down again on Brandon's foot. Now even though it was a plushie, a four-foot tall stuffed dragon wasn't exactly light as a feather…

"YYEEEOOOWWWCCHHH!" Brandon cried out, dropping his sword and hopping on his other foot.

Yoshiro, who was next to Brian, took a plastic staff that was reminiscent of the Dark Magician's and aimed it at the Ultimate's head.

"Dawk Magic!" He yelled, sending an amethyst ball of energy at the right head. But the head ducked as the energy ball came inches from contact and collided with Kurashi on his Serpent Night Dragon plushie behind it.

"Watch whewe you'we aiming dat ting!" Kurashi yelled angrily, causing Yoshiro to wince.

"Sowwy…" Yoshiro apologized.

Kurashi, getting angrier by the minute, ordered the Night Dragon plushie to wind itself around the necks of the Ultimate, at least halting those agile heads.

"Dewe, now shoot!" Kurashi commanded.

All of the plushies that were controlled by the chibies (along with all the monsters I said, use your imagination for more) let loose their attack, which melded together into one super large energy ball directed at the three heads.

Menkura, who was sitting on the Dragon's back, clapped his hands and cried out with a giggle, "Oo-wai-atta!"

The three dragon heads opened their mouths and let loose a Neutron Blast and it collided with the energy ball, exploding it in mid air.

Janku growled inwardly. "Weww…dat pwan went down da dwain…" He mumbled.

Yahiko glared at Kurashi.

Kurashi rounded on him angrily. "DO YOU HABE ANY IDEAS, AWLIGHTY PWINCE?" He roared.

"Yeah…"

"Wat?"

"WWWUUUUNNN!"

That scream was accompanied by a loud roar and a White Lightning attack aimed at Yahiko, but he dodged it and it collided with the wall behind him.

Suddenly, the middle head grabbed Atemu and Yami Bakura in its jaws.

"LET US GO!" They yelled, the peanut butter in between them stretching.

Then the other two heads decided to stretch the two apart while the middle head licked off the peanut butter.

Menkura clapped his hands and gurgled happily. Then the two side heads wrenched the two teens apart.

"Yes! Finally!" Yami Bakura exclaimed happily before running off.

Yahiko then commanded, "Tacticaw Wetweat!" And all the chibies ran off.

_**-;-What's going to happen now?-;-**_

Seto was boarding his Jet, pondering why Croquet had given him this strange item.

_Flashback_

_It was before Seto and Mokuba left. Midori, brunet chibies in tow, came into the room and greeted them warmly. "Hi uncle!" She said._

"_Since I'm taking care of the castle while Mr. Pegasus is gone, I brought along my niece, Midori Ikari…"Croquet explained._

_Seto scoffed softly and turned to leave, but Croquet stopped him. "Mr. Pegasus warned me that this would happen someday, so he told me to give you this." He said, handing Seto the white and blue rock that he saw earlier._

"_It's just a painted rock…" Seto said flatly, taking it in his hands. "What does he want me to do with this?"_

"_Whatever you think of it, he wants you to keep it." _

_Then, Mokuba tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, what's the worse a rock can do?" He said childishly._

_Seto then gave the rock to Mokuba to keep. "About that book…how old is it?"_

"_It's unknown…that book was, according to Mr. Pegasus, given to him by his father long ago…the rest, it is a mystery."_

"_Why did he give to…**him**…then?"_

"_Because…at the end of the book, it said that: 'If you think you need no more from this book, pass it on to another noble being'."_

_End Flashback_

Seto was making last minute adjustments to the flight modulators when Mokuba piqued up.

"Do you really think that Dragons exist?"

Seto scoffed. "As much as I wish it were, I highly doubt it."

As plain as day, it was obvious that Seto had a compulsion with Dragons. He scoured all of the bookstores in Domino for any good book pertaining to the beasts, and almost had the entire collection, spare the last book of the _Harry Potter _series.

"But what if it's true, what if Dragon's do exist?"

"Then Mokuba, I would have two jobs to juggle…"

As he lifted the plane into the air, he felt a sudden light-headedness that left him dazed, but generally fine. 'Set, what was that?' he asked, annoyed.

Silence.

Normally, the spirit would reply if asked, but if not pertained to, would say silent.

Evading Mokuba's notice, Seto programmed the plane to auto-pilot and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

The mental picture he saw was breathtaking.

He was walking on air, literally, he was standing on a cloud, with the sun shining directly over him, but feeling a gentle cool breeze caress his skin.

'Set!' he called out. No one replied. He saw a few more puffy clouds float in front of him, and saw something purple amongst the puffy white. (For those who're asking, He's wearing that purple trench he wore pre-Battle City)

He started running towards the cloud, mist being kicked up as he moved. But he stopped abruptly when he was met with a gap, nothing but endless sky below him.

Suddenly, Set straightened and sat up. '_Oh, I did not sense your presence…I apologize…_' He said.

'Apologize later, what is going on here?' Seto demanded, outstretching his hand out for emphasis.

'_We are in a recurring dream I used to have long ago…all this talk about dragons made me remember Kisara…_'

'Your dead girlfriend? That doesn't surprise me.'

Set's cheeks flared red. '_Perhaps…to you this might be perceived as daydreaming…I on the other hand, see this as reminiscing._'

Seto shrugged, crossing his arms. '_To each his own_, then…on your opinion, why did Pegasus give me that rock…?'

Set raised his eyebrow. '_Are you requesting my thoughts on a matter that concerns you? My, are you turning over a new leaf?_' he asked, a hint of patronizing in his tone.

Seto rolled his eyes. 'Just taking a leaf out of Yuugi's book…if this has to concern me…it might as well concern you.'

'_I see…then…you must know that that so called 'rock' of yours reminds me of something I saw…but the problem is…I cannot pinpoint where, when and what it is._'

'In other words…it strikes déjà vu?'

'_Yes…_'

A beeping sound wrenched him back to reality. Seto looked down on the dashboard and saw that they had arrived at their destination. He deactivated the auto-pilot and released the jet's landing gear.

The plane steadily landed with a soft thump. The cockpit opened and Seto climbed out just as the real Blue eyes landed next to it. Saito jumped off, carrying the rock in his hands.

"Wat da heck is dis ting?" He asked, examining the rock carefully.

Then, they heard a loud crash coming from the inside of the Mansion.

"Let's go…" Seto commanded as they all ran into the house.

**_-;- I wonder what happened with the teens..? -;-_**

The fan writers were having a tougher time than the chibies. They, along with Atemu and Yami Bakura, have been running and hiding from the gigantic plushie dragon so much they must've circled the entire mansion at least thrice.

"I…can't…take…this…any…longer…" Brian wheezed, leaning against the wall.

Joanna was leaning against Mikey for support, while Anni was fanning herself with her hand.

"What the heck is that kid doing anyway?" She asked angrily. "_Kono gaki…_" (Darn kid!)

It was then Seto and Mokuba burst into the room from the back door, and saw the massive damage that the plushie attack caused.

"What in the name of…what the heck happened here?" Seto was about to say a curse, but just remembered Mokuba was beside him.

'_Careful with your words, Seto…_' Set teased.

"That darn baby just happened to create an Ultimate Dragon Plushie rampage!" Anni exclaimed, glaring at Seto as if he was to blame.

"Baby…Menkura…? Hey wait…has anyone seen Saito?"

They all looked around. Sure enough, the brunet pair was missing.

**_-;- The Random M.I.B. Parody… -;-_**

As the Plushie giant was stomping down the hall two forms appeared in front of it. Menkura crawled to look in between the left and center heads to see what happened.

In the hall were Yahiko, Janku and Kakashi, strangely, wearing black everything: Black shirts, black jackets, black pants, black shoes, and even sunglasses. They had their right hands held up, fingers outstretched like they were pointing a gun at the dragon plushie.

"You'be gone too faw, ya big pwushie!" Janku declared angrily, a small green ball of light forming on the tip of his outstretched finger. (Think Yusuke's Spirit Gun attack)

"Joo…?" Menkura asked, a blank expression in his wide, gray-blue eyes.

"Stop dis madness and no one gets huwt…" Yahiko commanded calmly, a dark purple light shining in his finger.

"Hmm…ooo-wai…atta!" Menkura called, raising his hand.

The dragon heads opened their mouths and charged up a Neutron Blast, ready to fire.

Suddenly…

"Ultimate, dischawge Neutron Blast attack." Someone commanded.

The Ultimate obeyed, closing its mouths and bowing their heads.

Menkura rounded on the speaker and smiled. "mi-ama!" he cried.

There stood Saito, dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and black pants and black leather shoes. (Think the clothes inside his white trench coat)

"Wat awe you thwee doing?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Dat widicuwuss dwagon of youws was wampaging aww ober da mansion!" Janku yelled, shaking at a fist at Saito.

"Is dat my pwobwem?"

"YES IT'S YOUW PWOBWEM!"

Suddenly, Menkura piqued up. "I woo da doo!" he cried.

With that, Saito doubled over in silent laughter.

"Wat's soo funny, Saito?" Yahiko asked.

"According to Menkura, you just wost to him in a pwushie Duel…" Saito declared smugly.

At this the three were outraged.

"WAT? I WOST TO A BABY?" Janku exclaimed.

"I DO NOT WOSE!" Kakashi yelled.

"YOU DAWE TEWW ME DAT DAT BABY DEWE WON AGAINST ME?" Yahiko roared.

Saito simply nodded.

Mokuba, who was in the background, silently collapsed with laughter. 'I can't believe it…me…as a baby…beat Yahiko, Kakashi and Janku all at once?' He thought as he mumped his fist. 'I rule!'

_**-;- After all the chaos… -;-**_

"So…that random meeting was for a book?" Joanna asked.

Seto had just finished discussing everything that happened on his trip, and they were all staring at the book, especially the Fan Writers.

"And 'Gozu-beanhead' had this…" Brian repeated, gaping at the _Dragonology _book in awe.

"Yes…where did you get such a pet name…I like it…" Seto said, snickering at the thought.

"Why is it so surprising…?" Yuugi asked. "I mean, it is only a book…"

"To you maybe…these are considered as the 'God cards' for writers like us." Anni breathed.

"You have something akin to the God Cards?" Yami Bakura asked, raising is brow in interest.

Just then, Khamille entered the room, looking dazed, tired, and particularly dirty. "Oy…" She sighed.

Then she noticed the book on the table and slapped her forehead. "It's been here the whole time?" She asked, frustrated.

"What's going on?" Atemu asked.

"I had been searching for that book for ages now…" She replied, collapsing in an empty chair.

"Really?" Seto asked.

"Yeah…you know how there are God Cards, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, these three books…That _Dragonology_, another book, _Wizardology_, and my book here…" She took out a golden-yellow book. "…my _Egyptology…_have the same value for writers as the God Cards…"

"Care to expand your explanation?" Seto inquired.

"Nah…you wouldn't understand…"

And with that, all the writers stood up and left, leaving a bewildered YGO cast behind.

* * *

And there you go! I think that's the longest I have ever typed…tune in next update! C'ya! 


	37. Dragonology for Chibies

**Disclaimer: **I want YGO for my birthday…but that's all in my dreams…

My birthday is on the tenth of May…it's almost time…Oh yeah…and a shout out…'Happy pre-birthday, Kilnorc!'

* * *

Over the course of two days, Seto had shut himself into his office, indulging himself into the _Dragonology_ book, reading up everything about it.

'Dragons…are they really real?' He thought.

'_In this day and age…I thought not…but now I have my doubts…_' Set replied, also reading the book through Seto's eyes.

As Seto scanned through the worn pages, he came across a rather familiar picture.

'_Masaka…_' Seto thought. (It can't be…)

'_/It can't be…/_' Set said at the same time.

'**_The Blue Eyes…?_**' They said in unison.

Yes, it was the exact dragon that was in the card, with an extensive profile about it, nesting area, size, life span, everything.

Neither of them could believe their eyes. Seto looked down and read its data hurriedly, his eyes almost a blue blur.

**_Draco Occidentalis Magnetica_**

_One of the most rare dragon species of the western world, these dragons are fearsomely powerful, their gigantic wingspan larger than that of its European cousins. It has been said to have been a crossbreed of the Volcanic Dragon (Draco Occidentalis Magma) and the Wyvern. (Draco Africanus) _

_This species of Dragon is a one of a kind, for instead of breathing fire like its Western cousins, these Dragons have the ability to generate electricity in its jaws. The most popular explanation to this phenomenon is the two wide fins on either side of its jaws contain two special elements that give a high voltage when they are in close quarters with each other._

_Sadly, this species is highly irritable, living in high caves in areas where thunderstorms occur. In the process, this species only has four of its kind known worldwide…with three females and a single male._

There next to it was a picture of its egg, and the two gasped.

"That's the rock Pegasus gave me!" Seto exclaimed.

'_NOW I remember where I've seen that! Akunadin told me about beasts in the north a long time ago and he showed me that egg!_' Set mused.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two brunet chibies were staring at the egg with odd looks.

"You tink it's a Dwagon egg?" Saito asked Senkouru, tilting his head to the side to look at the egg at an angle.

"Maybe…"Senkouru replied, copying Saito.

Suddenly, they heard a scraping sound coming from the egg. Then a large crack appeared on the egg, which was shaking slightly.

"Wat's gowin' on?" Saito asked no one in particular, as he and Senkouru stood up and prepared for a battle.

The egg got even more cracked, and the scraping sounds got louder and louder, until, with a sudden bang like a shotgun, out popped…

"Howwy…" They gasped in unison.

Then they both screamed Seto's name at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Seto burst into the room a few moments later, and almost collapsed at the sight. There, as large as a dog, was a Blue Eyes White Dragon, shaking pieces of shell of its snow white body.

The Dragon glanced at Saito and Senkouru and slowly made its way forward, its claws clicking on the hard linoleum floor. The two chibies backed up against the wall, while Seto watched cautiously.

When the Dragon came face to face with Saito, he looked down a little and then directly into the chibi's eyes.

After a moment of staring, the Dragon moved his head closer to Saito's shoulder and nuzzled it affectionately.

After a collective sigh of relief, Seto smirked at the little chibi. "Looks like you've got a pet…" He said with a smirk.

Saito sweat dropped and glared playfully at Seto, and then patted the dragon on the head. "Is dis wewwy a Blue Eyes?" He asked. Seto nodded in reply, inching closer to the Dragon.

The Blue Eyes turned its head to look at Seto, its pupil-less blue eyes giving off a rather chilling feel.

* * *

"Whoa…" Jou said, staring at the dragon in disbelief.

Seto had lured the dragon into the living room for all to see. The hatchling, although as tall as his knee, was very tame, looking around childishly at the observers.

"And that…is a hatchling…?" Yuugi asked, gaping at the beast.

"Apparently yes…" Seto replied, looking down at the dragon that was nuzzling his knee.

Yahiko was right next to the dragon, looking at it closely. Suddenly, the dragon turned its head and bit down hard on Yahiko's hand, causing the little chibi to run crying to Atemu.

"Yeah, that's your dragon alright…" Atemu drawled, picking up his chibi in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom with the first-aid kit.

Seto inwardly smirked at the dragon. 'I am so going to love this dragon…' He thought.

'_Somehow I am having doubts…_' Set mused.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Seto had been with the dragon at all times, nose buried in the _Dragonology _book. In fact once, He rammed into Mokuba as he was coming from school.

As Seto was in his office with the dragon, Mokuba called Saito and Senkouru over to his room.

"Wat's wong Mokie?" Saito asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm getting worried about _Nii-sama_…" he said. He closed the door after the two chibies came in.

"I am too…he's getting too absowbed wid dat book…" Senkouru mused.

"That's why I want you two to sneak into his office and steal that book."

"You…want us…to steaw from Seto…?" Saito repeated slowly. Mokuba nodded sternly in reply.

* * *

The two brunets were in the hallway to Seto's office, keeping lookout.

"Dis is getting owt of hand…" Senkouru said softly, looking over Saito's shoulder to look out into the hall.

"I no…I no…dat's why we'be got to get dat book away fwom Seto…" Saito retorted, waving his hand in front of Senkouru's face.

Just then, Seto got out of his office, surprisingly without the book, and walked out of sight.

The chibies hastily ran to the door, making sure not to make a sound. Since the door was too big and they couldn't reach the doorknob, Saito had to stand of Senkouru's shoulders to reach it. When they got the door open, they lost their balance and fell on top of each other, Saito accidentally hitting his left elbow on the wall, while Senkouru hurt his right knee on the floor.

* * *

Seto was making himself a cup of coffee when he felt a peculiar pain sear across his left arm, around the elbow area.

'What was that?' He asked.

'_What was what?_' Set asked in reply, apparently, he was dozing off.

'That pain just now…didn't you feel it?' Seto asked, looking over his shoulder at the faint figure that was Set.

'_What I felt was some kind of pain in my right leg._'

'Mine was in my left arm.'

'_What could this mean?_'

'I don't know…but I think we should get back to the office…Azul must've woken up by now.' (Azul: the hatchling)

And with that, Seto left the kitchen, a mug of hot coffee in his hand.

* * *

"Weww, dat went good…" Saito said sarcastically, rubbing his elbow while looking around the office.

"Whewe is dat book?" Senkouru asked him, getting up and walking to Saito's side.

Then, Saito spotted the book's spine peeking out from the edge of Seto's bookshelf. "Dewe…gimme a boost…"

This time, Senkouru was the one on top, as Saito got down on all fours for more support. But even that wasn't enough; the book was just out of his reach.

Suddenly, a loud growl form behind the desk startled the two chibies, causing Senkouru to topple over again. Azul crawled out from behind the desk, staring blankly at the two little chibies.

"Oh…it's just you, Azuw…" Saito mumbled bluntly, rubbing his head.

The dragon nuzzled Saito shoulder affectionately and Saito got an idea. "Hey Azuw…can you fwy yet?" He asked.

Azul shook its head, as if it understood.

Senkouru voiced out Saito's thought. "Dat's one idea down da dwain…"

But they weren't disheartened. With some coaxing of Azul's part, they convinced the Dragon to stand still under the bookshelf, with Senkouru standing on the dragon's back, who in turn was supporting Saito on his shoulders.

With one last reach, Saito grabbed the book and looked back down at Senkouru before…

"Saito, Senkouru…what are you two doing in my office…?" Seto asked as his eyebrow rose in suspicion.

* * *

"…And Dat's why we'we hewe…" Saito said, finishing up the explanation.

They had explained everything, even the part about Mokuba worrying about him.

Seto nodded thoughtfully, and picked up the book. "My work has been suffering a little…fine…I leave taking care of Azul to you two…" He gave to book to the two chibies and shooed them out the door, Azul following them.

Senkouru grinned. "Weww, dat went easy…"

Azul wrapped its long neck around Saito's shoulders and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Owt ob da fwying pan into da dwagon fiwe…" Saito said, rolling his eyes as they walked off.

* * *

Come on people! It's almost my birthday! Review please and there will be birthday cake in it for you! 


	38. Beat the Heat, Chibi Style! Pt 1

**YGO is not mine okay?**

**It has been sometime now…my summer is half over and…dare I say it? ...I'm running out of ideas for this story… I'm now looking for a co-author to send me some ideas when I can't anymore…This fanfic has been around for what…six months? I am so proud of my work and so happy that people love it…thank you all so much…thank you…**

**

* * *

It was a very hot summer morning. Around two weeks passed ever since the newest addition to the 'Chibi Brigade', Azul, the hatchling Blue Eyes White Dragon, came out of his shell.**

Seto was looking out of his office window, observing the children playing outside in the sun. He glanced at a thermometer hanging next to the door and saw that even though the air conditioning was on, it read a burning 35 degrees.

Finally deciding on a solution, he got up, walked to the main living room, where all the chibies were assembled, and asked aloud, "Who here finds this house hot?"

His reply was a chorus of "We do!" ringing all around the room.

Janku was facing an electric fan, Mikara had worn her hair back into a ponytail and was now doing the same with Amika, Saito had removed his mini trench and was using it to shade Menkura from the sun, Kurashi was arguing with Ryanku about a large jug of water while Yoshiro, Yahiko and Senkouru each had a glass of lemonade in their hands.

Then, Mokuba, who was sitting on the couch with a glass of soda in his hand, thought out loud. "Do you think we can go to the beach Seto?"

Janku whipped around when he heard the word beach and exclaimed, "Yeah! I wike dat idea!"

Saito just glanced at Seto. "For once he has a good idea…" He said.

And then everyone ran to Seto and practically tackled him over with requests to go to the beach.

Knowing he was outnumbered, Seto rolled his eyes and called out, "Alright, alright! We're going! Get to the garage now!"

The chibies chorused thanks and paraded down the hall to the garage where one particularly large van sat waiting for them.

Seto opened the rear door and all the chibies climbed in. "Wait a sec; we don't habe any swimweaw…" Amika realized.

Seto just realized it then too. "We'll buy some on the way…I have a private villa with a personal beach there too…"

"You'we wetting us into a pwibate biwwa…and wetting us pick owt ouw own swim cwothes and possibwy toys owt of youw cwedit cawd…" Saito mused. "Who awe you and wewe is da weal Seto Kaiba?" He asked suspiciously, getting some sniggers out of the guy chibies.

"Oh so you don't like the change? Well, fine we'll just stay here for the rest of the summer…" Seto replied casually.

There was a chorus of "No!" and Kurashi saying, "Tanks a wot, ya bwue eyes bwat!"

Then Senkouru glared at Kurashi and warned darkly, "I'd watch my mouth if I wew you, mini teef!"

Seto rolled his eyes and closed the door, Mokuba bouncing on his heels beside him.

"We're really going to that villa Seto? We haven't been there ever since the doctor forced you to rest from work because you were in danger of really damaging your eyes…" He asked.

Seto nodded. "And let's not bring that up again." He added.

"And on our way there, why don't we pick up Yuugi and Anzu and everyone?" Mokuba asked.

"If we can fit them in…" Seto replied.

That sentence made Mokuba stop walking dead in his tracks. "Saito is right…who are you and what did you do with my brother?" He asked suspiciously.

Seto turned around and looked at Mokuba. "You caught me…" He said, and with a snap of his fingers, a streak of black appeared in the center of his hair.

"Set…why are you out?" Mokuba asked.

"_Your brother worked till the sun rose earlier today…I offered him rest, at least mentally, but he did agree about going to the beach._" Set replied, bowing slightly.

"What about bringing Yuugi and his friends…?"

"_That we'll leave him to find out about…_"

Mokuba grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

At the Kame shop, Yuugi was manning the store while Sugoroku was checking inventory at the back. Atemu was next to Yuugi, enjoying the breeze from a nearby fan.

"Atemu-kun, don't block the air!" Yuugi cried, shoving Atemu out of the way gently.

Atemu was about to push back when they heard a honk from outside. They both looked out the door and there they saw a gigantic white van in front of the shop, with what looked like Seto leaning out from the driver's seat.

Yuugi and Atemu rushed out of the shop and ran to the van. "Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asked in disbelief.

"Correction…" Atemu said flatly. "_Itoko, _what are you doing behind the wheel of a car…you don't know how to drive!"

Set smirked in reply. "_I_ _don't…**omote** does though…and motor skills accompany the body, not the mind._" he replied.

Mokuba, who was riding shotgun, waved at them. "We're headed for the beach and to our private villa, you guys wanna come?"

Yuugi nodded. "What about the…" he was about to ask, when the rear window opened up and Yahiko's head popped out. "Hey! Wewe ober hewe and we'we comin' awong!" He called happily.

He ducked back and then Yoshiro popped out. "And Set is wetting us buy toys and swim twunks!"

Then a hand came and pulled Yoshiro back in. "Wiww you two sit stiww?" Saito's voice called out as the same hand closed the window.

Then, Sugoroku came out of the shop and leaned against the door frame. "Go ahead you two…" he said with a smile. "It's not everyday you go to a villa."

Yuugi and Atemu bowed in thanks and ran up to get their supplies. After a few seconds, they came back down, each with a backpack filled with clothes. They climbed into the middle seat of the van and they all sped off to pick up everyone else.

* * *

After picking up everyone who knew about the chibies, they were able so squeeze in quite comfortably. After a ten minute drive, they passed by a nearby beachside store where they bought the chibies swimwear and toys. (Janku begged Jou to get him a surfboard, but Jou couldn't afford it and they both glared at Set who had bought Saito a dark blue one, after which Set had to explain that Seto knew how to surf.)

When everyone had the proper attire, the piled into the van again and drove on to the villa, which wasn't that far from the edge of town.

Everyone gaped in awe at the large beach house. "Whoa…"

It was almost as large as the Kaiba mansion, with the exception of the blue ocean behind it. It had a spacious front porch and an even more spacious flat rooftop. The floor length windows gave everyone a view of the simple furnishings inside it.

As soon as the rear door opened, all of the chibies came scrambling out of the van, up the front steps and into the villa.

As Anzu and Yuugi stepped out of the van, Yuugi stepped up to Set. "Is Kaiba really letting you do all this?" he asked.

The Egyptian nodded with a smile unfitting of Seto. "_He knows everything that's going on…he is seeing it as a dream. Right now, he is getting some well deserved rest…how long he will be asleep eludes me…_"

Atemu walked up to them and asked further, but Yuugi was dragged away by Anzu, Yahiko and Yoshiro to look at the beautiful beach behind the villa.

* * *

Meanwhile, the chibies were already having a lot of fun on the beach. Janku was busy poking a starfish with a stick, wondering if it moved. Amika on the other hand, was knee high in the water, splashing Saito, urging him to come after her.

"Come on Saito-kun!" She whined.

Unlike the rest of the chibies, who were wearing swimwear (One piece suits for the girls and trunks for the guys) Saito was wearing a blue and black full body wetsuit. He was stubbornly shaking his head, leaning on his dark blue surfboard.

Janku then threw the starfish at Saito's head, to which he responded by jumping up in surprise, tripping on an exposed seashell and falling face first in the sand.

The teens arrived just in time to see the sight and collapsed with laughter. Saito picked himself up and spat out some sand and blew his hair away from his eyes. Then he spotted a wave some way away from shore.

With a playful glare at the teens, he picked up the surfboard and splashed into the water.

Anzu called out to the brunet chibi. "Where are you going, Saito? You're not supposed to stray away from shore!"

"You no, you can pass fow my mom, but you don't habe to act wike it!" Saito called back mockingly, causing Amika to giggle and Anzu to go a deep tomato red.

"Saito! Get back here!" Anzu yelled angrily.

"You know, Saito is right…you do act like his mother…" A cold mocking voice from behind them said.

Everyone turned around. "Oh, Kaiba you're awake…" Yuugi mused.

"Feeling well rested, if you were wondering…" Seto replied.

'You know…having you around might not be such a bad thing after all…' he thought.

'_I was wondering when you were going to admit that…_' Set replied, snickering.

Seto looked out to the ocean. "I see Saito found a good ride…" He said.

Everyone looked back to the ocean to see Saito riding a rather large wave. Exhilaration evident in his eyes, he rode the wave with an impressive professional manner, pulling of a trick or two before coming back to shore.

Amika ran up to her chibi-boyfriend and gave him a tight hug. "Dat was way coow Saito-kun!" She exclaimed. Saito could only smile back, and coax her off him before he suffocated.

* * *

And so everyone had the time of their lives. The girls were busy sunbathing on lounge chairs, Jou and Honda were going crab hunting, while Yuugi was having some fun helping Yahiko build a sand castle.

Or…at least…it started out that way…

"Yahiko, this is an exact replica of your palace back in Egypt." Yuugi mused.

And indeed it was, it was in precise detail, even the small throne room in the center. Everything was in its exact place.

"Dat's da point…" Yahiko replied, modeling a nearby sand-pyramid. "Now…wewe's Senkowwu…I need to ask him wat da inside ob da tempow wooked wike…"

Just then, Senkouru walked up, dressed in a smaller version of his Egyptian outfit, complete with the big hat, using the Sennen Rod like a walking staff. "You wang Paro?"

Atemu walked up next to him and replied with a grin. "I found him like this…don't know where he got the outfit."

Yahiko smiled widely and patted Senkouru on the shoulder. "Hehe…wanna wewibe da gwowy days?" He asked.

Then, Yahiko snapped his fingers, and in a flash of dark purple light, Yahiko was now wearing a mini-version of his clothes in the Memory world, complete with crown and mini Sennen Puzzle.

Kurashi, seeing that, ran up to Yahiko. "If you're dwessing wike dat, so am I!" He said. He snapped his fingers as well, and with another flash, of red this time, a non-tanned, chibi-sized Tozokou no Bakura appeared.

Ryou, seeing the flashes, ran towards the scene and gawked at what he saw.

Soon enough, everyone came rushing to witness a three way fight between three 3006 year old spirits. The teens looked on with silence while the chibies were busy taking sides.

"Go Yahikow!" Yoshiro called.

"Don't beat dem up too bad Kuwashi!" Ryanku called timidly.

"Beat dem ow you'll answew to me 'Kouru!" Saito called out angrily.

Yuugi nudged Jou in the side and whispered. "This is going to be interesting…"

Meanwhile, Ryou was wincing at Yami Bakura's cat calls and jeers.

'You do know that the chibies can't hear you…' Ryou said timidly.

'_Oh right…_'

Then with a flash of light, Yami Bakura was out in spirit form, cheering his chibi on.

Back to the fight, Yahiko had Kurashi pinned to the sand, while Senkouru was hanging back.

"I win again Kuwashi…" Yahiko declared, smirking.

"You wewwy tink so?" Kurashi asked in response, afterwards kicking Yahiko off of him and springing back up.

Yahiko jumped back, charging an energy ball in his hands and firing it at Kurashi, who responded by firing his own back at Yahiko. The two energy balls blazed past each other, hurtling towards the chibies. Yahiko managed to doge it, but Kurashi wasn't as lucky, got hit dead on, and was thrown back and collided with the sand-palace.

Yahiko walked up to the now unconscious Kurashi and whined, "How many times awe you goin' ta destwoy my pawace, Kuwashi?"

Just then, something long and fast collided with the side of Yahiko's head, causing him to fall on top of Kurashi. Then, Senkouru walked up to the two unconscious chibies, twirled the Sennen rod like a baton before hoisting it over his shoulder.

"I'be awways wanted ta do dat…" He said simply, hi-fiving Saito.

* * *

Part two of this madness is coming up, review and if you have any, send me ideas please! 


	39. BtH,CS!: Salt, Crabs and Cosplay!

**Kamiru-sama does not, I repeat, DOES NOT own YGO!**

A man ran headlong into the room, panting heavily. He had outrageous dark purple hair gelled into three cascading spikes, the lowest of the three covering his left eye. His visible eye was a livid ocean blue, and he seemed to always have a slight charming smirk on his face.

He straightened and dusted himself off, faced the reader, and took a bow.

"Hello. And welcome to the new update for 'Chaos, Thy Name is Chibi!' If you guys are wondering…my name is Jiku Shoju. I will be in charge of Kamiru-sama's fanfic while she's at school." He said, and with that, he sat down in front of a nearby computer and started typing.

* * *

After the one-on-one free-for-all, Senkouru walked off with Saito, calling back something about strange rocks in the sand.

At this, Mai and Shizuka giggled. "He might be talking about the seashells." Shizuka suggested, sipping some lemonade.

Seto was sitting on a patio chair on the porch facing the beach, Atemu sitting next to him.

"So Kaiba, what caused this sudden change of heart?" Atemu asked, looking at his rival over the rim of his glass of lemonade.

Said brunet glanced casually at him, and looked upward at an overhead coconut tree. "Would you like the logical or the sentimental explanation?" He asked in reply.

The Ex-pharaoh smiled. "Why do I have a feeling the logical one is short and sweet?" He mused with a chuckle.

"Logical explanation: Set is constantly prodding me about it." Seto replied, rolling his eyes and glancing at a spot over his shoulder.

"Meaning he's bugging you?"

"No When I say prodding, I mean it literally…"

As if on cue, the Sennen Rod on Seto's belt gave of a glow and lo and behold, a translucent Set was next to his partner, jabbing his finger at the side of Seto's head.

At Atemu's chuckle, Seto glared slightly at the see-through Egyptian. "Stop prodding me, I already did what you said!" He said in frustration.

Set, on the other hand, looked a little offended. "_Who, me?_" And then his expression turned mocking. "_If I do, will you continue to be nice?_"

Silence.

"_I thought so…_" Set concluded, and then proceeded to poke Seto at the side of the head.

'If you weren't already dead, I'd rip your hand off.' Seto threatened.

'_The only way you can rip my hand off, is by ripping your own hand off…because whatever happens to the light, will also happen to the dark._' Set replied smugly, jabbing a little harder.

* * *

Back on the beach, Senkouru was ankle-high in the water, staring directly at a crab. "Wat is dis kwetuw?" He asked. (Creature)

Saito sweat dropped and replied, "It's a cwab. Dey live near and in da watew. It is an inbertebwate, under the Pie-lum Awtwopoda." (Phylum…Arthropoda) (AN: Kamiru-sama said that this is what she remembers from Zoology class)

Senkouru looked at the crab in awe, arching closer to the animal. Then a current knocked him off balance and sending him face first into the water and onto the crab's shell. The arthropod tried to scuttle away, but Senkouru grabbed it as he pushed himself out of the water.

"Dis watew burns my eyes! And it tastes stwange!" Senkouru whined, dragging himself and the crab onto dry shore. (AN: Kamiru-sama says that happens to her a lot when she goes to the beach)

At that moment, Jou and Honda came walking up to the two brunet chibies. "Well, if it isn't mini-Kaiba and mini-priest." Jou called out.

Saito gave Jou an exasperated look. "If you wewen't 11 yeaws owder dan me I'd hit you wight now…" He mumbled under his breath.

Overhearing, Jou immediately shook his fist at the chibi. "Say that again?" He commanded angrily.

Honda calmed his best friend down. "Take it easy Jou…There's no point in arguing a six year old. Especially a six-year-old trained in magic and martial arts."

At Honda's remark, Saito immaturely stuck his tongue out at the blond, causing Jou's right eye to twitch in anger.

"Hey, is it just me, or is Senkouru crying?" Honda asked all of a sudden.

At that, they all whirled around to see Senkouru plopped on the sand, eyes scrunched up and rubbing his left eye with his left arm, right arm holding the crab.

Honda walked over to the Egyptian chibi, squatted down next to him and asked what's wrong.

"My eyes…dey huwt so bad…and da water tastes stwange…and why does it huwt?" Senkouru whined, rubbing hard.

"You mean you don't know that's seawater?" Honda asked.

The teen picked Senkouru up. "Come on Jou…I think this guy might need medical help."

He, Jou and Saito started running back to the villa. "By the way, 'Kou!" Jou called out to Senkouru. "Great job finding the crab! Now we can have Crab Hotpot!"

* * *

"No we are not having Crab Hotpot!"

"Aww come on!"

"No way, I am still the owner of this villa and I say if we're having crab, we're not cooking something that still pinches!"

The argument between Seto and Jou continued on after this, but now that's not relevant. As soon as they arrived at the villa, Yuugi realized the symptoms that Senkouru had and brought him into the villa to the bathroom where carefully rinsed the chibi's eyes until they weren't itchy and puffy. Afterwards, Yuugi told him about the ocean and the fact that its waters contained salt, which can be bad for the eyes.

When Senkouru was allowed back out, the first thing he did was confront his chibi-partner about not warning him about it.

"Weww, I didn't think it would huwt you dat bad…" Saito replied simply.

Just then, Yahiko and Kurashi walked up to them, both wearing goggles. "Dat's da same ting Yoshiwo towd me." Yahiko replied flatly.

"Same hewe wid Wyanku…do you tink it's a conspiwacy?" Kurashi suggested, crossing his arms.

"I highwy doubt dat. You see, since Japan is an Aquacultuwal countwy, da Japanese habe a natuwal wesistence to the hawmful effects of sawtwatew, being awwound it for oh wet's say…400 yeaws ow so? While on de oder hand, de Egyptians, who awe used to desewt sands and fwesh watew, awe highwy accustomed to bwinding heat."

The three 3006-year-old chibies just stared at Saito like he grew a second head. "What?" They asked in unison.

Saito rolled his eyes. "Wong stowy showt, it's 'Adbantage ob Home Tewwitowy'."

He then handed Senkouru a pair of dark blue goggles. "Dese'll hewp." He said as he ran off holding his surfboard.

* * *

Sunset came all too fast for the chibies, and they all whined that the day was almost ending.

"Just because the day is over doesn't mean that the fun ends…" Yuugi said to a crestfallen Janku as they walked back to the villa.

"You mean der's mowe fun stuff ta do?" Janku asked excitedly.

As they entered the villa, they noticed that a lot of trunks were open and their contents scattered all over the main living room.

Then, Amika popped up from inside one of the trunks wearing a large red bonnet. "Wook wat we found up in da attic!"

"What did you do?" Yuugi asked with his mouth agape. "Teleport it down here?"

Then, Saito emerged from under a large pile of clothes wearing a small red suit that was obviously made for a mannequin of his size, since there was a naked one nearby.

"Dewe used ta be a stagepway studio next doow to hewe and dis is wewe da actows swept. So I guess dese wew der costumes." Then he picked up an old mop head and put it over his head like a wig.

"Hey guess who I am!" Then he styled the mop head to cover the left side of his face. "I pwace one cawd facedown…your tuwn, Yuugi-boy…" He said in a rather high pitched voice.

Amika giggled. "Peggy-sus!" She exclaimed.

Yuugi couldn't help but snigger. "You know what…that gives me an idea…" he said.

* * *

"What's this about Yuugi?" Anzu asked as she and everyone else was lead into the now clean living room.

"And where are the chibies?" Mai asked, glancing around.

"You'll see, just wait." Yuugi replied, ducking into a nearby corridor. "Oh yeah…" he added. "Remember, the people you see here might act strange, but that just adds to the funny."

After a few hushed giggles, Yoshiro walked out timidly, dressed in a white robe with blue border, with a mop head made out of green string on his head, tied back with some rubber band, and he was striding with his nose in the air.

When he accidentally bumped into Jou's foot, he yelled out. "Who dawes not teww da King ob Atwantis dat dewe's a weg hewe?"

At that, Jou snorted with laughter. "He's pretending to be Dartz!"

Yuugi glared unsuccessfully at Jou. "Who is pwetending? Yes I am King Dawtz! Da ten thousand yeaw owd king ob Atwantis, out ta take my webenge on da paro dat took my pwecious teddy beaw!"

Then at that moment, Yahiko jumped out, wearing his Egyptian clothes again and carrying Menkura, who was in a bear-designed baby suit. "Weww, you wewe da one who took my stuffed kuwibo!"

Yoshiro then pretended to hide a Kuribo plushie, that he teleported into his hand out of nowhere, behind his back. "I dunno wat you'we tawking about…" he said mildly.

What proceeded was Yahiko chasing Yoshiwo around in circles, while Menkura crawled over to a waiting Kurashi, who was wearing his Egyptian outfit, picked him up, along with the kuribo plushie and snuck away from view.

Meanwhile, Yoshiro and Yahiko continued to chase each other until they both ran towards the corridor.

Mokuba, who was seated next to Seto, sniggered next to himself. "Who else can they impersonate?" he asked his brother, who just shrugged in reply.

And then, Menkura crawled out again, this time with a pacifier in his mouth, a green colored wig and wearing a white shirt and shorts and carrying what looked like a laptop. When he got into the center of the room, he sat down, opened the laptop, and pretended to type…well more like slap his hands on the keyboard.

"Aww isn't that cute…A baby Noa…" Anzu remarked.

Seto couldn't help but smirk a little. "Now I've seen everything…what…or should I say who…is next?"

Then, on cue, a yelp came from the corridor. "Noa! Wewe's my waptop?"

Then, Saito stormed out of the corridor, dressed in the red suit from earlier, only now with a fake mustache and what looked like a bread stick in his mouth.

"Noa!" He exclaimed. "How many times do I habe to teww you, Stay out ob my office! Now give me back my waptop!"

At that, Menkura took out the pacifier in his mouth and hurled it at Saito, which hit him square in the forehead.

Rubbing the area where he hit, Saito glared at the baby. "Dat's it! I'm disinhewiting you!"

With that, he grabbed the laptop and stormed off. Leaving Menkura, who would cry in three, two…one…

"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seto couldn't hold it back any longer. He let out a loud guffaw and covered his eyes.

Then, Yuugi came back out and picked up Menkura, who stopped crying instantly. "Since I couldn't think of any more people…I thought I'd put some people from movies!"

With that he walked back to the corridor again. This time, music rang through the room.

"What the…?" Jou asked to no one in particular.

Mai, on the other hand, recognized the music. "Hey…isn't that the James Bond Theme?" She mused, making everyone stare at her oddly.

On cue, Saito stepped out into the living room, wearing a black tuxedo complete with bowtie and shades. Next to him, Amika stepped out, wearing a mini-ballroom gown.

They began to dance along to the music, in moves reminiscent of the Waltz and the Tango.

"You know what…?" Shizuka said all of a sudden. "Seto looks good in a tuxedo."

Jou then glared at the said teen and mouthed something akin to 'I Hate You.' To which Seto replied in a silent, 'What else is new?'

When the song was nearing its end, Saito bowed farewell to Amika, and strode off towards the corridor again, but Amika stopped him with a question. "Who are you?"

And, in time with the music, Saito replied with a smirk and a bow.

"Bond…James Bond…"

With that, they both ran back to the corridor.

Mai then nudged Anzu in the shoulder. "I sense some romance sparking…"

Anzu gave her a cold look. "Your senses are busted."

Then Kurashi came out onto the living room floor again, this time, dressed in a black coat, a pair of black pants and carrying a long plastic sword. Yahiko came running up to him, wearing his black undershirt and black pants, also carrying a plastic sword. Saito came afterwards, still dressed in his tuxedo, and carrying a conductor's baton.

"I've come to end this madness." Yahiko said, pointing his sword at Kurashi.

"We'll see…" Kurashi said, raising his hand in the hair.

And on cue, the music began. This time, Ryou was the one who recognized it. "That's Sephiroth's Theme '_One Winged Angel_'!"

And then, the rest of the chibies circled around Kurashi and Yahiko, wearing brown sheets over their heads like hoods. When their cue came, they began to chant in tune with the song as the two chibies in the middle had a swordfight. Saito, who played the conductor to the chanters, choreographed their chanting.

When the climax came, Yahiko plunged his sword in Kurashi's left side, to which of you were looking at from the teens' point of view, looked like he was skewered.

"You will be nothing more than a memory now…" Yahiko told Kurashi. Black swirls surrounded to whit haired chibi as his eyes lowed red. "I refuse to be a memory…" He declared at the shadows swirled around him and he disappeared.

Bakura took over Ryou and smirked. "_One Winged Angel huh? I like it!_" He said.

Atemu sent him a glare. "I'm sure you do…" He replied flatly.

The teens all clapped at the chibies' performance, and they all bowed in recognition.

Suddenly, a loud growl rang along the room.

"Are you sure…?"

"NO we are NOT having Crab Hotpot!"

The argument was started up again.

* * *

Jiku peeped out from behind the computer monitor. "That's all for now." he said. "Just send your reviews to me and I'll forward them to Kamiru-sama!" 


	40. Paranormal Pranks 1: Haunting

**I still don't own YGO!**

**Hello again all you peoples! I guess you might be wondering why I had another OC do the intro thing. Well, it was school time again so I was AFK…Which means 'Away from Keyboard'. Well, here I am now with a new keyboard and a fresh new update for you all! **

**Also, let me add that I currently have 40 chapters and 260 reviews! W00t! Yay me!**

**

* * *

When the sun set completely, everyone went out again for a little night fun. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, making the sky shine a deep imperial purple.**

While the teens were preparing a campfire for a sort of campout, Mokuba lead the chibies a little way away from the teens' earshot.

"Wewe awe we gowin?" Janku asked, a little jittery after seeing a dense forest up ahead.

"Wat's wong, you scawed puppy…?" Saito jeered.

"Easy fow you ta say, you'be been hewe!" Janku retorted back.

Saito tried to reply but Mokuba held up his hand. "Not even I've been here before. And if I haven't, _Nii-sama _is out of the question."

The chibies fell silent at the news. "Why awe we hewe den?" Amika asked, gripping Saito's hand tightly.

"I saw this from my room up there…" Mokuba replied, pointing back to the villa, which was barely visible over the treetops. "I've heard stories of it before but I didn't think it was true until now…"

He pulled back some bushes and revealed a large clearing filled with the remains of a building burned down long ago. Blackened rubble littered the area, leftover wood poking up in random places like a bed of spikes. In the distance, a silhouette of an old house was visible.

"Remember those trunks filled with costumes you used?" Mokuba asked the chibies who nodded in reply. "Well, this was where the studio was. But it was burned down years ago."

"Wat happened?" Kakashi asked, instantly interested.

Mokuba turned back to them, a mysterious smile on his face. "Sit down and I'll tell you the story…"

And that they did.

"From what I hear…The actors in the studio were the best of their time. All of their shows were sold out, and they were rich beyond their wildest dreams. One day, one of their comrades disappeared without a trace, but he was last seen in the old attic of the studio, looking at a strange mannequin with a dazed expression."

"Wat was da manekin ob?" Kagami asked with a wild and sinister expression on his face.

"It was of a medieval executioner. You know that burly guy with a really big axe and a black sack over his head?"

The chibies nodded and Mokuba continued.

"Well, the day he disappeared, the actors looked high and low, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Then they would've assumed he left the studio, but all of his belongings were still in his room. So they just thought, since he was rich, he bought a completely new wardrobe and left for some exotic country."

"And den what happened?" Yahiko asked, trying to get out of Yoshiro's glomp of fright.

"Then, from that day on, the actors whose rooms were under the attic would sometimes hear slow heavy footsteps. _Thump…thump…thump…thump…_ and sometimes, they could hear a faint laughter…_ hehehehe…_but almost always, they would hear the same thing at the same time…at the stroke of midnight, they would hear a loud swish and thud of an axe."

A sudden hoot from a nearby owl sent Yoshiro into a death glomp on Yahiko, Kakashi jumping backward into Kagami and Saito falling backward because Amika tried to jump into his arms bride-style.

"Anyway, this continued on until they had had enough. An actress, Anko Mitsushi, marched right into the attic, grabbed the mannequin, and dragged it into this forest and into the old studio, which is that pile of rubble over there, and left it there. It was peaceful in the old building once again. There were no more strange noises, and the place was rolling in money again."

"But…" Yahiko anticipated.

"But…one day, Anko was staring off into space in her room, looking at the studio. They didn't know it at first, but she had a huge crush on the man who disappeared."

"Wow…" Ryanku mused.

"Anyway, that very night, Anko was seen walking into the forest by one of her co-actors. When he asked what was going on, she replied, 'It's him, he's back to see me…' and continued walking. Bewildered, he went with her into the old studio. And then, during daybreak, they found the studio burned down to its ashes, and the two actors missing without a trace. When they asked around about it, one woodsman who as in the area at the time said that almost instantly, the fire erupted in the studio, and when he called the fires department, they couldn't tame the flames, and then, before the building collapsed, they heard Anko's terrified scream, and the swish and thud of an axe…"

"Mokuba! What are you doing in the forest?" Seto's voice called out, causing the chibies to jump in fright.

As they walked back to the beach, Kurashi dragged Kakashi and Kagami to the rear of the group. "Dat was some stowy, huh?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…and dat gibes me an idea…" Kurashi replied, a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

Back at their 'campsite', the chibies were talking over the story that Mokuba told them.

"Dat was some stowy huh?" Kurashi was saying. "Bet it took him aww night ta make it up!"

Janku's head snapped at the white-haired chibi. "Ya mean it wazzent weaw?" He asked.

"Wat? Ya mean you didn't weawize it? He compwetewy made it up!" Kurashi said, swiping a tempura from the picnic table and tearing a piece off with his mouth. "Down't teww me you bewiebed dat junk!"

Janku's face said that he was offended by the remark, but his eyes gave away the fear. "Ob couwse not!" I new it aww awong!"

Then, Yahiko came up to them, a bowl of noodles in his left hand, and a pair of chopsticks in his other hand. "Wat awe you tawking about?" he asked.

"Janku hewe is a big yewwow chicken!" Kurashi teased.

"I am not any kind ob animow! I am a pewson! Get dat thwoo ya tick head!" Janku exclaimed loudly. (Through)

Then Kakashi came up to them and said. "Hewwo gents, couldn't hewp but oberheaw. I pwopose we habe a dawe."

Yahiko smirked. "I'm wistening…"

"I say you and Janku go back up ta dat pwace, and into dat owd house next ta it. Stay dawe untiw mowning, and come back." Kakashi said with a devilish smirk on his small face.

Yahiko nodded in consideration. "Uh-huh…wat's in it fow us?" he asked.

Kurashi answered that question. "You see, I know a place in Seto's howse dat has da biggest, sweetest, and richest chocowate coins in da whole word!"

At the mention of chocolate, Janku's mouth began to water. "And you'ww teww us how ta get in?" he asked hopefully.

"Nah…"

Janku hung his head in disappointment.

"…Eben bettew, I'ww steaw a sack fuww fow you if you can do it, since dat woom has a wot ob secuwity systems."

Janku grabbed Kurashi's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's a deaw!"

Kurashi, pleased at the agreement, smirked. "Awwight, we go as soon as ebewyone's asweep…"

"But Seto nebew sweeps…"

"We'ww see about dat…"

* * *

That night, Kurashi, Kagami and Kakashi snuck to Seto's white van and found its owner typing furiously away at his laptop with headphones covering his ears.

Kurashi pressed a button on the walkie-talkie in his hand and mumbled. "Diabownd to Sandman, tawget is in sight! Do you weed me?"

Kagami, who was in the roof of the van, pressed his walkie-talkie. "Wound and cwear, Diabownd, Gwoundhog, do you weed me?"

After a while, he heard Kakashi, who was in the backseat of the van, humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme under his breath.

"Kakashi!" Kagami yelled at his chibi partner. The said chibi yelped and covered his mouth when he saw Seto remove his headphones and glance around.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

'Set, do you sense anyone there?' Seto asked, only to hear snoring on the other end.

'**Set! Why are you sleeping?**' he yelled mentally, sending the spirit jerking awake.

'_For Ra's sake, omote, just because I don't have a body of my own anymore doesn't mean I can't get some decent sleep! How else do you think I can wake up at the crack of dawn?_' said spirit retorted and proceeded to go back to sleep.

'Alright, I get your point…and I thought I was cranky without coffee…' Seto remarked to himself as he slipped on the headphones, and if you listened closely, you could almost hear _Crawling _by Linkin Park playing on it.

As the teen went back to typing, Kagami gripped a small bottle of sand tightly. "Diabownd, Gwoundhog, commence opewation 'Desewt Wind'."

"Woud and cwear, Sandman! Obew and owt!" Kakashi and Kurashi replied.

As the tanned chibi gripped the bottle, a small wisp of silver white energy swirled around his arm, up to his hand and around the bottle, which glowed the same color and after a while, subsided. After that, he carefully opened the sunroof of the van, which was directly over Seto's head, uncorked the bottle, and spilled its contents –which was sand- into the van and onto Seto.

As the sand fell, it gained a dust like appearance and formed a cloud around Seto's face. Not noticing, Seto continued typing.

After a moment, Seto became drowsy, nodding off a little. He took off the headphones, shut down the laptop, leaned in his seat, and slept.

"Mission compwete men, wepowt back to base." Kurashi instructed with a smirk.

The tan chibies got back to their leader, and started to walk quietly back to the campsite.

Well…as quietly as they can muster…

"Kakashi stop hummin' dat dumb tune!" Kagami whined.

"Dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun..." Kakashi said loudly, earning him a whack on the head by his twin.

Kurashi smirked as the tan twins argued. "Phase two undewway…" he mumbled.

_

* * *

_

So the five chibies were standing in front of the old run down building, which they assumed was an old oriental Japanese house, with sliding doors and an abandoned garden at the side.

"So, you guys wanna chicken owt?" Kurashi taunted, raising his eyebrow at Yahiko and Janku, the latter of which gulped loudly.

"No…" They both said, although Janku said it weakly.

"Weww, Good Wuck!" Kakashi and Kagami cheered as their fellow chibies cautiously walked up to the old creaky house.

Inside, Yahiko looked around at the cobweb-infested room, Janku clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Janku Get off ob me!" He cried, prying himself out of the blonde's grip. The said blond was shaking like a leaf.

"Just wemembew dose chocowate coins, Janku…it's gonna be fine!" the tri-colored chibi assured.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind coming from an open window, Janku leapt into the air in fright.

Quite literally in fact…

"Hey Janku, you can come down fwom da couch now…" Yahiko said, sweat dropping.

Janku sheepishly got off the couch just in time to hear something.

_Where are you…?_

"Hey Yahikow, didya hear dat?" Janku asked, his eyes glancing in every direction.

"Hear wat?" Yahiko asked back.

"_Where are you my love…?"_ A woman's voice asked.

"D-d-dat!" At this, Janku leapt up and landed on Yahiko, causing them both to topple over.

Suddenly, they both saw a woman wearing a long silk nightgown. She was deathly pale, and her orange hair was hanging over her face.

"_Where are you, my darling…?_" She asked the wind, her hand reaching out to the chibies.

Janku had had it. At this, he ran blindly into the depths of the house, Yahiko following soon after.

* * *

Janku ran and ran and ran. 'Anything to get away from that ghost!' he thought desperately.

When he was about to pass out from exhaustion, he found himself in the garden. He looked up and saw the large silvery full moon in the dark sky above.

His fear washed away, he lay down on the grass and let out a sigh.

"Maybe if I just stay hewe, I can get dose coins and not get scawed at da same time!" he said to himself happily.

A moment passed and he was about to doze off when suddenly, a gnarled, decayed hand shot up from the ground and grabbed onto his leg.

"GAH!" He yelped, flailing and kicking his leg out of the hand's grasp.

When the limb let go, he crawled backward until he bumped into a tree. He watched in fright as a bony arm followed the hand, and then a plate armor-covered torso with a mangled skull followed soon after it.

Janku was paralyzed in fear when he saw a dead, decayed corpse of a samurai emerge from its grave and lock its empty eye sockets at him.

* * *

Yahiko was trying to find Janku in the long narrow corridors of the house, cautiously looking in each room he passed for any sign of the blond chibi.

"Dang, it's so dawk I can't see a ting…" Yahiko mumbled. After a moment, he slapped himself in the forehead.

"Doy!" he said to himself.

He clapped his hands together, and a large purple ball of energy appeared between them, rose upward, and hovered over Yahiko's head, sending a purple-white glow all around.

He walked on, grinning at his new flashlight. Then, he came across a hexagon-shaped chest in the center of a room. Unlike the rest of the house, which were covered in cob-webs, this chest looked almost brand new.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he crept into the room towards the chest. As he opened it, he saw hundreds and hundreds of precious jewels, from dark amethysts to pure diamonds, and even gold coins.

"Wow…" he breathed.

He also noticed strange warmth coming from the chest, like it was on a lit stove. Also, he felt like something was watching him.

Then, something cold and slimy landed on his nape. He recoiled back just in time to see the chest's lid slam loudly on the spot where his head was.

When he looked at the chest again, he saw lines of razor-sharp spikes lining the underside of the lid and a long sticky tongue rolled out of the bottom.

And that led to Yahiko screaming.

* * *

Sorry about this but cliffhanger! What will happen to Janku and Yahiko? Will they survive? What are those monsters? Send me more than 5 reviews and I'll update the conclusion of this!

P.S.: Those monsters are more than regular monsters, if you get my drift…

**Jiku**: I don't think they do…

Urgh, fine I'll say it. They're all Duel Monsters. Guess which ones and I'll give a sneak peek of what happens next time! C'ya!


	41. PP2: House of Monsters

**I don't own anything YGO, okay?**

Anyway, sorry for the long pause, as you can see I had a new story, and school and stuff…but thank _Kami-sama_ a typhoon came and suspended school for three straight days and including the weekend, I had 5 straight days of freedom. Add that to the fact I was watching _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_ in Mall of Asia Director's Club (I.E. Lay-Z-Boy seats) and well you get the idea...

* * *

Janku was running faster than he had even ran before, trying to lose the undead corpse behind him. Ducking into an empty room and quickly shutting the door behind him, he opened the door by a crack to see the zombie trudging by. Its rotting odor filling the chibies nostrils so much it was sure to make him vomit, he looked closely at the figure and made a discovery.

'I think I've seen this guy before…' He thought all of a sudden. He tried to remember but he couldn't quite place it. Suddenly, his train of thought crashed when he saw the empty eye socket looking directly at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yahiko was dodging the monster chest's attacks and at the same time wondering what the thing was.

"A twesuw chest dat eats pepow…hmm…maybe I shood gibe it to Kuwashi…" Yahiko thought mockingly as he dodged another pounce.

'Wait a sec…'

Yahiko ducked out of the room and shut the door, keeping it closed with his body. 'Treasure chest eating people…treasure chest that can eat a man…Man-Eater…Man Eating Treasure Chest! Of course!'

Still keeping the door shut despite the loud thumps made by the chest, Yahiko reached into his pants pocket, pulled out the deck that Yuugi gave him for Christmas, and frantically searched through it.

'Please let me be right…' Yahiko pleaded to himself as he took out a card and threw open the door, revealing the menacing monster.

As he harnessed his energy, he looked directly at the monster and held up a card. "I summon _Wyu-Kishin Powad _(1600/1200)!

In sync with his power, a swirl of dark purple smoke appeared in between him and the chest, and took on the form of a pinkish colored gargoyle with blood red eyes.

"Attack da Man-eatin' Twesuw Chest!" He roared.

The gargoyle obeyed and lunged at the chest, which in turn opened its spike-lined lid as wide as it could and tried to swallow the monster. And as most Duelists know, Ryu-Kishin Powered and Man-Eating Treasure Chest have the same attack power, which results in both monsters being destroyed, which is exactly what happened.

Seeing what happened, he set off to find Janku in higher spirits, his deck in his hand, in case he met anything else.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Kakashi and Kagami were sneaking past the sleeping teens' sleeping bags to the edge of the forest, where Kurashi was waiting.

By the time they got there, the white-haired chibi was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Wat took you two?" he asked.

"Weww, excuse us fow not bein' mastews in sneakin'…" Kakashi mumbled.

"Anyway, how'd you get da idea dat da paro and the bwondie wood agwee ta aww dis?" Kagami asked.

"Why'd ya ask?" Kurashi replied, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Tips."

"Hewe's a widdow twibia…I'm just fowwowin' owdews. Da weal mastewmind is waiting neawby."

Kurashi walked on, leaving two dumbfounded chibies behind.

* * *

Janku was running again, looking over his shoulder to see the walking skeleton inching closer and closer, suddenly, he ran into something—or someone—and they toppled to the ground.

"Yahiko?" Janku asked when he saw red, black and yellow hair in front of him.

"Janku, finawwy! I'be got sumtin ta teww you—" Yahiko tried to say, but his arm was almost pulled off its socket when Janku pulled him along, away from the corpse.

"Tawk watew, wun now!" Janku cried. "Or awe you so bwind ya can't see da zombie?"

"Dat's just it Janku, dose awen't weaw monstews! Dewe _Duel Monsters_!"

At that Janku stopped in his tracks. "Dat's wew I saw dat ting befow! Back on Peggy-sus' iwand!" He exclaimed slapping himself on the head.

"And de onwy way to defeet dem is in a duel!" They both recited as they whipped out their decks.

The Zombie Warrior finally caught up to them and gnashed its rotten teeth, but the two chibies weren't afraid (Janku was shaking a little but still).

"I caww on Dawk Bwade!" Janku cried, throwing the card like a _shuriken_. It hovered a few inches off the ground, where it started a glow a rich emerald green, and then, slowly, the black-armored knight rose up and started to attack the Zombie.

As the two monsters fought, the two chibies ran.

* * *

As the escapade in the house went on, someone was spying through the treetops with a pair of binoculars.

'Genius, sheer genius…how did I come up with this?' He thought to himself as he saw Janku summon his Dark Blade.

'Dang…they found out…oh well…might as well send in some more.' He then opened his backpack, pulled out a small black case and opened it, revealing a lot of cards. He picked one up, and shook his head. 'Too weak…'

From inside the house, just as Yahiko and Janku passed by, if they had the time to look outside, they would've seen a peculiar glow of light coming from one of the Sakura trees.

* * *

Alright, that's it! I can't think of anymore mayhem for the chibies…but this mini-trilogy is just getting started! The third part is going to reveal EVERYTHING!

Oh and sneak peek for the next adventure…there's going to be a smidgen of crossover with another anime! So try to guess what anime I'm talking about, and who do you think did Kurashi Mean by the 'Mastermind', and I might just update faster!

P.S.: Here's a hint on the anime…it also has a older-younger brother pair, much like Seto and Mokie!


	42. PP3: The Anti Pharaoh Alliance!

**As I've stated 41 chapters ago, I DO NOT OWN YGO!**

Hello all you people! I am here once again to update one of my oldest running fanfics on this site!

-(ON WITH THE FIC!)-

Even though they knew that their adversaries were nothing more than Duel Monsters, two chibies couldn't handle them alone, especially the fact that…

"Howwy chocowate! Where'd dis one come fwom?" Janku asked frantically, weaving around a large mummified tiger.

"I dunno…pwababwy da same pwace I found dis guy!" Yahiko replied, trying to free himself from a melted hand that grabbed his foot.

Janku ran back to his friend and yanked him out of the hand's grasp, just in time to see a face with no eyes rise up from the puddle of what they assumed was molten flesh.

In and out they weaved, seeing more and more zombies appear everywhere they looked.

"We'be gotta get out ob dis zombie house!" Janku screamed, running through the space between the zombies.

"Wemembew, dey're Duel Monsters. Dat means We'be got a chance ob beating dem!" Yahiko reminded, drawing out a card. "I summon Awchfeend Sowdiew (1900/1200)!"

This time, a large knight in dark brown armor appeared and stopped the oncoming army of undead. But unfortunately, it was outnumbered and it was destroyed.

"Who's doin' dis, Yahikow? I mean…onwy we can summon dose tings?" Janku asked as he ran, ducking an arrow shot by one of the Decayed Commanders.

Yahiko just realized that tiny fact. "I'm wiwwing to bet a cewtain teef has sumtin ta do wid dis!" Yahiko declared, glaring at the nearby window.

Speaking of window…

"Hey Janku, da sun's wising!"

Janku faced the window, and sure enough, the sky was turning from inky black to dark purple. "Awwight!" He yelped.

Just then, a blade from one of the Zombie Warriors came crashing in between them, causing the two to jump up and continue running.

-/-

Meanwhile, Kurashi, Kagami, and Kakashi were waiting just outside the old house, waiting for the victims of their dare to either come out just as the sun rose or (What they're betting) to come out premature and cry like the seven-year-olds they really are.

"Kuwa, you stiww haben't towd us who's da one who tot up dis howe ting…" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yeah, I wanna gibe him my tanks pewsonawwy." Kagami added with a sinister grin on his face.

"Weww, he's bin in da twee ever since dose two went in, I was gonna go and ask how's it bin…" Kurashi replied, pointing up in the Sakura tree where the unknown person was seen.

On cue, someone jumped down ninja style and stood up, dusting himself off.

"No way…" The tan chibies breathed, gaping at the person in front of them…

-/-

Another meanwhile, Yahiko and Janku just managed to arrive in the front garden, Kurashi and the others where just out of their view.

"I guess we won't get dose chocowates…" Janku sighed.

"Who cawes about dose stoopid chocowates?" Yahiko asked, half-angry and half-exhausted.

"I do!"

They continued to argue, they didn't notice the large, decayed dragon arise from the ground and charge up a plume of its acid breath, fortunately for the chibies, the sun's rays shone through the treetops, landing on the dragon and singeing it.

The zombie let out a roar as it dissolved into ash, at the same time, the zombie army trudged out of the house only to be dissolved by the sun as well.

Janku and Yahiko saw the entire thing.

"Whoa…" they both breathed.

There was silence for a moment.

"Weww, now dat dat's oba, we can cowwect dose chocowates from Kuwashi…" Janku remarked.

Yahiko just glared at him.

"Not wewwy…you didn't compwete da dawe…" Kurashi declared, coming into view of the two chibies.

"Wat?" Janku asked, disappointed.

Yahiko on the other hand, stomped up to Kurashi and grabbed him by the collar. "Cut da nonsense owt, Kuwashi! I know you did aww dat!" He yelled.

Kurashi just smirked. "Fow once, I can honestwy say dat I didn't doo dat." He said, and made a face. "Huh…I awways tot dat I'd hate tewwin' da twooth…"

Yahiko was still fuming. "If you didn't do it, den who did?"

Then, someone stepped out into the chibies' view. "Dat wood be me…"

-/-

Seto woke up in the van's front seat, blinking sleepily as the sun hit him in the face. Groggily picking up his laptop, he contemplated what had happened last night.

'What made me fall asleep yesterday…I've been up long after midnight before…' he thought.

'_I sense the remnants of a spell around here…_' Set announced, wide and awake.

'A spell…? You don't think…'

'_My guess is a certain thieving brat was up to no good…_'

With that said, Seto bolted out of the door and into the forest.

-/-

(Okay, I'd better stop delaying who thought up the whole thing before I get flamed…XP)

-/-

Yahiko and Janku gawked. "Saito? _You _tot up aww dis?" They asked in unison.

The said brunet chibi stood there proudly, a remnant of the former person who was on top before Seto and Yuugi first met.

"Cowwect." he said simply, the intimidating smirk never leaving his face. "I towd Mokuba to teww dat stowy, I towd Kuwashi about the chocowate coin vawt, I set da monstews fwee fwom deir cawds, and I towd Kakashi the key werd dat wood make suwe dat you'd agwee…"

Yahiko's brow furrowed in thought. "Wat werd wood dat be?"

"Da werd's 'dawe'…some oders wood be 'chawwenge', 'bet', and fow da mutt, 'cawad'." Saito counted off on his fingers.

With that, Saito raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and he, Kurashi, Kakashi, and Kagami walked off. "Dis is onwy da fiwst stwike ob da 'Anti-paro awwiance'!" They called before the walked off.

-/-

Back at the beach, Janku and Yahiko trudged back to the campsite and confessed everything to the teens after Seto reported that he'd found them missing from their sleeping bags.

"The 'Anti-pharaoh Alliance'?" Ryou mused, shaking his head. "Oh my…they're still going on about that…"

'_Hmm…why didn't I think of that…?_' Bakura mused to himself, adding a chuckle.

Malik just shook his head and snickered. "Actually…I was thinking that it was about time they thought of that…I mean, look at it from my view: 4 guys share the same hatred, and then they work together to get rid of it. It's kinda obvious to do that in the first place, no?"

Atemu and Yahiko just glared at Malik. "Not helping!" They both replied hotly.

Then, Anzu waved them all to the front porch, with Jou and Honda carrying a large speaker system behind her. "Look what I found!" She called. "Let's do some karaoke!"

Seto rolled his eyes and stared at the speaker. "That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He said flatly.

"I'm in!" Everyone else around him chorused.

-/-

Back inside, everyone gathered around the speaker, which was attached to three microphones.

"So…who wants to go first?" Anzu asked.

Most were either too shy, not very good singers or (In Seto's case) dead set against it. A moment passed before Ryou piqued up.

"I have an idea." he suggested. "I was mixing a few tunes on this CD, and I was wondering if you could add lyrics to make it a song."

He walked up to the speaker, put in a CD and pressed play.

Now, to them, it sounded like a click track of a rock song. But to us YGO otakus, it was actually the tune of '_Ahead of the Game_'.

To everyone's surprise, Janku was the first to bravely walk up to one of the mikes, jump up onto a nearby chair, and began to sing.

"_Not so fast…tink you'be won? I'm hewe to say, we'we faw fwom done_!" he began.

Just then, Kakashi ran up and swiped the other mike.

"_Just you wait…den you'ww see…da game's not oba, it's up to me_!"

Then they both sang to the chorus.

"_Cause I am ahead ob da game…and nuthin' wiww be da same…_"

"Wow…they're good…" Shizuka remarked, and after a while, yelped as Yahiko pushed through and swiped the mike from Janku.

The chibi sighed and raised the mike to his lips.

"_I cweate…da games we pway…ebewy detaiw is mine ta say…you might habe wuck…you might habe skiww…but when you wose, you say dat I habe da wiww…_"

Kakashi got up on the chair along with Janku carrying his mike, and they all sang to the chorus.

"_Cause I am ahead of da game…and nuthin' wiww be da same…_"

Suddenly, Saito strode forward, grabbed the third mike, and turned to face the audience of chibies and teens.

"_Aww my technowogy, aww my smawts…my cweatibity, wiww wip you apawt_!"

After that, Kakashi jumped off the chair, bumped Yahiko away from his mike, and tossed the mike to Kurashi.

"_My likwuidity, giant in the chic…aww my secwets…hey, I'ww eben cheat_!"

Anzu and Shizuka turned off the lights as Anzu clapped her hands and multicolored lights shone throughout the room.

The five chibies, Janku and Yahiko on one mike, Kakashi and Kurashi on the other, and Saito on his own, began a show that no one could hate, even Seto was nodding along to the highly addictive song. The other chibies were all head-banging to the music, while Amika and Mikara began to dance along to the music.

"_Cause I am ahead ob da game…and nuthin' wiww be da same…_"

And the music lasted for about an hour or two, with the teens asking the five chibies to record the music onto Ryou's C.D. Afterwards, the teens were congratulating their chibies on a great song. Although something was bugging Seto, and no it wasn't the fact that there was a cicada on the floor length window.

'They sang that song like they knew the lyrics by heart…what could that mean…?' He thought, but decided to drop it when he saw Jou and Honda drag in a sack full of chocolate coins and saw the chibies looking at them like a hungry Blue Eyes.

-/-

I couldn't get that song out of my head so I decided to put it in the story! Anyway, hope we can get this story at 300 reviews by the first anniversary!


	43. The FMA crossover mayhem!

**I don't own YGO or the new anime I'm cameo-ing.**

**As I've said two chapters ago, I'll be cameo-ing a new anime. And also, to the Azureshipper who wants Seto to sing: I'm sorry, but I have a contract with a Seto fangirl (coughJoannacough) that Seto must not show attraction to anyone (female or male). So I'm sorry, the karaoke thing stops last chappie.**

-/-

The sun rose completely for the second day of beach fun, according to the chibies. Among the first up from the dare a few hours ago was the blond ball of energy, Janku Jonouchi. Everyone, as usual was still asleep, so what was there to do for a hyperactive chibi? Do a Bakura (Or a Kurashi in a chibi's case) and raid the teens' luggage for anything cool to play with.

After looking though a bunch of clothes, some really big bottles of hair gel (Guess who…), a lot of leather, and some more leather stuffed with mothballs that made him sneeze, Janku finally hit paydirt: A CD case full to the brim with burned discs found under Honda's sweat pants.

Curious as the child he is, He dashed off to the large TV in the living room and popped the first one in.

Now I know what you're thinking: Hiroto Honda, a convicted pervert, with a bunch of unlabeled CD's? Don't worry, it's not porn, but it is something unbelievable.

As he popped in the CD, Saito walked into the room, rubbing his eye a little.

"Wat's dat?" He asked.

"Just some CD's I fownd in Honda's bag. Wanna watch?" Janku replied.

Saito glanced at the screen, which was showing the DVD player on standby, and shrugged. Flopping onto the couch, he snapped his fingers and teleported a bowl of popcorn into his hands.

"Stawt the mobie." He commanded.

And so they watched. The DVD's as it showed, was an accumulation of all 51 episodes of _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

A discovery made here: These two are potential Otakus, because they loved every single minute of it. Janku was an automatic fan of Edward Elric, the lead. While Saito…well…power and authority walk hand in hand.

When Yuugi came down the stairs, he saw the two chibies actually staying put and watching TV, without even saying a word to each other, and this was never a good sign. Sneaking in for a better view, he was able too see a young blonde boy with long hair in a braid fighting with a tall, double black man. (Double Black: black hair, black eyes)

"Wat awe you doin' Ed, dodge to da wight!" Janku was shouting, as the braided boy dodged what looked like a fireball and then getting knocked in the head by the double black.

"Dat's it Woy, fight! Show dat showty who's boss!" Saito was cheering as the double black actually stomped onto the blond's head.

"You two shouldn't be watching that! It's too violent!" Yuugi exclaimed, moving to turn off the TV.

Suddenly he was thrown back by an unseen force, almost throwing him into the wall; he would've hit his head on the wall if he didn't bump into Anzu and Amika.

"Yuugi, what's going on?" Anzu yelped as he fell on her.

They both looked up at the chibies on the floor a few feet from the TV and gasped.

Both Janku and Saito were facing the TV intently, both their right hands positioned over their shoulders, blue and green balls swirling like Naruto's _Rasengan_.

"Nobody touches da TV." they both said threateningly.

Amika rolled her eyes. "Dis is wedicuwoos." She muttered flatly and confidently stepped forward. On cue, the boys made a flicking motion with their hands and sent the swirling balls out at her.

She made a swift motion with her arms, redirecting the two balls of energy to the opposite walls.

"Saito, do you no who you wewe fiwing dat ting at?" Amika half-shouted angrily.

Saito, at the sound of her voice, paused the TV, whipped around and saw her angry face. Almost immediately, a very apologetic look flashed in his eyes.

"Yes." He said firmly, although if you listened hard enough, you could hear a slight choking, like he was genuinely scared that she was around, and angry.

Amika, a firm frown on her round face, quickly grabbed Saito by the ear and dragged him into the other room. "Owowowowow!"

As the two brunets left, Yuugi was sweat dropping, Anzu was giggling, and Janku was laughing his head off chanting, "Henpecked, Henpecked, now you'we gonna get decked!"

After that scenario was over, Yuugi and Anzu asked what Janku was watching.

"I dunno, I just fownd sumtin in Honda's bag, so I watched it. It's a wewwy coow anime! Wanna watch?" he replied happily, holding the remote.

Yuugi and Anzu politely declined and moved to the other room.

"What do you think?" Anzu asked.

"I think we ask Honda."

And they did.

-/-

Back with our favorite couple…

"Wat was dat fow?" Amika yelled.

If Jou was watching this, he'd have blackmail on Seto for the next decade. Saito was on his hands and knees bowing like a henpecked boyfriend, his forehead on the floor.

"Sowwy, but I was watching '_Fuwwmetaw Awchemist_' and got wost in the sewies." he said apologetically.

"Did you say '_Fuwwmetaw Awchemist_'? I wuv dat show! I watched da entiwe sewies! Wiza Hawkeye wules!" Amika exclaimed.

"Weww don't spoiw it fow me!" Saito retorted, running back to the TV room with her in tow.

-/-

Back in the TV room, all of the chibies heard of it from Janku and were collected in front of the TV like a movie house.

As the two brunets came back, Janku escorted them to a space in the center of the group. "Gwad you aww cood make it. We wewe just about ta westawt the sewies." He said.

He then turned on the TV onto the standby screen.

"Wights…"

A snap of his fingers caused the lights to go off.

"…popcown…"

Everyone else snapped their fingers to teleport bowls of popcorn into their hands.

"…doow…"

Kurashi pointed his finger to the doors in the room and they all automatically locked.

"…and…"

Janku sat down and teleported his own popcorn as he pressed the play button on the remote.

"Action!" They all called out.

-/-

Meanwhile, Yuugi and Anzu managed to find Honda on the beach, trying to show off his muscles to Shizuka and Mai, who were pretending for his sake to be impressed.

"Hey Honda! I need to talk to you!" Yuugi called out to his friend.

The horn head turned around and walked over to them, not noticing Shizuka and Mai snickering in hushed tones.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What was that CD case in your bag?"

"Oh that…those CD's are my FMA collection."

"FMA?" Anzu inquired.

"Fullmetal Alchemist. It's an anime about a kid and his brother, who're alchemists, and the military."

"Should the chibies watch it?"

""I guess they could. And it won't take long, because it's really short compared to Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho."

At that, Seto, who was carrying around Menkura, walked up to them. "Did I hear '_Fullmetal Alchemist_'?"

"You watch?" They all asked in disbelief.

"No…Mokuba."

At that, Menkura giggled happily. "Efeme!" he squeaked.

"See what I mean?"

At this, Anzu and Yuugi glanced at each other.

-/-

"So, what do you want to know about '_Fullmetal Alchemist_'?" Mokuba asked, looking out his bedroom window.

"It's rating, because the chibies are watching it." Yuugi replied.

The young boy just turned around casually and flashed a grin. "No need to worry, they'll be fine. It's…umm…PG I think…yeah, I think that's it."

Anzu huffed at him. "Honestly, you boys just don't understand a child's mind." She retorted.

"Ahem, 'A child'? Anzu, _I'm _a child. The chibies are more like miniature teenagers."

"They are still six years old!"

"Some are seven already Anzu." Yuugi piqued up, but she ignored it.

"They have the IQ of your classmates, Anzu! And don't get me started on Saito."

"Fine!"

With that she stormed out of the room, leaving the two boys (Who are both below 5 ft tall) To themselves.

"Really Yuugi, I don't see what you like in her…" Mokuba blurted out suddenly, causing said person to blush a deep red.

-/-

51 episodes, a few gallons of soda, and enough popcorn to fill a swimming pool later, the chibies are taking in the good points of FMA.

"I'm tewwing you…"

"NO!"

"But it's twoo, wewwy…"

"I don't cawe! It's stoopid!"

"But tink abowt it..."

"It's impossibow!"

"But…"

"Mokuba and Wwath cannot be wewated!" Saito exclaimed angrily, stomping his foot down on Janku's.

"Ow! Awwight! I'ww keep dat to mysewf!" The blond chibi yelped, hopping on one foot.

It was like a cosplay of FMA in there, there were Roy, Riza, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Pride, the Elrics, Greed and Hughes' fans and wow were they into character.

On one corner was Yoshiro, who sympathized with Ed about being short, wearing a red T-shirt with black shorts and gloves, dragging around Yahiko, wearing a pot over his head, a gray-painted box with holes cut through, gray oven mitts and bare feet behind him, trying to get away from Saito, who had buttoned up his blue mini-trench to make it look more like an overcoat, and Amika, who had done up her hair like Riza's. Behind them, Ryanku had a bunch of stuffed animals that he was showing off to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Mikara, Kurashi, Kakashi, Kagami and Janku were all wearing black versions of their usual outfits (Except Kagami, who already wore black), sitting on the couch and watching the others like hawks.

"I stiww don't get it…" Mikara was saying to Kurashi. "Why does Emby wook wike a pawm twee?"

"Awe you kiddin'? Wen Emby spins awound, his haiw acts wike spike ta anyone dat comes neaw!" Kurashi explained simply, trying to copy one of Envy's high kicks and falling down on the couch.

"And besides, he wooks wike a giww." Kakashi remarked mockingly, blowing on his fingernails.

"Weww, at weast he didn't die wike Gweed did!" Kurashi retorted.

"Yeah." Kagami agreed. "He's a twaitow…wike you awe…"

"Hey, Pwide's not dat coow edew!"

"Guys!" Janku yelled, chomping down the last of the popcorn he had. "Knock it off!"

"Stuff some mowe food in dat howe, Gwuttony!" They both yelled, sending Jou recoiling.

Just then, Mokuba entered the room. Seeing the chibies, he just remarked, "Did I cross The Gate just now?"

"Check it out." Kurashi called, "Wwath gwew big!"

"Shut it, homuncuwus." Saito commanded, copying Roy and sending a plume of blue flame out at him.

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh. "Let me take a wild guess here: Yoshiro's Ed, Yahiko is Alphonse, Saito is Roy, Amika is Riza, Kurashi's Envy, Mikara is Lust, and Janku is (obviously) Gluttony." He pointed to each of the chibies as he said their names. "Did I miss anyone?"

"Wyanku is Hughes, Kakashi's Gweed and Kagami's Pwide." Yoshiro added in.

"Aww we need now is…" Janku started, but wound up with a plume of flame shot out at him, singing his hair.

"No you awe not getting Menkuwa!" Saito exclaimed.

After putting out the smoke on his head, Janku leapt at his attacker and pinned him to the ground. "Watch da haiw!" He yelled.

"Wat's da point? Gwuttony's bawd." Saito replied calmly.

"Not da point hewe, Mustang! I'm twying to say—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, because he leapt back with a yelp because Saito ignited the tip of his finger and burned Janku's shirt.

As Mokuba closed the door, he sighed and shook his head. "At least no one showed them Naruto." he mumbled to himself, chuckling.

_-/-_

**And that's all I have for the cameo one shot! Next up on the adventure agenda, Ryou's and Seto's B-days, Halloween and the first anniversary of this fanfic! My goal for this: 300 reviews by November 26th!**


	44. Chibies gone wild!

**I don't own it!**

**Greetings readers! Only four more review's till the 300 barrier and it's still October! Amazing! **

**Well, here's the new chapter fresh off of Microsoft word! And trust me, it's gonna be a little…'wild' today…heh…**

**

* * *

'Another day, another adventure', so says the lives of the domino gang and their chibies. As a new day comes to a close, what ridiculous mayhem will befall those who dwell in the Kaiba mansion tomorrow?**

We'll see…

Amika and Mikara were chatting together, bouncing around on the water bed that was their mattress. It seemed like after the escapade at the beach, things quieted down. Azul, the hatchling Blue eyes, as you recall, has moved to the forested backyard, where no one will see him. The boys were somewhere else, probably planning something silly.

"Mikawa…I'm bowed…" Amika sighed, laying flat on the rippling water bed. "Is sumtin fun gonna happen?"

The little girl stopped bouncing on the bed. Always the scheming blonde, Mikara had an idea.

"I say we pwank the guys." She declared with a smirk.

Amika sat up and made a face. "It had bettew not be sumtin dat I'ww wegwet…"

"Don't wowwy. It's onwy a widdow hawmless fun…wid a widdle sumtin dat we chibies awe known fow."

At that Amika smiled mischievously.

"Chaos…" They both said.

* * *

They guys on the other hand weren't having as much conversation, After an incident involving some insults, a attempted punch, and a landslide of plushies, they were all having a free-for-all pillow fight, or in this case, plushie fight in the Plushie room.

Kagami was using a large bundle of Watapon Plushies as weapons, tossing them like snowballs over his plushie-made fortress.

"You'ww neber take me awibe!" He declared, throwing plushie after plushie.

Yahiko and Janku, who were below the plushie fortress, were pinned back.

"We'we stuck!" Janku managed to blurt out, his face muffled by an incoming Watapon.

"Not if I can hewp it…" Yahiko muttered, his eyes flashed a dangerous hue of red-violet as the thousands of Kuribo plushies came to life and began storming the fortress.

Then, one of the three Blue eyes Plushies came to life and began attacking the Kuribo plushies with its massive tail, batting them away.

"Dat twick won't work thwice!" Saito declared from behind the fortress.

Yahiko looked up and saw the four chibies of the Anti-pharaoh Alliance, all wearing army helmets.

"Oh yeah?" Yahiko called back. "Weww…I sense a twaitor amongst you…"

This stunned the four. "Who?" Kakashi asked.

"Dat Bwue eyes!" Janku called.

It was a diversion, Yahiko had summoned a very large Master of Dragon Knight Plushie from under a pile and it charged right into the fortress, demolishing it.

"Stwike! Scowe one fow da good guys!" Janku declared happily.

"Somehow…I new dat powwymerised monstew wood come back and bite me again…" Saito's muffled comment came from the pile of plushies.

Just then, the door opened and the two girls walked into the room. "Hey guys… wat awe you doin'?" Amika asked.

"Nothin'…" came their group reply.

"Weww, can we tawk to Janku fow a while?" Amika asked.

Saito, who had just popped his head out of the pile, just raised an eyebrow.

"Just a question…" Mikara said in a huff.

Janku looked on at the two girls oddly, and slowly made his way towards them.

As the girls closed the door, Kagami whispered to Kurashi.

"Wat do ya tink dewe up to?"

Kurashi glanced at the tan chibi and shook his head. "I dunno. But I can bet it's gonna be fweaky…"

* * *

"Wet me get dis stwaight…you want me to wawk into Seto's office, circwe da desk, and come back owt?" Janku repeated as he was pushed to Seto's home office door.

"Wid a bwindfowd." Mikara added.

Janku sweat dropped. "Awe you suwe I won't get it into twuble?" He asked nervously.

"Nah! I checked owt da woom. No ones in dewe. Seto went ta da KC tawa." Amika assured him.

The blond gulped as he put on the blindfold. The girls nudged open the door and pushed him in.

While Janku was groping around for Seto's desk, the girls giggled silently and snapped their fingers sending two colored bolts right at Janku's back.

As the blond returned, he shakily removed the blindfold, apparently unaffected by the bolts.

"So, wat was dat aww about…?" Janku asked.

But by the time he removed the blindfold, the girls were gone.

* * *

Back in their room, Amika and Mikara rushed in and locked the door.

"So…wat now?" Amika asked.

"We wait untiw ebewyone's asweep." Mikara replied, a mischievous glint in here eye. "Den we stawt wid da west."

* * *

The next morning, Janku woke up in his room. Still very confused with yesterday's incident, he scratched his head groggily.

"Wat was dat aww about…?" He asked no one.

Then, he felt something on his head.

Something small…

Something furry…

Something that _moved…_

He grabbed whatever was on his head and tried to pull it off, but resulted in a very painful feeling on his skull.

He ran his hand along his head, and felt another one just opposite of the first. With that, he got up hastily, ran to the closet, and looked into the full length mirror inside.

His very loud yelp must've been the Kaiba mansion's very own alarm system.

* * *

At the yelp, Ryanku, being a light sleeper, woke up with a start, almost falling off the top bunk of his and Kurashi's bed.

For those who are asking, Those who have 'twins' share rooms and sleep in bunk beds, dark twins at the bottom.

Ryanku looked down from his bed and saw two long white (are those socks?) poking out from Kurashi's bed.

With a feat of agility Ryou couldn't replicate, Ryanku jumped off his bed. Trotting up to Kurashi's really messy bed, he sifted though the tangled blanket for his twin. (Kurashi tosses in his sleep)

When he saw the two 'socks' up close, he saw that they were actually furry. He pulled on one of them for a closer look, but upon doing so…

"Yeowch!"

Kurashi jumped out of the bed toppled to the floor.

After disentangling himself from the bed, Kurashi stood up and glared at Ryanku. "Wat did you pinch me fow?" He asked.

"I didn't pinch you…" Ryanku said timidly. "I was puwwing on da white socks on youw head."

At that remark, the chibi raider's hands flew to his head and he pulled down the two long 'socks' down to meet his face.

* * *

In the living room, Seto was already up, and calling down the chibies to investigate all the ruckus.

"Kakashi."

"Hewe."

"Kagami."

"Hewe."

"Mikara."

"Hewe!"

"Yahiko."

"Hewe."

"Yoshiro."

"Pwesent!"

"Mutt Jr."

"Don't caww me dat!"

Seto looked up and turned to the closet nearby. "What are you doing in there?"

"Nothin', but I'm not comin' out!" came the reply.

As Seto stepped closer to the closet, he noticed an acute irritation on both of his forearms. And that lead to only one logical explanation…

"Janku if you have a dog in there…"

"I don't habe a dog in hewe!"

A low growl came from inside the closet.

"Then what was that?"

"Dat was me!"

Seto reached for the knob and threw it open. There inside, Janku was, all alone, for some reason wearing a hat too large for his head and a spare blanket around his waist.

"Where is the dog, Janku?"

"Dewe isn't a dog in hewe."

"I know that's a lie."

"Weww it's da twooth! How do you no it's a wie?"

The irritation was getting harder and harder to ignore. "I have my ways."

"Weww…if you wewwy want to no…you wewe wight…"

Janku removed the blanket and hat.

"I am a dog."

There on Janku's head, were two dog ears, just like _Inu-Yasha's_ only yellow instead of white, and a small yellow tail from under Janku's t-shirt.

"You happy now? Aww dose dog comments finawwy got ta me! Witerawwy!" Janku replied, glaring at him.

The rest of the chibies just collapsed, practicing ROTFL. (Rolling on the Floor Laughing)

"Not funny!" Janku yelled.

At Janku's exclamation, Kurashi ran headlong into the room, about to tackle Yahiko. "You'ww pay fow dis you baka Paro!" He yelled angrily.

Before they collided, Seto just picked up the white haired chibi by the back of his shirt and pulled hip up so they were eye level.

"Why do you want to throttle Yahiko?" Seto asked.

"Wook wat he did ta me!" Was what he got as his reply.

Kurashi tore off the plastic bag that he had shoved onto his head and pouted.

While Janku had gotten dog ears, Kurashi had two long rabbit ears sprouting up from his head.

Yahiko just collapsed into a giggle fit.

Then, Senkouru came running. "Saito won't come out ob his woom. He—"

He was cut off by the scene of the room. "Oh so it's not just Saito who got animaw pawts…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Guess the animal that Saito got and it's honorable mention for you in the anniversary chappie!


	45. A Bad Divine Intervention

**Even as a year goes by I STILL DON'T OWN YGO!!!**

**Thank you all so much! 305 reviews now! 350 by Nov. 25, can you guys handle that? If you can, I'll try 50 chappies by Christmas!**

**

* * *

Senkouru just stared at the scene.**

"What did you say Senkouru?" Seto asked, already knowing the answer.

"I said Saito awso became pawt animaw."

Amika looked shocked, more than the rest of the chibies. But it was replaced by a look of hope.

"What animaw?" She asked, stars in her eyes.

I'ww just show you…" Senkouru replied, guiding them to their room.

* * *

When they got there, the door was locked.

Senkouru knocked thrice. "_Tsuin, _open the door." (Twin)

There was no answer.

"Saito?"

Silence.

Senkouru was getting worried. He grasped the door as his hand glowed blue-gold, forcing the door open.

Inside was the bunk bed, which stood in the corner of the room, with a large shag carpet in the center and a bean bag in the opposite corner. On the bean bag was a small lump under a blanket.

Senkouru sweat dropped. "He few asweep again…" he mumbled.

They slowly approached the bean bag and eased off the blanket by just an inch.

From under the blanket, a small brown ear popped out.

"_Kitsune_?" Amika asked. (Fox?)

Senkouru shook his head. "No, but cwose enuff…"

He pulled off the blanket slowly.

"_Neko._" (Cat)

There in the bean bag, was a sleeping Saito, with cat ears rising gently from his hair, three whisker marks like _Naruto's _on each of his cheeks, and a long brown tail from under his pajama top.

Amika couldn't help but squeal. "Cute!"

It caused Saito's cat ear to twitch toward her, waking the Neko-chibi.

"Huh?" He said groggily.

"Sai, you're so cute!" Amika squealed and glomped him.

Saito sweat dropped. "Uh yeah…gwad you wike it. It's making me sweepy aww da time…"

Kurashi just glared at Yahiko, who still hasn't gotten over his giggle fit.

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Who's responsible for this?"

The chibies just shrugged.

"I am positive it's one of you, so the perpetrator had better come forward this instant!"

No one moved.

Seto just turned around and sneaked a few scratches on his left arm. "Unless you tell me you're all—"

He was interrupted by a call on his cell phone. He answered it as he left the room in a huff.

While some of the chibies sighed, Yoshiro tapped Kurashi on the shoulder. "Wat do you tink he was about ta say?"

Said chibi was busy pulling on his rabbit ears and wincing. "My guess is-(ouch)-'gwounded' but-(ouch)-we don't get out a dis howse anyway… (Ouch)."

* * *

(Somewhere outside the house)

Someone was peering in though the window, looking intently at the chibies.

"Hehe, someone meddling with magic again? I was wondering when I'd see some action in here."

He slinked catlike to the next window to see Kurashi and Yoshiro. "Hehe…well, well. Well…Those guys look familiar…"

Just then, a guard came up to him, and was about to ask him why he was on the premises, when the turned around.

"Oh sorry sir. I didn't recognize you." He said.

The trespasser seemed surprised for a second. "Umm…okay…"

He pushed past the security guard and walked into the forest. 'That was weird, why did he say that…?'

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he almost stepped out of the bushes as a limo pulled up. He quickly ducked behind the bushes just as Mokuba came out the front doors and entered the vehicle.

"_Naru-hodo…_" The trespasser mumbled.

-/ Prepare for the return of the Authors/-

Seto was about to leave for work when there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and there stood Brian.

"Listen Kai, I'm here to tell you guys that—" He was interrupted by Seto pushing past him and walking up to the awaiting limo.

"No time to talk Berg, tell me later." He called back.

Brian mumbled obscurities to himself as he ascended the steps into the mansion. Just then, he noticed that all of the chibies were in the living room.

"Huh…is it Halloween already?" He asked, spotting the animal ears.

"Haha bewwy funny…" Janku replied in a huff, reaching up to one of the ears and scratching thoroughly.

Brian shook of the urge to burst out laughing and asked, "What happened?"

"Dunno." Everyone replied.

"Wat wewe you about ta say ta Seto?" Senkouru asked, sneezing after Saito's tail brushed against his nose.

"I was about to say another OC escaped again…" A collective gasp escaped from the chibies, but Brian raised his hand. "No, no this one's not dangerous to you guys. But he's a pain in the rear to anyone."

"Wha?" Janku asked, voicing out the chibies' thoughts.

"Does anyone know of Bes?"

Yahiko, Kurashi, Kakashi, Kagami and Senkouru just stared wide eyed at Brian. "**_What?_**" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"What's wong?" Amika asked those who screamed.

"Bes is a God, da God ob mischief back in Egypt." Yahiko explained. "He can do ebewyting Zowk can by just wiftin' his pinky fingew."

"What?" Janku and Amika yelped.

"Yeah, I no. What ewse, he wuvs pwaying pwanks on da highest awtority in da wand." Kurashi added.

"How'd you no dat?" Senkouru asked. "Aww da scwowws dat I'b wead onwy state dat Bes is a guawdian of famiwies and commits mischief to bwing good fowtune to dose who wowship him."

"Becawse he towd me so himsewf," Kurashi said simply. "It aww stawted wen Bakuwa was abowt fouw yeaws owd…"

* * *

_Kul Elna, Ancient Egypt_

_994 B.C._

(Approx. 3000 years ago)

/"Egyptian"/

* * *

Young Bakura was playing around in the Nile River, splashing all of the frogs he saw. When on the opposite bank, King Akhenamkhanen and his bodyguards were passing. By his side, a young Atemu was timidly walking, his thumb in his mouth.

As the white haired thief-to-be inched closer for a closer look, he noticed someone in the bushes. As he looked over, the person snapped his fingers, which caused all of the frogs of the Nile to simultaneously jump on the parade of soldiers, some of which also got to Akhenamkhanen.

/"Guards, dispose of these infernal Frogs!"/ The King commanded, and the guards began skewering the frogs with their spears.

Just then, Akhenamkhanen noticed that Atemu was bawling his eyes out because a particularly big frog had taken residence in his hair. The Pharaoh gently picked the amphibian off the chibi and coaxed him to calm down. /"Calm yourself, my son. It is all right…"/

Then, the person in the bushes snapped his fingers again, and teleported from his spot in the bushes opposite the bank, to right next to Bakura.

The little chibi yelped and landed rear-end first into the shallow bank of the Nile. The person noticed this and held out a hand for him. Now that they were close, Bakura noticed that he was only taller than him by a foot or so, indicating that he (whoever he was) was only around 10 to 12 years old.

/"Sorry about that…"/ He said.

Bakura was a little shocked and scared, but took the offered hand anyway.

/"How…how did you do dat…?"/ Bakura asked. /"Who awe you…?"/

/"My name…?"/ The kid asked. Bakura tried to look at his face, but it was obscured by the sun's rays. /"I am Bes. God of mischief."/

Bakura's jaw dropped. /"Bes? But why awe you tawgeting da Paro? He has done no hawm to anyone." /

/"I know, young one. But I cannot resist the urge to induce a little mayhem to those who exercise power over others."/

There was a flash of light and Bes disappeared.

* * *

Back at the KC tower, Seto was mumbling to himself as he got out of the limo to pick up today's needed documents. Ever since the chibies came, he had spent more and more time at home, arriving at work just to pick up the to do list. Why? He didn't know, he just chalked it up as a developing parental instinct dictating that children come first.

Mokuba, who was with him, was happily bouncing in his seat. "I can't believe they canceled school today! This is pretty lucky huh Seto?"

All he got as a reply was a grunt.

Mokuba got out of the car too and was about to follow his brother into the tower when he noticed someone crawling around in the bushes. He turned to Seto to tell him, but he had already entered, so Mokuba decided to investigate.

All of a sudden, he was pulled into the bushes.

"What the—" Mokuba yelped before he was pulled in. "Hey, who are you? What are you doing here?"

Then there was a faint chanting, a thud, and a snap of fingers.

Then, Mokuba stepped out of the bushes, smiling a Cheshire grin. But what was strange was that his incisors were a little sharper than usual, and that he was wearing shades.

"All those questions…" The imposter mumbled, grinning wider. "You needn't know the answers, mortal…"

With that the imposter walked up the steps and disappeared into the building.

* * *

**Uh oh…what gonna happen now? Hope you guys like what I cooked up now! R,R U and c'ya next update!**


	46. The Lord of the Pranksters

**Still don't own!**

**Well people, it's almost time for the anniversary chapter, with 24 days to go. My Email was getting screwed so I got the alerts 3 days behind schedule, but it's fixed now! (I hope)**

**On with the Fic!**

**

* * *

**

Seto's POV

* * *

The day was getting to be normal enough, a miracle if you look at the past few months. Ever since those little menaces came into being, I have been running around from place to place, corrupted, flying to places for who knows what reasons, surrounded by those oh-so-pathetic morons, and overall being the one thing I had dreaded to be…a _parent_.

……

Then _why _for _kami-sama's _sake am I _enjoying_ it??

'_I don't know…but maybe the answer would come if you would stop thinking so loudly._' Set commented loudly. '_I'm trying to get a few extra winks._'

And yet another reason why I don't prolong my stay at the tower: I can tell whenever Yuugi and Ryou 'talk' to their so-called _alter-egos_, and someone might do the same thing to _me_…

Perish the thought.

The elevator finally arrived to my floor, and I stepped out. The people working there just sneaking glances at me that they hoped weren't conspicuous.

Oh were they ever wrong.

The idea was simple enough: get in, grab my things, and get out. Phase one was done, I was in the office. Phase two was just about done when I noticed something missing…

'Where's Mokuba?'

'_It would seem that he lagged behind on the way to the elevator._'

I let out a small sigh and packed up my things to hear the sound of the door opening. Judging my the plush carpet faintly sounded off, it was someone light.

"Mokuba where were you?" I asked.

"Oh just checking something out in the bushes nearby." I heard him reply.

'_There's something wrong here…_' Set warned.

"So are done now?" I heard Mokuba ask.

"Just about…just need to get something else from the conference room."

As I moved towards the door, I caught a glimpse of him.

'Strange…I never saw him with sunglasses before…'

'_I am telling you Seto, something is gravely wrong here…_'

I opened the door, and walked towards the elevator as two men were hauling a copier to the records room.

* * *

**Regular POV**

**

* * *

Looks like Seto didn't notice that the carpet rose up into a really large fold because the next thing he knew, he tripped, fell in front of the copier, which conveniently opened its maintenance flap and spewing out some ink just as he fell, making a rather nice mark on his face. As he stood up, the room fell into hysterics which was immediately hushed after a moment.**

Seto scowled deeply as he proceeded to the elevator, taking out a kerchief as he went.

Once inside with the Mokuba 'impostor', he grunted and wiped his face of ink.

"Did you see that coming?" he asked.

"Nope." The impostor replied, a little too smugly.

Seto decided that maybe the little incident was no random act. There was someone out to get him. But he wasn't about to have them win. Oh no, he was gonna play their game. As he was thinking about his strategy, which mirrored off something a lot like chess, Set decided to make a comment.

'_You are being too tactical about this._'

'That is just who I am.'

* * *

Back at the mansion, the chibies were trying to get used the fact that some of them were part-animal…

Key word: _trying…_

"Eww…wat was dat!"

"I dunno…but it weeks…" (Reaks)

"I say Janku took a dump…"

"Grrr…shaddup!"

This was the conversation that led to Janku chasing Saito all around the room on all fours, with the latter of the two nimbly jumping on the furniture to get away, causing some crashes to be heard even outside the house.

Brian, trying to figure out how to reverse it, is trying to call up Joanna or the other authoresses to help, but to no avail.

_Sorry, but the Elite League is busy tracking down a very elusive godly OC at this moment, please leave your reason for callin' at the beep_. _C'ya! _Joanna's happy voice chirped on the answering machine.

Brian let out a deep sigh as another sound of something breaking reached his ears. He got up and groggily went into the almost ransacked living room.

"Guys! Kaiba is ticked off enough that I'm still here; you don't have to trash the room!" He yelled, grabbing the chibies' attention.

Ryanku was cowering under the coffee table, on top of which Saito was crouching on, hissing at Janku, who was prowling on the floor. Kurashi was using his new-found jumping power to try to get at Yahiko, who somehow found his way up on the upside-down-umbrella-shaped chandelier. The other chibies were busy hiding under a large blanket they found in the closet.

"I don't know if this is a room or a zoo…" Brian mumbled to himself. In one fluid motion, he jumped, grabbing Yahiko and at the same time grabbing Kurashi as he jumped. After which he locked the _usagi-_chibi in the closet.

After which, he set down Yahiko and plucked out _inu- _and_ neko-_chibi just as they were about to pounce at each other, plopped them on the couch, and calmed them down by scratching the back of their cat and dog ears.

"I-i-is it s-s-safe ta c-come out now?" Ryanku stuttered from under the coffee table.

"Yep…" Brian replied, sinking into the black leather couch, still scratching the chibi-pets' ears.

"Dis…is… (Purr) … embawassing…" Saito mumbled to himself, fighting back more catlike purrs.

"A widdle to da weft…lower, lower…yeah…wight dewe…" Janku instructed, his little doggie tail wagging.

The rest of them crawled out from under the blanket, slightly jumpy at the thumping noises coming from the closet.

"Umm…Bwian…about dat OC…"Amika started. "You said dat he is a god, wight?"

"Right. And as with all Egyptian Gods, he's part animal too…"

"Wewwy?" Ryanku asked. "Wat is he?"

"Well, according to some Egypt mythology books I borrowed from Kham, Bes has the ears, mane, tail and eyes of a lion cub. and When made into an OC, that gives us this picture: a kid around 10-12 years old with long bushy black hair, two rounded ears poking up from it, fangs, a long black tail with a tuft at the end, and yellow eyes with slit pupils."

"You no…widout da wion pawts, it kinda sounds wike Mokuba." Senkouru commented.

This sent everyone wide eyed. "And Bes' favorite target is the highest authority…" Brian remembered.

"Bes cood be posin' as Mokuba ta pwank on Seto!" Amika concluded.

"And dat's bad…why?" Janku asked, tail still wagging.

Saito shot him a glare and used his tail to whack him upside the head.

* * *

The limo arrived at the entrance to the Kaiba mansion, and Seto got out, feeling pleased with himself as to how to track down the culprit pranker.

And he calls _Yuugi _naïve…

'Mokuba' just hopped out of the car and announced, "I'll be somewhere in the yard okay?"

Seto grunted in reply and watched him walk off.

When Seto was out of hearing range, the impostor duck into a line of bushes.

"Hehe, that guy's gonna look in all the wrong places. It was a good thing I can into the mortal kid, that 'memory leech' spell I put on him worked like a charm!"

He then fiddled with his hair revealing a small, round Lion ear with a ring pierced through it. He took off his shades revealing yellow, slitted, catlike eyes.

"I, Bes, Lord of all pranksters, have got my work cut out for me…heheh…"

* * *

**Come on people! I know you guys want me to update 50 chapters by Christmas! SO hurry up with the reviews! **


	47. Confrontation of the Godly kind

**Again NOT MINE!**

**Well, here comes chapter 47, hot off Microsoft Word! I just wish my old chat mates would chime in more often… (Casts glances at Lilyiris and Kilnorc) Anyway, I was actually thinking of ending this story. Don't worry, it's with a sequel. But I haven't thought of a very suiting ending, so don't expect it this year…mid 2007 maybe.**

**

* * *

**

**Bes' POV**

**

* * *

This was going to be the most fun I had in millennia. The mortal's brother didn't know what was coming, and of course he would never suspect his angelic little brother as the culprit. Perfect! Now…where were those little children I saw earlier? I want to get to know them a little better than what the memory leech spell is telling me.**

When I head something, I nimbly ducked into the bushes again. It was a woman, walking up the steps with a very concerned look on her face, holding the kid I met earlier in her arms.

"Uh oh…trouble…" I muttered. If that woman showed that pompous jerk the kid, my cover is blown!

I crouched down against the grass, looking at her through holes in the bushes. She won't know what hit her.

* * *

**Regular POV**

**

* * *

Joanna pouted, resting Mokuba against the wall of the Mansion. "Oh man…what's goin' on?" She asked herself.**

She saw something black in the bushes, and spotted the leaves rustling. She slowly reached for her purse and inched out her Notebook.

As Bes pounced, Joanna scribbled something in it, creating a transparent wall between her and him. Bes crashed headlong into it, jumping back and massaging his nose.

"Don't mess with the authoress, Bes!" She cheered.

The God hissed in pain, but smirked afterwards, a quick snap, and he was next to the still unconscious Mokuba. He gripped the boy's shoulder and with another snap they were gone.

Joanna frowned. "Better call Brian…" She said, whipping out her cell phone.

* * *

After the last of the debris was fixed, Brian wiped his brow. At last, the living room was spick and span clean.

"Now please chibies, no more fights?" He asked the chibies.

"Fine…Even dow it's no fun widdout fights…" Kurashi muttered, causing Ryanku to elbow him.

Just then Seto entered the room. "Berg? What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I'm here because you were too thick headed to listen to me the first time!" Brian yelled back.

"Well I'm listening now. What is it?"

"An OC version of Bes has escaped from the fandom and is after anyone with high authority. That means you." He explained.

He saw Seto flinch at the mention of Bes, and assumed that Set had just exclaimed _'What?'_.

'What was _that_ for, Set?' He snapped.

'_How can a God be on the loose?_' Set asked back.

'Wait. Bes is a God?'

'_Yes he is a God! Here, I'll show you a picture of him._'

The next thing that flashed in his mind was a carving. Like with all Egyptian styles, it was only facing sideways, but the look was unmistakable.

'Set, if I wasn't crazy when I first met you, then I am now. That carving looks more like Mokuba than a God.'

'_If you want to get technical, most of the gods have similarities with your friends. For example, Hathor, Goddess of the pasture, looks a lot like Anzu._'

'They _aren't _my friends, Set.'

'_Well excuse me for the wrong use of words._'

A ringing brought Seto out of the conversation as Brian answered his phone.

"Yeeelo?" Brian answered. "...Uh-huh? ...Yep. … Gotcha." He hung up, flipping his cell shut. "Bes is here, after you, and taken Mokuba."

"What?"

"Oh don't worry that much, it's forbidden that Gods harm mortal beings, or else they lose all their powers." Brian hastily added before Seto went ballistic. "But what he can do, is of course, prank anyone, anywhere, anytime. He's the reason there's a lot of mischievous people about."

Seto calmed down a bit. "Where is he?"

"That we're still trying to find out. Joanna said she found Mokuba out cold in the bushes in front of KC tower, and brought him back here, but at the door she was ambushed by Bes, and he took Mokuba and he warped off somewhere."

This sent Seto's blood boiling again.

"As I've said, He can't do bodily harm to anyone, so I'm positive that Mokie is asleep."

"Grr…fine." Seto said flatly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Find him!"

* * *

**In one of the many rooms in the mansion…**

* * *

Mokuba woke up groggily, shaking his head. He glanced and noticed that he was in one of the spare guest rooms of the mansion.

"It's about time you woke up, mortal." Said a voice somewhere.

Mokuba whipped around the room. Leaning near the door was an almost doppelganger of himself, only he was wearing different clothes.

The doppelganger was wearing a simple white robe with a large collar made of semi-precious stones, a gold waistband with hieroglyphics etched into them, and a gold band around his right ankle. When he walked closer to him, he saw that his black hair was wilder than even his own, with two round ears poking up from it, the right one with a gold earring in it. He had yellow eyes with slitted pupils and two fangs poked out cutely from his mouth. A long black tufted tail with a gold band near the end gracefully curled about behind him as he walked.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Mokuba asked, slightly scared.

"I should be asking you the same question." The doppelganger asked back.

"Well I asked first."

"Fine."

The doppelganger sat down on the foot of the bed that Mokuba was on, his tail curling to avoid being sat on.

"Are you a spirit like Atemu?"

The lion cub God just snickered. "How can I be a sprit if I was never alive, mortal? I am a God, an immortal being. I'm never gonna die."

"A God?"

"Yes. There now it's your turn."

"Well I don't know why I look like you, but I know that this is my house."

"I know. But I'm not leaving."

"Well why not?"

"Because my prey is in this house."

"You mean Seto. You're not laying a hand on him!"

"I can't. But that doesn't mean I can't prank him until he cracks!"

"Well I won't let you!"

Mokuba pounced at Bes, but he merely jumped out of the way and landed nimbly on all fours.

"I can and I will, and no one will stop me."

He moved towards the door and Mokuba ran after him, but he was stopped by an invisible wall.

"You can't get into Seto's room! It's blocked and I'm the only one who knows his password!"

Bes shook his head and laughed. "I placed a memory leech spell on you when we first met. It's worn off by now, but because of it, I know everything you know. Even your beloved brother's password, Mokuba." He said cockily. He turned around and walked out the door, tail flicking at Mokuba's face as he did so. "By the way, my name is Bes, Lord of all Pranksters and Advocate of all things mischievous." He said with a snicker as he left.

* * *

**Review please! I'm keeping up with my 50 chapters by Christmas deal, what about you guys?**


	48. Finally captured?

**Countdown to Anniversary: one day**

**Countdown to 50 chapters: 2 more**

**Countdown to 350 reviews: 24 more**

**Countdown to me owning YGO: Not Applicable.**

**That's right people! I have a day, 24 reviews, and 2 chappies short of the perfect anniversary! So let's pick up the pace and dish out some stories!**

* * *

As soon as the cat-god took five steps from the door, he was greeted by a blade swinging down inches from his nose. He nimbly jumps out of the way to see Brian in a offensive stance, Gauntlet Blade extended.

"I thought I smelled a faint scent of fish here…what? Couldn't resist Japanese Sushi?" He asked, a cocky smirk forming on his face.

Bes smirked back. "Hey, blame instinct."

Brian lunged forward for another blow, but Bes whipped behind him and wrapped his tail around the author's leg, causing him to fall face first into the plush carpet.

"Too slow, author." He mumbled, hissing as he realized the blade grazed his arm, revealing a long cut. The cut healed up by itself a moment later.

With that, he snapped his fingers and warped off.

* * *

On the driveway to the Kaiba mansion, Anzu, Jou and Yuugi and Atemu were walking up and talking to themselves.

"…For the last time, Kenshin is not gay!"

"Yes he is! Check out the hair! It's way too long!"

"Yours is long too, Jou!"

"Hey, what're you sayin'?"

"_It takes one to know one._"

Yuugi couldn't take it anymore. "Guys! It's proven that Kenshin isn't gay, he married Kaoru, remember?"

Anzu and Jou gawked at Yuugi. "He did?"

"Was I the only one who watched the sequel?" Yuugi asked himself. Atemu just sweat dropped, apparently clueless on what they were talking about.

They were interrupted when Azul flew up to them and landed next to Jou, nuzzling his leg.

"Hey little guy, you're flying already?" Jou greeted, patting the dragon's head.

Azul nodded vigorously, and suddenly, began tugging on Jou's leg.

They began to follow Azul to the back of the mansion, just after a flash of black snapped past the window.

* * *

Janku, as it was, laying down on the couch, or rather, curled up on the foot of the bed, fast asleep, when he heard something.

_Click…click…click, click, click…_

The inu-chibi's head jerked up, ears poised for the next sound.

_Crunch…crunch…_

He was fully awake now, frozen in place listening.

_Rustle…rustle…_

He got up, got off the bed, moved to the door, and pressed his ear to the door. (With some difficulty positioning his head)

On the other side, he heard someone talking…muttering to himself maniacally.

"_That pompous baka won't know what hit him..._" Someone was saying.

Janku's eyes widened with shock. "The onwy pompous baka I no is Seto…" He waited until he couldn't hear the noises anymore, which was a very long wait for a chibi with heightened senses, and crept out of the room. His nose was it with a scent of fish, sand and gold. He had a feeling that whoever it was, was Egyptian.

He started forward, pardon the saying, 'Following his nose.'

* * *

Yuugi and co. followed Azul to the rear portion of the house, where the young dragon raised itself and gestured toward a window. When they looked inside, they all gawked.

They saw Mokuba, sitting cross-legged on a large white bed, resting his head in his hand and pouting. He was enclosed in a gigantic greenish bubble which now and then had electric sparks arching over it.

Azul was able to smash the window open, and they all clambered into the room.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jou asked, a little scared, eyeing the bubble.

"Some kind of shield," Mokuba replied, expression turning serious. "Listen, there's someone in this house posing as me and he's about to do something so Seto, can you please get me out of this thing?"

After a lot of banging, throwing stuff, Azul blasting it with a Burst Stream and Jou head-butting it, the shield proved too powerful.

"Can you describe who's posing as you?" Anzu asked, as she was hitting the shield with a chair.

"He calls himself 'Bes'."

Atemu dropped the bedside table he was using to bang on the shield with onto Jou's foot. "_What?_"

Jou was hopping around grasping his foot. "Atemu!"

"I know, I read Mythology books. Bes is supposed to be a God. But why the heck is a God doing here?"

"Well, Bes does target the highest authority most often, I should know, majority of his pranks were on me." Atemu replied, grimacing at the memory. "One time he placed a basket of scorpions in my bed."

"And you weren't stung?" Anzu asked, worried.

"No. They didn't sting me a bit. Bes has a lot of powers, but a few weaknesses, one: he can't cause a mortal to bleed, or else he loses his powers, Two: he cannot use other thing to cause harm for him, meaning, he can't command anything to hurt. Three: If you grab the earring on his right ear, he becomes immobile. The fourth weakness only applies to him: he can't resist the smell of fish."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but back to the matter at hand…_will you get me out of this thing?_"

The teens sweat dropped.

* * *

Set had taken over, and was now scouring the halls for the god-kid. '_Why did he come? I thought Gods didn't exist anymore._'

'There are still gods in this time, and most people believe in them. Some, like yours truly, are too smart to fall for that old trick.'

Set sweat dropped. '_I'm sure you are…_'

'And by the way, is there even a weakness to this 'Bes'?'

'_You of all people should know that no one is without weakness, even immortals…_'

Because they were too absorbed in their conversation, they bumped into someone.

"Sorry, Seto."

Set looked at who he ran into.

"_Give up the act Bes, I know it's you._" Set replied darkly, preparing to grab the Sennen Rod.

The Cat-god snickered, and leaped cleanly over Set's head, and tripped him with his tail.

"The years have been good on you Set." Bes said cockily. "Looks like you're finally over your cousin. And I must say it's a better pleasure going after you…"

"Bite your tongue!"

"I would but that would be painful…"

With that Bes dashed away…or was about to, when he yelped suddenly.

It turns out Janku was following them, and instincts took over, and now he was clamping his jaws hard into Bes' tail.

"Get off me you blasted hybrid!" he hissed, swinging his rather powerful tail left and right, trying to shake him off. Janku dug is teeth in deeper in response.

Set took this opportunity to tackle the kid, wrestle him to the ground, and just pinch the earring on his right ear.

"_You're coming with me, Bes._" Set commanded, tugging on the hoop.

The Cat-god had no choice; he wrenched the inu-chibi off his tail, and reluctantly followed Set to the living room.

* * *

**I typed this out a week ago, but then I got caught up in watching YGO: GX and well, had to sort out the YGO from the GX ideas. Kilnorc is writing a GX fic for me, you should read it! It's _What Legends are Made Of._ Enjoy your reading!**


	49. The GX Academy crossover!

**YAY! One full year of chibi chaos! Oh wait, the anime isn't mine!**

**Too bad…we weren't able to breakthrough in time for the anniversary…oh well. Let's try by Christmas shall we? I'll get out 50 chapters by Joanna's Bday! How's that sound? And Guess what? A whole lot of chaos in this Chapter! Here's a clue to the main event here: Two letters. By the way, I'm sorry for the late update. First FFnet was down then I had school and junk. **

**

* * *

After all that, Seto still had the guts to star down the _kami_ in the eye. "So it's you then…?" He asked.**After all that, Seto still had the guts to star down the in the eye. "So it's you then…?" He asked. 

Bes pouted and looked away, apparently insulted.

This time, _he _was the one in a shield bubble, conjured by Set, and surrounded by plates of sushi, which he was munching on rather fast.

"Wow…he looks so cute!" Anzu remarked as the guys stared at her, shocked. "Look at that cute little tail…"

An anime vein mark appeared on the _kami_'s temple. "I _hate_ being called cute." He mumbled, munching on another sashimi.

Mokuba, who was sitting next to the shield bubble, nodded approvingly. "You said it."

Seto turned around and stared right into Joanna's eyes. "How are you gonna fix this then…?" He asked.

Joanna shrugged. "There's a little snag: we're not supposed to terminate any original character other than a Mary Sue, no matter how annoying or obnoxious. There are only two possible punishments: confinement or isolation." She explained.

"How are they different?" Yuugi piqued up.

"Confinement is to remove all divine abilities and to restrict in a single city or country under the eye of a guard. Also, a caretaker is to be assigned to monitor and take care of him until he can control himself. Isolation is just to strip him of all immortality and leave him on a desert island."

"The last one is too harsh even for him." Anzu remarked, absently petting Saito in between the cat-ears, causing him to purr involuntarily. "Is that bite okay Jou?" She asked the blond, who was wrapping his right hand in a towel and glaring at the _neko-chibi._

-/- Flashback -/-

Seto was dragging Bes along in the hallway when he caught up with Yuugi, Jou, Anzu and Atemu.

"Kaiba, is that…?"

"It is. The _hankoshi no kami._"(Half-lion cub god)

Bes just hissed at Seto in reply.

Janku was following the two, scratching his ear. "Itchy…itchy…itchy…"

Jou was staring at Janku. "What the…?"

"Don't wook at me. I dunno."

At that, Kurashi was coming right at them, taking skillful leaps onto the furniture, Saito leaping nimbly after him.

"Kuwashi gibe me back dat cookie!" The neko yelled.

Kurashi looked back to give him a raspberry, but crashed into Jou. "Oh Hewwo." Kurashi greeted, munching on the stolen cookie.

Jou was just looking at Saito, and after a moment, dropped Kurashi, picked up Saito and laughed.

"Well, this look suits you just fine mini-Kaiba." He said in between laughs.

Saito frowned at him, then smirked, and sank his now sharpened incisors into Jou's right hand.

"_Yeeeeoooowwwwch!_"

-/- End Flashback -/-

Jou glared at the brunet neko-chibi sitting next to Anzu. "You'd better not have rabies."

Saito just smirked toothily at him, showing off the vampire-like canines in his mouth.

Seto just smirked and glanced at Joanna pointedly.

"I got it." She said and scribbled in her Notebook. In a flash, the chibies were back to normal.

"And I was stawtin' ta wike dat jumpin' pawa." Kurashi mused, a little disappointed.

Just then, a small flash of light appeared, and a little roll of paper appeared before Joanna. She took it from the air, read it and smiled.

"It's been decided. Kham says that Bes will be punished to confinement to this city." She announced.

The _kami _hissed in protest. "No city can keep me here!" He yowled.

Joanna grinned and scribbled in her notebook again. This time, a small ring of light appeared around Bes' neck, dimming to become a round, golden collar that was kept shut by a lock with the Sennen symbol on it. Another flash appeared in her hand and it dimmed into a small golden key.

"With that power limiter, only a small portion of power will be allowed through. And you can't get out of the borders of this city with that thing on."

"I look like a stupid housecat with this!" The _kami _yelled.

In reply, the authoress threw the key like a boomerang in a random direction…which was headed straight for Mokuba. The young boy barely managed to catch it.

"Keep that key safe somewhere. The Kami-let can't touch it or whoever keeps it close. So I suggest getting a keychain for it." She turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going…" Another flash and Joanna disappeared.

And so did the bubble shield.

Bes desperately leaped at Mokuba, but a force of white energy repelled him back, right into a wall. He hit the wall and then dropped onto all fours on the floor.

"Just great. Confined in this stupid world…" he mumbled angrily, pounding his fist on the carpeted floor.

Everyone was just shocked. "Mokuba…" Seto started. "Get a spare room ready."

With that he turned on his heel and left the door, mumbling something about 'another freeloader' under his breath.

A few moments passed before Mokuba broke the silence.

"Come on." He said, offering his hand to the _kami_, who reluctantly took it.

* * *

Back with Seto, he took one of the more inconspicuous cars that he had and started to drive to the outskirts of the city.

'Another thing to add to the 'why my life is torture' list…' He thought angrily.

'_Could've been worse…I remember Atemu coming off from one of his pranks. He had a severe fear of scorpions._'

Seto couldn't help but grin. 'Scorpions?'

'_Please don't think of any means of blackmail **aite**._' (A variant of 'aibou' meaning 'partner' but leans toward 'close acquaintance'.)

While on his drive, he noticed that he was in a rather suburban part of town. He stopped on the side of the road, and got out.

A few of the residents were just going about their businesses – mowing the lawns, tending to hedges and such – and looked up at the sound of a car stopping.

As Seto looked around, the neighbors were watching him with odd looks.

"What's with all the leather that boy's wearing?" He heard someone ask their neighbor. "It's too hot out!"

"Poor dear, he must be steaming!" The neighbor replied back.

'Well that's a first, one of the elite few places in the world that _doesn't_ know about me.' He thought.

He walked around for a bit. It seemed too surreal – a cozy town that was a little out-of-date from the high tech cybernetic world he was used too.

While walking he noticed a rather quaint kinder garden center, which reminded him of the 'conversation' he had with his teacher just last Friday…

-/-

He was in the Faculty room, staring down the almost pure-black eyes of Sensei Gakuryoku.

"Sensei," He was saying. "Be reasonable. I have—"

"I've heard this story before Kaiba." Sensei Gakuryoku interrupted. "And I don't need to hear it again. I know your grades are still satisfactory, but the number of days you've skipped school had brought it down dangerously close to the failing mark. If you skip class again I will have to fail you this year."

-/-

Seto frowned at the memory. 'It couldn't hurt…' He thought to himself as he entered the door.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** Did anyone get an idea of the main event on today's chapter…

…

…

…

Come on people! Two letters?

…

…

…

…

Oh all right! It's GX!

* * *

The next day, just an hour before the scheduled time for class, Seto woke up all of the chibies and gathered them in the living room. Some sleepy heads, like the Dark Twins, were still in their pajamas.

"Wat's da wush?" Janku asked, PJ top over denim shorts.

"I'm sweepy…" Yahiko whined, swaying as he was standing up.

"I have to take you to a school, and I found one that miraculously hasn't heard of me. So I'm positive it hasn't heard of any of the recent tournaments."

"So?" Kurashi asked grumpily, burying his head into the couch cushion.

"So, it's either one of us fails school, or you're left here all alone. And even with monitors here you ransacked this house to its foundation!"

"Ahh…sweet memowies…" Kakashi grinned.

"So those of you in PJ's get dressed. Everyone else, get into the van. End of discussion."

As Seto left, Amika whispered into Mikara's ear.

"He's acting mowe and mowe wike a fader each day…"

* * *

At the kinder garden, there were already some kids playing around happily in the wide yard in front of the house. Seto drove up and stopped in front of the main gate. "Alright chibies. I'll be back as soon as school's out. Don't try to cause an Armageddon."

Majority of the chibies glanced at Kurashi, who was putting on the sweetest angelic face anyone has ever seen.

And so the chibies got off the van and into the center.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note:** Yes people! The GX characters cometh! I heard from the GX fans that the series starts 10 years after the original series ends, so that means that the students there must be 5 or 6 (or in Ryo's/Zane's case, 7) during the original series. Now I will be using Japanese names for some (The Manjoume / Princeton brothers and the Tenjouin /Rhodes siblings) and English names for everyone else an account of personal preference or the fact that I don't know their names in Japanese.

* * *

The caretaker of the center was kindly old lady dressed in a simple yellow dress with her long silvery hair done up in a bun. She welcomed the chibies with a wide smile and a plate of cookies. "Welcome children. The other children are in the yard. Would you like some cookies?"

Some of the chibies declined, but Kurashi took three at once.

"That's it dearie, take as much as you like, I've got a lot more!"

Kurashi gulped down a large one, and looked to his companions. "What awe you waitin' fow?"

Everyone took one and eat it slowly, thinking that Kurashi should be the only one to choke.

As they moved to the yard, they were stunned.

Most of the toys there were Duel-Monsters related.

And thus everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Saito was sitting under a tree, Menkura by his side playing with a nearby balloon. While glancing around, he noticed a young boy about his age, with dark blue-green hair that was shoulder length and piercing light blue eyes. He was carrying three serpentine dragon plushies in his hands and at the same time, following a smaller boy with teal-colored hair and dull grey eyes chasing after a wind-up toy truck. Said truck came their way and Saito stopped it, picked it up, and gave it to the smaller boy.

"Tankies!" The toddler said, grinning toothily and carrying the truck to a spot in the yard with assorted toy vehicles.

The older boy bowed to Saito and said, "Tanks. Sywus awways woves dose car toys. I'm Zane Twuesdawe by da way."

Saito nodded in acknowledgement. "Saito. Was dat youw bwothew?"

"Yeah, I'm owdew by two yeaws." Zane noticed Menkura. "Youw bwothew?"

"Yup, apawt by 5 yeaws. About dose pwushies, awe dose Cybew Dwagons?"

"Yep!" Zane grinned at this. "I wove dese tings! Dey'we da best dwagons in da wowwd!" He declared, hugging the three Cyber Dragon plushies tightly.

"No way! I no some bettew dwagons!"

"Dewe's no bettew dwagon than my Cybas!"

"Wat about da Blue Eyes?"

"Bah! My Cybas can take out dat ting in one shot!"

"One huh? What about thwee?"

Saito, irritated, hid his hands behind his back and conjured one of his plushies and tossed it right at Zane's face, toppling him over.

Needless to say, the future top student at Duel Academy was not pleased.

"Pwushie war!" He yelled, and tossed one of his Cyber Dragon plushies at Saito, resulting to both tossing plushies at each other (Saito with an endless supply of Blue Eyes plushies) while their little brothers watched, sharing a toy train remarkably resembling a Steamroid. (Thus the origin of Syrus' deck of vehicroid cards and Zane's desire to prove his Cyber Dragons are the best.)

* * *

With Yoshiro, he noticed a young little boy sitting on a table surrounded by American comic books and papers. (Thanks Kilnorc for the idea!)

"Hi! I'm Yoshiwo. Who might you be?" The tri-haired chibi greeted.

The boy whipped around. He had large messy brown hair with matching amber eyes that sparkled with curiosity. He smiled widely when he saw Yoshiro approached. "Hi! I'm Jaden Yuuki. Wanna see my dwawing?"

Yoshiro took a seat next to Jaden and looked at what he was doodling on his paper. "Umm…it wooks wike a Kuwibo." He remarked shyly.

"Wat's a Kuwibo?" Jaden asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

Yoshiro smiled mysteriously, hiding his hands behind his back. A moment later he pulled out a Kuribo plushie and showed it to him.

"Dis is a Kuwibo." Yoshiro said simply, handing Jaden the Kuribo plushie.

"Wow…wait. Wemme dwaw it!" Jaden exclaimed, doodling rapidly on his piece of paper.

When he was done Yoshiro took a look at it. "Umm…Kuwibo doesn't habe wings."

"Dose awwen't wings! Dat's its haiw…awwdo…it does wook good wid wings…"

Yoshiro thought for a while. "Yeah…it kinda does…" (My friends and readers, this is the origin of the Winged Kuribo.)

* * *

In the kitchen, Janku was busy satisfying his stomach by looking for more cookies when he came across a boy who apparently had the same idea he did, as he was raiding the cookie jar.

The boy was really pudgy. He had a rounded body and crumb-covered cheeks that most mothers couldn't resist pinching, and a rounded nose to match. He had a buzz cut with two puffs on either side of his head and beady brown eyes.

"Hey! Don't eat aww ob da cookies!" Janku yelled, startling the round boy.

"Sowwy. Da foods just dewwisious hewe!" He boy apologized, eating another cookie whole. "Aww…dat was da wast one…" He said.

The kindly old caretaker chose that time to come in. "Oh my…Hayato Maeda, were you eating my cookies again?"

"Sowwy…" Hayato Maeda said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry dear. I'll just make more. By the way, I was feeling a little hungry; do you boys want to help me?"

"Okay!" They both replied.

…….

"Wat is it?" Hayato asked.

"It's a grilled cheese sandwich." The caretaker replied.

Janku immediately got his slice and bit into it. But Hayato wasn't that enthusiastic. He poked at it with his finger.

"Eat up dear, it might get cold."

Hayato picked up the sandwich, took a nibble, and smiled. "It's dewwicius!" He exclaimed.

Janku and Hayato finished their food and rushed into the living room. "Come on! I wanna show you my Kowawa cowwection!" Hayato yelled happily.

* * *

As Ryanku was strolling across the yard, he noticed a small boy sitting on the edge of the sandbox, drawing something in the sand. When he drew closer, he saw that he was actually writing down an equation.

"What's de answew?" He asked, apparently startling the lad.

The boy whipped around. He had black hair that gelled into a point behind his head and matching black eyes. The stick he was holding dropped into the sand.

"Oh…sowwy…I was so stuck on dis pwobwem dat I didn't see you coming…" he said, a slight accent in his voice. "My name's Bastion Misawa."

"I'm Wyanku. I'm kinda good in math, maybe I can hewp you."

"I doubt it. I'm stuck on dis and I skipped fiwst gwade."

Ryanku looked over Bastion's shoulder and glanced at the problem.

_12 x 12_

"It's one hundwed and fouwty-fouw." Ryanku replied simply.

Bastion looked back at the equation and solved it manually. "Well I'ww be…"

He turned back to the ivory-haired chibi. "How did you no dat?"

"I towd you I'm good at math…"

"Do you no dis one?"

The two began to solve equations together.

* * *

Amika and Mikara were looking around the garden, sniffing the flowers occasionally.

Then they heard a little sobbing.

Under a tree, they saw a young little boy crying underneath a large tree. He had wild pitch black hair that arched from the back of his neck to over his head in large spikes that cascaded over his black eyes. He was also sobbing silently, but making an effort to stifle it.

"Wat's wong?" Amika asked, approaching the boy.

"Go away!" He yelled. "It's non ob youw business!"

Amika recoiled, but Mikara stepped forward. "You habe some nerb, boy! We'we twying to hewp you, but it wooks wike you don't need it, cwybaby!"

"Jun Manjoume is _not _a cwybaby!" He yelled back, his voice strained from holding back tears.

And then he lost it. He threw back his head and hit it against the tree trunk, sobbing loudly.

Amika felt sorry for Jun. 'He kinda reminds me of Saito, always bottling up feelings.'

She sat down next to him and pecked him on the cheek. "If you'ww teww someone, it'll be easiew to stop cwying." She said softly.

Jun wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at Amika. A lost little child hidden behind strong eyes.

"Weww…it's my bwothews…Chowsaku and Showji. They'we wewwy good, and I'm not." Jun mumbled.

"Ebewyone's good at someting…"

"Not me."

Amika grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Don't tink about dem wight now. It's youw wife. Wibe it da way you want to, not fowwow someone."

Jun looked at her. "Wewwy…?" He asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"Yup! Come on! Dewe's something you'be gotta be good at!"

Jun blushed. "Weww…"

Mikara interrupted by grabbing both their hands and leading them inside the house. "Awwight stop aww dis. Let's get inside, it's stawting to wain…" She instructed, pointing at the graying clouds.

….

When they got inside, they noticed two kids fighting over the TV remote. One girl with long dirty-blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with matching eyes was pulling said remote away from a boy a little older than her, with shoulder length messy dark brown hair and chocolate eyes, and who was really putting up a fight over it.

"I wanna watch Fubuki!" She cried.

"I do to Asuka!" The boy cried back.

As they were arguing, they were pressing random buttons on the remote, turning the TV on and switching to random channels, Fubuki let go of the remote when it turned to a particular channel, resulting on Asuka almost falling off the couch.

"Awwight!" The boy cried. The TV was showing a music channel.

Asuka, who had the remote, flipped to a channel showing an Olympic skater performing to a group of judges.

Fubuki grabbed the remote again and tried to wrestle it away from his sister.

At this, the old lady returned. "Asuka, Fubuki, again…?" She sighed, leading Hayato by the hand.

The two blushed, and spotted Amika, Mikara and a bloodshot Jun.

"Jun, habe you been cwying again?" Asuka asked sincerely.

"Yeah…" Jun replied, blushing.

Fubuki took this chance to grab the remote from Asuka and flip it to the music channel again, singing off-key to a song they were playing.

* * *

Seto's van pulled over to the daycare and all of the chibies piled into it.

"Well?" Seto asked, looking over his shoulder. "I see that since the building is still standing, you behaved."

"Weww, kinda…" Ryanku replied. "I met dis guy named Bastion. He's nice. A widdwe obewwy-academic, but nice."

"I neba wanna see Zane Twuesdawe again!" Saito declared, pouting.

"Sywy fun!" Menkura giggled.

"Jaden is a wewwy fun kid ta be wid." Yoshiro commented.

Hayato can eat mowe dan I can, and dat's a fact!" Janku said, a little jealous.

Mokuba, who was riding shotgun, looked back at the chibies. "Looks like all of you met a friend…or in some cases, another rival…"

Seto drove off.

Inside the house, the kindly old lady watched the van drive off before she turned around to look at a young girl standing behind her.

"That was amazing…" The young girl said, holding up a peace sign.

"Thank you." She replied, taking off the wig she was wearing to reveal a young girl with black hair tied into a bun. "I always wanted to be an actress, but then I was devastated that I couldn't sing that well so I decided to be a good manager for a real actress, and then—"

"I get the picture, Mary." The young girl said, stepping out from the shade to reveal that it was Khamille.

"You know Khamille, I don't think it was a good idea that you do that. I mean they are not supposed to know about the GX chibies. This could lead to a different storyline for the Academy students and that could lead to Bastion-sama not being a genius and—"

"Girl, you worry too much. Listen, they won't remember a thing…just trust me on this…" Khamille said, writing into her notebook.

A moment later, the house completely disappeared into a blaze of blue light, leaving only an empty lot in its wake.

* * *

(In the GX Academy Island, ten years later, at midnight)

Jaden opened his eyes to see the underside of the bunk bed above him and stretched. "Man that was a freaky dream…" He said to himself.

"You had a freaky dream too Jay?" Syrus asked, his head popping upside down from the upper bed.

"Yeah, I had this dream were I was a kid, drawing, and I met up with a kid Yuugi and he showed me a Kuribo stuffed toy, and I accidentally drew the Winged Kuriboh."

"Well that doesn't compare to mine." Syrus said. "I was just a toddler, playing with a toy Truckroid, and it accidentally bumped into a kid Seto Kaiba."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah. All I remember is him and Zane tossing plushies at each other."

Then a new voice joined in.

"Will you two dorks keep it down!" Chazz yelled. "I'm trying to sleep!"

He rolled over to his side. 'I can't believe I had the same dream.' He thought. 'But why didn't I meet someone famous? All I got were two girls…two really cute girls, but still, how come those losers got famous people in their dreams…?'

He sighed and slapped his pillow over his head. 'And why did I say my name was Jun Manjoume? Who'd have a stupid name like that?'

* * *

**I've got plans for these GX chibies…Do you think they should stick around or should all this stop now? Review and tell me what you think? I'm open for ideas!**


	50. Number 50! Begin GX collision Saga!

**YGO is not mine! Although I do want it for christmas!**

**Merry Christmas Readers! Here we start the second official saga of CTNIC, the past bundle of chapters only being mini-sagas. Here we begin: GX Collision Saga! Oh and this chapter goes out to a very dear friend of mine, (Who still hasn't logged in no matter now late I wait for her… -.-) Joanna. Hope you like it for your Birthday Jo!**

**

* * *

**

_(Duel Academy, 10 years later, early morning)_

Jaden stretched lazily over the grass. He woke up just as the sun rose, and carefully sneaked out of his room so as not to wake up Syrus Trusdale and Tyrrano Hassleberry. He lay there; looking at the sky above him, pondering about the dream he had that night.

'It was too real to be just a dream. And besides…the name was completely different. Was it like a vision or something? Am I psychic?'

At the last thought, Jaden chuckled. 'I could be…considering I had been playing with a lot of magic ever since I came here. With all the Dark Games, Light Magic, and psyho-kinesis that hit me, it's a wonder why I'm not predicting the future or something.'

Just then, Winged Kuriboh appeared, hovering over him. –'_Master Jaden, I have something to tell you_.'- Jaden understood from its squeak.

"What is it buddy?"

_-'There is a presence here.'-_

"Again? Aww man, and here I thought I could get some rest for a change…"

-'_Master Jaden, this time it's different. This presence is not malevolent. It's more benevolent than anything.'-_

"…and Benevolent is a good thing?"

Winged Kuriboh nodded and disappeared just as Chazz walked up to him.

"Wondering about when your lucky streak is going to end?" He asked hotly.

"I was just thinking…"

"Well that's a first."

"I mean…with all these dark games, magic and chaos, do you think Yuugi went through the same thing?"

Chazz took a seat on the patch of grass next to Jaden. "No way. They're into high profile and extreme duels, nothing like the magical gibberish that we've been through."

"I wonder…what if they were involved with magic. That would explain the duel-or-die situations."

"Oh shut it! You're too stupid to know."

Chazz lay down on the grass, soaking up the rays. He closed his eyes in relaxation. 'Peace and quiet at last…'

-'_Boss, wait'll you hear what I found out!_'- The shrill voice of Ojama Yellow rang in his ear.

'Or so I thought…'

He opened his eyes to see the grotesque face of the duel spirit hovering over him.

"What now?" He asked irritably, swatting him away with his hand.

"Come on Chazz…let the guy talk."

Said person jumped at the sound of the voice. He forgot that Jaden was still there.

"Umm…I can explain…" He began but Jaden just smiled.

"No need. I see Ojama Yellow just fine." He said.

"What?"

Jaden just pointed upwards, and Chazz saw that a Winged Kuriboh was perched cutely on his head. It squeaked happily, as if saying hi.

"I got one too. Now let it finish what it has to say." Jaden said, Kuriboh squeaking in agreement.

Chazz glared back at Yellow. 'Great…now the dork is telling me what to do with Ojama Yellow.' he thought.

-'_As I was saying…there's someone here who wants to talk to you. And you won't believe who it is!_'- The Duel Spirit chimed in its nasally voice.

"Who, then?"

-'_That would be me gentlemen._'- Said a deep voice from behind them.

They both whipped around.

"Umm…Chazz, pinch me. I see a Dark Magician looking at me."

Chazz was glad to oblige.

"Ow! …okay I'm not asleep."

The spell caster just smiled at them knowingly. –'_Humans…_'- He mumbled, shaking his head.

At that moment, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Alexis were about to walk up to them, when they stopped and saw what was in front of them.

"Jaden!" Syrus called. "Is Dmitri back again?"

-'_No. The person who tried to use my master's deck is not here._'- The Dark Magician replied.

Syrus recoiled in fright. "You talk?"

-'_I do._ _And I wish to talk to you, along with the ones called Zane, Atticus and Bastion._'-

"Why do you need to see them?" Alexis asked, a little concerned for her friends.

"Yeah. And besides, my brother isn't here, he moved out when he got promoted to the pro league."

-'_I know that. But I do have messengers to escort them here._'-

At those words, a shadow appeared over their heads, they looked up but there was nothing there. Just then, a rumbling directed their attention to behind the mage as a bus length Red Eyes landed onto the grass, Atticus and Bastion perched in its back.

-'**I do hope you know what you're doing Darxial.**'- A deep rumbling voice sounded from the dragon's general direction as Atticus and Bastion got off.

-'_Of course I do Shadow._'- the mage curtly replied.

"Atty, you okay?" Alexis asked her brother.

"Just fine 'lex, although I was shocked to see this guy out my window." Atticus remarked, running a hand along the dark dragon's hide.

"I must say it did come as a shock to me too." Bastion added.

Just then, another shadow appeared over them, and disappeared just as Shadow the Dragon's did.

Shadow's ruby eyes narrowed. -'**Oh no…it's _her…_**'- He spat out with venom.

-'**Of course it's me Shadow, what did you expect, a Watapon?**'- A feminine voice snapped as a Blue eyes landed next to Shadow with Zane on her back. Syrus ushered Zane off the dragon, worrying about the tension between the two beasts.

-'_Radiance now is not the time to pick a fight…_'- Darxial warned.

The white dragon cocked its head to the side. –'**Humph, this _koryu _isn't worth my energy to fight with.**'-

-'**Care to repeat that after I burn you to ashes?**'- Shadow asked, wings flaring in defense.

-'**After I send a million volts through your body.**'- Radiance replied, preparing an attack.

Darxial tried to calm them, but the two dragons were almost ready to discharge their attacks. As a last resort, he gripped his staff and thrust it into the ground, sending a crippling quake into the earth, knocking the monsters off their balance, firing their attacks into the air and causing an explosion.

-'_Enough! I always have to force you two apart, what are you hatchlings?_'- Darxial yelled angrily.

The two dragons glared at each other and promptly looked away snarling.

-'_Master Jaden I'm scared…_'- Kuriboh squeaked, shivering.

-_'Y-y-you said it Wings._'- Ojama Yellow agreed. –'_These guys are the most famous in our world, and it's chaos if the two dragons aren't with Darxial._'-

Darxial cleared his throat. –'_Forgive the intrusion of these hatchlings with me._'- He apologized as both Shadow and Radiance growled at him threateningly. –'_As stated before, I've come for you as an order from my master._'-

"You mean Yuugi Right?" Chazz spoke up, gathering courage. Ojama Yellow quivering behind him.

Darxial pretended not to hear him. –'_Mine, Shadow's and Radiance's masters wish to know if you all would like to meet them at the peak of their power.'_-

Jaden immediately jumped forward. "I would!"

Alexis stepped forward as well. "It would be fun. Count me in."

Syrus and Hassleberry stepped forward at the same time on either side of Jaden.

"I wanna join in!"

"Lt. Hassleberry reportin' for duty!"

Everyone wanted to go, which is what Darxial had planned. –'_Very well then._'- He said as he raised his staff over their heads.

Kuriboh squeaked again. –'_Master Jaden, I've got a bad feeling about this…_'-

By then it was too late, Darxial's staff had already struck the ground, sending a blinding white light out, engulfing the GX students. When it was all over, the Duel monsters were gone, and the students were sprawled out on the grass, out cold.

"Nice work Darxial…" Khamille said, stepping out of the bushes brushing the dirt off a Dark Magician card in her hand.

"I still can't believe you name your cards…" Joanna remarked, tucking a Blue Eyes card into her pocket and she followed.

"_I _still can't believe we're bringing these guys into the story…" Brian remarked, following the girls.

"What, you both wanted it right?" Khamille asked, turning back to her two co-authors and friends.

"Well yeah, but I didn't think we'd have to do all this…couldn't we've just warped them there?" Brian asked in reply, using the Katana on his belt to prop himself up as he leaned on it.

"Where's the fun in that?" Joanna and Khamille chimed, grinning as they wrote in their Notebooks.

All of the GX crew was surrounded by blue light and then they disappeared.

* * *

_(Back at Domino City, 10 Years Earlier, Kaiba Mansion)_

It was the day after.

Mokuba got out of bed sleepily as he glanced at his alarm clock.

7:45 Am.

'Good thing it's not a school day.' he thought sleepily. As he got out of bed he noticed a large black lump curled around the foot of his bed.

After getting the sleep out of his eyes he noticed that the lump was actually Bes. He was curled up on the rug like a housecat, swatting his nose every now and then.

Mokuba couldn't help but laugh, which woke the _kami _up.

Bes got up and stretched out like a cat. He looked up at Mokuba and blushed slightly. "You saw that?" He asked.

"Yeah kinda…"

Bes' tail flicked in annoyance. "Great. It's bad enough I _look_ like a housecat…" He mumbled, fingering the lock around his neck. "…now I'm _acting _like a housecat."

The _kami _hissed as Mokuba pulled up the blinds. "I never liked sunrises." Bes remarked as he shielded his eyes. "Too bright."

"Tell me about it. I still have school to go to. But since it's Saturday, I don't need to go."

Mokuba glanced at the _kami_'s robe. "You are gonna wear some modern clothes, right?"

Bes rolled his cat-eyes and snapped his fingers, instantly; he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and collar, denim pants and blue shoes. The tail and ears were nowhere to be seen, and his eyes were still yellow, but not slitted. The collar with a lock was still there, and he was wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Happy now?" He asked.

"So some of your powers still work?" Mokuba asked as he went into his walk in closet to change out of his PJ's.

"Yeah, I can still change my appearance, but I can't teleport anymore. And I can't control inanimate objects either."

"What can you still do besides hide yourself?"

"Turn myself invisible, and see through walls. Oh and I can see through someone else's eyes and see into their dreams. By the way, who was the girl with blonde hair I saw in yours?"

There was a sound of a lot of hangers falling. "Y-y-you don't need to know."

Bes smirked, He already knew because of the memory leech. He just loved playing with a mortal's mind.

"Fine."

Mokuba came out of the closet, fully dressed. "Are you coming for breakfast or what?"

Bes rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Yeah whatever. Oh yeah, If I'm gonna be stuck here, might was well call me by a different name."

"Oh and you had one in mind?"

"Yeah…from now on, call me Mikagi."

* * *

In the dining hall, the chibies were enjoying their meal of pancakes when they heard a crash coming from the ceiling.

"Wat was dat?" Amika asked.

"Wet's check it out…" Everyone else replied in unison.

* * *

Jaden woke up, his eyes a little fuzzy.

"Wat happened?" he asked himself. "And wat's wong wid my boice?"

He looked around and saw himself in a mirror.

"Wat da heck?"

He shrunk! He was still wearing his Academy jacket, which miraculously shrunk with him. He was on a very lush four poster bed, the curtains drawn all around him. He pulled them back to see that everyone else had shrunk too, and were on random pieces of furniture.

"Guys! Wake up!" Jaden yelled.

Syrus stirred awake. "Wha…? Jaden…wat's goin' on…and why am I tawkin' wike dis?"

"I dunno…but we'we not de onwy ones…"

Syrus scanned the room.

"Zane!"

Zane was precariously lying down on the armchair, head hanging off from the armrest.

"Zane! Get up!"

The blue-haired boy stirred, but rolled to his side, just inches from the chair's edge. "Fibe mowe minutes, mom…"

Syrus sweat dropped. "Zane! I'm not mom! Now get up befowe you faww!"

Zane was such the sleepyhead he rolled off the armchair onto the plush shag carpet. He woke up with a start.

"What tha? Jaden…Sywus? Wewe awe we? And why am I tawkin' wike I'm 6?"

All their talking aroused the rest of the GX crew.

"Hey Chazz! You no a wot ob stuff, wewe awe we?"

The black haired chibi shook his head, his wild hair bouncing. "Who's Chazz?"

"Oh no, don't teww me you'be got amnesia!"

"Juudai…I'm Jun wemembew?" He replied. "Jun Manjoume?"

"Huh?"

"And why da heck awe we kids again?" Jun / Chazz asked.

"I dunno…"

Just then, the door burst open, revealing who or whom were on the other side.

"Uh oh…Teww Seto ta put up some mowe wooms…" Janku remarked, looking at the occupants.

"Wat is dis, a mansion ow a hotew?" Saito asked exasperatedly.

"Neidew, it's a Chibi House." Yoshiro corrected. "Wid new tenants."

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry times infinity for not posting this on time! My teachers piled on the homework on the last week before Christmas break so I was away from the comp! I'm sorry!**

**Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	51. Chibi Power!

**The Chibies, Both YGO and GX are NOT MINE!!**

**Christmas time is almost here people! Let the fanfic gift giving begin! Also, just tell me which fics besides this one do you want updated and I will! **

**

* * *

Sometimes even the greatest warriors are faced with challenges that drive them crazy…**

…even the so-called 'Warrior of the Boardroom'.

The challenge?

Trying to swallow the fact that the chibi population in his mansion just _doubled _in the fast few minutes.

Seto paced all around the couch that was positioned in the exact center of the living room, with the GX students-turned-chibies sitting on it.

"More of them…" He mumbled. "First chibies, then babies, then hatchlings, then kami-lets, and now _more_ chibies. What is this, a cycle?"

The GX chibies just sat silently. The original batch of chibies was talking amongst themselves in the next room, with Janku peeking out from the door frame.

"Somehow I feew sowwy fow Seto…" Janku mumbled.

A moment passed.

"Gwad dat's oba." He remarked, smiling.

He turned back to his fellows. "So…da guys from da centew came hewe? Why?"

"Dat's wat we'we twying ta answew." Saito replied simply. He sat down on the floor, legs crossed, holding his chin in his hand.

He turned to the dark twins, who were sitting in a line on the couch, looking at the GX chibies wordlessly. Normally, Senkouru, Yahiko, Kurashi and Kagami couldn't stay in the same room without making noise, picking fights, bringing plushies to life, breaking something…

…you get the idea.

"Why awe you thwee doing?" Yoshiro asked, glancing at the dark twins.

"I sense something…" They all replied in unison.

"Wat?"

"I don't know…" Senkouru began.

"It feews famiwiaw…" Yahiko continued.

"And yet diffewent…" Kurashi added.

"…at da same time." Kagami finished.

Saito sweat dropped. "Can you guys sit a widdwe furder apawt? You're scawing me."

The dark twins snapped out of it, looked at each other, and hopped off the couch, apparently never realizing who they were sitting with.

Just then, there was a knock on the back door. Kakashi opened it, and Brandon entered the room.

"Yo!" He greeted.

"Hey Bwandon. How's tings oba at the Authoress' HQ?" Janku asked.

"Same owd same owd. Some GX fans awe wequesting dat dey get deir own weague instead of wistening ta Kham and company."

"GX?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah." Brandon replied. "Awdo I'm not supposed ta teww you. We'we abow to twabew twoo time. And GX is da name of a duwewing academy ten yeaws in a futuwe."

"Duwewing…Academy?" Everyone repeated in awe.

Brandon peeked at the room where Seto was pacing. "Whoa!" He yelped. "Dose guys awe GX students!"

* * *

(A little while later)

"_Sorry Seto, that's classified information._"

"What do you mean by that? Tell me who these kids are or I'll…I'll…"

"_You'll what…? Sue? Go ahead and try. No one will believe the court anyway. You're stuck with them Seto. Deal with it. Like you deal so well with Set._"

"Don't you dare bring _him _into this discussion!"

"_C'ya, Seto! I've got a meeting with some representatives from the GX fan club!_"

_Click._

Seto almost slammed the phone back onto its receiver. He banged his fist onto his deck in frustration. 'That woman won't tell me anything!' he thought angrily. 'Even though it's _clearly_ her fault! I'm _positive _she's the one who brought those _children _into my house!'

While he was mentally ranting, he had the strangest sensations. First he thought he had picked up the scent of chlorine, but he was nowhere near his pool. Second, there was the feeling of being wet.

'Set…what's going on?' He asked.

Suddenly he saw a fleeting image. Befuddled, he leaned back in his computer chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Almost immediately, he found who he was looking for…in the strangest of places.

'Set…'He called out, completely confused. 'What are you doing in a _Jacuzzi_?'

The Egyptian was submerged in a bubbling circular tub, apparently relaxing. He rested his head against a raised pillow, with a cold towel on his forehead.

'_I've found that every time you get angry, my room gets unbearably hot. I've decided to utilize that heat to my advantage._' He explained simply.

At seeing Seto's stare, Set shrugged. '_It was either this or a sauna._'

Seto just shook his head, fighting back a smile. 'Whatever.'

* * *

As Seto opened his eyes, he was met with two pair of large, round eyes. One amber brown, the other dark gray.

Jaden and Jun were staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked, an annoyed expression on his features.

"Wow…" Jaden breathed.

"Kaiba…it's an honow, siw." Jun said, bowing his head rigorously.

'Great…chibi fans.' he thought.

He stood up and led the two chibies out of his office. "Come on you two. If you're going to stay here, might as well know your place."

* * *

Meanwhile, Syrus and Zane were walking down one hallway, apparently lost, when they walked into the Plushie Room.

"Wow." Syrus breathed. "Dat a wotta dowws."

Zane just nodded.

"So, we meet again Twusdawe." A voice said.

They both glanced up. Saito was sitting on top of a large Luster Dragon plushie, looking down at them with fierce sapphire eyes.

"We didn't finish ouw battwe at da centew, cawe ta pick up whewe we weft off?" He asked, hurling a Luster Dragon 2 plushie at him.

Zane just barely managed to push Syrus out of the way to dodge the plushie, which caught him on the shoulder. Even if it was made of cotton, this meant war.

He grabbed a nearby scapegoat plushie and hurled it as fast as he could at Saito, who dodged out of the way and jumped onto a Hyosanryu plushie.

"Not fast enough huh?" Saito taunted, he plunged his hand into a hole in the pile he was standing on to fish out an Obelisk plushie the size of a couch and (With the help of his powers) lift it high over his head.

"Eat pwushie, Twusdawe!" The brunet chibi yelled at the top of his lungs, hurling the gigantic plushie at Zane.

Zane just gawked at the mass of plush that was about to hit him, Syrus behind a pile of Watapons watching helplessly as his brother was about to get squashed.

The blue-green chibi knelt down and covered his head with his hands, bracing for impact.

In an instant, a blue-green force field materialized around Zane, catching the massive plushie and tossing it safely into another pile.

Both Syrus and Saito were amazed, the former rushing to Zane's side. "How'd you do dat?" Syrus asked.

Saito just stared in shock, in a split second, he leaped down from the pile and raced out the room.

Zane just sat there, staring at his hands. "I don't no, Sywus. I don't no…"

* * *

**Whuh-oh, looks like there's a little add on to the GX crew. Will Zane be able to master this strange power like the originals, or will it be chaos in the mansion…well more so than usual, anyway. Wait for the next chapter in the GX Collision Saga!**


	52. World War One, Chibi Style!

**Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and I don't own the YGO series!**

**Well what do you know? It's Christmas again! Feels like only yesterday I was posting up the 2005 Christmas chappies!**

All of a sudden, the door to the computer room burst open, and Jaden Yuuki entered the room. "Heya Khams!" he greeted.

**Jaden, what are you doing here? This is private business!**

Jaden smiled his goofy grin at the authoress. "I was told to tell ya that there's gonna be a party after the chapter!"

**Party? Yay! I love parties!**

With that, Jaden gave her a two finger salute and walked out the door. "Don't be late!" He called as he closed the door.

**Well, I've got a party to get ready for, so hope you enjoy the update!**

**

* * *

As Saito raced toward the originals chibies' Meeting room, or as it really is, one of the empty rooms in the west wing of the mansion, he was busy thinking over what he had just seen.**

'So those newbies have the same power as we do…well, this is going to be interesting…'

He burst through the door, and was met with the rest of the originals.

"So wat happened?" Yoshiro asked, glancing over to his panting friend.

"It's…as we tot…dey…_do..._habe da same pawa…we do." Saito panted, taking a deep breath afterwards.

The rest of them stared at Saito wide eyed.

"Wat do we do now?" Amika asked.

"I can't bewiebe I'm gonna say dis…" Yahiko said aloud as he climbed onto an armchair, brandishing an umbrella like a sword. "But…comwades…da time has come!" He held the umbrella high over everyone's heads. "Dose newbies tink dey can mobe in on owr tuwf, weww, we wiww not stand down widdout a fight!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the chibies chorused.

Brandon had hid himself behind the chair that Yahiko was on. "Maybe I shouwdn't habe towd dem da stowy ob GX…"

"Dey habe wepwaced us, shunned us…and taken ouw positions and titwes, _wiww we awwow it_?"

At this remark, the rest of the chibies saluted. "Siw, no siw!"

Then Saito climbed up next to Yahiko, conjuring an army hat and placing it on his head.

"To awms comwades, to awms!" He called, everyone else conjuring army helmets. "I decwawe war against the newcomers!"

At that, everyone punched the air and roared in a united battle cry.

Outside, Tyranno Kenzan heard everything. "Uh oh…gotta wawn sawge Jaden…" With that he ran off.

* * *

**(A little while earlier)**

In the South wing of the mansion, where the GX chibies' rooms were, everyone was talking when Zane and Syrus crashed into the room.

"Wat was dat fow Sywus?" Bastion asked irritably, rubbing his head from getting smacked by the rebounding door.

"Something weiwd happened ta Zane!" Syrus cried out.

Everyone's attention snapped to the blue-green chibi. "He wooks fine ta me." Jaden contemplated, poking Zane in the arm.

Then the Truesdales relayed the entire story to the others, which left them staring wide eyed.

"Man dat was a big pwushie!" Jaden said after a while, causing everyone to anime fall.

Jun bonked Jaden on the head. "Didn't you get it?" He asked. "Somehow, dose chibi wepwicas habe supewpowews, and appawentwy, wen we swunk, we got dem too!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "We did?"

He ran to a nearby chair, climbed it, and jumped off. As expected, he fell flat on his face. "Ow…okay, so fwying isn't pawt ob it."

Everyone sweatdropped at jaden.

"Jun, do you wewwy tink we got da same pawas dat Zane has?" Asuka asked.

Of course, being the snob that he is, he nodded vigorously. "Yep! In fact, I no how ta use it pewfectwy!" He declared.

He turned to Kenzan, who had just entered, and raised his hand. "If I concentwate hawd enough, I can bwow dis guy away!"

Kenzan just stood proud. "Dewe's no way dat's humanwy possibow, Manjoume. Don't kid yowsewf wike dat."

Manjoume ignored Kenzan and concentrated…long and hard…really long.

Fubuki collapsed and fell asleep.

Jun was getting ticked.

"Grr…Come on work you dawn ting work!" He yelled, an anime vein appearing on his temple.

_Click!_

All of a sudden, Jun's hand glowed dark silver and launched a ball similar to _Rasengan _right at Kenzan.

The Dino-lover barely had time to cross his arms into a defensive stance.

_Click!_

A spark of dark green later, a shield had attached itself to Kenzan's right arm, with a design similar to a reptilian eye. The _Rasengan _bounced off the shield and disappeared right before it was about to hit a wall.

Everyone just stared. "Whoa…"

Before anyone else could figure out what their powers were, the door to their room burst open.

On the other side, Kurashi was smirking proudly, with a Spikebot (1800/1700) Right next to him.

"Nok nok…" He said.

At this moment, Jun apparently memorized his power to the point of him knowing how to launch his Rasengan, which he did at Kurashi.

"So you'be figuwed it out huh?"

"Wing ob Defense!" Saito yelled from outside the doorframe. On cue, the Ring appeared in front of thin air in between Kurashi and the Energy ball, absorbing it.

The GX gang was stunned.

"How…how…?" Asuka tried to ask.

"You guys awe just figuwing it owt, wight…? Dose pawas ob youws…" Kurashi was saying. Saito moved to his side. "We'be had dese pawas fow a fuww yeaw now. We know ebewyting about dem…" Saito continued.

At that they both stepped aside, allowing Yahiko to walk into the room. "Incwuding da abiwity ta summon monstews."

He held his fist into the air.

"Dawk Magician!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Skuww knight!"

At their call, the monsters they summoned materialized around the GX crew.

Syrus grabbed Zane's waist and cowered behind him. "I'm scawwed."

Saito smirked. " You should be. Dis means War…"

* * *

**Uh oh…we all know what happens when you make these chibies mad…**

"Hey Kham! Where the heck are you?" Yuugi called. "We've just about got everything ready!"

**I'm coming guys!**

As the Authoress left the computer room, she walked into a room decorated beautifully in Christmas décor. Everyone was wearing something red, and presents were scattered all around the room.

**We all ready?**

"Yep! Except for Jaden who's chugging down Eggnog like crazy." Chazz remarked, rolling his eyes.

"He's coming!" Syrus called from the door. "Hide!"

Everyone hid as the door creaked itself open.

Marik entered the room, holding a camcorder in his hands. "Hey guys? Were are you?"

**Hey Marik, You're kinda a little early for the party. You wanna sit down for a sec?**

The tan teen shrugged and sat down. As he did so, the lights flickered and died. Almost immediately, a small light rolled out in front of him. The lights came on, and the light was actually a lit candle on a cake.

**Happy B-day Marik and Merry Christmas!**

The Authoress slipped away from the festivities for a while and typed in the last note of the chapter.

**Yeps! I almost forgot it was Marik's B-day today! Good thing I remembered mid-type! Anyway, what I said before, Merry Christmas! Oh and If you want a slice of Marik's cake, drop me a review…and maybe a few presents might get you a bigger slice… (Winks)**


	53. A Wing and a Prayer

**Watch out peeps, I'm back and with more ideas than ever! Oh and it's still not mine!**

**Sorry guys, kinda lost track of time…but don't worry, I'm back with some outrageous ideas under my belt, now prepare for chaos that you've never seen before!**

* * *

Kurashi hadn't felt so alive in all the time he had been in the mansion. The chaos, the destruction, the fear…

"It's about time a war stawted." He mumbled under his breath, combat crawling under the couch.

It had been a few hours after the Chibi War One, as they called it, begun. The GX'ers had retreated, or most of them did, Tyranno Kenzan stayed to fight, but Jun and Jaden had to drag him off to safety before they were blasted by Azul's Burst Stream attack.

Kurashi just lay there on his stomach. 'I can't believe I'm working with Yahiko on this. Me, working with him? I thought it would be the end of the world before that would happen. But then again…' He drifted off as he thought of what happened…

**_-Flashback, Kurashi's POV-_**

_**Loaction: **Kaiba Mansion West Wing, Sennen Home Base_

_Everyone was assembled around a table, looking at Saito who was laying out a complete diagram of the Mansion's floor plan._

"_The GX'ers awe based hewe." He was saying jabbing a ruler into a room on the south wing. "We awe here." He jabbed the ruler into a room on the west wing. "As you can see, dewe awe numewous ways as to how we get dewe. And I suggest we use dis pwan."_

_Just then, Yahiko cleared his throat. He was dressed up like the Fuhrer from Full Metal Alchemist, only he had a gold inlaid crown around his forehead._

"_Befowe the Brigadiew Genewal reways his pwan, I have to say dis: We may habe been enemies at one point ow anoder, but da caww to awms must instiww a twuce. Dose ob de A.P.A., pwease stand up."_

_At that Kagami, Kakashi, and I stood up, Sai was already standing and stared at Yahiko intently. _

"_Do you guys twust me?" He asked._

_That was a blow under the belt. There was a long silence after the question hung in the air._

_I spoke up. Kagami and Kakashi looked at me with twin looks of shock, but they smirked when they head what I said._

"_Do I get ta tortuwe pepow?"_

_Yahiko had the same smirk on his face. _

"_Just don't kiww dem."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Kurashi heard something stir when he snapped back into reality. Putting his stealth mastery to good use, he saw two pairs of feet enter his line of vision. Clearly remembering what all the GX'ers were wearing, He knew that these two were Jaden and Syrus.

"Is it s-s-safe hewe, Jayden?" Syrus was saying, shaking like a leaf.

"Ob cowse it is, Sy!" Jaden replied with a chuckle.

'Oh, no it's not.' Kurashi thought, grinning maliciously, crawling a little closer.

"B-b-but Jayden, we'be got none ob d-d-dose coow powews dat de oders got…how awe we g-g-gonna suwbibe?"

"Not ta wowwy Sy, I'be got it cobewed!"

'We'll see about that…'

At that moment, the couch Kurashi was under shook and rattled, sending Syrus leaping into Jaden's arms 'Scooby Doo' style.

"So, you guys tink you'we gonna be awwight hewe? I don't tink so!"

With a feat of strength that obviously had some assistance, he threw off the couch and stood tall and proud…all 3 ft. 6 inches of him. (XP)

Kurashi smirked sadistically as his eyes glinted blood red. Behind him, a large black shadow loomed over him, the red slits for eyes leering sinisterly at the two GX'ers.

Syrus just lost it, the scream was so much Kurashi had to plug his ears to keep them from bleeding.

He jumped off Jaden, and ran off screaming, the Fear from the Dark hot on his heels.

"Wat's youw pwobwem huh?" Jaden asked, frowning at the ivory-haired chibi.

Kurashi's smirk grew wider. "Woodn't you wike ta no…" He said teasingly, as he snapped his fingers and black red smoke appeared all around him, hiding his escape.

* * *

See Syrus.

See Syrus Run.

See Syrus Run for his life.

The Fear from the Dark was gaining of the little chibi. Its hot putrid breath just inches from Syrus' face. As the teal-haired kid slipped into a bedroom, he slammed the door shut and pushed himself up against the door, panting wildly.

"Hewp me Zane!" He cried.

With all of his whimpering, he didn't notice black smoke seeping into the room between his shoes. It was only after he saw the smoke form into Fear from the Dark when he really lost it.

He collapsed to the floor, shielded his face with one hand, and flailed the other one like crazy.

"Go away, please! Someone HELP!" He yelped.

_click!_

As Syrus' hand was flailing, the ends of his fingers shone a metallic light blue. As his hand came down, the trails made by the lights lingered in the air, extended, and formed a large light blue arc that was heading straight for the monster.

It hit dead on, dissipating the monster into little wisps of smoke, raged on though, and collided with the wall, leaving a large slash-like mark.

The kid was watching as the event took place. After a moment the dust settled, and Syrus was left alone, sitting against the door, looking at his right hand, which still had a few lingering shimmers of light blue.

* * *

**Location: **Kaiba Mansion,South Wing, GX Base of Operations

Tyranno Kenzan, who had, oddly enough, found some military uniforms somewhere, had forced everybody to wear them and was now pacing in front of his own personal army.

"Awwight sowdiews, we awe at da hawt ob war! Dewe wiww be no chance ob suwwendew, no chance ob a dwaw, and no odew option but ta win! Do I make mysewf cweaw?!"

The GX'ers saluted. "Siw, Yes Siw!"

One hand, Zane's, shot up. "Siw, pewmission ta speak fweewy." He announced.

"Gwanted."

"How awe we gonna fight back? Dey'be got powews none ob us eben undewstand, and we don't eben no wat ours awe!"

Tyranno Kenzan walked tough the platoon of chibies, walked up to the door, threw it opened, and motioned for his troops to follow. "Wid two tings: a wing and a pwayew."

* * *

**This is only the beginning my friends, I've got more on the way!**


	54. The Aftermath

**I do not own it!**

**Greetings again peoples! Here's the next…and last, installment of Chibi War one! Where most (but not all) secrets will be revealed! Next up on the adventures…will be told at the end of the chapter, so keep reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Duck!"

Jaden yelped a little as Kenzan tackled him down to dodge a stray Burst Stream.

It was a war zone in there. Furniture was reduced to rubble, the walls were barely standing, and the Chibi armies were clashing head to head. Fuhrer Yahiko was busy sitting on Gaia the Fierce Knight's horse, giving an onlooker a memory of Napoleon. Saito was next to him, riding Azul like Gaia the Dragon Champion.

"Take no pwizonews!" They both yelled.

Their troops were easy to oblige.

Kenzan, on the other hand, had to weigh the pressures of keeping enemy lines away, and at the same time, protect the powerless until the telltale click can be heard.

Fubuki was half-leading; half-dragging his sister from the crossfire between Jun and Kakashi's Serpent Night Dragon, when all of a sudden, a Tri-horned Dragon stopped both of them in their tracks.

"Aww ain't dat sweet…" Kagami jeered as he came out from behind the dragon. "Oy, 'Kashi. We'be got wunnews!"

The Serpent Night Dragon turned its head, using its tail to knock Jun to the ground. "Oh?" Kakashi said innocently, a devilish smirk across his features.

Asuka pushed Fubuki in one direction while she dashed off in another. "Spwit up!" She yelled.

The tan twins watched as their prey ran off. "I bet I can get my pwey fiwst." They both said at the same time, and their dragons went off, Night Dragon after Fubuki, Tri-horned after Asuka.

* * *

Fubuki had luckily found a nice hiding spot under a bed and watched as the long body of the Night Dragon slither by. 

'Think Fubuki, think! How am I gonna get out of this situation?!' He asked himself.

It looks like he didn't have time to think, because the Night Dragon had found him, and just snorted in his face.

"Gah!"

The chibi crawled out from under the bed as the Night Dragon threw it over with his snout, sending pillows flying all over the place.

As the dragon loomed over Fubuki, the brunet chibi had grabbed the nearby pillow and hurled it at the dragon, causing a diversion for him to escape.

Fubuki ran, where he was going, he didn't care, as long as it was away from the dragon. He ran down a corridor, but the dragon slithered high over him coiled around him.

He was trapped.

At that he just knelt down on the ground and covered his head with his arms. "Something pwease stop dis ting fwom huwting me!" He cried.

_click! _

A reddish blue lightning bolt struck the dragon's neck, causing it to black out and its head fall just inches from Fubuki's head. As the said chibi raised his head, he saw the dragon, jumped back, hit his head against one of the dragon's coils, and fell out cold onto the dragon's head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuka was dodging the Tri-horn's attacks, weaving in and out like her beloved dancer monsters out of harm's way. 

She saw a nearby closet and hid herself in it. 'This…is…the most exciting thing I have ever felt!' She thought to herself. "I wuv it!" She cried.

The Tri Horn snapped its head towards the closet and breathed on it, sending a fireball to burn down the door.

"Dawn it!" Asuka cried out. "I wish I was wid my bwodew wight now!"

_click!_

In a flash of whitish yellow, Asuka disappeared.

* * *

A moment later, a flash of yellow-white, Asuka reappeared next to her older brother, who was still knocked out. 

Just as she was about to get to him, an extremely loud foghorn sounded off throughout the entire of the mansion, crippling every single chibi in the mansion.

* * *

"…and I want this entire mansion spotless or else you are all out on the streets, _do I make myself_ _clear?!_" 

"Yes, Siw…"

Seto has just come home from work to find the mansion barely standing. They were all sentenced to three months under intensive surveillance, with half of the time spent of reconstructing the mansion, with no magic unless absolutely necessary.

All those who knew the chibies and were over 10 years old were instructed to watch them like hawks as they repaired everything by hand.

Saito was lugging a big pile of replacement tiles for the floor, and was about to fall when Zane caught him.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

Saito nodded and shared the pile with him.

**

* * *

**

**So, the war's over, everyone's okay, and that leaves time for a little field trip somewhere huh? Someone's gonna abuse their job perks and have a little…tour…if you guys get my drift…any idea? Here's a hint…think recent movies…**


	55. Night at the Museum, Chibi Style 1 of 3

**Do not own anything except the plot!**

**Here we are peeps! The one inspiration that brought me back from the brink of ending this behemoth of stories! Let's see what my brain's got for me these few chapters. I present to you guys…**

**

* * *

**

**_Night at the Museum, Chibi Style, part one:_**

_**Ishizu's Night Job**_

* * *

A week after the fiasco of Chibi War one, life seemed a little slow now that they were constantly monitored, placed into lockdown, and grounded at the exact same time. 

All of the chibies were sitting around in the living room, most of them staring up at the ceiling.

"How wong has it been?" Jun asked, tossing a _Rasengan _ball in his hands.

"Thiwty minutes…" Senkouru replied, rolling over to his side, facing the couch and taking a nap.

"Onwy?! It feews wike ouws!" Janku complained.

"Fow dawgs, time passes swowwy…I tot you new dat." Saito commented, leaning against the leg of a chair.

"Oh shaddup!"

* * *

In the Mansion's Surveillance Room, Seto was looking at them, deep azure eyes unblinkingly locked on the monitor. 

A few knocks on the door sounded off, and without looking away, Seto allowed entry.

Mokuba crept into the room. "_Ne, nii-sama…_" He started off. "Don't you think that is a little harsh? I mean…yeah they almost trashed the place, but those things can be repaired right?"

"They have to learn discipline." Seto replied. "I know property is replaceable, but should this go on unleashed, who knows what'll happen? They might get injured, killed or worse, discovered. My long absences have already alerted the media, and if they know that I have been neglecting my job to play babysitter then 7 years of work goes down the drain."

The raven kid took at step back at this. Mokuba looked down, sighed and looked straight into his brother's eyes.

"You sound like him again." He said simply.

That struck a nerve. "I do not." He snapped.

"Do so! I thought this wouldn't happen anymore but it is now!"

"Keep that mouth shut or else I'll put you into lockdown with them! _Do you want that?!_"

At the last outburst, Seto looked away, but didn't have to look to know Mokuba just ran away from the room.

After a while, he rested his head in his hand.

'_He's right you know._'

Seto glared at a spot over his shoulder. 'Don't you start with me...'

'_It is the truth…when you get angry…you sound like him…_'

'You don't even know who _he _is!'

'_Yes I do. And I know how much you hate to hear his name._'

'Have you been memory digging?'

'_You won't give me any other choice._'

'**Don't make me call an exorcist! That would be too much for my reputation! Now get out!**'

Silence came from the other end, but even a moron would notice that the door just closed on its own.

Afterwards, Seto banged his fist against the table and whipped out his cell phone. After pressing a few keys, _Figure .09 _by Linkin Park started playing on it.

'He's like a disease…I can almost _feel_ it spreading…and I can't do anything about it.' He said to himself.

* * *

Mokuba entered his room to find it completely dim. "Mikagi, turn on the lights." He said glumly. 

Instantly, the lights were flipped on and Mikagi was curled up on top of Mokuba's bookshelf, a good six feet off the ground.

"Sib trouble?" He asked in a drawl.

Mokuba looked up at him. He still wore his modern clothes, but his catlike features returned. He noticed that Mikagi's tail was within reach of the switch, and assumed that he used his tail to flip them on.

"How'd you guess?" Mokuba asked back, flopping down onto his beanbag next to the bookshelf.

"It was dead obvious. And plus I was just talking to Set." Mikagi said simply, leaping off the bookshelf smoothly and landing on all fours. "He said that Seto's not that thrilled either."

"Oh? How do you figure?"

"You can talk to him yourself. He's in this room."

Mokuba shifted in his beanbag, and looked at the bookshelf. He reached up for a pair of yellow tinted sunglasses and a pair of headphones and slipped them on. With them, he saw Set just leaning against the bare wall next to him, looking down at the floor.

"Set, is it really true?" he asked.

"_Yes it is so._" Set replied, not looking at him. "_He is, how you say, 'beating himself up' for his actions before._"

"So…he didn't mean it?"

"_I am not sure…_"

Mokuba shifted in his beanbag again, staring up at the ceiling.

"You know…I think I know a way for him to snap out of it." He heard Mikagi say.

"How so?"

"Let him have the time of his life, away from the pressure of the paparazzi."

"And how'd that be done?"

Mikagi leaped over to the top of the bookshelf again, just above Mokuba, and fingered the lock around his neck.

"Take this off, and I swear your brother will be just fine by tomorrow."

"Oh no, you tricking me into setting you free. Do not think so!"

At that Mokuba jumped off the beanbag and walked towards the door. Mikagi leaped off and landed right in front of him. "Think about it Mokie…I can bring your brother back from the dark side. So the past 7 years will seem like a dream. What do you say?"

"I say move. You are not getting that collar off, you spoiled little tabby."

With that said, he pushed past the Kami-let and stomped out the door.

"Come on Mokie…think about it!" Mikagi called from his room.

'I can't believe him…'

Mokuba walked down the corridor until he passed a phone that just rang. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mokuba, it's me Ishizu. I was hoping to talk to your brother, but he isn't picking up. Listen, If he would let me, It would be my pleasure if I could let him rest from chibi care and I could take them to the museum while it's closed…_"

* * *

**Part two coming up! Sorry if it sounded like an angst one, but I thought it would be a good idea to make it look like a real movie! Anyway, trilogy!**


	56. prt 2 of 3:Night life at Domino Museum

_**Night at the Museum, Chibi Style Part 2:  
**__**Night Life at Domino Museum**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** **The data and historical facts that you are about to read are all completely true and accurate as researched at Wikipedia (dot) com.

* * *

**

Mikagi watched as Mokuba walked away in a huff, and after a moment, leapt up onto the bookshelf again. 'Humph, the nerve... Does he really think I am going to just run away like a scared kitten? Does he not know who he is talking to? I could just rip this stupid collar off with one hand and then terrorize this whole city to its knees!'

After a moment, he let out a sigh. 'Actually… I actually forgot about the fact that I'm confined in this city…this world…'

Mikagi leapt off the shelf and landed on the bed, curling up on it. 'Hmm…If he knew what I was thinking now, I'd never hear the end of it…'

**

* * *

**

Mokuba was out in the yard, looking at the sunset up in a tree.

"_Nii-sama_ is really stressed nowadays. I wonder if Mikagi had a point…" He said to himself.

'What am I saying? Of course he didn't! If I know one thing, Gods have one track minds, they only think of one thing and one thing only.'

But he knew that was wrong. 'I've seen even the most dedicated and ambitious people change their minds…turn over…could it be that Mikagi forgot about his punishment?'

He stared into the sunset, the sky was a deep velvet red hue blended in with royal gold tint.

"Well…maybe…We'll see, _boku no kage_, we'll see…" He thought aloud as he jumped off the tree branch and started walking back into the house, content with his plan. ('Boku no Kage': my shadow)

After a few steps, the raven kid let out a laugh. "I can't believe I just called him that."

**

* * *

**

That night, Seto was in his office, writing down the paperwork for tomorrow and the next month to come. As he signed the next few documents, his mind wandered over to the events that took place that morning.

'I can't deny it…it is getting to be like those years ago…what am I doing?'

He gathered up the papers on his desk, neatened them up, and placed them in a drawer. Afterwards, he got the remote that lay in the same drawer, took it out, and pressed a button, pointing it at the nearby stereo. After a few minutes, _Breaking the Habit _by Linkin Park started playing on it.

'Story of my life sang by Mike Shinoda...' He thought.

"_Memories consume…like opening the wounds…are taking me apart again…_"

Seto's head snapped in the direction of the door. Someone else was in this room, singing to the stereo.

"_You all assume…I'm safe here in my room…unless I try to start again…_"

It sounded like a boy…around ten. But it seemed…familiar…

"_I don't want to be the one…the battles always choose…'cause inside I realize, that I'm the one confused…_"

Just then he remembered something. 'That was the exact same song that got me hooked all those years ago…'

**-/Flashback, Seto's POV/-**

_It was night time. The rain was coming down hard, strange time, being in the middle of summer and all. I was alone in this very room, studying. Nothing else was making noise except the scratching of the pencil I was using and the slow drumbeat of the rain outside. _

_I finished my work, and got out of the chair. I walked to the window and sat on the sill, just looking at the rain. It had been a rough seven years, so I forgot much of the details of what happened, but I do remember Mokuba coming into the room carrying an old radio. _

"_Hi!" He greeted trotting up to me with the radio. "Lookie what I found! Wanna listen?"_

_I never really liked music much; none just seemed to speak out to me. _

_He turned the radio on anyway, trying to tune into a station that wasn't interrupted by the storm. I guess I drifted off into thought then because the next thing I knew, I heard the chorus of 'Breaking the Habit' play._

**"_I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream, I don't know why I instigate, and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way, I know it's not alright…so I'm breaking the habit…I'm breaking the habit…tonight."_**

_I snapped to the direction of the radio. "What song was that?" I asked._

"_Dunno…"_

_The lyrics, the feel of the song…it was exactly what I was feeling._

"_Nii-sama…" Mokuba tugged at my sleeve. "What's wrong?"_

_I shook my head. "N-n-nothing, I'm just a little chilly…"_

**-/End Flashback/-**

Seto stood up. "Hmm…maybe it's time I listen to Mike." He said to himself. He gathered up his things, grabbed his cell phone and walked out the door.

After a moment, Set and Nuzomi materialized in the room, with the latter sitting on the desk.

"_I thank you for your help, Nuzomi._" Set said, inclining his head to the kid.

"_Thank nothing of it. It keeps me free from that cell, how could I not help?_"

**

* * *

**

While Seto was in his room, Mokuba snuck his way into the living room where the chibies were kept. When he went in, majority of the chibies were already asleep, and in the most amusing ways:

Janku was on the couch, curled up like the dog that Saito always calls him.

Saito and Zane were sleeping back to back, Menkura and Syrus on their respective brother's laps.

Mikara, Asuka and Amika were all on the floor, lined up sharing the same blanket.

Yoshiro and Yahiko were sharing the same pillow and blanket, although they kept playing 'blanket-tug-of-war' with it.

Jun, Jaden, Kenzan, Ryanku, Bastion and Fubuki were in a pile, Jun at the bottom.

Kakashi and Kagami were hugging each other as they slept.

Senkouru was (amazingly) on the arm of the couch, hugging it like a koala.

Kurashi was the funniest of them all. He was cuddling a big cushion from the couch, one hand holding it; the other had its thumb in his mouth.

Mokuba had to hold back laughing his head off when he yelled out. "Hey Chibs, wakey wakey!"

At that, there were even funnier reactions.

Janku sprang awake on all fours, and growled a little.

Saito and Zane, not remembering that their little brothers were on their laps, groggily looked over their shoulders, saw each other, and then sprang backwards in battle stances, causing Syrus and Menkura to be woken up a little rudely. "Eh?" they both said cutely.

Yoshiro had unconsciously pulled back on his blanket half and when Mokuba yelled, and let go of it, causing Yahiko to get rolled up in it like a burrito.

Jun woke up first before the rest of the chibies and yelled angrily: "Do I wook wike a piwwow ta you guys? Get off!"

Senkouru opened his eyes and shifted, still hugging the couch arm koala style. /"Da sun has not wisen, I can stiww sweep papa…"/ He mumbled.

Kurashi cuddled into the cushion more and mumbled/"I don't wanna go ta da mawket mommy…can't we go waiding instead…?"/

That did it. Mokuba couldn't keep it in any longer.

The laugh woke them all up.

"Wat's goin' on?" They all asked.

"You'll see, you guys get into the car, we're going for a little joyride."

"Wewe?"

"The Museum…at night."

**

* * *

**

"Glad to see you could make it."

"Yeah…Seto let me take them on my own."

Mokuba was right outside the Domino museum, parking the SUV he was driving into a slot. Now before you think anything, this car is automatic, and built similarly to a bumper car, so even a 12 year old could learn to drive it. Yes it was specially made for Mokuba.

"I'm still amazed that you know how to drive." Ishizu remarked.

"Heh, learning beyond required is in the blood. Now, what were you saying about the night tour?"

The older woman nodded. "Right this way. As long as nothing gets broken, I think I can let you all stay here until morning."

At that, they both lead the chibies into the doors of the museum, with its lights off; it gave off an eerie, chilly feeling.

Just then, the SUV trunk rattled and shook, and the door opened, and Mikagi slinked out. "Hehe. I knew following him was a good thing…now to get that key…"

**

* * *

**

"Man dis pwace is huge." Jaden commented as they stepped into the museum.

"Gweat…owd stuff…" Jun drawled, staring at some old vases.

As they were about to enter, Ishizu stopped the group. "Before we go on, you all need to put in anything metal into this basket. I'm sorry, but it's the rules."

Kurashi scoffed. "Wuwes…neba did any good ta me!"

"Dat's becawse you bwoke dem Kuwa…" Ryanku countered.

Mokuba reluctantly placed the keys to the car, which ironically, also had an old worn golden key on its ring.

"Now if you all follow me…"

As they continued on, Mikagi slipped out of the shadows. He slinked over to the basket, took the key ring, and stared longingly at the old, golden one.

'Finally, I'll be free…' He thought to himself. He was about to place the key into the lock on his neck, when he heard footsteps. He hissed and slinked away behind a suit of armor before he could be seen.

Ryuzaki and Haga walked into sight both wearing white jackets and khaki pants over their usual attire.

"I hate this place at night…" Ryuzaki mumbled, hugging himself and shivering.

"Don't be such a crybaby, it's our job to make sure the live exhibits stay in their exhibits, remember?" Haga snapped.

"That's _your _job. Mine is just an internship…"

"Whatever, what _does_ matter now is that we've gotta stay the night no matter how creepy it is in here…"

As the two walked off, Ryuzaki mumbled aloud: "It's like these exhibits can come to life or something…"

Mikagi leaned against the wall, tossing the golden lock in his hand. "Thanks for the idea mortal…" He mumbled.

* * *

"…and here we see the prehistoric exhibit, were we have a reconstructed skeleton of a Velociraptor, a very small carnivore from the late Cretaceous period…" Ishizu was saying. 

"Which is wewatibewy smaww compawed ta its pwatoonmates, da Dinonychus and da Achiwwobatow." Kenzan added, smirking knowingly.

"My, you certainly know your dinosaurs. What was your name again?"

"Kenzan, Tywanno Kenzan, pwehistowic duelist and wannabe paweontowogist!"

Syrus glared at Kenzan and mumbled, "Showoff…"

Just then, a rumbling of the floor caused everyone to snap their attention to the floor, where they saw the rocks of the nearby exhibit to rattle.

"Oh my. I'll have to attend to something back on the lobby, Mokuba, you have to come with me."

They both ran out of the room, leaving the chibies in the room.

"Wat da heck was dat?" Jaden asked.

"Dunno…eawthquake?" Janku suggested.

"Coodn't be. Dat was hawdwy something fow a sizemometew." Bastion and Saito said at the same time. They both snapped to each other. "Exessibwy smawt?" they both asked.

Jun was a little out of the crowd, nearest to the Velociraptor skeleton. He then noticed that someone was breathing heavily on his left shoulder. "Kenzan, nok it off!" He yelled.

Kenzan's attention snapped to him. "I'm oba hewe, Manjoume."

Jun looked at Kenzan with shock, and slowly turned around.

He saw the Velociraptor open its jaws and move its tail from left to right.

* * *

.**The next chappie is gonna be longer than the last guys! Stay tuned and get ready for the good stuff!**


	57. part 3 of 4: It's all coming alive!

**DO NOT OWN!!!**

**Okay so I lied. There's a part four, but only because I don't wanna wait anymore for reviews! Here's one half of the good stuff right here! Hang on to your seats peeps!**

**

* * *

The chibies scrambled backward as the Velociraptor stomped off its pedestal and roared at them.**

Jun and Janku were pushing Kenzan to the front of the group and shouting, "You'we da one who nose a wot abowt dinsauws, you dwibe it away!"

Kenzan struggled valiantly, but it was in vain, as soon as he broke free of the group, the rest scrambled back against the wall, leaving a good few meters between them and Kenzan.

The chibi looked up as the skeleton looked down on him. It may have been smaller than its cousins, but it still towered over the chibi, grinning eerily.

Kenzan watched as the Velociraptor arched its large head, opened its jaws, and let out an earsplitting roar before throwing its head down…

* * *

Seto climbed down the stairs to the living room to let the chibies out of confinement for a while, but noticed the door was locked.

"What the…" His question drifted off as he opened the door and showed an empty room.

After a second, he raced to the garage, and noticed Mokuba's car was missing.

'Where'd he drive them too…?' He asked himself.

He raced back up and noticed his answering machine was beeping. He had programmed it to record incoming calls along with receiving recorded messages. He pressed the play button and heard Ishizu's invitation to the museum.

"It's about time I made a call…" he said, dialing a party line on his cell phone.

* * *

Kenzan covered his head with his hands as the skeleton's head came crashing down on him.

In the crowd, Zane rubbed his hands together so much they were becoming red and puffy, chanting a mantra in his mind.

'Let this work!' He thought. After what was like the tenth repeat of these three words, he made a pushing motion towards Kenzan, palms open, and fingers wide.

As he had hoped, a blue-green orb appeared in the space between his hands and flew towards Kenzan, turning into a blue-green force field repelling the attack.

The dinosaur, confused as to why he was blocked, bashed its head against the shield repeatedly.

Over to the crowd, Zane felt large weights being dropped on his outstretched arms in sync with the dinosaur's attacks.

"I can't…handwe dis…fow…wong…" Zane strained. "Go…now!"

The rest of the chibies scrambled out of the nearby door, Syrus sneaking one last look at his brother before running to catch up with the rest.

After a few more hits, Zane collapsed out of exhaustion.

Kenzan 'meep'ed in fright as his shield fell all around him and the Velociraptor leered over him, lowered its head…and started nuzzling his cheek.

"Hey you, cut it owt!" Kenzan exclaimed, trying to push the dinosaur away from his face.

* * *

A van pulled up outside the museum, right outside the gates.

"So you're telling me Mokuba can drive…?" Yuugi asked as he got out of the van, scratching the back of his head.

"For the last time, yes." Seto agreed, opening the driver's seat door.

"Dang…do you guys know everything?" Marik asked, poking his head out of the window.

As Jou, Anzu and Bakura got out of the van, the bickering continued up the steps until they slipped inside the museum. As they did so, Mikagi slinked out of an open window.

The kami-let spotted the van and a smirk formed on his features. "This'll be fun." He muttered. He strode over to the car, turned around, and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, all the doors locked themselves shut and the windows were barred.

"They'll be able to get out at sunrise. But first, I'll be able to have some fun…"

He walked over to a nearby 24-hour sushi restaurant and whipped out one of Seto's many credit cards. "Sashimi here I come…"

* * *

As the group of teens trudged on, he ran into Mokuba and Ishizu in the museum lobby.

"There you are? Where are the little wrecking balls?" Seto demanded, ignoring the snickers coming from Marik and Jou.

"We left them in one of the exhibits when we felt an earthquake. We went to check up on the more delicate ones but we realized the building is in lockdown." Mokuba explained in one breath, taking a deep one afterwards.

"We're trapped in here." Ishizu said bluntly.

"What?" The rest of the teens exclaimed.

"Not even I can get this undone." Ishizu answered when she saw Marik about to ask. "The system is to go into lockdown and only lift it when it's 7 a.m."

"What do we do now?" Yuugi asked, a little scared.

"We'll just have to wait."

Just then, a low rumbling sound came from the hall behind them.

"What's down there?" Jou asked, his voice shaky.

"That would be the insect exhibit."

The air was pierced by two loud screams. "HELP!"

There was no second wasted.

* * *

Haga and Ryuzaki were hugging each other, deathly scared at what was in front of them.

Just as Ishizu and company came into the hall, they stopped in their tracks, causing a domino effect of bumping into each other.

"What's the big idea??" Seto asked angrily, only to stop when he saw why they stopped.

A gigantic scorpion, almost a car long, was facing away from them, pincers snapping at the air.

Seto shifted a little to see who had screamed.

"Haga, Ryuzaki, get out of there!"

The two mentioned people just cuddled together more.

A thud behind Seto forced him to turn away from the two.

Behind him, Atemu just fainted.

'_Oh no…_' Set moaned.

Jou started fanning Atemu's face. "Dude, you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

A small flash later…

"_He's out cold, don't even try._" Set pointed out. "_It's useless to revive him in this state._"

Everyone gasped as the scorpion loomed its long body behind Set, its pincers snapping ominously.

In a flash, it brought down its stinger straight into the floor, leaving a gaping hole. Set had rolled away to safety before it could sting him.

"_Everybody scramble!_" He commanded.

The rest were too happy to object. They all scattered around, confusing the gigantic monster. Set, meanwhile, took the diversion to find at least something that could get rid of the thing.

"_What could possibly harm a scorpion…?_"

'Fire. Since scorpions are cold-blooded, they react negatively to fire.'

'_But I can't possibly set this building on fire. Too much artifacts are within…_'

While pondering, Set's eyes wandered across the exhibits. He came to stop at a painting of a city being set ablaze, a lone man on top of a cliff laughing evilly, clutching a torch high over his head.

'_Unless…_'

Set whipped out the Sennen Rod from its holster on Seto's belt loop and called out. "_Everyone. Get out of here this instant!_"

When he was sure everyone was out, he held the Rod high over his head.

-/_One who stands before me, obey my command. By my order, what you see will be by my hand!_/- He chanted. As he did so, the Rod changed its shape to that of a staff, with its head bearing one much distorted creature. It hada curved snout, square ears, slitted eyes, and a scar over its right one.

-/_By the god that bears my name, I implore thee…_/-

The item shone a brilliant gold white before sending out a wave of the light all around the room.

-/_Your deepest fears will be realized…_/-

Just as the gigantic arthropod was about to bring its stinger to Set's face, it stopped, froze in its tracks, and started twitching uncontrollably. After a few moments, the twitching became full blown spasms, until its tail came down on its own back.

Set turned around and walked away from the creature, and realized that the entire group had split up.

"Oh darn it…" Seto sighed, taking over as he walked off to look for them.

* * *

Back with the chibies, while they left Zane and Kenzan behind, they had accidentally gotten split up, and now we see Bastion, Ryanku and Kurashi walking down the hall of wax figures cautiously.

"How d'ya tink dat happened, Kuwa?" Ryanku asked, his eyes shifty.

"Dunno…" Kurashi breathed in reply.

Bastion lagged behind, thinking things over.

'Blast it all. Why do all the good things happen to the others and not me. Jaden, Syrus…even Zane…those powers are a thing of beauty…and once again, beauty escapes my grasp.'

"Bas, huwwy up!" Kurashi called out angrily.

They entered a curtain which lead to a large circular hall full of old inventions and portraits.

"Oh gweat…dusty stuff…"

Ryanku sweat dropped at his twin. "Can't ya just keep quiet fow at weast a minute ob youw wife?"

"Nope."

While the white-haired twins were arguing, Bastion took the time to look around.

"My wowd…aww dese inbentions…" he gasped as he moved from exhibit to exhibit, taking in all of the sights.

He happened to pass one portrait, and for just a second…it winked at him.

"Huh?" Bastion looked behind him. He looked back to a picture of Thomas Edison, one of the greatest minds the world has ever seen.

"Wow…"

The picture stayed still. After a moment, Bastion backed away, thinking it was a trick of the light.

As he walked away, Edison sneezed.

"_Sonna!_" Bastion whipped around, and landed flat on his butt.

Edison coughed and smiled. "Sorry about that. All this dust makes me allergic." He apologized in a crisp British accent. "Now, could you please remove the dust from my sonograph there?" He gestured to the contraption in front of his portrait.

Bastion cautiously stepped forward and brushed a layer of dust off, creating a mini-fog all around them.

A bout of coughing later, Edison smiled again. "Thank you youngster. Now, What's got you so down?"

Bastion bowed his head. "Weww, it's simpow wewwy. My friends habe aww dese coow gifts, not the matewiaw kind, and I don't habe any. Now, I know I habe to be happy fow dem, but I feew so jeawous."

Edison looked down at him and gave him a sympathetic look. "I can relate a little youngster. When I wasn't famous, I was literally the runt of the neighborhood. But now, look at me. I have to tell you this little advice: "Everyone has their time in the spotlight and everyone will have their peak, but it is at the unexpected moments, that your fame you seek."

Bastion's look was priceless. "Tank you, Mr. Edison! I won't fowget it!" He cried, running off.

* * *

"Whoa. Wen did we go back home?"

Yahiko and Senkouru were stepping into – well obviously – the Egypt exhibit. The walls were lined with wax statues, which like everything else in the museum, were alive and hustling and bustling.

Watching the peasants move left and right, the two walked by, not even noticed.

"It seems too stwange ta just wawk by widout ebewyone bowing at youw feet." Yahiko whispered to Senkouru so as not to attract attention.

Senkouru nodded in response and pointed to one exhibit. "Who's dat?"

In another exhibit copying a throne room, two servant girls were feeding an obviously foreign man grapes by hand, and the man, lazing on a couch, was obviously enjoying the company.

He snapped his fingers. "Bring me more wine!" he commanded in a heavy french accent, snapping at the slave girls, who cowered at his yell and scampered off. He then spotted the two chibies, and commanded, "Get theeze cheeldren out of my sight!"

Senkouru didn't cringe – on the contrary, he stepped forward and read the description of the exhibit.

After a moment, he gestured for Yahiko to read along with him, and after another moment. They both glared at the man.

"What eez eet you are looking at?" He asked.

-/"Fouw foweign intwudew…you shaww pay fow youw cwimes!"/- The two chibies roared, firing energy balls at him, and chasing out of the hall, past two very relieved servant girls.

As they chased him out of the hall, they passed the pedestal containing the description of the exhibit.

_**Napoléon Bonaparte – **one of the most well-known military leaders in history. He was most famous for his complete invasion of the Middle East and most of Africa, including Egypt, France and Italy._

* * *

"Of all the people to get lost with, I had to end up with you two."

"We wouln't have like this match up either!"

Atemu, Bakura, and Marik were walking side by side; arms crossed and looking away from the others, pouting. The hall they were in was like a visual representation of the rise and fall of ancient civilizations, from the caveman days, to the fall of Hitler.

Footsteps behind them made the arguing teens turn around to see Seto walking up to them.

"Do you know where the others are?" He asked as he approached.

The rest of them just shook their heads.

"Anyone is better than these two for company." Atemu remarked hotly, glaring at the two.

"Same here!" Bakura and Marik agreed.

Just then, light footsteps brought their attention to the exhibit behind Seto as a woman got down from her exhibit and walked past them.

The woman was very alluring, with a white silk gown that wrapped around her body, leaving a little bit dragging on the floor. Golden jewels adorned her hands, wrists, ankles and neck and deep make-up accented her deep brown eyes. Her hair was long and black, falling just above her waist, kept out of her eyes by a beautiful gold tiara adorned with a golden snake-head.

Atemu, Bakura and Marik stopped talking and stared as the woman as she passed by. "Who…was…that…?" Atemu breathed, speechless.

"Dunno…" Marik replied, checking her figure with a smirk.

Bakura smirked. "_Whatever guys, that babe is mine!_"

As the thief made a break for it, Seto grabbed the back of his shirt.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you run away again?" The brunet asked the thief.

"Let go!"

Bakura struggled, but couldn't break free of Seto's grip. Just as Seto looked up at the woman's receding back, black streaked into his hair.

"_Besides…_" Set continued with a smirk. "_I saw her first._"

What proceeded can only be described as 'Fan-boy' actions: I.e. chasing after a hot girl, drooling all the while. (Okay so I was exaggerating, no drooling but a whole lot of staring.)

* * *

**NOTE: **If you didn't guess who the girl was, it was Cleopatra. – Rolls eyes – Looks like hormones don't die, even after 3000 years. Boys…they're such morons. – Shakes head –

* * *

**I won't even bother with a preview since i love keeping you guys on the edge of your seats! There's a climax in store, and with the summer right around the corner, you're gonna see a LOT more updates from me!**


	58. part 3 and a half of 4: OMG!

**Not mine!**

**Here ya go peeps, the long awaited update! 400 reviews please!**

**

* * *

**"Man these things are delicious!" 

Mikagi was at one of the 24-hour sushi stalls, gulping down octopus ball after octopus ball. It had been approximately 3 hours ever since he had retrieved the key binding him to this city and locked the entire gang in the Domino Museum, which was crawling with living exhibits. After he had gulped down the last of the octopus balls and tossed the carton they had come in onto a very large pile, he called out to the chef and waved Seto's credit card around.

"Keep 'em coming!" He yelled, belching afterwards.

"Wow, kid, you're really packing the money. Where'd you get all that cash anyway?"

Mikagi just smiled. "Fine…if you don't want the business, I'll just splurge someplace else…" He got up and was about to walk out, but the chef shook his head.

"No, no…I was just wondering since it's so late, your parents must be worried…"

"Nah…they always work late, so I pretty much have the night to myself." Mikagi lied hastily.

'Yeah right mortal…I don't have to listen to anyone anymore…' He thought smugly as he twirled the golden collar around on his finger. 'With this thing off, I can do anything and everything to this pathetic earth and no one can stop me.'

He stopped twirling the collar and set it down on the table, staring at it hard.

'Yeah…do anything and everything…' he thought. 'I've always been able to do anything I want…but…even that seems so…boring. 'Everyone just seems so sweet…so kind…' he made a face as he thought of that. "That's just sick."

"What is?"

Mikagi turned around and saw the chef return with a new batch of octopus balls.

"Just some dog pooping outside the window." Mikagi lied.

The chef put down the carton and spotted the collar. "Did you lose your pet?"

Mikagi shook his head.

"I remember my pet…" The chef said, sitting down next to Mikagi. "It was a really fluffy cat named Miru. It was a long time ago; back when I was a kid…we used to do whatever we wanted to together… laze around in the backyard, chase butterflies…we were the best of friends."

Mikagi looked back at the collar, and stared at it. "Yeah…best friends…" he said softly, letting out a sigh.

* * *

"Wyo…Wyo…you okay dewe?" **(1)**

Kenzan kneeled over the exhausted form of Zane and fanned his face with his hand.

The blue haired chibi groggily opened his eyes and sat up, clutching his head. "Wha happened?" He asked.

"You passed out afta makin' a shield fow me…" Kenzan explained, smiling afterwards. "…Tanks by da way."

"Wewcome…" Zane replied, shaking his head. He stood up and looked around. "Whewe awe dey?"

"Dey wan off somewhewe…"

Zane was about to set off to find them, when the Velociraptor stepped in front of him. The blue-green chibi was just about to run when Kenzan stopped him.

"It's okay, he won't huwt anyone." He said reassuringly.

The raptor bowed its head and inched closer to Zane, who recoiled back.

"You suwe…?"

"Yep!"

* * *

In one of the exhibits on ancient world history, in the very hall that held the ancient tablet of the lost Pharaoh all that time ago during the beginning of Battle City, at its end in a desolate room, there held a mock recreation of an ancient temple. An altar stood at its center, and on either end of it, two statues stood.

One on the right, bathed in light, was of a man, everything except his closed eyes hidden by a drape, his head adorned by a golden headdress with a gold Falcon on top with outstretched wings, his body wrapped by a sand-yellow robe and rattan sandals guarded his feet.

The other on the left, left hidden in shadow, was barely seen, except for its headdress, which held a most disturbing creature. It hada curved snout, square ears, slitted eyes, and a scar over its right one.

A moment passed…nothing was stirring…not even a piece of dust on one of the statues noses.

And then suddenly…

The statue sneezed.

* * *

"Any idea whewe we awe…?"

"Nope."

While a few chibies had been separated from the group, the majority were still together…problem is…they got hopelessly lost, and were now wandering somewhere in the museum's west wing.

"It's getting a widdwe dawk in hewe…" Amika remarked, holding Saito's arm tightly.

"Amika…ciwcuwation to my awm is being cut off…" Saito said, giving her a knowing stare.

"Sowwy…"

"Wewe da heck awe we anyway?" Jaden asked, looking around.

"Da museum, Baka…" Jun replied, bonking him over the head.

"I no _dat_! Whewe in da museum?"

"Seawch me."

As the group traveled on, the sounds from outside seemed magnified by their silence. A loud honk from a car outisde seemed like a lion's roar, and the grazing of branches on the barred windows sounded like heavy footfalls following them.

"D-d-dis pwace is cweepy…" Syrus stammered, quivering behind Jaden.

"Just chiww, Sy…" Jaden replied, smiling at him. "We'ww me fine…"

Just then, a maniacal laugh from behind them sent Syrus into Jaden's arms like Scooby Doo.

"Kakashi!" The Sennen Chibies cried out, turning around to face the aformentioned chibi.

"Sowwy…" He replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Couldn't resist."

They walked on, and then they heard the laugh again, this time they immediately looked at Kakashi.

"Not me…" The accused pointed to his twin, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Guiwty as chawged." Kagami said smirking.

A few more minutes of wawking and suddenly, for the third time, a laugh, deep low and sinister, rang throughout the room.

"Guys, nok it off!" Yoshiro exclaimed, turning on his heel to face the Ishtar Twins, only to find that they were ae scared as he was.

"You mean dat…._dat_…_wasn't_ you two?" He asked slowly, realization dawning on his face.

Kagami looked offended. "If I was _dat_ good, I'd admit it!" he cried out.

The laugh rang out again and the chibies bolted into an empty hall, just as a large man wearing a old civil war uniform came charging down on horseback.

"To arms, men!" he cried, galloping off and out of sight.

"Who was dat??" Janku asked.

"Scwew us, we don't know Amewican Histowy!" Everyone else rang out loud.

* * *

"_Now _whewe awe we…?"

"I dunno Kuwa…"

"Whewebew it is…it seems to house Duew Monstews…"

As Bastion said, the dome-roofed room they were in indeed held wax statues of Duel Monsters.

"Why wood a pwace wike dis habe Duew Monstews in it…?" Kurashi asked.

"Dunno…maybe just fow entewtainment weasons." Ryanku offered, poking a little Kuriboh statue. "Dey wok so weaw…wid ebewyting ewse coming awibe…do ya tink dese wiww too…?"

Silence.

Ryanku turned around to see Kurashi and Bastion running away from a large Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200), running around the perimiter of the room.

"Gee…_ya tink!?_" They asked angrily.

* * *

"I tink I'm gonna be sick…"

"We'we awmost dewe Zane…keep ya food in ya gut!"

Zane and Kenzan were just about to enter the Duel Monster Hall on top of the Velociraptor, which Kenzan named 'Kosshi'. **(2)**

Zane looked as green as his hair, and was holding his stomach tightly.

Kenzan looked over his shoulder and grimaced. "Something tewws me you'we not to good wid wowwew coastews…"

Zane just shook his head.

Kosshi skidded to a stop and lowered his head to let its riders off.

Kenzan jumped off nimbly, but Zane used the velociraptor's neck to slide off and then ran to the nearest bathroom to toss his lunch.

As he came back, a roar sounded off.

"What was dat?" Zane asked, looking cautiously around.

"Dunno…"

They both listened as the pictures started to shake as the hung, and watched as the ground below them rumbled.

"Wat's going…" Kenzan started to ask, but saw both Kosshi and Zane running in the opposite direction.

"Gang way!"

Kenzan turned around to see a large herd of dragons ranging from the miniscule Baby Dragon (1200/700) to the massive Five God Dragon (5000/5000), rampaging towards them.

As he watched, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and he was dragged away from them. he looked up and saw Kurashi, Bastion and Ryanku, the latter scowling at Kurashi.

"You just _had _to touch dat tweasuwe in dewe…"

"How was I supposed ta no dat dey wike ta horde tweasuwe?" He asked back angrily, running frantically.

"Gents, I suggest we speed it up!" Bastion called out, already a few feet ahead.

As they ran away from the draconic stampede, they saw the rest of the Chibi Brigade turn towards them.

"_Mobe!_" they all yelled, running faster.

* * *

"Where do you think they went…?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know…but I hope it's somewhere nearby…this pleace is giving me the creeps."

Anzu and Jou were somehow back in the main lobby, sitting down on a bench and waiting for everyone else to come back.

"Stop worrying yourself Jou. There's nothing wrong here…we'll be safe."

Just then, Kosshi ran from one end of the lobby to the other, dissappearing into another corridor.

Next, Zane came running past them.

Then Ryanku…

Then Bastion…

Then Kurashi dragging Kenzan…

Then Saito carrying Amika bridal style…

Then Jun and Jaden practically racing past each other…

Then the rest of the chibies…

And then, a horde of dragons chasing after them.

As Jou and Anzu watched the whole thing. They looked at each other, slapped each other on the face, and ran off after them.

* * *

**1.** Kenzan is Hassleberry's Japanese name, and Ryo is Zane's Japanese name. So those who have Japanese names call the others by Japanese names.

**2.** 'Kosshi' means bones in Japanese.

**Sorry about the long wait, but I got a lot to do…my mom actually wanted to know how to duel so I had to give a crash course…but anyway, it's been a while, but I'll try to work on my stories more...and I'll stretch out this idea before working on my next one! Oh and to Supernanny out there…happy almost B-day!**


	59. 4 of 4: WTF did you do!

**partlerNot Mine!**

**Here we go peeps; this is going to be one of the longest chapters of CTNIC! Hopefully, this will end the Night at the Museum Saga…**

* * *

-/someone's POV/-

_Alone in the darkness…_

_The silence deafening me…_

_The surrounding darkness consuming…_

_Anything and everything meant to be._

_And yet somehow, I thrive…_

_Beyond reality and truth…_

_Only to fight,_

_With blood, claw, and tooth._

_Given life within the world of mortal eyes,_

_I seek…_

_The soul of the one man_

_Who has given me defeat._

_Men will try, but they will fail_

_Because of their failure to comprehend…_

_Where in this world are you?_

_My eternal rival…_

_Atem!_

* * *

"Where in this world…?"

Mikagi had finally left the sushi bar, and was now somewhere in Domino Harbor, leaning against the railing as the infinite blanket of stars coated the sky.

'This world…full of endless possibilities of havoc and destruction, full of people who cower away in fear, who cringe at the sight of danger...oh the screams that will reach my ears…'

The kami-let let his eyes wander to the ocean, watching as the waves sloshed against the rocky shores.

'Yes…this world is full of people…people who cower, hide…' He looked at the collar and key in his hand. '…laugh…play…and most of all…forgive.'

He sat down on the pavement as one memory in particular washed over him.

_-/_Flashback, Mikagi's POV_/-_

_Back home…on one summer night, I was on earth, watching as one of the villagers cross the desert on his camel. He seemed a little distracted, possibly scared. I looker closer to see why._

_He was bringing a chest, heavy by the groans of the camel carrying it. He was panicky, jumping at the slightest sounds and noises the desert made at night._

_I grinned. /"This is gonna be fun…"/ _

_I snapped my fingers and immediately, my clothes changed from gem-studded robes to a simple drape robe and cloak. Afterwards, I snapped them again and teleported to a little way ahead of the man's path._

_/"Wait a moment sir…"/ I said. /"Don't go there…"/_

_The man looked at me cautiously. /"What, why not…?"/_

_/"Because sir…"/ I looked around for some sort of excuse, and saw a jackal somewhere in the distance._

_/"Because…umm…because there's a pack of jackals over there beyond that hill. It would be better if you went around the hill."/_

_As if to support my lie, a howl somewhere in the distance made him cringe._

_/"Thank you, child. This chest I am transporting is too valuable for me to die now…"/ _

_With that, he led his camel over to the side, and walked on._

_I grinned to myself. /"That fool's gonna take a week for him to get out of the desert!"/_

_Suddenly, a scream came from the direction of the man's path, and I looked around at him to see a band of robbers about to gang up on him._

_But before they could do anything, something in the chest started to shine brightly and before I could do anything, everyone…including the man I tricked, was gone…_

…_and the chest was wide open._

_I ran over there and peered into the chest. But before I could get a good look on what was in there, something grabbed me on the shoulder and turned me around._

_/"Bes…Do you understand what you have done?"/ A deep baritone voice asked me._

_I guess I was scared half-to death, which was weird, because I couldn't die. _

_/"N-n-no…"/ I stammered._

_/"These items are supposed to be transported to the central Palace by dawn. If you hadn't interfered, this would not have happened!"/_

_I looked up at him. /"What do these items do that's so important…?"/_

_/"That…you are going to find out!"/_

_Before I knew it, he grabbed my right ear and dropped me to the ground. After some inaudible chanting, when he let go, I grabbed my ear to find out there was an earring in it._

_/"What did you do?"/_

_/"Until you can restrain yourself and your insensitive pranks, I am barring you from leaving this earth!"/_

_/"What?"/_

_/"You heard me. You are never coming back with me until you learn that actions have consequences beyond that of what you expect!"/_

_He turned to leave as I collapsed to my knees. 'I…couldn't…leave…?'_

_/"Please! There must me something I can do!"/_

_He turned back and looked me straight in the eye. /"Perhaps…if you can find one mortal on this earth, even millennia in the future, who can forgive your wrongdoings, I will remove that gold ring from your ear."/_

-/End Flashback/-

Mikagi looked up at the starry sky and sighed. 'How long has it been now? Two…three millennia…?' He asked himself.

He picked himself up and walked towards the museum, smiling to himself.

"Humph, I'll show Horus…being here taught me something…make the most of where you are and you endless life will reward you…" He mumbled to himself.

'I don't need to go back…I don't need anyone…I don't need…' He pocketed the collar in his hand. '…to be forgiven…'

* * *

"Guys! I'm sowwy awwedy! Wet it go!"

"_No_!"

Kurashi sat back into the leather cushion, utterly disgusted at his fellow chibies' inability to forgive.

"It's not wike I meant ta do it! Fow once, dat was a compwete accident!"

"Oh wewwy?" Ryanku snapped. This was one of the elite few times he was showing off his temper. "Pwobe it!"

The others just watched, half-agreeing with Ryanku.

"Unwess you can somehow find a way ta get us outta hewe, we'we staying wight hewe!" Yahiko said, closing the door to the exhibit.

Somehow they had managed to find their way back to the History wing, and were now locked off from the others.

"Whiwe dose dwagons awe wampaging thwoo-out da museum, I habe da impwession we'ww be safe hewe." Saito explained, trying to pry his hand from a very scared Amika.

"What makes ya say dat?" Janku asked, his hands twitching.

Before anyone could answer, Kakashi poked his head out of one of the rooms. "Hey, check dis owt!"

The group followed Kakashi into a small room where, behind a glass case, was a sarcophagus inlaid with fine golden lacings and semi-precious stones.

The chibies examined the casing. "Is dewe sumtin in dewe…?" Ryanku asked.

"It says hewe…'One ob da sawcofagi wetwiebed fwom an excabation in da Vawwy ob da Kings is dis case, dated back ta at weast 3,000 yeaws ago, but fow some stwange weason, wiww not open. Weseawchews are cuwwentwy twying to find a way ta figure out which of the Paros wisted on the woyaw wineage is seawed widdin'." Saito recited, reading the description on the display.

"I say it's my gwandpa." Yahiko said, nodding with approval.

"You mean _our _gwandpa." Senkouru reminded him, casting a knowing stare in his direction.

Yahiko sweat dropped. "I keep fowgettin' we'we wewated…"

Kurashi placed his hand on the glass separating the case from the outside air. "I tink I no dis case…" He mumbled.

Kakashi overheard him. "Wewwy?"

After that remark, everyone else gathered around Kurashi.

"Yeps. I remembew coming acwoss dis pawticuwaw case befowe, probwem was: it was empty."

"Why?"

"I was a widdwe kid, but I wemembew my dad nicking it."

Kurashi snapped his fingers. "Who knows…? My dad might stiww be in dewe…"

The silence that followed the remark pierced the (otherwise empty) hallway.

But after a while, abrupt laughter from both Senkouru and Yahiko rang through the building.

"_Yeah wight!_" They exclaimed in between laughs.

"It's a possibiwity!" Kurashi glared at the both of them angrily.

"As much as a possibiwity ob me _wosing_!" Yahiko called back.

Janku furrowed his brow. "Actuawwy, wemembew wat happened back at Peggy's castwe?"

Yahiko stopped laughing and pouted. "Dat didn't count."

"Wat about da time wid Waphaew?"

"Okay I'ww gibe you dat…"

"Wat about dat tape duew ting wid Peggy…"

"Da time wan out! Dat doesn't count!"

Saito heard this, and smirked. "So faw, Yahiko, you'be wost a totaw ob thwee times."

While the chibies were arguing, a low rumbling sound broke their attention and caused it to focus on that sound's origin.

The sarcophagus.

"Whoa…Janku…pwease teww me dat was youw stomach…" Yoshio whimpered.

"Nope…"

Then, suddenly, the sarcophagus' case opened…and four thick, tan fingers popped out of the opening.

The chibies screamed and scrambled behind nearby pillars and watched as the four fingers gripped the side of the stone coffin hard, and gasped as the sarcophagus' lid slid off and toppled over, breaking the glass window, sending shard all over the floor.

When the sounds of the breaking glass subsided, the lid was off and lay on the floor, and a man, arms, chest and neck wrapped in yellowing bandages, with golden bracelets and rings adorning his hands, his silvery white hair hidden under a solid gold helmet, but the most captivating of all was his face.

"Whoa, Kakashi, dis guy wooks a wot wike you!" Amika exclaimed.

Indeed he did, the same lavender eyes glanced back at Kakashi, but looking at his scars, you could tell he was a soldier. A small gash running across his nose and ending just under his left eye, another one went from his chin to his cheek, and yet another trailed from the center of his forehead, across his right eye, and extended to under the helmet.

He clambered out of the sarcophagus, revealing that his left leg was completely wrapped in the same yellowing bandages that his torso was wrapped in, but his right leg was undressed but bore a large amount of scars.

"Who—" Kakashi started, but caught himself. 'The guy just came out of a sarcophagus, you dummy! Of _course _he won't understand English.'

/"Who awe you…?"/ Kakashi asked, braving a step closer to him.

The bandaged soldier seemed to be a little surprised, perhaps by the resemblance, but took a breath and replied, nonetheless.

/"Khuramha."/

Janku stuck his finger into his ear, and twisted it. "Sowwy, I heard 'Kuwama'."

Mikara elbowed him. "Now is not da time ta tink ob Yu Yu Hakusho." She snapped.

Khuramha looked around in awe. /"Where am I…?"/ He asked.

/"You'we not in youw own time."/ Yahiko said, stepping up next to Kakashi. /"You awe in anodew countwy, thwee miwwennia in da futuwe."/

Khuramha looked down and saw Yahiko. Suddenly, he dropped to his knees and bowed at Yahiko's feet.

Kurashi rolled his eyes at the sight. "Oh gweat, hewe we go again…" He drawled.

-/"My prince, it is a great relief I see you are alive and well…"/- He said.

At this, Both Yahiko and Senkouru looked bewildered. "Huh?" They both asked. Senkouru whispered into Yahiko's ear. "You no, come ta tink ob it, I wemembew weading about a sowdiew named Khuramha. He was dis vewy bwabe one who sewbed wong before we were bown, and he was wike Mahaad's gwandpa."

Yahiko gawked at Senkouru's revelation. "Mahaad's gwandpa?"

"Weww, it's twue…I tink…awdo, I can't figuwe out why Kakashi wooks wike him…"

As Khuramha stood up, Yahiko grabbed Kakashi and pulled him close. "Hey, did Ishizu ebew teww you who stawted da Tomb Keepews Cwan?"

Kakashi held his head in his hand and furrowed his brow. "Weww…I do wemembew one stowy…it was duwing one night…one ob da woyaw couwt had set a twap for dis…um…bandit, I tink…and weww…da bandit went in, and dey seawed it off. Aftew dat, day say dat dey both died in dewe."

Yahiko and Senkouru looked to each other, and nodded. "Kakashi, We no wat wewwy happened."

"You do?"

Before they could reply, Kurashi started ranting.

"Bandit? _Bandit?! _You _dawe _ta caww me a mewe _bandit_?! Cood a meagew _bandit_ wansack the pawace twone woom? Cood a mewe _bandit _tewwowize an entiwe _city_?!"

Ryanku had apparently lost his temper again, because before anyone knew it, he had slapped Kurashi across the face.

"You'we not one ta tawk wight now."

While everyone else gawked at Ryanku, Yahiko snapped out of his stupor and whistled, getting everyone else's attention.

"Guys, we'd bettew keep mobing…"

Khuramha, who by now must be completely confused, just wandered the corridor, not know what era he was in.

* * *

"What did I get myself into when I tagged along with you guys…?"

"Marik for the umpteenth time, shut up!"

After the fan boy fiasco with Cleopatra, the boys had to leave her in the roman exhibit (Seeing that Julius Caesar had an entire army to back him up) and wander about in the museum.

"Who knew hormones still worked even after 3000 years…?" Marik asked, casting a mocking stare at Atemu, Seto and Ryou.

The three Item holders each ignored Marik's comment and cast glares over to him.

Even their thoughts were the same.

'When we get out of here you are _so_ gonna get a can of butt-whoop.' Atemu thought to Marik, Seto to Set, and Ryou to Bakura.

And with that, Set and Bakura replied to Seto and Ryou respectively.

'_I blame you and your bad influence of teen hormones._'

Just then, Anzu and Jou came running up to them.

"Did you guys see the chibies yet?" They both asked.

"No but I did see the Dark Halves finally acting with the times and get dumped by the same woman at the same time!" Marik remarked with a grin.

Almost in sync, two flashes of golden light later the two aforementioned spirits were now in control and they, along with Atemu, were now staring Marik down ominously.

"_Hey Bakura, I think I remember passing by an empty sarcophagus_." Set began.

"_Hmm…nice idea priest…_" Said the thief.

"I believe it will be okay to allow this…" Ended the Pharaoh.

What came next had Anzu and Jou sweat dropping. Set had grappled Marik while Bakura grabbed his legs to stop him from squirming, while Atemu led them to a nearby sarcophagus exhibit.

"Umm…Did we miss something…?" Jou asked.

Atemu smirked rather mischievously, like a smirk that Mikagi would've worn, and said in a regal air.

"Oh no, just giving punishment where it's due." He said.

But before they could place Marik in the sarcophagus, loud footsteps sounded off from the far corner of the hallway, and suddenly, a large creature came barreling down the hall, almost tackling them in its wake.

It was unlike any animal they've ever seen. It had an elephant's trunk, albeit not as long, square ears, long slender legs, and a forked tail. It also had a long gash across its right eye, a golden collar with runes carved into it, and a golden band on its tail.

As it stampeded by, Seto stared at it. Then, a wave of shock washed over him.

'_No…no, it can't be…_'

'What's wrong?'

'_It's him…_'

"Who?'

What proceeded next seemed to be a prayer, but it was too fast for Seto to understand. What he did catch from it was the same phrase being repeated over and over.

'/…_God of sandstorms, of those not the land, please spare this mortal soul your wrath…/' _

'Set, stop the rambling and tell me who that was!'

But before he could get an answer, Mokuba ran at Seto at top speed and tackled him over.

"_Nii-sama!_" he exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked, running his hand through the tangled mess of his hair.

"Yeah, but that thing wasn't just an animal…" He gasped, taking deep breaths.

"What?"

"Yeah, that thing was a guy I saw, he looked kinda like you, but he had a scar and his eyes were red, but after a minute, he transformed into that thing, calling out one name over and over."

"What was the name…"

"I don't know…I thought I heard two…one was Ra…"

"And the other…?"

"Atem."

* * *

Mikagi watched as the fruits of his work rampaged throughout the museum and he cackled with glee.

'Look at them…' He thought with a smirk on his face, fangs bared. 'Run, mortals…run for your worthless little lives…'

He then tossed the collar and lock at a nearby tree and smiled wider as he heard the blunt _thump _of its landing.

'Who needs them…who needs forgiveness?'

He started to walk off, but then, something from his memory leech nagged at him.

In his mind's eye he saw Mokuba talking to Noa.

"_You're my brother…and I'll always be there for you. No matter what you do..._"

Mikagi leaned against the wall of the museum. "I guess I did find someone that forgiving and I didn't even know it."

'But who cares, he won't forgive me…after everything I've done.'

He was just about to walk off again, when a deep screech pierced the air.

"I know that screech anywhere!"

He whipped back to the window, and saw a golden brown falcon, with a golden runed collar and small crown on his head, and scar over its left eye swoop past the window.

"No…" Mikagi gasped.

He looked back to the collar he threw against the tree, picked it up and snapped his fingers, in a flash, he was gone.

* * *

The teens followed the large animal from before to a large circular part of the museum.

"What is that thing…?" Ryou asked.

'_It can't be…'_

'What is it?'

'_No, no…not again…anything but him again!_'

'Bakura, what's wrong with you?'

'/…_God of sandstorms, of those not the land, please spare this mortal soul your wrath…/' _

"Looks like Bakura's out of it right now." Ryou reported.

"Set is acting the same way." Seto replied, trying to ignore the constant chanting mantra in his mind.

Yuugi was stumped at the dark ones' strange behavior. "Atemu, what is that thing…?"

But when he turned to his partner, he was on his hands and knees, head bowed.

"/…God of sandstorms, of those not the land, please spare this mortal soul your wrath…/"

"_Will everyone stop praying for the love of Kami!_" Seto roared.

Everyone gawked at him.

Set, Bakura and Atemu abruptly stopped their mantras and the former two made their appearance.

"Why were you three so panicky?"

"That creature was a Set animal." the three Egyptians replied.

"_A Set Animal, a creature that is the symbol of Set, the god of Lower Egypt, ruler of the desert and all who reside, an arch nemesis of the sun and light…and pretty much my namesake._" The priest explained.

"So you're saying…"

"That was a god." Atemu finished. "And I'm positive what he was looking for."

Atemu then started to pace, hand holding his chin. "I overheard Mokuba saying that he was looking for Ra."

Then the aforementioned kid perked up. "Yeah. He also said he was looking for you…I think."

"Not me…my namesake, Atem-Ra."

As the former Pharaoh said those words, a sudden crash redirected their attention to a separate hall, where the Set animal was seen running into.

They all ran towards the hall, and were almost thrown back at the massive sandstorm bursting from the hallway entrance, they took cover behind a pillar and witnessed a brawl between two gold-decorated animals: one being the Set Animal, the other a large golden-yellow falcon.

As the brawl issued, everyone else, who apparently had followed the falcon here, dodged their way to their companions.

They all watched as the two beasts fought valiantly, exchanging blows in less than a second. Then, the Set Animal's clawed paw collided with the Falcon's wing.

The bird plummeted to the ground, and in a flash, turned into a man, with a falcon headdress, flowing pearl white robes and haunting violet eyes, his left bearing a scar and almost white.

"Check it out!" Kakashi whispered, nudging Kagami in the elbow. "If Khuramha was me, then this guy's Yahiko!"

The bird man clutched his bleeding right arm and scrambled to his feet as the Set animal circled him, a hungry look in its blood red eyes.

"_**Nowhere to run Atem…**_" A voice jeered, the animal's forked tail swishing left and right.

Atem-Ra, apparently, thought otherwise. The gash on his arm healed almost instantly, and in another flash, transformed back into a falcon and tried to fly, but it was caught by the neck by the animal's tail.

"_**You won't try that again…**_" The animal rounded on the falcon, its fangs bared.

"_**Oh no?**_" Another voice asked. The witnesses assumed it was Atem-Ra. "_**I beg to differ…**_"

Then, the falcon's talon scraped against the animal's back leg, causing the animal to set it free. "_**I won't rest until you die, Set!**_"

The animal roared. "_**Neither will I, you backstabber!**_"

"_**Murderer!**_" The falcon swooped down and grazed its talon along the animal's hide.

"_**Your vengeance is futile, killer.**_" The falcon proclaimed as it watched his adversary shape shift to a man with almost identical stature to Seto, only with shoulder length pitch black hair, a tan and a scar on his right eye.

"_**Of course you would say that, traitor. You have to make sure the world sees you as the Protagonist!**_" Set roared before tackling him to the ground and then transforming into the animal.

"_**Now you die…**_" The creature was about to raise it's clawed paw when…

"Stop!"

Mokuba had just run headlong into the fight and called out to Set just as his paw met with Atem-Ra's face.

"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Seto exclaimed. "Get out of there!"

Then, the animal snarled at Mokuba. "_**Do you know what you are getting yourself into mortal…?**_" Its forked tail wrapped around Mokuba's arm and pulled him closer. "_**You do not want to cross a Divine One…even more so an enraged one.**_"

"Okay…from what I read about you, Atem-Ra took your place on the throne when Egypt combined, and in turn you killed off his parents. But wasn't Osiris your brother?"

The animal put more weight on his paws, which were holding down Atem-Ra. "_**Yes…this backstabber is my brother's son. A traitor in the bloodline…**_"

"_**But by killing your brother…my father…didn't you betray him as well as, if not more than I did?**_" Atem-Ra strained.

"_**Silence you fool!**_" The animal unfurled its claws and sank them into the Kami's skin. "_**You will pay for your treachery!**_"

"_**No more than you will!**_" Atem-Ra slipped out a hidden dagger from under his robe and stabbed Set in the side, rolling to safety afterwards.

Set transformed back, and death glared at Mokuba. "_**You helped him escape you insolent youth!**_" He snarled, grabbing him by the arm.

"Let go of my brother!" Seto yelled, and lunged for him.

The god just lazily grabbed Seto's shoulder and carelessly tossed him aside like an old coat, sending him recoiling into a wall.

"_Nii-sama!_"

Set looked into Mokuba's eyes. "_**So you think you can cross me and survive unscathed? Think again, brat.**_"

"But I thought you can't cause someone to bleed?"

"_**Bleed? Oh no…who would do something so **__**crude**_" Set grabbed the front of Mokuba's shirt and drew him closer. "_**I'd prefer if I sent you to the realm under my control…where you could get killed in a second.**_"

Before he could say anything else, something black darted past Mokuba, jumped, and bit Set in the arm.

As the god let go, Mokuba saw the black (was it a kitten?) dart in front of him, as if protecting him.

Set glanced at the two and smirked. "_**So the outcast finally showed his face.**_" He said cockily. "_**Bes, when did you get to this country…?**_"

"_**None of your business…**_" Mikagi's voice came from the catlike creature, which Mokuba recognized as a lion cub, only pitch black, with a band on its tail. "_**Just stay way from this kid. Go ahead and kill Atem, he's a pain in my tail too."**_

Mokuba couldn't believe it. "Mikagi…?"

"_**What's this? You? Attempting to save a mortal? My…my, the banishment must've taken a toll on you.**_"

"Banishment?"

"_**Set, shut up!**_"

"_**Why should I, you little exile…**_"

"Mikagi, what's he talking about?"

"_**You must be his reflection.**_" Atem-Ra said, cautiously eyeing Set and he got o his feet, wiping off the blood from his shoulders.

"What?"

"_**All gods have a mortal reflection. It maintains a balance so that the world is in order.**_" He explained, walking up to the cub when he surmised that Set had forgotten his fight.

"_**Even the banished ones.**_" Set jeered, dodging as Mikagi pounced.

"What does he mean by that Mikagi?"

Atem-Ra was about to say something, but Mikagi walked forward. "_**I was banished from my world and outcasted here for the past era. Watching as you people were born, lived and died. I could only go back if I could find someone to forgive me. But after millennia or so, I told myself I could never go back and stopped the search entirely.**_"

"_**So you've finally decided to live with the mortals.**_" Set said, transforming into the animal.

Mikagi looked down. "_**I guess so.**_"

"_**Well, I guess that you should give it up.**_"

"Give what up…?"

"_**His immortality.**_"

The cub walked up to Mokuba, and raised his right paw, claws bared. "_**It's just one little scratch. That's all it takes…**_"

"Mikagi…"

"_**Don't worry, just bear through a single scratch, and you won't hear from me for a long time…**_"

As the paw came down, Mokuba caught it. "Mikagi…stop it."

The cub looked at him with wide golden eyes.

"I forgive you."

As those words were said, the first rays of the sun shone though the window of the museum.

"It's morning!" Jou exclaimed.

In a flash, Mikagi was back to his human form, wearing modern clothes and the collar in his other hand.

"I'm sorry. I swiped the key and unlocked it, and set the statues here alive. I am truly sorry."

"Who cares about that? I still forgive you."

"_**Well that's touching…**_" Set drawled and trudged back to the inner corridors of the museum.

"_**If you really want to stay here? In the mortal realm?**_" Atem-Ra asked.

"Yeah. I do…heck, I spent three millennia, and I guess it grew on me."

"_**I understand…you finally understood your actions…as a reward…I'll let you keep all of your powers and your immortality intact.**_"

"Really?"

"_**But…there's a little drawback.**_"

"What?"

Atem-Ra raised his pointer finger, and pointed it to Mokuba.

"What about him?"

"_**Take good care of him.**_"

As Atem-Ra said these words, a golden beam of light emerged from the tip of his finger, turned into a dart of light, and struck Mokuba right in the center of his chest.

Almost immediately, everyone saw the light and gasped as Mokuba collapsed, unconscious.

"What did you do?" Mikagi exclaimed as Seto ran to his little brother's side.

"_**You'll see…oh, and make sure he gets used to them…**_"

"What?"

Atem-Ra transformed into a falcon and flew away.

"What the…Mokuba's asleep?"

It was true. The little Raven kid was indeed sound asleep, snoring softly in his brother's arms.

Atemu then stood up and looked at the sun. "Come on. Let's go home…"

Everyone smiled and agreed.

then they heard snoring coming from one part of the room, and turned to see the chibies all sound asleep.

"Well…I knew history can be boring…but they really take the cake." Jou commented.

* * *

**Well…that's a whole week of writing…all the way down to the end…which was done at like 5 a.m. hope you like. Oh and there'll be a little surprise on what Atem-Ra did to Mokuba…try to guess while I get some well deserved Z's…**


	60. Birthday Tournament: Invites

**NOT MINE!!**

**Now, I know everyone's wondering WTF happened to Mokuba right? Well…here, I'll show you the answer. But it won't be a straight one! (Sticks tongue out) But anyway, it's the month of May again! It's almost my 16****th**** birthday, so I'm gonna kick it off with a bang! **

**

* * *

"What. Happened. To. Mokuba?"**

"For the last time! I don't know!"

"Answer me, you traitorous little feline!"

"Read my lips. I. _Don't. __Know!_"

Seto finally looked away from Mikagi, and proceeded to pace around the couch that Mokuba was sleeping on. They had returned from the museum, and Mokuba had been asleep for approximately 3 hours.

The Kami-let pouted and collapsed into a nearby chair. "Horus was always the mysterious type…no one knows what the heck he's thinking."

Then, the Kami-let had a light bulb flash. He got off the chair and made his way to the sleeping kid. "But if I can just sneak into his dream maybe I can—"

Then, a hand came from nowhere and slapped him away. "There is no possible way I am going to even let you near my brother!" Seto exclaimed.

Mikagi picked himself up from where he fell, looked at his arm, and watched as a cut healed itself. "Fine…well... I'll leave then."

"Finally, a smart decision."

With that, Mikagi stomped off and out of the room, slamming the door shut in his wake.

Without everyone knowing, Menkura, who was in a crib in a room next to theirs, woke up, but instead of crying, levitated himself out of his crib, crawled to the door, and opened it with a clap of his little hands.

Outside, Mikagi was sitting on the floor in the middle of the corridor, arms crossed.

Menkura crawled up to him and propped himself on his knee.

The Kami-let looked up and glanced at the baby. "Hey there squirt." He greeted, picking the baby up and seated him on his lap. "Guess what, I get to stay with you."

Menkura smiled and clapped. Then, another idea crossed Mikagi's mind.

"But could you maybe…"

* * *

Seto stopped pacing around Mokuba's couch and sat down in a plush wingback chair.

'If Atem-Ra is a benevolent god, then I shouldn't have any worries.' He told himself.

'_Yet your worry is understandable…_'

'Of course…even if I know it's a good thing…I still worry.'

'_But you should not let yourself become overpowered by your worry. Age hastens with stress._'

'I suppose…'

Seto stood up and lightly poked Mokuba in the side. The sleeping kid shivered and unconsciously rolled over to his side, facing the couch.

'At least he's responsive.'

Then, a high-pitched wailing reached his ears.

"What the…?"

He dashed out of the room into the next one.

Then, Mikagi appeared out of nowhere and scratched the back of his head. "It was about time."

'Thanks Menkura…remind me to send that kid some sugar.' He thought.

He walked over to his sleeping friend, knelt down and cracked his knuckles. "Now…let's explore that head of yours…"

He placed his left hand on Mokuba's forehead, and placed his right against his lips, as if in a one-handed prayer, afterwards chanting some incoherent words.

After a flash of bright light, Mikagi slumped forwards and collapsed, asleep too.

* * *

Mikagi opened his eyes, and saw an endless blanket of stars above him. As he shifted to his side, he saw an endless plain of tall grass.

"Whoa…" He mumbled to himself.

He clambered to his feet and looked around. He was in his _Kami _form again, his wild black mane bouncing with the wind, his tail swishing gracefully around his feet.

Nothing but endless grass, bending in the seemingly cool breeze as the sun above shone brightly.

"Where the heck am I?" Mikagi started walking.

After a few minutes, he saw nothing.

"Better speed this up." The Kami-let got down on all fours and transformed into a cub and ran faster, looking left and right as he ran.

'Come on Mokuba…where are you?'

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba was nearby a lake, lying back on the grass, looking up at the sky.

"It's so peaceful here…" Said a girl's voice next to him.

"Isn't it?" Mokuba asked in reply. The girl giggled and placed a hand in his.

Up on a hill, Mikagi watched the entire scene. "Oh, gag me now…it's _this_ dream again…"

He turned around and ran away, jumping up and disappearing in a flash.

* * *

Mikagi got up from his spot on the floor next to Mokuba's couch and shook his head. "If you like that girl so much, get a ring and propose darn it!" he mumbled.

Just as he said it, a groan from his side made him snap to the couch as Mokuba groggily got up.

"What'd…I miss…?" He asked, stifling back a yawn.

Mikagi quickly masked his shock to a look of bored concern. "Oh, nothing much…we're back home." He said airily, twirling his tail.

"Okay…I'm gonna go get something to eat, I'm starved." Mokuba got off the couch and walked out of the room, but not before looking over his shoulder to Mikagi and saying.

"And please don't look into my dreams again."

Mikagi's shock returned. 'But…A human shouldn't know if I entered…heck, even if he could feel it, I didn't even show myself to him!'

Then, a thought crossed his mind. 'Maybe…'

As Mokuba walked away, he grabbed a nearby Kuribo plushie and tossed it at him.

In one swift motion, Mokuba ducked, grabbed the plushie in midair, and tossed it back to Mikagi, who then ducked out of the way.

"This could be interesting…" Mikagi said, smirking, fangs bared.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Kaiba."

"_Hey Kai. It's Jo. Called to tell ya it's almost Kham's birthday._"

"So?"

"_So, she told me to tell you that all of you guys are invited to a tournament she's hosting in an island she's got._"

"Is this going to be a rerun of Duelist Kingdom Island?"

"_No, she's got a hotel and resort there too._"

"Where did she get the money to get that?"

"_Remember the authoress notebook?_"

"Right."

"_Oh yeah…if you're going to go to the island with Mokie and 'kagi, they're gonna have to duel too._"

"Hmm?"

"_Yeah. It's a rule. Anyone who goes there has to duel…Wow that rhymed!_"

"Joanna?"

"_Yep?_"

"Chibies too?"

"_Chibies too, don't worry, they have their own tournament._"

"What?"

_Click._

Seto hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead. 'That girl never gives me a straight answer…'

'_Didn't she give you around 5 straight answers during that call?_'

'It was a metaphor, Set.'

He looked up at the ceiling and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Chibies, get your XGD's, we've got a tournament!"

The cheer the followed was enough to send a few chips of ceiling tile to the floor.

* * *

**You heard it right here peeps! In honor of my birthday, I will be writing up a tournament set out on a beautiful island resort somewhere in the pacific! If anyone wants in go to my bio and it'll direct you to the place where you can sign up! Oc's and authoress profiles are both allowed!**


	61. Birthday Tournament: The assembly

**NOT MINE!**

**And so the countdown begins…and so does the tournament! Just send me any PM or review saying you want in within the week.**

**

* * *

**

"We'we goin' to a touwney! We'we goin' to a touwney!"

"Chibies keep it down or else I'm turning this helicopter around!"

"_Hai, __otto-sama__…_" (Yes, Father…)

"And stop calling me that!"

Seto scowled as the chibies laughed heartily. The day he got the phone call from Joanna, he also got one from Yuugi saying that he too had been invited, along with everyone else. Yuugi had asked if he wanted to go with them on the plane, but Seto decided that the chibies best be brought on a plane with no other witnesses. Meaning he'd bring them along on his chopper.

Besides…he wanted a helicopter with a stereo sound system, since that's the only way the chibies can stay still.

Right now, said sound system was playing _Points of Authority_ by Linkin Park on it.

'Personally, I like this song better than _Breaking the Habit_.'

'_Simply because every time you hear it, you get a mental image of you throttling my cousin._'** (1)**

'Your point?'

"_Fowfit da game befowe some body ewse takes you outta da fwame and put ya name ta shame..._" Saito sang along, casting a mocking glare at Yahiko.

"_Cobew up ya face, ya can't wun da wace! Da pace is too fast, ya just won't wast!_" Kurashi continued, nodding his head along to the music, all the while grinning manically at Yahiko as well.

As the musical interlude started, Kakashi was moving his hands along an imaginary turn table, and Kagami was playing 'air guitar'.

Mokuba was riding shotgun while Mikagi was behind him. They both saw the musical threats that Saito and Kurashi were throwing at Yahiko.

'I guess the anti-pharaoh alliance is still going strong.' Mokuba thought with a grin.

Just then, he heard Mikagi whisper something.

'_Hmm…a tournament…? Wonder what cards I could swipe from Seto's case to make one…_'

"You don't have to steal from _nii-sama_, Mikagi." He whispered back. "Just ask for it!"

Mikagi looked at him with the utmost shock.

"We're here." Seto said, landing the chopper onto the sandy beach. Yahiko immediately jumped out, running from the four members of the Anti-Pharaoh Alliance.

"That was a fun twip!" Kakashi exclaimed, stretching his arms.

"Yeps! Check out da sea!" Kurashi added, pointing to the vast ocean.

"Woot! A wesowt!" Amika, Mikara and Asuka exclaimed, looking at the beautiful marble building in front of them.

"Wet's get in!" Everyone else cried.

As Mikagi got off the chopper, he glanced at Mokuba, who was walking up to the resort by Seto's side, and raised his brow.

After a long silence, he finally said to himself.

"...How did he know what I was thinking?"

* * *

(1) This was the song that made me get the idea for The Anti-Pharaoh Alliance.

**Yeah I know, it's a little blah, but I'm just drawing it out until more people sign up. Well anyway, until tomorrow!**


	62. Birthday Tournament: Tournament Briefing

**Five days to go…STILL NOT MINE!**

**Well, people, entries are still accepted, if I don't have enough to fill the quota, then I'll make some up! Here goes the official start of the Birthday Tournament!**

**

* * *

Somewhere, off the coast of the Philippines…**

Surrounded by nothing but the vast ocean…

Where the skies bear nothing but white fluffy clouds and the occasional seagull…

There sits an island, so miniscule it cannot be seen in any map, yet large enough to hold a vast amount of people on its shores. This island bears beautiful white-sand beaches, bountiful palm and coconut trees, and forests filled with wildlife.

Yet…it is on this island, where fate has decided to wage a battle…a free for all 'duel royale'.

* * *

"Whoa."

Yuugi and company had met up with Seto and the chibies at the entrance to a large circular hotel, with a simple, yet elegant fountain at the front gate, where bushes of flowers were surrounding. The two front doors were made of glass, allowing a limited view of the sky blue marble interior.

Everyone made their way indoors to find the main lobby filled with people, all of then ranging from 16 to 21 years of age, talking, eating, drinking…but the majority of the crowd seems to be dueling.

"Who knew this place was even here…?" Jou asked no one, looking around. "This place beats Pegasus' island by a landslide."

Anzu nodded with agreement. "Yeah, at least this place has a hotel!"

Then, a waitress came up to them. She had long blonde hair reaching down to her waist in a rope like braid, with long locks falling over her almond brown eyes.

"Hello. If you want, I can take you to your rooms or you could wait around here until the official tournament briefing." She said.

"When will the briefing be?" Yuugi asked.

"It'll be in a couple of hours. Mom is still making some last minute preparations."

Anzu raised a brow. "Mom?"

"The birthday girl. I call her mom because…technically…she is. I'm an OC if you were wondering." She added the last part just as Mokuba was about to ask.

"We'd prefer to stay here." Atemu said curtly. Yuugi nodded in agreement, along with everyone else.

"Alright then. If you want anything, just call for Kimeru." She walked off, towards a counter where another girl was working.

"Check out dis pwace…" Janku said, looking around the lobby. "Swanky…"

Then, the blonde girl returned. "By the way, the chibies have their own tournament, so they're needed elsewhere…"

"What?" Seto asked.

"Well, you see…mom had two tournaments assembled…one for the people here…and another especially for the chibies. You see, sometimes, when OC's are made recently, they are created as chibies…or in some cases…made into chibies."

Atemu piqued up. "What about you?"

"I was born around five or six years ago…" She replied. "Well, anyway, chibies…if you'll follow me…"

As the blonde waitress led the chibies away, a voice came onto the speaker system.

"_Attention occupants of the __**Perlas Hotel **__and__listen up good!_" Kham's voice said, echoing in the round lobby. "_You've been assembled here for the first tournament of its kind. This tournament will not only test your dueling skills, but also your brains in some very sticky situations._"

Murmurs came from the crowd as Kham paused.

"_As you all recall from the Duelist Kingdom tournament in the past, it too was situated on a supposedly uncharted island with a goal to reach a certain location somewhere. But, should you recall the Battle City tournament, it too had a large battle field, and the task to assemble at a marked location. So this tournament is going to be a combination of the two._"

"What the heck does that mean?" Jou asked, shaking his fist at an overhead speaker.

"_Think of it as a large-scale version of 'hide and seek'. Your task…is to find me. I've hidden somewhere in this island, and there are 16 clues as to where I am. And, I've given those 16 clues to 16 random contestants in this very hotel._"

The murmurs intensified as another pause came over the speaker.

"_The employees here have no idea where I am, nor who have the 16 clues. Your job is to find whoever has those clues and choose one of these two choices: Either team up with them, or duel them for their clue. A person cannot have more than one clue. Should two clue bearers meet, they must immediately team up._"

Jou grinned and pumped his fist. "Alright! Team tourneys are mine and Yuugi's specialty!"

"_When a team of sixteen members obtain all 16 clues, they must pool their efforts to search for my secret hiding spot. But…the trials don't stop there…_"

Questions and shouts rang through the lobby.

"_I'll tell the sixteen people who get to the hiding spot what I mean. Right now, get out to the forests, beaches, wherever…and let the dueling begin!_"


	63. The first Duels:Madison and Toby

**Not Mine!**

**And so here we go! No questions asked, no questions unanswered…sorta! XD**

**

* * *

"How wong has it been…?"**

"Two ouws…"

"And yet nuthin."

Jaden and Jun were somewhere out in the forest, complaining of their long fruitless trek for another team of opponents.

"Why did I habta get stuck wid you?" Jun asked angrily, glaring at Jaden.

"Cause we both had a cwue…and you bumped inta me…and wa wuwes state dat…"

"Wetowicaw question…"

"Wat's dat mean?"

Jun face faulted and collapsed onto a rock.

"Wat does youw cwue say?" Jun asked after he had caught his breath.

Jaden shuffled around in his pocket for the small card on a chain he had received in the briefing room.

-/ Flashback, Jaden's POV /-

_When that woman took us to the briefing room, which was a room with chibi-sized furniture, I saw a bunch of other chibies already there. They were fiddling around with their fingers and arranging their decks, looking very anxious. The woman smiled at us, and asked us to take a seat._

_As I took my seat, I heard a man's voice come onto the speakers. _

"_Heyo. I'm here to tell you guys about your tournament rules. It's made and will undergo alongside K's tournament, which takes in people 10 and above. Unfortunately, you guys won't be able to fight against them officially, but you can do so if you wish._"

_There was a pause in the announcement. The other chibies were asking each other questions, looking excited for the tournament._

"_Anyway, your tournament is pretty much like K's. For you guys to go on to round two you need only one thing…the clue to the location. So, if you guys check the lining of your chairs, you might find something very valuable."_

_I stuck my hand under the cushion and felt something cold, I pulled it out to see what looked like a plastic version of a dueling card, only it had a picture of a question mark and the words, 'Where Fire and Earth collide' in it._

"_Those of you who got something, those are the clues, now, over the course of two days, you'll have to fight to get them or defend them, cause whichever 16 people who have them until midnight of the second day, they will proceed to the finals. They finalists will be announced over the PA. That's it, and good luck, chibies."_

-/ End Flashback /-

"Mine says, '_Whewe Fiwe and Eawth cowwide_'"

Jun took his out from under his shirt. "Mine says, '_Da owdest ting on dis iwand_'"

Jaden sat down under a tree and looked up at its branches. "Da cwues awe wewwy bague…"

"I tink I no wat youws is, Juudai." Jun looked around and pointed to a large mountain in the distance. "Whewe Fiwe and Eawth cowwide is a bowcano."

Jaden looked at where he was pointing. "Dat's a mownten."

Jun glared at him. "A mownten is an extinct bowcano, baka!"

"Weww, in dat case…wet's go!"

Jaden jumped back to his feet and ran into the forest.

"Not _mowe _wunning!"

"You'we stawting ta sound wike Chumwey, Chazz."

"Oh shaddup! And da name's Jun!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jou and Yuugi were somewhere at the beach, looking for some opponents.

"Looks like she outdid herself…this tournament is really original." Yuugi was saying, kicking up sand.

"The least she could've done was give us some of those clues." Jou remarked angrily, tossing a stick on the ground into the sea.

"Well, hey there." Someone said.

They turned around to see a girl walk up to them.

"Hey Yuugi, please tell me I'm dreaming, because I'm pretty much looking at Kaiba's twin sister." Jou asked.

This girl had really long chocolate brown hair, all the way to the back of her knees. She was wearing a black tube top and black leather pants with a pair of black, diamond studded stiletto-heel boots. And to top it all off, she had a long white coat reminiscent of Kaiba's over her shoulders.

Yuugi, after he was done staring, snapped out of his stupor, and pinched Jou in the arm.

"Ouch!" Jou rubbed his arm and looked at the girl again. "Nope, not dreaming."

"Cute _koinu_…" She said, strutting up to them. "Really cute."

"Shut your trap, _onna._" Jou scowled. "Who are you and what the heck do you want?"

"The name is Madison." She said, fingering something around her neck. "And I think you'll want this clue I have here…"

"You got a clue?" They both stared at the clue (although Jou was staring a little lower…)

Madison caught Jou and slapped him across the face. "You want it so badly?" She showed them hr left arm, which she was hiding behind her back and showed them a customized Duel Disk that looked similar to a Blue Eyes. "Duel me for it!"

* * *

"Wow…it's dawk…"

Asuka held Fubuki tight as they, Saito and Amika trekked through the woods.

"Da sun must be setting…" Saito mused, looking at his watch. "Must be awound 7 by now…"

Just then, a high pitched howl pierced through the night.

"What was that?" Amika and Asuka squeaked, gripping the boys' hands tightly.

"Cawm down sis…" Fubuki cooed, trying to pry his hand out of his sister's death grip. "It's pwobably a stway…"

Then, something jumped out at them and snarled, snapping its jaws.

A moment of silence then…

"I knew Jonouchi was a _koinu_, but this is getting widicuwous…" Saito mused, striding up the creature.

"It's so cute!" The girls squealed as Saito brought back a fluffy, brown-furred puppy. It tried to bite Saito's hand, but before it could, he dropped it.

"Poow puppy…" Asuka sighed. Just then, the puppy's fur began to sink into his skin, except for a patch on its head, its front paws morphed into hands, snout shortened and disappeared, and fangs shortened and dulled.

In front of them, a chibi stood up, his hair was as brown as the puppy before, and deep green eyes.

""Dat is da wast time someone cawws me a stinkin' puppy!" He said, taking out a duel disk customized to look like a black glove with claw-like extensions. "I'm Toby, I'm pawt wolf, and I've got a cwue. Duel me fow it, befow I snap at you!"

* * *

**If you're wondering why this is so late, I was out pretty much the whole day selling out stores of their cards. I was able to complete a Gem Beast, and Ancient Gear Deck, a Fairy Deck, a Zombie Deck, and my own Dragon Deck. **

**Hey I gotta have references right? The next few chapters will be dueling central, so get your guidebooks ready, it's going to be a wild ride! **


	64. AD1: Eat your heart out, Eragon!

**NOT MINE!!!**

-/Adult division, Progress report/-

"_Shut your trap, __**onna.**__" Jou scowled. "Who are you and what the heck do you want?"_

"_The name is Madison." She said, fingering something around her neck. "And I think you'll want this clue I have here…"_

"_You got a clue?" They both stared at the clue. (Although Jou was staring a little lower…)_

_Madison caught Jou and slapped him across the face. "You want it so badly?" She showed them her left arm, which she was hiding behind her back and showed them a customized Duel Disk that looked similar to a Blue Eyes. "Duel me for it!"_

_

* * *

_

Yuugi placed his hand on his friend's back. "Jou…don't forget about your temper…"

Jou cast Madison a glare that was usually reserved for Seto, and growled. "Temper shmemper, bring it on chicky!"

Both Madison and Jou strode off in opposite directions, both stopping after ten steps.

"You sure about this?" Madison asked, giving Jou a very seductive smirk. "I might just…" She made a flicking motion with her hand. "…_whip _you out of the tournament…" **(1)**

She winked at Jou, who blushed a deep blood red. "Oh whatever!" He cried, drawing. "Me first!"

As he glanced at his hand, he cast a smirk to Madison. "I'll play Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode."

A card appeared in front of him and out burst the pitch-black armored knight, slashing the air with his blade.

**Gearfried the Iron Knight: (1800/1600)**

"Then, I play 'Release Restraint' which switches my Iron Knight with an even better swordsman…or should I say, Swordmaster? I special summon Gearfried the Swordmaster in attack mode!"

Madison watched as the Knight on Jou's field, knelt down and bowed his head as his armor began to smoke. Then, bit by bit, the plates of armor on his body began to fall off, and amongst all the rubble, there stood a man with wild shaggy black hair, with nothing but a loincloth around his waist and a sword in his hands.

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: (2600/2200)**

"How'd ya like that?" He asked Madison. "A strong monster on the first turn, betcha can't beat that!"

Madison just swept back her hair and drew. "Maybe…maybe not…"

"Just one card on the field will do."

She slid the card into the spell and trap slot, and Yuugi felt a pang of foreboding. 'It's a trap…I know it.'

Jou let out a laugh. "That's it? Maddie, you may dress like Kaiba, but you're no way near as great!" He teased, grinning widely.

Madison glared at him. 'Just shut your flippin' trap about dad!' She thought venomously, but hid it with a smile. "If you're so good, then finish this already!" **(2)**

Jou drew and looked at her closely. 'Something's not right here…just one reverse?' He thought. He glanced at her hand. 'Maybe she got a bad draw? Nah…if she goes as far as dressing like Kaiba, then she might have a similar deck to him too. I don't have to worry about any Blue Eyes Whites in there, but there are definitely going to be some powerful dragons. I'd better fortify my hand first.'

Jou showed a card to Madison. "I'll play my 'Graceful Charity' to draw three cards at the price of discarding two."

As he drew three, he picked out two from his hand. "I'll discard 'Lightning Blade' and 'Axe Raider' for the cost. Then, I'll play another spell card, 'Graceful Dice', to increase Gearfried's attack by the result times 100."

Then, next to Gearfried, a small winged fairy with a big blue die in its hands fluttered onto the field. The fairy then fluttered down and dropped the dice. It rolled, and slowly came to a stop, showing a four.

"Alright! Gearfried's attack is now a big 3-triple-zero!"

**Gearfried the Swordmaster: (3000/2800)**

"Gearfried, attack her directly!"

As the loinclothed warrior lunged forward, Jou saw Madison move her hand to press the set card's activation button, and slid a card into the spell and trap slot.

"Don't think so! I activate quick-play spell, 'Mystical Space Typhoon', to destroy your set card."

A vortex appeared on the field, and a lightning bolt flashed down on the field, over Madison's facedown. But before it hit, Madison's lips curved back into a knowing smirk.

Yuugi caught a glimpse of it and held his breath in anticipation. 'What have you got…?'

"I play Waboku to negate the battle damage inflicted by Gearfried the Swordmaster." She announced, activating the card before it was destroyed.

The sword master's attack was deflected by a barrier, which dissipated as he leaped back to Jou's side.

"Fine…I'll get you next turn, Maddie."

"First of all, don't…under any circumstance…call me Maddie…second…" She drew her card with a swipe of her hand. "That's the only turn I'm going to give you!"

When she saw her new card, she pressed a button which opened up the field card slot on the top of her customized deck. "I'll play my field spell, 'Mausoleum of the Emperor', which allows either of us to summon a high-level monster at the cost of Life Points."

Then, a large, granite castle appeared behind Madison, turning the sandy beach they were on to a single aisle, with a bottomless drop on either side.

Jou watched the scene change, and stepped over the right edge, he flailed his arms desperately, only to stop when he fell with a thud, catching a bit of sand in his mouth.

"What the…?"

"It's a hologram you stupid _inu_. You're even worse than Inuyasha!" **(3)**

Jou spat the sand out and stood up. "Uh…I knew that! I just wanted to add some dramatics!"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Using the effect of 'Mausoleum of the Emperor', by paying a thousand of my life points, I can normal summon high level monster without tribute."

Her life point counter dwindled to 3000 as her monster began to appear. With a flash, a gigantic, red dragon with a pure white horn on its head burst from the card and roared into the sky.

"This is my White Horned Dragon, one of my best monsters…and soon…you'll see why…"

**White Horned Dragon: (2200/1400)**

"You see, once White Horned Dragon is summoned, should my opponent have up to 5 spell cards in his or her grave, I can remove them from the game, and increase White Horn's attack by three hundred per card."

Jou stared at her for a little bit…and then it hit him. "Aw man…"

Yuugi watched with bated breath. "Jou shouldn't have used all those magic cards…"

Madison smirked. "And I count five spell cards: 'Release Restraint', 'Graceful Charity', 'Lightning Blade', 'Graceful Dice' and 'Mystical Space Typhoon'. So remove them from that disk and put them somewhere safe…'cause you're never gonna use them again."

Jou removed the five cards from his disk and slip them into his pocket. As he did so, five spheres of green mist wafted from his disk and floated to Madison's White Horned Dragon, and was absorbed into its horn.

"Thanks to that, my Dragon gained fifteen hundred attack points. Thank you Jou…"

White Horn roared again, flexing its wings ominously.

**White Horned Dragon: (3700/1400)**

"And since your Swordmaster is back to being twenty-six hundred, the damage dealt to you would be even bigger. White Horned Dragon, Thunder Horn Strike!"

The dragon raised its horned head to the sky, and a fork of lightning streaked down, connecting to the horn, then the dragon swooped down and dove at the sword master, skewering him.

As the dragon flew back to its master, it swung its tail around and hit Jou in the back. He was pushed forward and he fell flat on his face into the granite/sand. "One more facedown and that's it for me."

**Madison's LP: 3000  
****Jou's LP: 2900**

"Your move Jou." Madison called as her dragon roared again.

Jou picked himself up, spitting out sand, and glared at the dragon. 'There might not be a Blue Eyes in that deck, but she's made some great compromises. Better put up a defense.'

As he drew, he noticed something…

"Well, there ain't nothin' to do but charge in head on…" He said, placing a card into the spell and trap slot. "I play 'Shield and Sword' to switch your monster's attack and defense."

Madison's White Horned Dragon bent its head over as its stats were reversed.

**White Horned Dragon: (1400/3700)**

"Well, I got a chance, and now all I need is a little luck. Since 'Mausoleum of the Emperor' is a field spell, I can use it too, right? I'll use its effect to summon my own dragon…Red Eyes Black!"

"Jou! You've only got 900 Life Points if you do that!" Yuugi called out worriedly.

'That's why I said I needed luck Yuugi…' He thought, taking a breath. '_Onegai, boku no kanshisha tenshi...onegaishimasu_…' (Please, my guardian angel...please…)

And so, like a newborn hatchling, the Black Dragon emerged from its card, roaring and snarling angrily at its adversary.

"Red Eyes Black, Inferno Blast attack!" He exclaimed. (Hey that rhymed!)

Red Eyes flew up into the sky, blocking the sun and casting a black shadow over the duel. Then, like White Horned Dragon, skydived towards the monster and blasting it with a fireball.

"Direct hit!" Jou cried with excitement.

**Madison's LP: 2000  
****Jou's LP: 900**

Madison faltered and knelt down on the granite. "Down to under a thousand in 4 turns…" She mumbled.

Jou looked a little scared. "I'll put in one facedown and end my turn."

Madison flashed a smirk at him. "Here goes the ending." She drew. "I have had this card ever since the duel started, but I never thought I'd be using it on you. "Giving up another thousand of my Life points, I'll summon another of my best – Des Volstgalph!"

"Des Volst-wha?"

"I dunno, it sounds German…" **(4)**

**Madison's LP: 1000  
****Jou's LP: 900**

The dragon that was summoned was similar to the Red Eyes, but only in build. It had a pitch black, armored hide, with tints of red along the side of the head, nape, sides and wings.

**Des Volstgalph: (2200/1700)**

"Des Volstgalph, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

As the dragon ascended to the sky, Jou called to Madison. "Are you nuts? That dragon won't survive!"

Madison smirked. "No…just reckless." She slipped something into her disk. "Activate quick play spell, 'Rush Recklessly', to increase my dragon's attack power by seven hundred!"

The dragon roared as its attack power rose.

**Des Vosltgalph: (2900/1700)**

"Also, my dragon has an additional effect. Should someone activate a normal or quick play spell, like my 'Rush Recklessly', it gains an additional 200 attack points."

**Des Volstgalph: (3100/1700)**

"Continue your attack Volstgalph!" Madison cried, but as she looked at Jou, there was a smile playing on his lips.

"What?"

"You know…for someone impersonating Kaiba, you're good in your own way…but the show's over." He said simply.

"Of course it is, you're gonna get blasted by Volstgalph!"

"No…you are…this was reserved for Kaiba, but like you, I'll make an exception…"

He pressed the activate button. "Activate trap card: 'Dimension Wall'!"

"What the…'Dimension Wall'?"

"Here's how it works, should I get any damage from a monster…it goes to you instead."

As Volstgalph swooped down at Jou's Red Eyes, a portal appeared in between the two dragons. Volstgalph didn't stop, and dived into it. In a moment, he reappeared, only this time…swooping at Madison, and blasting her with its fireball.

**Madison: LP depleted.**

The girl knelt down as her Mausoleum dissipated, and collapsed to her hands and knees in the sand as Yuugi ran over to Jou.

"Where'd you get that card Jou?" he asked. "I don't remember ever seeing you with it."

"Well…" Jou scratched the back of his head. "Sorry to keep a secret from you Yuugi, but for the past week I was card hunting for some new ones…ones that could trample Kaiba's monsters. And what better way to see Kaiba lose than by his own monster's attack?"

"At least you got some good ones."

Then, the two heard clapping. They turned around to see Madison clapping while walking up to them.

"A duel's a duel…here's your reward." She said, handing them her clue card.

"Thanks Maddie – I mean, Madison." Jou said sheepishly. "You're not mad?"

"Nah…Seto Kaiba is my idol, but I don't duel his way. And besides…I'll find another clue…and have my payback." She said airily, sweeping her hair back.

Yuugi raised a brow, genuinely confused. "You're not eliminated?"

"Oh no. There's no elimination here. You have to duel 'free for all' for two days, and the sixteen who have them at the end advance to round two. All I have to do is find one and keep it."

"Wow…just a question…" Jou scratched his head. "Why are you guys dueling…I doubt it's for the heck of it. What's the prize?"

Madison looked at him shocked. "You don't know? The winner can have Kham make any card they want."

"Wait a sec…make?"

"Yeah…the winner will receive a blank Duel Monsters card, and he or she will tell K what kind of card they want, picture and everything…and she'll make it in a snap."

"Any card?" Yuugi asked.

"_Any _card. Just so long as you ask for only one, and the card's effect, should it have one, has to have an equal draw back. Heck, I heard you could even make up a fourth God Card and she'd do it!"

Madison turned around and started to walk away from the two shocked boys. "See you guys later, I got some clue card hunting to do!"

Before she left their sight, Jou broke out of the stupor and called out to her.

"Hey Madison? What were you going to ask for?"

She turned around and smiled. "A fourth Blue eyes." Seeing his expression, she added, "Yeah…I'm _that_ much of a fan of him."

They watched Madison run off into a nearby forest, and looked to each other.

"Whoa…any card of our design…" Jou mused. "Think of all the duels I'd win with something like 'Ultimate warrior, Jou'!" He struck a pose with an imaginary sword in his hand.

Yuugi sweat dropped and smiled at his friend. "Kind of reminds you of the Blank Talent in _The Law of Ueki_."

"Wha?"

"Oh never mind…"

* * *

**(1) I'm sorry if this seemed weird, but Jou is always easy to distract if he's dueling a girl with good seducing skills…like someone wearing a tube top and stilettos.**

**(2) Whoever asks, that's completely Madison's idea, not mine. **

**(3) Not that I have anything **_**against **_**Inuyasha, I was just half-asleep when I typed that and I didn't wanna change it.**

**(4) It **_**does **_**sound German right?**

* * *

**I'll be typing it out…one duel at a time…next up: **

Toby vs. ? (Either Saito, Fubuki, Asuka or Amika. Who do you want?)  
**Mikagi and Mokuba get to talking  
Seto meets up with someone  
****Comic relief from the hosts**

**R&R and I'll see ya next update!**


	65. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**People, Listen up! **

I am terribly sorry for putting this story on Hiatus. You see, my dueling was gotten into a slump, and after the slump came school, and after school came new stories.

But I have some consolation for you!

On this story's second anniversary, November 25, 2007, I'll update it again. NO matter how long the wait, the fanfic must go on!

What I ask of you is thus:

**One: **That you forgive me for carelessly pushing aside this story.

**Two:** I want to put this to a vote: Do you want me to continue where I left off, or to disengage the tournament altogether and start a new arc of the story?

People, you decide!


	66. Infinite Memoriad

**Enjoy and sorry for the delay!**

**Even though I do not deserve your apologies, I ask for them anyway because I hate people depending on me and me not delivering the goods. I have to start a new arc and discontinue the tournament. It turns out that my weakness is writing consecutive chapters of duels…If you really want to see the outcome of the tournament battles...just tell me so and I will enlist some help from the better duel writers out there…(coughBriancough) and see what I can give you.**

* * *

"How long has it been already?"

"A while…a long while…"

"Exactly…"

Mokuba resumed his position of looking out the window. It was already November again…

Mikagi slinked his way off his usual spot on the bookshelf down onto the floor. "Why are you so off in the clouds anyway?"

"Cause…It's been two years already…"

* * *

'_Two years…_'

'It's been that long already?'

'_It has…_'

"Hmm…"

Translucent, red-tint blue eyes watched as Seto made his was across his room and to the bookshelf, where the deceptively innocent Sennen Rod lay displayed on a custom stand. The said brunet casually lifted it off the shelf and twirled it around his fingers.

'It is amazing how so much can change just by one simple incident…'

'_I concur. Just one choice can completely alter the entire course of history…_'

Seto returned to his desk and sat on his chair facing the large windows behind him. From there he stared out into the open lawn below, watching the numerous little chibies play what seemed to be the start of a baseball game. Looking away from the window, he turned his attention down to the powerful artifact in his hand, his eyes locked with the golden engraving on it. He stared hard, as if in a contest.

'_I see now you choose to use it rather than the usual disposing of it…' _The shadowed silhouette mused, looking over to Seto with an amused glint in its blue-violet eyes.

'What can I say? I have found this rather useful...'

* * *

_**Flashback, Seto's POV**_

_It was an overcast day; the steel-grey clouds threatening to pour down their load of rainwater at any minute now, most of the employees were rushing to finish their workloads. That only meant one plausible outcome: Their work was going to get sloppy._

_Of course, I can't have that now, can I?_

_Some of the more recent hired help thought I would listen to them if they asked me to let them off early. They learned that there is no shortcut in __**my**__ tower. The veterans just shook their heads as a young woman, I would gauge early twenties, reluctantly went back to her little cubicle after being turned down…I believe her excuse was that she needed to take care of something at home. _

"_Whatever it is, it needs to wait. You should learn by now. __**Nothing**__…I repeat, __**nothing**__ is considered an excuse to cut off work for me." I had told her. _

_I started walking back to my office, when I heard someone stand up and slam their palms on their desk._

"_You're impossible!" A hoarse voice yelled, followed by gasps and softer yelps. _

_I turned around slowly. I saw that it was a short man in his late forties; his hair was a deep grey, with a bald spot on the back. I vaguely remember him working here long before I took over…another of __**his **__supporters, I suppose._

"_I can't take it any longer!" He was raving. "Do you __**know**__ how __**embarrassing**__ it is to take orders from someone __**who's more than half your age?**__" _

_He took a step closer to me. The look in his eyes told me everything. He was fatigued, clearly frustrated, and had been drinking recently, according to the reddish color in his cheeks. What was worse…his eyes were screaming for murder…_

_He kept advancing, and I readied myself, one hand unconsciously reaching for the closest weapon at my disposal – the dagger hidden within the Sennen Rod tucked away under my coat. _

'_**Excuse me, but may I try something…?**__'_

'_Not now, Set…' _

'_**But I believe that it may help…**__'_

'_Now is not the time…'_

'_**Let me speak, I am trying to tell you—**__'_

'_Set, shut up!'_

_Preoccupied with my 'internal argument', I almost failed to notice that the raving old man lunged at me. I noticed at the right moment, ducking away from him._

"_Get back here so I can put you in your place, you over-spoiled __**brat**__!"_

'_**If you won't let me tell you, than let me **__**show**__** you…**__'_

_Suddenly, I felt two hands next to my right hand, gripping the Sennen Rod hard. All in an instant, the enraged man stopped in his tracks. Faintly, I heard hushed chanting floating around my ear. _

"_Oh forget it…who cares about you anyway…? I'm not gonna prove anything by beating up a brat…" _

_The remaining workers took a deep sigh of relief and returned to their works. _

'_What did you…?'_

'_**You must know…you are not manipulative and charismatic **__**just because**__** of what you went through long ago…spare a thought for a few…**__**older**__**, memories…in time…**__'_

_**End Flashback**_

_

* * *

_'_I was wondering when you would admit it…_' 

Seto smirked at that, and continued twirling the golden Rod in his fingers, watching it glint as if agreeing to him.

'_Be it running a country or a company…_'

'A little mind control goes a long way…'

* * *

**Yes I know it's Blah, but I've been drawing it out long enough…I will try to get though this…bear with me please!**


	67. Exodus of the OC's

**Disclaimer:**** Any canon characters from YGO belong to Kazuki Takahashi. **

**It has been a while, and I really hope you can forgive me. But with a lot of things in my life happening, I think I owe it to you guys to at least give this story a proper ending. **

**Well, It has been almost a couple of years, but I've finally managed to come around to this. But, I'm serious this time. This. Will. End. And I hope, since you've waited long enough, you can see it through for one last time...**

**If give you...**

**CTNIC's final arc:**

_**Exodus of the OC's**_

**o.O.o.O.o.**

There were some days wherein he really hated his life.

Days when he was constantly hounded by the mass media, days when he couldn't get anywhere without murmurs and pointing fingers tailing him wherever he went, days when he was finally away from the peering eyes of those he didn't want to be with, yet was without the one pair of eyes he actually _wanted _to be around...

...and yet...

...Mokuba would not trade any of that away now.

It was a starless night, from what he could see from his large bedroom window. He couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, except of course fro the occasional car honking in the metropolis beyond his bedroom walls. The young kid looked up at his ceiling, hands behind his head as he leaned into his soft covers and smiled to himself contentedly. It was today, all those years ago, that the once lonely life he had lead took one twist after another, each more in tune to his favor than the last.

'_Finally_...' The kid thought to himself. '_**Nii-sama**__ is beginning to act like his old self again, I'm almost never bored, the mansion is much, __**much **__more enjoyable..._'

The list seemed endless, and with each thought Mokuba kept smiling.

'_Nothing can change this now._' He declared with a smirk.

'_**Don't be quite that hasty to say that, Mokie. Famous last words, you know...**__' _Whispered a cocky voice with a tell-tale purr at the tail-end of his sentence.

Mokuba propped himself up at that statement while he rolled his eyes toward the bookshelf next to his bed before he set his sights at the pair of bright yellow, disturbingly awake, slitted catlike eyes of his 'roommate'.

_'Mikagi, the more you do that, the more I'm tempted to call you __**mou hitori no boku**__.' _The pre-teen Kaiba countered, sticking out his tongue at the leonine _kami_.

_'__**Perish the thought.**__' _Mikagi replied with a fanged smirk, his long black tail flicked at him as he adjusted his position on top of his cushion-lined perch. '_**I'm just using this power of mine because that **__**slave driver**__** brother of yours nearly tossed me into the pool for being so loud last night. And besides...**__'_

He leapt off his spot on the shelf and landed on all fours in a smooth feline fashion, his catlike eyes shining even more so in the dim room. _'__**At least **__**I**__** was able to stretch my legs and not get stuck in a cramped hunk of metal for three millennia.**__'_

At this, Mokuba smiled and got out of bed. '_That's true..._' He admitted with a shrug as he slipped on a couple of blue slippers and crept out of the room.

_'__**Where're you headed this late at night...?**__' _The leonine _kami _asked, running a hand through his wild mane of black hair, stopping to scratch his rounded feline ear with a bored expression on his face.

'_I'm not the least bit sleepy. Wanna roam around a bit with me?_'

Mikagi's reply was a subtle shrug, running his tongue along one of his dagger-sharp fangs. _**'Why not...?**__'_

The two raven-haired boys left the room, and began to wander aimlessly around the mansion, hoping to somehow let sleep wash over the both of them. While the walked around, they began to talk about the adventures they had in the past few years, snickering now and then. It was as if it was a normal night to them, as if it happened every single day of their lives.

But...as we all know...things are _never _normal in this household.

As they passed by Seto's home office, they heard some ominous rustling within. Mikagi crept closer to the wooden door, making his nails grow into intimidating claws. Even though he was not allowed to harm a mortal being, lest he lose his immortality, a common burglar didn't need to know that...

Mokuba inched around his companion, eyeing the inch long claws with wide grey-blue orbs. He slowly reached for the knob and glanced to Mikagi, who had his own golden orbs fixed straight ahead, fangs bared.

'_On the count of three..._' He thought, knowing Mikagi can hear him.

He churned the doorknoob...

slowly...but surely...

The door creaked open.

Like a black rocket, Mikagi leapt into the office, like the lion he was supposed to be. Even though it was pitch black in the room, Mokuba could hear the rough struggle that the intruder had with the leonine pre-teen. Shouts, grunts and breaths were heard left and right, sounds of things falling to the floor were plentiful and for what seemed like an eternity, he heard a loud thump against the floor and Mikagi's mental yell of _'__**I got him pinned! Hit the lights!**__'_

Mokuba took a moment to react, but nonetheless, he fumbled around the nearby wall for the light switch, and when he found it, immediately turned the lights on.

As the fluorescent lights came on, Mokuba looked away for a moment in recoil to the sudden burst of light. Mikagi had bent his head down and screwed his eyes shut, given his feline eyes were more light sensitive. Nonetheless, as soon as both sets of eyes were adjusted, they gasped when they saw who was pinned on the floor.

"What the...?"

"_Nii-sama?!_"

The young man that the _kami _had pinned to the floor could be easily mistaken for the aforementioned teen executive, but to the trained eye of his beloved little brother, there was acute evidence to the contrary. This person's chocolate brown hair was in a complete state of disarray, with his bangs more akin to Mokuba's black mane. He was a little more lanky than Seto as well, but given that Mikagi was struggling to keep him pinned, he was no less strong. His sapphire blue eyes were not the frozen orbs that Seto's were, but had a fire burning behind them much like his.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Mikagi hissed, making sure to show off his fangs just inches from the intruder's face.

"Better yet..." Mokuba continued, kneeling down next to Mikagi and leaning over the Seto look-alike's form. "_How_ did you get in here? _Nii-sama's _security system is failsafe!"

The intruder stopped struggling and let out a grunt, squinting toward a rather large bruise in the form of a desk side on his cheek.

"It's not really failsafe..." He began, wincing a little. "If you know all of the passcodes..."

"I doubt that someone outside me, Seto and my friend here would know _all _of the passcodes." Mokuba interjected, his brows knitted together.

'_**There's something off about this guy...**__' _Mikagi stated in silence, his golden eyes glancing to Mokuba.

'_What's off?_' Mokuba asked in reply.

_'__**His scent. I can tell who a person is by their scent. And believe me, at first I thought this guy was really Seto.**__'___

'_Really?_'

_'__**Positive. His scent is almost exactly like your brother's, but there are a few things different.**__'_

"So spill...how'd you get in?" Mikagi asked, bearing his fangs again.

The man's eyes widened at the inch long-fangs bearing down on him, but he kept his composure, staring down the _kami _on top of him. As Mokuba observed the two, he could not help but silently applaud the intruder for being able to be this calm in the face of an enraged leonine being.

'_He could certainly pass for __**Nii-sama**__..._'

"Well?" Mikagi asked, raising a clawed finger near the man's cheek.

"I'm not here to do any harm." The man stated simply.

"How can I believe you...?" a second clawed finger came inches to his cheek.

"I know a way...undo the top two buttons of my shirt."

Both Mokuba and Mikagi stared at the Seto look-alike in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm serious. You'll see what I mean."

Mikagi gave a glance to Mokuba, and with suspiscious eyes, the latter of the two reached for the row of buttons on the young man's cotton shirt.

Cautiously the top two buttons came apart, and the two boys saw what he meant.

On the left side of his chest, just under the shoulder, was a strange tatoo, in bright red, in the form of what looked like a distinct coat of arms in the form of a star embossed on a shield, with a quill crossing the star diagonally. As soon as golden black-slitted eyes grazed that mark, Mikagi immediately let go, causing the other to look to the leonine _kami _with confusion.

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked, his grey-blue eyes wide with unexplained shock. His feline-like friend was never the type to recoil just by seeing a strange mark.

"He has an Author's seal..." Mikagi breathed, retracting his claws while cautiosly eyeing the man on the floor, who was propping himself up while rebuttoning his shirt.

"A what?"

"An Author's seal." Mikagi repeated, oddly clutching a spot on the left side of his waist. "The best way I can explain what an Author's seal is to you is that it's very similar to the Seal of Ouroboros."

Mokuba's gaze shifted rapidly from the leonine _kami _to the man on the floor and back again, brows knitting more and more with each volley.

"So you're saying this guy is a Homunculus?"

An alerting cough grabbed both of the boys' attention to the older man, who had taken to sit on the floor and run a hand along his bruised cheek.

"Not exactly..." He said. "A homunculus is a body without a soul. I, on the other hand..." He placed his hand over his Seal. "...am an Author's creation, or in laymen terms, an OC: A body with a soul whose purpose is to protect, serve and enjoy life with my Author, however he or she sees me fit to do."

He dropped his hand and cast a knowing glance at Mikagi, raising his brow pointedly. "But of course you'd know that...wouldn't you, Mikagi?"

The accused recoiled slightly, his hand snapping to the spot on his waist.

"How did you know his name?" Mokuba exclaimed, standing up. "Mikagi, what does he mean?"

"I mean what I mean. " The brunet said, a knowing smile on his face. "The apple dosen't fall from its mother tree now, does it?"

Mikagi looked to his friend, an apologetic look in his slitted eyes. "Mokie...I've something that I didn't tell you..." He grabbed a fistful of his night shirt and raised it to reveal his waistline, and directly on the spot that his hand kept fleeting to, was the exact same Seal as the brunet young man, but Mikagi's Seal was a lot more faded, but still visible.

Mokuba, of course shocked, stared at the faded Seal for a while, but nodded. "That I was pretty much expecting...but that _still _doesn't explain you." His attention turned to the brunet. "How did an OC get into this mansion without detection, and even more so without setting the alarms off?"

The brunet let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling up even more. "There's another explanation for that..."

He straightened himself up and bowed a little. "The name my Authoress gave me is Sanryo Kaiba."

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Enjoy, and of course, forgive me for keeping you waiting...I know there aren't any chibies in this, but don't worry, they'll be in the next chapter...just let me get used to writing this again...**


End file.
